Issei Hyoudou, The Scorpion
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A teenager emerges from a tomb after being locked away for many centuries. Rated M for Langauge, Violence, Lemons, Limes.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short intro to a new story I am working on. It's been a long while since Ive done something DxD and I am putting this up to help me get back into the game so to speak. I lost alot of inspiration for DxD and this is helping me get it back as well as rewatching the show... kinda.**

 **I can answer some questions with PM's if needed, but I would really like your impressions of what has occurred here and what is to come.**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, at least that what his name was many years ago when he was still a child, stood in a mountain pass. He was alone. 17 years old and dressed in the finest cloth. He wore a shield and a Gladius and was currently face to face with a man he grew to despise and a bespectacled female he didn't recognize.

"You've given me quite the trouble Scorpion."

"That is not my name!"

"Your other name is lost to the ages. No one will remember it."

"I WILL! You took me from my family long ago. You made me fight for you, bleed for you… and you killed off my best friends!"

"They were bugs! Insignificant creatures! You focused too much on them, they had to go."

"Like you said… they had to go. Just like your head!" Issei, or Scorpion, roared before charging at the male. The male smirked and stood there without fear as the woman beside him disappeared and reappeared behind Issei, grasping him from behind and knocking him out with a glowing purple circle.

"This little man gave you so much trouble that you had to call upon me for help?"

"Believe it or not, this young man was the greatest Gladiator of all time… undefeated. He was inventive, smart… he made me lots of money. Sadly, he grew too bold for his own good and raised a rebellion against me… he took down several detachments of the army."

"Yet they fell nonetheless did they not? Why go through all this trouble for this boy?"

"Simple. He must pay. Plus this boy was responsible for the fall of one of our allies… He took down the political allies we needed"

"He did?! I thought you sent the best of the best to protect them?!" She roared with fury. The woman was a tall woman with glasses on her face. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun. She had purple eyes. She wore an extremely low cut dress that had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her large breasts.

"This man is stronger than any ive seen! He took my entire house with him and I was lucky to escape alive!"

"You fucking prick! I should kill you where we stand! We needed those allies to assist me! Fuck you!"

"Calm down! I still have the most important possession… I have the sword you were looking for."

"Excalibur?"

"Yes… I have it. It was under my nose the entire time… I was lucky to get it before… look it doesn't matter. I have it."

"Good. I won't kill you then. So, what shall we do with this one?"

"I have a plan and you can help me." The man said grinning evilly at the unconscious form of Issei.

* * *

Issei woke up with a startle, attempting to jump forward, but he was held back by glowing purple chains.

"What… what is this?!"

"This is your punishment for defying me boy."

"Damn you Julius! What was all of this for huh?! Money?! Power!?"

"Power. I am going to become Emperor of Rome one day."

Issei then spotted the female staring at him from next to Julius and then looked over towards Julius.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Simple." The woman spoke. "You are going to be entombed and locked under the sea forever. You will not age, you will not need sustenance but you will be awake. You will most likely go insane."

"Why something so cruel?! Why are you fuckers doing this?!" Issei demanded, trying to escape the chains.

"Simple boy. While I don't care why you took down the house of Julius or killed the Roman army, you destroyed the political allies I needed to secure the victory of the Devils in the three way war. You got in my way and I cannot forgive that… good night." She spoke with a cruel tone and smirk. "The Egyptians did wonders with tombs." She said as the lid sealed shut and the roars of anger from the teenager were silenced for good.

* * *

 **2,281 years later.**

* * *

"Sirzechs. It's Azazel. I know better than to call you, but luckily this is a secure line. Can you meet me in Naples?"

"Italy? I can be there shortly. Why? Surely you wouldn't call me just to chat."

"I found something you might want to see. I think I found the body of the boy who stopped the original devils from winning the war."

"What? The Gladiator?"

"Yes. I can tell you more when you get here."

"On my way. If this is what you say…. I have to bring others."

"That's fine. I will wait here for you."

* * *

Several hours later, several magical bubbles appeared from the underwater lake and out came multiple people.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you went."

"This discovery is legendary. We can finally get some more answers."

"The kid is dead you know."

"But the tomb itself… surely it has some answers for us."

"Very true." Azazel stated. Azazel was a tall man with black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. He had a mischievous aura about him. Sirzechs was a tall man with long crimson hair. He wore a very expensive looking robe with armored shoulder pauldrons. Next to him was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late teens. She had black haired tied into twin tails with blue eyes. She wore a dress that looks like it came out of a cartoon with a magic wand. Despite her outfit, she had a serious aura about her at the moment. Another man stood next to the woman. He was a beautiful and attractive young man looking to be in his early twenties. He had light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back. There was a mysterious aura about him. There was an older looking gentleman who was bald and had a black goatee.

"Surely you know how dangerous it is for us to be here so make this quick." Spoke the bald man.

"Jeez. Always so serious Falbium." Azazel joked only to get a glare from the bald devil. "Alright alright. Follow me." He spoke as he led the four devils through a wall of the cave that was just an illusion.

"An illusion… to keep humans out." Sirzechs commented.

"Exactly. One of my subordinates was in a tour here in Italy on vacation. The tour was in this underwater cave and she felt a magical presence within the cave. She went in after the tour and found something. She immediately contacted myself."

"Even if its a magical presence, why warrant it?"

"Simple… she came upon this." Azazel said, coming around a corner and as soon as the devils turned the corner, they went completely still. Right in front of them was a giant stone sarcophagus. It had several glowing magical seals placed all over but the biggest thing was what the lid of the sarcophagus had engraved. A giant scorpion.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, let me get some things out of the way.**

 **He will be either A. Granted Kingship by Sirzechs where he will have Rias's peerage as his own. or B. He will be placed under Rias's peerage under a "Trial". If he likes it, he can remain there... if not... well next chapter might explain it.**

 **As for the harem, all of the usual members will be in there. Well my usual. I think. I don't know... maybe ill keep the harem smallish?**

 **Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kuroka, Ophis, Serafall.**

 **Those are my usuals and may just be what the harem will be. Maybe not Ophis for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the damn Fanfiction error for the past 24 hours, I didn't get to post the story up or anything. Rip. So you guys get four chapters because of it. Yay you right?**

 **Some of these are really short but dont worry. It gets better. I think?**

* * *

Ajuka and Serafall were currently assessing the magical seals placed upon the sarcophagus while Azazel, Falbium and Sirzechs were watching nearby.

"That's an Egyptian type burial right?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes. That's what it looks like… but why would the Roman's use centuries old burial techniques for Kings and Queens for this boy? It makes no sense to me." Azazel replied. Azazel and Sirzechs were in deep thought for a few minutes until they heard an audible pop.

"Lucifer, we have the sarcophagus opening up…. And it smells like… fresh air inside." Ajuka commented.

"Sirzechs! You might wanna come take a look at this!" Serafall said a little loudly. Azazel and the other two devils approached the Sarcophagus and with a loud thud, the lid smacked into the ground and laid flat. Inside was a teen, not even decomposed. As if alive.

"Is he… alive?"

"Not sure. Guess we should find out." Azazel said, with a very surprised tone. It was then the eyes of the boy opened and with a roar, the boy leaped out and tackled Serafall and took out a dagger, aiming the dagger down towards her throat. He was so fast and attacked with surprise that the dagger was an inch away from her throat when she grabbed his arm and held him back. "Well, guess that answers that." Azazel commented. Azazel placed a magic circle next to the boys head and knocked him out, gently placing him off of the devil queen.

Neither of the devils were angry about what had occurred, as the boy was just a human, however when they heard the gasping wheeze of death occurring, they turned to Issei who, while unconscious, was gasping for air.

"Crap! One of the seals was a curse! That sarcophagus was a god damn torture instrument!" Azazel roared, attempting to use several magical equations to try and fix the problem, but the boy continued to gasp for air.

"Here. Let me. I will resurrect him as a devil. Should fix it… any objections?" Sirzechs questioned.

No one spoke and Azazel backed off, so Sirzechs placed a pawn onto the boys chest only for it to fail. He kept trying pawn pieces until the 4th one and just placed all 8 onto the boy.

"Strong sacred gear im guessing?" Azazel said, scratching his head. As the devil pieces took effect, the boy breathed normally, returning to normalcy. He was still knocked out nonetheless.

"Yes… a strong sacred gear rests in this boy… but something else." Ajuka said, a magic circle over his hand as he waved it over the boy. "He… I can't tell but this boy has something else that belongs to him… but I don't know what it is. Maybe a sword? I don't know." Ajuka said. "But he has two powerful things to his name, meaning he might be worth those 8 pawns."

Sirzechs nodded. "I'll let my sister know what's going on…"

"You should be aware of his condition. He might be insane… he also might not respond well to being part of a peerage."

"Yes… I can see why. I'll take care of it. This boy is responsible for saving the world from destruction. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he has a good life."

Serafall nodded. "I shall as well." The other two devils hummed in response.

Azazel chuckled. "If only Micheal could be here to see this."

"He knows." Serafall stated. "He's just really busy right now. Something big coming up or something."

"And you Azazel. Are you going to assist this boy?"

"Of course. I'm not mean enough, but it will come in time when I can help him." Azazel said with a shrug. "I think it's time I go. Until we meet again Sirzechs."

"Likewise." The devil king responded before all of the devils teleported away in their personal magical circles.

* * *

Sirzechs arrived with Issei in his arms like a bridge, appearing before another red haired woman.

"Rias, we need to talk. Can you get your peerage?"

"No need. They are all here. Just in another room."

* * *

A few minutes later, three people walked through the double doors and came upon a boy who was laid down on one of the couches.

"Sir Lucifer." Spoke the other boy in the room. He had short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

"No time for formalities. I will cut to the chase. This here is your new pawn. He took up eight pieces and I need you to listen closely. This boy was sentenced to life imprisonment within a sarcophagus in an underwater cave in Naples. He was innocently put in there. I want him happy, I want him safe, I want him to have a fantastic life." Sirzechs said, before looking around for questions.

"Why the request? What makes this boy worth so much?"

"He is the sole reason why the world wasn't destroyed. He was the reason why the four original devil kings never succeeded in winning the war and plunging the world into Chaos."

"He? How did he do such things?" Akeno asked with surprise.

"He toppled political allies within the Roman Empire that had ties to the devils. With them gone, they couldn't seize access to the secret weapon they were building to kill Heaven and the Fallen Angels. He is responsible for the peace we have now, even if it's not perfect."

"I see." Rias said with a hum. "He's not aware of his actions is he?"

"No. There is also more…" Sirzechs continued. Unknown the everyone in the room, Issei was awake but his eyes were closed. He was listening. "He was a slave for most of his life. I'm sure you know what that means."

"I do. He wont take kindly to learn that he has a new master."

"There is also the fact he might be insane from his long incarceration. He was forced to be awake except the times he would naturally sleep."

"I'm not insane." Issei spoke, though it was from behind Akeno. Issei had a dagger placed up against her throat as he stared at Sirzechs and the others, back against the wall.

Issei Hyoudou or The Scorpion, was six foot, three and had long brown hair down to his feet. He had muscles though they were very weak and would need to be regained though it wouldn't be as hard as it was before by far. He had two scorpions tattooed on his chest, both placed on his pecs. There was also a scorpion on the center of his back. Scars littered the boys body from head to toe, most of the scars on his back. There was also a scar running from two inches above his right eye down to an inch below his right eye. He only wore a pair of sandals and a loincloth.

Everyone turned to Issei minus Akeno. Kiba drew his sword but the blade was pressed deeper into the flesh of the woman who was very still.

"Drop the sword or the little bitch gets it." Issei hissed, which got Kiba to drop his sword. Issei began to move towards the door, his eyes glaring at everyone. "You stay the hell away from me… or the slut dies." Issei said as he exited the room, still walking backwards.

"Sweetie, we are only trying to help." Akeno said sweetly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you or anyone! I'm not going back into that tomb!" Issei said, pushing Akeno forward into another room before he dashed out of the building completely, coming upon a new land to him. He looked back at the building and went into a sprint, his sandals clopping against the ground. His eyes began to look all over, spotting new things he's never seen. Sensory overload began to creep up on him, only for him to stop after hearing a voice.

"So, it seems a devil is running around… naked no less. How interesting…. No sign of you running away from me… and no sign of your master or a magic circle of any sign… so a stray is what you must be. Guess it's my lucky day." The man spoke. The man was dressed in a black trench coat and matching fedora. "Time to die." He spoke, forming a light spear in his left hand before chucking it at Issei who dodged backwards, only to charge at the light spear throwing Fallen Angel who revealed his wings. "Nice reflexes. But try this on for size." He formed two spears and chucked one after the other, Issei dodged the first one but the second one struck his torso, missing the organs and hitting empty space within his chest cavity, though he would bleed out in about ten minutes, due to the size of the hole, if he was a human, so he would be unconscious in about six minutes nonetheless.

Ignoring the pain, Issei tackled the fallen angel and slammed him into the nearby wall before picking him up by the throat and groin before slamming the angel onto his knee, snapping the spine. Issei tossed the Fallen Angel on the ground and slammed his foot down onto the face of the man, killing him instantly due to the fact the brain was on the floor now for the angel. A few seconds later of heavy breathing and standing around, Issei staggered and collapsed onto the ground seeing his blood run down his body and through his hands.

' _This is how I die… in a far away land… away from my brothers… at least… I'm… finally… free.'_ Issei thought before he went unconscious.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Issei found himself waking up to a warmth he has not known for centuries. The sarcophagus was warm, but it was a different warmth. An unnatural warmth. This warmth was natural and it felt wonderful. As soon as brain clicked on, he quickly sat up and looked towards the warmth, spotting the red haired female he saw earlier cuddled up to him naked. He quickly got out of bed and began to look for his dagger, only to remember he dropped it within the city. He began to move towards the door but a voice behind him stopped him.

"You heal quickly. Must have an amazing amount of willpower within you."

"I was trained to ignore pain and I was always strong…" Issei replied, glaring over his shoulder at the female.

"I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I healed you from your wound."

"Typical slave master. Won't let me die as I'm still useful to you."

Rias sighed and stood up, before summoning a dagger with her magic circle. Issei's eyes went wide at seeing the magic but he then focused on the dagger as the naked woman approached him, handing it to him. She held the sharp part.

"I won't lie to you… you are basically a slave again in my service." Rias said, backing away as soon as she grabbed the dagger. "But I'm not cruel nor do I consider anyone in my service a slave. We're friends."

Issei stared at the dagger in his grasp and looked over at the woman, his long hair covering his left eye. Issei kept his eyes on Rias as he gripped his long hair in his hand and with the sharp dagger, he removed off most of the hair, leaving only a messy five inches of hair left on his head, but it was easier to manage.

"I'm supposed to believe this? I'm supposed to trust the same people who put me into that tomb?"

"You are no longer within the era you once were. You are in a different country all together and a different time. What happened long ago doesn't occur anymore. I am also not the person who put you in there. Even if a devil did that, most of us would not do such things."

"So what now then?" Issei asked, putting a lot of trust in Rias. Her handing him a knife and pretty much sitting on the bed defenseless let Issei see she is not as he thought.

"Well, I plan on going back to bed and going to school tomorrow."

"School?"

"Yes to learn."

"Oh those little curtain covered huts next to the market." Issei commented. Rias giggled and smiled.

"Not at all. You have a lot of learn. The world has changed greatly. I would like to show it to you. Let you learn everything you can about this world."

"I can do that." Issei said, tossing the dagger onto the desk near the bed before grabbing one of the blankets from the bed, leaving Rias one.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to sleep next to you or in the same room as you."

"Don't trust me yet?"

"No." Issei said, climbing out of the window and laying on the flat porch outside with the blanket under him. He used his arms as pillows and shut the window behind him.

Rias sighed and smiled. "Well, this is a start."

* * *

About five hours later, Issei awoke the warmth of the sun on his back. Letting out a yawn, the half naked boy stood up slowly and looked around where he was, panicking for a moment before remembering the night before. It was then the window behind him opened and the red haired woman was there.

"Come get some breakfast. Akeno made food for everyone. Come eat but first, go get dressed. Your clothes are picked out for you and placed on the desk." Rias offered, walking off. Issei began to get dressed though it was difficult but he ended up following her and walked down the stairs. As he was walking down the stairs, he smelt a wonderful smell. It was food. Issei was dressed in a pair of beige cargo pants with a white T-shirt with a scorpion in the middle of it.

Issei stood in the kitchen/dining room combo and looked at the table where everyone ate.

' _She eats with her slaves.'_ Issei noted in his head, looking around the table. Everyone took a look at him and went back to eating.

"Come Issei. Sit. We wont hurt you." Rias said with a smile. Issei took a seat next to a short white haired female who glanced at him. He noticed her clamp up slightly though he expected it from his actions the night prior. The woman he held a knife to sat down in front of him, which got Issei to stiffen for a bit.

"I'm not going to bite, nor will I get revenge for you having a knife to me."

"No punishment?"

"No." She said sweetly. "I'm Akeno by the way."

"Rias." The red haired girl stated.

"Kiba." The other male said after.

"Koneko." The girl next to him said softly.

"Issei Hyoudou is my real name… though no one called me that. It's… a pleasure." He said quietly before eating his food. His eyes widened and his jaw visibly quivered as he tasted the food that the woman in front of him cooked up. He kept on eating, albeit slowly, savoring the food. Everyone noticed his reaction to the food but didn't say anything, letting him eat.

* * *

After thirty minutes, and two more plates of food for Issei, Issei began to walk behind Rias and the others on the way to school which was only about half a mile away from where they were prior.

"Issei, you can walk alongside us you know." Akeno said with a smile. Issei began to walk alongside Kiba, who only smiled.

"So, how are you liking our world so far?" Kiba asked Issei.

"It's different. The air is… dirtier. It's not as clean as I remember. The ground is green while I only remember desert and scorching heat or freezing colds."

"Is it better?"

"Most of it… though the air quality is worse." Issei commented.

Kiba nodded and went silent.

"I think you will like staying with us in this world Issei." Akeno said with a big smile.

"I have my doubts." Issei stated. "Though… my master seems to be very kind and treats all of us with respect… as if we were equals despite the fact we are not are we?"

"No one is equal in this world." Kiba stated, looking up at the sky. "You'll learn pretty quick that while the human world may not have slavery in most of the countries on this planet, equality is not the case. That doesn't mean life is bad."

"I suppose not." Issei said softly.

"At least you're willing to try to stay with us and not run away." Akeno said with a grin. "Even though we would have let you go."

"I don't know much of this world and you guys seem to be willing to teach me. I'm not being whipped or being put in chains… and I can walk along side my master… and eat the same table and eat the same food. This is tolerable." Issei said quietly.

"Good." Rias said with a grin. "If there is anything you need, we can help you."

Issei nodded and he entered the large school building with them, only for everyone split up leaving Rias, Akeno and Issei to walk off towards a room.

"For a while, you won't really be in school. I don't think I want you to meet the other devils just yet. I want you to settle in and get you prepared for this world since you now have a new life to live. So, I will have to get you some tutors. I think it will be Akeno and I who will take turns with you, teaching you basic things for school. Gotta bring you up."

"I know some things. I had a good education I think."

"Hmm… Guess we'll find out." Rias said with a giggle. "We'll have to test you but don't worry. You're a devil. You can learn very quickly. Alright well, if you can wait here for about thirty minutes, we will begin with testing you and helping you out. Just have to get things prepared. Is that ok?"

"Sure." Issei said, sitting in a chair as the two beautiful ladies left.

* * *

The day went by very slowly for Issei, though the two girls had stated he was doing very well. He had basic math down pat. Addition and Subtraction, though Multiplication and Division was a bit lacking. This was to be expected and while it wasn't really good for his age in the modern world, they were teaching him other math things and he learned very quickly which was great. He would only need maybe a year or two of private tutoring to become more modern. He wasn't stupid. He just came from another time.

With the school closed to the main public, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and several other women were currently in the bath house located within the school though it was only known to the devils of the school.

"So, I hear you got a new servant. My sister sent me a message saying it was someone that was locked up for many years even though he was innocent?" Sona asked. Sona was a woman with black hair in a bob cut style with violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Yes. He's here at the school actually. Akeno and I spent the day helping him learn math."

"Interesting. How long would you say he spent in the tomb?"

"Can't say. The clothing suggests during the Greek and Roman times but he could have also been a slave during a lot of history. Though with what my brother said… I think it was before the Great War but that leaves a lot of time within the human history to go through."

"I see. How interesting. Is he dangerous?"

"Very. At least he was. He put a knife to Akeno and used her as a hostage but let her go as he ran away. After that, he killed a Fallen Angel before succumbing to his wounds."

"You let him near you after that?"

"Yes. I put my trust into him."

"Bold. Stupid but bold." Sona said with a nod. "So, my sister says this boy is to live a happy life. You up to that task?"

"I sure hope so." Rias said with a small smile.

A few minutes of silence passed before the doors opened and a naked Issei walked in and climbed into the hot bath. None of the girls screamed but several girls who were with Sona covered themselves. Issei looked around and noticed the girls staring at him.

"What's the matter? Were you talking about me?" Issei asked.

Sona looked over at Rias and Rias sighed and shrugged towards Sona. Akeno began to giggle at the situation before turning to Issei.

"We didn't expect you to come into the bath with us." Akeno replied.

"Why not? I am allowed to bathe right?" Issei asked, genuinely confused.

"Of course sweetie, but in the modern world… boys and girls bathe separately unless they are in a relationship."

"Oh." Issei said, standing up before bowing to everyone. "It is my deepest apologies. Where I come from, nudity wasn't something we were ashamed of. I will leave." Issei said before backing away.

"No no." Sona stated. "Come take a seat. While she is right that its usually frowned upon, I don't think it will be an issue if you bathe with us." She said. "In fact, I should get to know you. If you are a threat to this school, I have to take precautions after all."

Issei took a seat and looked over to Rias, tilting his head. He was curious about Sona.

"This is one of the devils I didn't want you to meet yet. Seems fate wants otherwise. This here is Sona Sitri or Sona Shitori. Sister to one of the devils who rescued you from your tomb. She isn't like myself and while she can sometimes be considered cruel, she is more of a calculating, cunning, cautious type."

"I see and you would be the impulsive, jump headfirst into the lions mouth, kind of person?" Issei asked. He wasn't making a joke or anything, just curious.

Sona chuckled with Akeno for a moment before grinning at Rias.

"He got you down pat didn't he?"

"Shut up." Rias said with a huff which got the two girls to start laughing.

"So, Issei was it? Tell me, what time period did you come from? What did you do?"

"I was a slave within the Roman Empire."

"Well that narrows it down quite a bit. At least 2,000 years." Sona said with a nod. "What did you do?"

"I was a slave."

"I meant what did you do as a slave."

"I don't want to talk about it." Issei said sharply, alarming the devils, though they calmed down as they saw him uncomfortable with the questioning.

The bath remained silent for the remainder of the night except for a few questions and answers during which Issei had his back washed before he washed Akeno's back in return. Issei spent the remainder of the night within the bed room that he was given to by Rias, setting up his sleeping quarters. Issei spent a great deal of time playing with the light switches, understanding electricity. He even shocked himself by sticking a metal fork within the light socket nearby, which got Akeno to come by quickly to see if he was alright, only to laugh at him before walking away, leaving the guilty looking Issei behind.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter that I did for the past 24 hours. Hope you guys are pleased. As always, you can help with ideas or whatnot. :D**

* * *

A week has passed since Issei found himself in a new world. He had been going to school regularly and had been tutored consistently by Akeno, Rias, Sona or Tsubaki. Tsubaki was the queen and right hand lady for Sona. Despite Rias's concerns about him meeting Sona or Tsubaki, Issei was alright with them. They were cold and calculating, but it didn't mean they were cruel people. Issei had met Sona's peerage and there was no sign of abuse within so Issei didn't have any ill will towards them. He had been struggling to get used to the modern technology like toilets, running water, electricity and for a few hours, Akeno had been forcing him back into a room because he had been freaking out when he was playing with the internet. Akeno of course had some fun at his expense for such things.

So for the week, Issei spent most of his time with Akeno despite the fact he held her hostage or the fact that it was Rias who brought him in. Issei felt really close to Akeno, feeling a bit happy. She was really nice. Out of everyone in the peerage, he interacted with the youngest member the least. Koneko wasn't really around Issei except during meals and bathing times, in which Issei would bathe with all of the women. It seemed the women didn't mind a male bathing with them. Koneko at first had reservations about it, but she seen that it wasn't out of perversion he enjoyed the bathing. He enjoyed it because it was part of the culture he was born into. He never ogled and genuinely respected each woman. Due to the fact that Issei interacted with Koneko the least, Rias and Akeno were now going to try to get Issei and Koneko to be friends as well and interact with each other more.

Koneko had a devils job to do and she wasn't all that comfortable with using teleportation techniques to move from place to place so she was walking between each job. Since Akeno had taught Issei how to ride a bike, Rias sent Issei to pick up and deliver Koneko from each job and to stay with her to watch over her. Of course Koneko didn't need the protection but it was a way for them to bond if anything. Rias had really put forth the effort to make Issei a happy man and to get him to settle in within the new world.

"… Thanks for helping me out here." Koneko said quietly as she rode behind Issei, hugging his torso as he sped through the streets.

"It's quite alright. It's not what I expected I would be doing with my life. To be fair, I never expected to be thrusted into the world two thousand years into the future… So everything is new to me. It's scary."

"… You're doing fine. I hear you learn quickly and don't panic too often. Generally, people have mental breakdowns during times like these."

"I didn't like the internet… I kind of panicked a bit with that… but lets just say my past has given me the tools necessary to manage things."

"… What is your past? What did you do in the past that lets you be this way?"

Issei's aura shifted into uncomfortably, as he was really uncomfortable with sharing this information. However, he looked over his shoulder into the hazel eyes of the young teenager and sighed, deciding to risk it.

"I was a Gladiator."

"… A Gladiator? The roman warriors?"

"Yes. I was a Gladiator who fought to the death in the arena for the pleasure of the crowd. I was taken from my home and I traveled on boats throughout my life until I landed in Rome. I don't know how old I was… and I don't even remember my parents. I remember my name but that's it. I don't know where I was born… as I was a slave for most of my life. I was trained to be a warrior by a cruel man and I became the champion of Rome within a few years. Undefeated."

"… So that's where your numerous scars came from..." She said softly. "I'm guessing you didn't want to be a Gladiator anymore?"

"I lost a lot of friends to the whims of the crowd. It was a cruel sport."

"… Would you fight in games if it wasn't to the death?"

"I… that's an odd question to ask me." Issei said, looking back at the female suspiciously but Koneko quickly looked away.

"… Forget it. We're home anyway." Koneko said, jumping off the bike and heading into the old school house where they all resided in at the moment.

Issei parked the bike and sighed before coming into the building, entering the main room. Koneko was the only person there at the moment. She had occupied the couch to his left and was opening up a bar of chocolate though Issei wasn't aware of what chocolate was. Issei took a seat on the couch across from her and was looking at her bar of chocolate with intent, the smell of the treat was wafting into his nose and he began to wonder it tasted like. He had noticed that the white haired female had a knack for delicious smelling food. Rias had mentioned she had a sweet tooth which meant she liked having sweets often.

Koneko noticed his staring and took a seat next to him, breaking the chocolate bar in half and handing him the uneaten half. Issei looked at Koneko who nodded at him and he took a small nibble on the bar of chocolate, before his eyes widened in surprise.

"… Good right?"

Issei merely nodded and began to bite into the bar constantly, wolfing down the chocolate with a huge smile on his face. He was eating so messily he had a chocolate stain all around his lips and on his fingers but he didn't care. The food was just tasty! Issei had grabbed another bar of chocolate from the container that contained Koneko's many sweets, digging into the bar with gusto. With his focus on the delicious chocolate, he didn't even hear the door opening as Rias, Akeno and Kiba all walked in together. Upon spotting the pair on the couches, Rias smiled seeing that the two members had bonded after all. They were even eating sweets together.

"You had to go and seduce Issei with chocolate didn't you?" Rias said with humor in her tone. She giggled at the end of her comment.

"… Chocolate is good." Koneko defended.

Rias smiled and nodded before taking a seat her desk that was in the back of the room. She just started into the paperwork on her desk when a magic circle appeared behind Issei and Koneko. The magic circle was orange in color.

"Phenex." Kiba commented which got the attention of Issei who looked back behind him. Seeing the magic circle behind him, Issei moved to the couch opposite of the one he was in currently and began to look at the scene before him. However, he noticed that Koneko, Akeno and Kiba moved to stand behind Issei so Issei quickly followed their lead and stood with them.

A tall man with blonde hair that was in spikes turned around and smiled.

"And Riser has returned to the human realm. I've come all this way to see you my beloved Rias." The man spoke. Issei could tell just from the tone, the stance and the way he was dressed that this man was as arrogant as they would come. He had a red suit on that had the top four buttons undone which gave view to the muscular chest of the new devil. It was then a white circle appeared and out came a woman dressed like a maid.

"You are here too…?" Rias asked rhetorically.

"Yes. I am here to make sure nothing goes wrong." The woman said, bowing her head. She turned and spotted a newcomer, before turning to Rias. "You have a new servant? Does he know who this man is?"

"No. I just got him this week. My brother should have told you who he was."

"He's been busy the past week." Grayfia stated. "I am Grayfia, Lucifers Queen. This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex, the next head of the house of Phenex. He is a pureblooded devil as well."

"Pureblood?" Issei asked, tilting his head.

Akeno turned to Issei. "Yes. There are devils who are full devils. They were never humans or any other race before hand."

"Ah."

"You really have chosen a stupid servant as your next one." Riser commented. "He obviously has a lot of learn."

With the comment directed towards Issei, Issei's right eye twitched but he said nothing. _'This dude reminds me so much of my previous master. Completely arrogant and talks down to us like we are dirt. Considers us stupid because we never were taught what they were.'_

"You will bite your tongue." Rias warned. "He comes from a less fortunate… past."

"My my, a soft spot for your slaves as usual. Ah well, I didn't come here to bicker, I came here for you my darling." Riser mentioned.

Issei raised a brow but didn't comment, only focusing on the facial expressions of Rias who was uncomfortable to say the least. She looked ready to snap and choke the man.

* * *

Five minutes later, Issei had continued to watch the interactions between the two devils, seeing Riser touch and stroke the thighs and hair of Rias who sat there uncomfortable while Riser drank tea and was calm. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"That is enough Riser. Let it go damnit. Understand this, I have no intention of ever marrying you."

' _I see now… arranged and forced marriages… just like back then…'_ Issei commented in his head.

"But my darling, Riser believes that you cannot afford to be so selfish considering your family's circumstances."

"I will not bring my family to ruin but this is my life, my body, my choice. I have no intention of denying you to my familys name but let me be clear one last time. My husband will be my choice."

' _As it should be.'_ Issei commented once more in his head.

"You should remember that is imperative for devils to remain pure blood. We're still recovering our numbers after all. Your brother and your father both decided on this arrangement with the future of our race in mind."

"They made this decision because they are in too great of a rush. For the final time, Riser, I will not marry you!"

"For the final time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable." Riser stated, holding the chin of Rias as he bent down slightly and looked down at her like he was better than her.

"Oi fuck face." Issei stated, picking up a chair and with pin point accuracy, missed Rias and smacked Riser straight in the head, sending him stumbling back. "You don't have her permission to touch her in such a way. Back off."

Rias and the others looked surprised at the sudden outburst of the normally quiet teen but said nothing about what he did.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?!"

"Rias's protector. Rias's pawn. Rias's friend."

"You are nothing but a low born reincarnated devil. Or a better name for you would be trash. Garbage."

"You can insult me all you want little man, but you touch her one more time like you just did and you will regret it."

"There will be no fighting here. I am sent here by Sirzechs so there will be no disruption of peace."

"When told such an ominous thing by the one known as "The Strongest Queen" even Riser would be fearful."

Issei glanced towards the maid looking woman before Issei backed away and returned to standing beside Akeno.

"So due to this, my master has given me the option of letting you settle this in a different manner if communication would break down."

"Of course he did..." Rias said with a sigh. "What is it then?" Rias asked, crossing her arms.

"If my lady would continue to put her own wants and desires over her family, she is to settle this via a rating game with Lord Riser."

"Rias, what is a rating game exactly?" Issei asked only for Riser to comment.

"You need to bite your tongue little boy. Pure bloods are speaking right now and Riser doesn't want to hear garbage speaking."

"Rias, what is a rating game?" Issei asked again, completely ignoring Riser.

"It is a battle between two peerages. They fight in a different dimension." Akeno stated.

Issei's eyes went wide as memories of his past began to flood in, only for Koneko to squeeze his hand. He looked down at her and she shook her head before mouthing the word 'wait' to him. Issei nodded and turned back to Riser and Rias.

"Riser has played through numerous rating games and has scored several wins for himself. On the other hand, my inexperienced fiance here has not even qualified to fight in one."

"He knows that Rias isn't old enough to officially play in one."

"So…. A disadvantage is it?" Issei asked towards Akeno.

"Alot more to worry about then that." Kiba stated. Issei wanted him to explain but Riser spoke up.

"Is this really all you have as pieces Rias?"

"Yes. What of it?"

Riser laughed and snapped his fingers. From behind him, 15 women appeared from a magic circle, revealing over two times the numbers Rias's had. They had over 3 times the people they did and that was including the kings.

"Riser has a complete set."

"Now I see." Issei said softly, a very quiet growl coming from his lips. He was really hating this Phenex asshole. He reminded Issei of his own master back in Rome. Issei doesn't know if hes cruel to his servants, but the way he act. The way he talks. The way he walks. Everything about him pisses Issei off.

"Rias, since Riser here is so generous, I will give you ten days to train."

"I don't need your charity." Rias snapped back.

"Take it." Issei said softly.

"What?" Rias turned to Issei hearing him speak.

"Take the offer." Issei said, his eyes full of fire.

"We accept the terms." Rias said, turning to Riser.

"Good. I will see you at the games." Riser said, laughing as he teleported away with his peerage.

"I will inform Sirzechs immediately."

Rias turned to Issei.

"Why did you agree to the game Issei…?"

"Simple. Because we're going to completely destroy that man."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited fight! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

An hour after they accepted the game, Issei and the others all arrived by magic circle at the base of the mountain range. In a valley near the top of the nearest mountain rested the Gremory resort. It was where they were going to train. After Issei said that they were going to destroy Riser in the rating game, Koneko had spoken up and vouched for Issei. Since Koneko wasn't a very outspoken person, with her words alone, Rias was convinced that Issei had something up his sleeve and that she did not know Issei at all, which none of them except Koneko had any clue. Koneko didn't really KNOW the boy, but she knows of his past albeit vaguely. She knows he was a Gladiator but what exactly happened way back then remains a mystery.

Rias had given Issei complete and utter command of her magical powers. He had promised her victory and said that he needs to retrain and regain his former strength. He lost a lot of his speed, durability, flexibility and basically just lost a lot of his body while imprisoned within the stone sarcophagus. While he didn't necessarily lose his muscles, they slightly deteriorated. The magic circle which would prevent decomposition wasn't perfect. He aged VERY slowly and gained perhaps one maybe two years while inside the tomb.

With Issei's command, they were taken to the base of the mountain range as Issei decided to make the trek up the mountain itself with heavy gear on, similar to what he would have done as a Gladiator, albeit the gear would be much heavier thanks to now being a devil. The others had all decided to at least go with him, despite his reservations towards it. He had explained that he must do the training by himself because he knows what is needed to return him to his former glory.

* * *

After about three hours, Issei arrived at the top of the mountain, dead last against the others but his gear was equivalent to what Koneko had which was massive amounts of weight.

"Why is the tiny female just as strong as myself, if not stronger?"

"She is a rook." Rias said but Akeno giggled.

"I think he needs a complete explanation."

"Very well. The devil society, since The Great War, has adopted a system that allows us to make new devils. It's known as the Evil Piece system. We took the human game of chess and implemented this with our reincarnation. We have the King, The Queen, Two rooks, Two Bishops, Two Knights and 8 pawns. The King is the leader, which is me. The Queen is the right hand man or woman and has a a combination of the strengths of the Rook, The Knights and the Bishop. The Rook has superior defense and strength, The knight has superior speed, and the Bishop has superior magical power. The pawn is a piece that allows them to gain the abilities of any of the other pieces, minus the king."

"I see. So Koneko is a rook so she has strength and defense. Kiba is the knight, and we don't have any bishops yet?"

"Correct. Akeno is the queen but you would have known that I believe."

"Interesting. This world is truly new and interesting." Issei commented. "Rias, I need access to several training items. I need access to specific swords, wooden ones please, lots of heavy weights, and strong wooden dummies."

"Alright. Let's head inside and get a full list so I get it done."

Issei nodded and followed Rias while the others began to unpack and set up their camp within the resort.

* * *

After an hour, Issei had access to everything and began to take them with him, all inside a large backpack. He told Rias that for the next ten days, he would be alone unless he needed something in which he would teleport to her through a magic circle. Akeno had given him some lessons in the magic so he would be alright. Rias questioned him on why he was staying away and he said that it was part of the training. He promised her that he would win and Rias had no choice but to believe in him. With that all settled, Issei set off in a magic circle and teleported away, heading to the largest mountain in the world. After setting up his camp and former magical barriers which would keep any humans away, he began his training regime. The backpack had magic properties which made the things inside weightless as he grabbed to weights, equal to the backpack he had the first time heading up to the Gremory Resort. He began to walk up and down the mountain of Everest, climbing up two thousand feet and down it, repeating itself as he increased the weights. Due to the height, the air quality was very thin. Humans die often up here and very few every get to the tip top, so this was great training for Issei.

* * *

Nine and a half days were up and Issei decided to end his training as the next day would be the rating game. Through the training, he spent nine days training at Mount Everest, with half a day spent with Akeno, learning about Sacred gears and the like. He had went to her the second day early in the morning before returning to Mt. Everest. He had achieved his sacred gear and trained with it, using it with the sword during the training exercises. He had spent every other day weight training while the days in between were spent entirely on weapon exercises which included using his fists in what would be called boxing. The training on his body was weights placed upon his body, walking through the thick snow, lifting weights on a pullet he designed on a rock cropping, chopping rocks apart with a steel sword created by Kiba and many other things. He also had a jump rope, which he learned quickly how to use which he used with precision. He ran up the mountain, going up non trails with weights on him. He trained EVERYTHING on his body.

With everything completed, he sent a message to Rias that he was ready for the rating game but would not be there to spend the rest of the day with them. He was going to spend it the way he did back then when his master wasn't a cruel piece of a shit. Hot Springs. He had also sent a message to her to get the last item needed, a cape or cloak that was designed with specifics in mind. She was risking everything with Issei, but she believed in him.

* * *

The Rating game came quickly, with a magic circle next to the bed that Issei was currently laying on.

' _It's time for The Scorpion to return to the arena. It's time to win.'_ Issei thought before walking into the magic circle. Upon arrival, he heard several gasps for the other members of Rias's peerage, including Rias herself. Issei had changed. His body was thicker and rippling with muscles. He didn't look like bodybuilders but you could tell that while his muscles were not very large, they were packed with power. He had light brown hair that was spiky and messy at the same time. He had gotten a hair cut. He had chocolate brown eyes that were filled with excitement.

"Issei… You're..."

"I'm back to my former glory. Once this game is over, I think I shall tell you everything about myself." Issei said, rolling his shoulders.

[This is Grayfia, servant of Sirzechs Lucifer. I shall be the arbiter for this match. You have five minutes before the match begins. Prepare.]

"Well that is it then. Five minutes." Rias said, standing up and showing a map of the school grounds. "We are fighting a dimension that is created just for these games. This dimension is an exact replica of our school and the grounds."

"I see." Issei said, looking over the map. "Rias, you must send me at them head on. No funny business with me. No tricks. No stealth."

"Issei…"

"Trust me. You should also get a camera to watch everything I do… some sort of magic if you can."

"Issei. I'm putting my life in your hands..."

"And you will not be let down. I trained and returned to my former glory. I just need a sword from Kiba, this time a bit stronger in terms of durability."

"Any special elements?" Kiba asked.

"No. I want it super durable."

"Done." Kiba said, handing a sword he just created to Issei who placed it in his belt loop. He was not wearing anything but his loin cloth, which was held tight with a belt.

"Alright, everyone set out the illusions and traps around this base. We are going to let Issei to do what he needs to do. Koneko, are you sure that he can do this? You vouched for him before."

"… if anyone can do what he says, he can. Once you see him in action, you will understand."

"I see." Rias said softly, and now they waited.

[Let the game begin.] Sounded Grayfia, five minutes later.

"That's it everyone. Issei, head towards the Gym. It is the center of the place and it is a key point."

"Got it."

"Koneko, follow Issei and keep him safe."

"… Roger."

"Everyone, this is a match to determine our future. If we lose today, not only I will be in his service, but so will you. You will show no mercy as you will not be shown any. Crush him!"

* * *

Two minutes later, Issei began walking into the gym from the back, coming in from the stage. Koneko followed him.

"Stay away from me Koneko. I mean it. Do not interfere. I am a solo warrior."

"… I will try."

"Smells like Gremory trash in here. Come out come out wherever you are." Spoke a different voice, coming from inside the gym. Issei turned the corner and walked down the stairs. "Oh my..." Spoke the voice. It was a girl dressed in a blue Chinese dress. She had black hair tied in twin tails with two scrunchies holding them. The girl was struck with infatuation at the appearance of the body Issei had.

"You better prepare yourselves."

"They sent only you?" Spoke another girl. This girl had light blue hair dressed in four ponytails, with two of them pointed up. She had light brown eyes, similar to Issei. She wielded a wooden staff with two bulbs on the end. There were two other girls, twins in fact. They had light green hair and carried duffel bags on their back.

"I'm all they needed." Issei said. On his back, a red cape was forming, clipped onto his neck by a ring that was placed snugly on his neck. The cape flowed gently in the wind and barely touched his ankles. On the back of the cape was a large black scorpion, ready to sting.

"How pathetic." The girl stated, charging at Issei full speed.

"Mistake. Allow me to show you why I have these tattoos." Issei stated, putting out his left arm. On his arm, a bright red flash appeared and a shield formed. It was in the shape of the Roman Scutum which was a rectangular, semi-cylindrical shield. It was used in the Roman army. It was perfect for deflecting attacks due to the shape. On the top of the shield was something not used in the Roman army but was specially made for him which was identical to the shield he used in the arenas in the past. It was a large triangular point, that was four inches thick at the base that ended in a sharp point. It was four inches long, where only 3 inches was needed to penetrate the body into vital organs.

The girl aimed down with her staff to whack Issei in the head but Issei just pushed quickly with his shield, slamming into her which knocked her to the ground hard. Issei was fast and kicked her staff away, breaking it in two before he swung his shield down hard with the sharp point going directly into her heart, sending her away.

[One of Riser's pawns, retired.]

' _How interesting. Not to the death. Here I was prepared to die but I can understand a bit more now'_

"They call me, The Scorpion." Issei said, looking at the other three who had wide eyes. Issei had beaten her in two seconds. "Come and get some."

* * *

Back in the ORC club room which was home base for Rias, Rias and Akeno had wide eyes as they stared at the screen.

"Issei… wow." Akeno said, before smiling. "That was kinda hot."

"A sacred gear perfect for him… wow. That is great." Rias said, smiling. "Let's see what else he can do."

* * *

"You are a problem. I can't let you continue forward!" Xuelan spoke, rushing at Issei while Ile and Nel charged up their chainsaws before diving at him. Xuelan aimed a powerful hammer kick down upon Issei but he put the shield up and her kick deflected on the shield, which actually sent her to his right, which he opened his shield up and thrusted with the Gladius sword he wielded. The sword penetrated through her back and came out through the middle of her chest. She instantly was defeated and once the sword was pulled back, she disappeared.

[One of Riser's rooks, retired.]

Ile and Nel roared in fury and attacked at the same time, their chainsaws striking at Issei. He blocked with his shield and sword, the chain on his sword stopping completely as it was immovable. The chainsaw kept glancing off and she kept striking, hitting nothing but the very angled shield. Issei grunted and pushed with his shield which sent Ile back before he brought the shield down on the chainsaw, snapping it in two using the sharp point to cleave it in two. With one chainsaw out of commission, Issei turned and crouched down onto the ground just in time as Ile came in with her chainsaw and using her momentum, he sent her flying into the air and over him as he forced her to vault over him. With her out of the way, Issei used his shield to uppercut Nel with the middle, sending her onto her back before he brought his sword down and chopped right into her belly, almost cutting her in two. She disappeared immediately and just as Ile charged at Issei, he sent his shield crashing into her gut, the point embedded in her stomach. She coughed up blood but a single swing of the Gladius into her throat, which he aimed to only hit her jugular, sent her with her sister.

[Two of Riser's pawns, retired.]

* * *

Rias and Akeno watched as Issei finished off the four opponents of his with ease before exiting through the Gym with Koneko in tow.

"He… he is a monster." Rias said with surprise, though it wasn't a term of hatred. It was just what he was.

"He's a beast. I like him even more now."

* * *

Back in the principals office, Riser had gotten word from Mira earlier that they were fighting one guy but they all were retired. He was enraged.

"GET THAT BOY. I WANT HIS HEAD. DESTROY HIM. EVERYONE ATTACK HIM NOW! WE WILL NOT LET THIS RINGER OF RIAS TO STOP US!"

* * *

Koneko walked to the right of Issei, right next to him.

"… Watching you fight is something else… you're really good."

"I was trained to kill. To fight to the death and give no quarter. No mercy. Mercy was given very rarely to Gladiators. Death was always to be expected. I was trained since I was a small child, only for when I turned fourteen to be sent into the arena..."

"… I am glad to see you survived."

"Not without loss..." Issei said with a sigh, only to raise his shield suddenly above the both of them, shielding Koneko and himself as a massive explosion occurred right on the shield.

"Well that should do it." Spoke an arrogant voice, only for a sword to be thrown at her, piercing her right in the middle of her chest, into her heart. Out of the smoke leapt Issei who grabbed the sword from the woman who was falling down to the ground, and removed it from her cavity as she was disappearing. Issei landed on the ground with a thud only for his eyes to widen as Koneko was focusing on him. There was a person getting ready to cleave her in two with a massive broadsword while two other shot out red bolts of magic. Issei quickly flung his shield, the sharp edge sent right into the belly of the sword wielder, only for the bolts of magic to hit the shield and glance off, striking right into the chest of the lady impaled by his shield, sending her to the medical bay.

[Riser's queen and one of Riser's knights, retired.]

"MOVE!" Issei roared, rolling underneath another sword, as he grabbed his shield and blocked another volley of magic from three french maids. Koneko headed his warning and leapt backwards, only to be followed by a taller woman who wore a mask on half of her face.

Issei was then attacked by three people who came in quickly. The sword wielder was dressed in armor plates and two beast twins came in as well. He quickly deflected a punch from Ni with his sword, striking her across the back with a slash which wasn't deep at all. She was sent to her knees after spinning around. He turned his body and used his shield to block the sword before swinging his Gladius behind him, cutting off the arm of Li which also sent the sword downwards into the belly of Ni, sending her to the medical bay immediately. He spun his body once more, blocking three bolts of magic from the french maids and thrusted his sword deep into the unprotected belly of the sword wielder, Karlamine. With Karlamine defeated, Issei once again blocked magical bolts with his shield, sending them flying off into the sky, while his sword came down and cleaved into the belly of Li, sending her to go with her sister.

[Two of Riser's pawns defeated. One of Riser's Knight's defeated.]

* * *

"If you want something done, you do it your fucking self!" Riser roared from the office, flying out of the room after blasting through the wall.

* * *

Four people remained attacking Issei, with now four magical bolts being fired at him. Issei charged at Mihae who wore a Kimono. Spotting Riser launching a fireball. Issei spun around Mihae and sliced her hamstrings, sending to her knees before Issei bashed her with the shield, sending her onto her stomach before Issei rushed forward, slamming his shield right into the french maid with tan skin, Shuriya. She was slammed right up against the wall and Issei just thrusted his sword directly into her throat, defeating her instantly. It was then a scream was heard and the kimono wearing female disappeared as well due to Riser's fireball striking her directly. Issei forced her into his spot with his attack. With the sword buried in her throat, Issei just swung it, removing the cheek of the woman before slamming the sword into the shoulder blade of Burent who had brown hair, cleaving a good five inches into her body. His shield behind him blocked a bolt of magic from Marion before he turned on a dime and just slashed into Marion's throat, defeating her as well.

"Three of Riser's pawn's and one of Riser's bishops, defeated."

"I WILL KILL YOU BOY!" Riser roared, as he prepared to flying tackle Issei, only for Issei to crouch with his shield and vault the poor bastard into the sky and send him flying through a few trees thanks to Riser's momentum.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba all appeared suddenly next to Issei as they saw Koneko fighting with Isabella, the last rook.

"It's all you Rias. Handle the Phoenix." Issei said, rushing over towards Koneko who backed away from Isabella, only for Isabella's hamstrings to be sliced off, sending her to her knees before she was impaled on his shield which slammed her onto her front, sending her off.

[One of Riser's rook's defeated.]

With every member of the peerage defeated, Issei finally collapsed onto the wall of the gym, watching as Rias and her peerage fought Riser, absolutely demolishing him every time. He couldn't even move before a sword, a tree or a magic spell struck him and beat him. Issei was breathing a bit heavily, but was uninjured except for a stray magic bolt that struck his thigh though in the midst of battle, he didn't even feel it.

Issei saw a shadow over him and he quickly grabbed his sword, only for the person to put their hands up.

"Hey wait, I'm not a fighter. I just watch."

Issei growled at seeing her hair and she just sat down next to him.

"I'm not a fighter. I have no interest in this… just like to watch." She said.

"You're his sister aren't you?" Issei guessed.

"Yes. I am Ravel Phenex. You trained hard since we challenged you."

"Indeed and it paid off obviously… you guys are weak and unskilled. You seem to have been carried based on the power of the Phoenix alone. You're all pathetic."

"Hey! We were undefeated except for a few times where we lost on purpose! We aren't pathetic! You're just a monster!" Ravel said, her face getting red in anger at his words. She looked cute when she was angry.

Issei smiled a bit at the cute girl and nodded. "Fair enough." Issei replied, continuing to watch Riser getting trampled.

"Riser needed to lose anyway. He needed a reality check. He had gotten too confident in his own power and needed to be brought down a few pegs."

"For his sister you are quite mean to your own brother. I can see you are a smart girl."

"Of course I am smart. We Phenex's pride ourselves in being the best."

"Well, you aren't the best obviously… or you would have won." Issei said with a grin.

"Why you…!" Ravel said, puffing her cheeks out only for Issei to gently pat her head and smile.

"You devils aren't all bad. I'm glad it was only a one time thing." Issei commented, which only confused the poor girl who was also pretty confused at why she was being petted.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Ah looks like its over." Issei said.

[Riser retired. Rias wins.] Grayfia spoke, magic circles picking everyone up and teleporting them away.

Issei was suddenly hugged tightly by Rias who was tearing up in happiness.

"We did it… you did it! You saved me from that man!"

"I told you I would win. You put a lot of faith and trust into me… and I will never forget it." Issei said, gently petting her hair as she continued to dote on him with love and tears.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Alright, thats the end. Next chapter will be alot more explanations for Issei's past, revealing the slavery and all of that fun stuff. Plus some bonding I suppose.**

 **Then we will get into the Excalibur arc.**

 **I'm going to try and keep the harem kinda smallish, but thats what I usually do yea? Well here is the list:**

 **Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Ravel.**

 **Thats it for right now. I am tired and can't really think of others I want but for right now thats it. Ophis for this story wont be a harem member despite the fact its known I like her. Irina is a possibility but Im not so sure for THIS story. Serafall is a big possibility though.**

 **You can suggest others .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter that I hope fills in plot holes. It was on purpose for me to do so as I wanted to kind of build a mystery/suspense around Issei.**

 **If there is anything that I missed that you guys want to know, I will put it into the next Authors note or find a way to incorporate it into the next chapter if necessary.**

* * *

Issei and the rest of Rias's peerage teleported to the ORC club room as soon as Rias was done thanking Issei from the bottom of her heart. Upon arrival, Issei took a seat on one of the couchs where Koneko joined him and Kiba and Akeno took the other side. Rias sat on her desk and looked at Issei.

"So, you have some things you want to explain?" Rias asked.

"Yea. Im sure you have lots of questions, so ill answer as best as I can."

"I'd like to hear as well." Spoke another voice as Sirzechs appeared from a magic circle with Serafall next to them.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Serafall said, a serious face and tone on her.

"Very well, ask away." Issei said, leaning back on the couch.

"What are you? What were you?" Rias asked.

"Well, I was born in Japan I think but I was taken aboard multiple slave ships from Japan to… I'm not sure where. I can't tell you exactly what places, but I was on a boat or a caravan for a year or two before I was in Rome. I was about 8 years old when I was taken to Rome, where I was traded to my old master in Bari, Italy. From there, I was trained to be a Gladiator from such a young age. My master had political allies which allowed me to participate at such a young age… though I wouldn't compete in a game until I was 14. From there, I was defeated my first game as the final sword struck me across the belly." Issei said, pointing to the large scar right along the belly button. "I was alive but barely. It was a miracle I survived but I did. From there I remained undefeated as I returned to training and trained even harder. Was pushed even harder. I've killed hundreds of men in the arena, men twice my age. So to put it simply. I was a Gladiator in the Arena."

"I'm sorry you lived that way." Rias said softly.

"It's fine. It made us win that game." Issei said, brushing her response off.

"The sacred gear you have. What is it?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a dragon scale looking one."

"Probably _Scales of Grendel_." Sirzechs commented. Serafall hummed in response.

"What did you do to train? Where did you go and train?" Kiba asked. "You got ripped fast."

"Intense body training using immense weights up in Mt. Everest. I went up towards the peak. With the low air quality and how dangerous it is, my body got strong fast."

Sirzechs nodded. "Impressive."

"… What was life like for you outside of the Arena?" Koneko asked.

"I had a master, just like Rias, who I fought and bled for in his name. However, my master was a cruel man. We would be whipped for anything he deemed improper. Talking out of turn, collapsing during training… anything. He could be nice and kind, as he did give his slaves proper sleeping arrangements with beds and such. Sure we would have to share the room, but we had beds and such while other houses had their slaves sleeping on the ground. He would also buy whores for the Gladiators to use and abuse as they pleased, though I never took one to bed. Since I was the mans best warrior, I was held to a higher standard, meaning that my whippings were more brutal, my training harder but the prizes were much greater for me. I was given my own private room, a better more comfier bed, I would also sometimes get to dine with the master himself and his wife."

"Sounds like a really hard life… a bad life." Kiba said softly.

"I've lost many friends in the arena… and some by my own hand. We were forced to take the life of anyone in the arena, including friends… family. If we didn't both of us would die and it wouldn't be pretty. Sometimes those who disobeyed were fed to the Lions… or forced to be eaten alive by insects." Issei said, looking out towards the window.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the memories." Kiba replied but Issei shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Issei replied.

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, it started on one of the days that I held a rebellion. I had gotten all of the gladiators to my side and we killed everyone we could. My master escaped but it wasn't a problem. We escaped. For a few months, we were free to do what damage we could. We rescued several other houses of Gladiators and formed a decently sized army of highly trained Gladiators. We fought the Roman Empire at several locations, defeating them in all of our engagements until the end… We were betrayed. One of the Gladiators was allied to my master… and revealed our final plan where we could be in a prime location for an ambush. We fought to the death there and I killed the traitor, but it was for naught. I escaped by myself through a small narrow canyon for a few days until I was found and surrounded. My master had made a deal with a Devil named Katerea and I was imprisoned within stone. Apparently, I had toppled a group of political allies to her."

"You were the reason why the devils didn't win the three way war and destroyed the world." Sirzechs said. "Your sacrifice was never forgotten."

"I see. Well, I guess I am happy to have assisted." Issei said softly.

"I don't know if it matters to you, but she lives. Katerea." Sirzechs mentioned. This peeked Issei's interest who turned to Sirzechs.

"Where is she?" Issei said with venom.

"She's an enemy so she's in hiding… but if shes ever captured. You may do with her as you please."

"That… that sounds really nice." Issei said with a smile.

"So, before I get into the biggest reason why I arrived, I will leave for a bit and let you guys talk about the rating game." Sirzechs said, leaving the room with Serafall into another part of the building.

Rias smiled softly and turned to Issei. "Thank you again Issei. You saved me and everyone else from a horrible fate… We could have never pulled that off without you."

"It's not a problem. I was glad to put that boy in his place. He reminded me so much of my master with his arrogance and how he treated you. I'm sure he isn't very nice to his servants either."

"That's not entirely true. Riser was a decent master… but he didn't respect them as much as my family does their own. Even Sona respects her peerage more… but Riser kept them happy."

"Nonetheless, I was happy to do so."

Kiba turned to Issei and smiled. "Your sword skills are impressive and you have such a knack for using your shield. It was very good to watch you annihilate the entire team."

"Thanks. I was trained hard and I even trained myself back then. They called me The Scorpion."

"Why were you given that name?" Akeno asked.

"We had an infestation at one point of Scorpions within the house though they were harmless. While we got pretty much all of them out, I had decided to keep two as a pet and my master at first was accepting. It actually began to become a good fighting name for myself in the Arena. So my master after my first three wins got me a shield that was designed for me in mind. He also got a cloak made for me. Then came the tattoos. Well, that's how the name got started and it just stuck. The point on the shield is like the stinger on the scorpion… or that's how its portrayed."

Akeno nodded and Kiba smiled. "Can you fight with that sword without the shield."

"Of course. It's good to have multiple skills in combat. I am proficient with Sword and Shield, Sword and Dual Swords."

"Could you spar with me sometime then? We could learn from each other."

"Of course. I would like that." Issei nodded. It was then Sirzechs and Serafall came in and smiled.

"Are you guys done?"

"I think so." Issei said.

"Good. Then I will reveal my true intentions of coming. Issei, due to your actions within the past and the fact you have suffered because of one of the devils, we've all decided that we would make sure that your life as a devil would be amazing. As such, I am here to offer you Kingship. You will no longer be a pawn of Rias and be able to have your own peerage."

"Really? That… that sounds amazing! Thank you so much."

"Your thanks are not needed… for it us who have to thank you. Without your actions, Earth would be under the iron fist of devils who would ruin the world. Those political allies had knowledge of an ancient weapon created by God that could have been used by the devils against their enemies. The weapon was lost through the ages but the Roman's had found it. With those allies gone… the weapon is still lost to the ages."

"I see…."

Sirzechs knelt down and pulled the eight pawn pieces out of Issei before applying a brand new King piece to Issei, who groaned and felt a different warmth from the pawn pieces.

"You are now a King and liable to have a house within the underworld including land. This is only the beginning of the things that are being given to you."

"I… I don't know what to say… What about Rias and the others?"

"That's up to yourselves to decide on." Sirzechs said.

"As for your present from myself, I haven't really found one to give you." Serafall said, smiling weakly. "Sirzechs is handling all the basic needs so it's hard to find something."

"I'm sure you will find something, but it's really not needed." Issei said softly.

"But I want to!" She said, a bit childish like. "You're a hero and a hero deserves a lot!"

"Then how about you work on getting a hero recognized?" Rias offered.

"I could do that! I will make a TV show about him and I will get a statue too! I will do this!" She said a bit excitedly before teleporting away. Issei ended up sweat dropping along with everyone else at how silly she was.

"And shes the Queen of the underworld?" Issei asked smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Kiba said, chuckling before Issei turned to Sirzechs.

"What now?"

"Well, I will take my leave and let you guys settle things. Here are the rest of your pieces." Sirzechs said, placing all fifteen pieces onto the desk near Issei. Issei used some magic and placed them into his own magical bag that was just like storage placed in a magical realm.

Issei turned to the others and weakly smiled.

"So… w-what now?" Issei asked, wondering how they would take him leaving them.

"I believe it was the right thing for you to do, so I'm not upset. You saved me from my arranged marriage so I owe you everything. Hmm… how about I join you as a Queen or Bishop? You could use some assistance with being a king. Paperwork and other political things."

"That would be very helpful." Issei said, bowing his head. "It's so confusing."

"I will follow you as well." Akeno said smiling. "You need all the help you can get. Plus it will be interesting to be serving a new master." Akeno said with a grin.

"… I shall follow as well." Koneko said.

"I as well." Kiba said. "No reason to break up the team."

"You guys… thanks." Issei said softly before getting up and walking over to Rias and Akeno. "I'm not sure what role you guys should be. Akeno has always been a queen but Rias was the king beforehand."

"Give me the bishop." Rias said. "It will amplify the power of destruction extremely well which would make me a huge asset. No reason to make Akeno anything other than a queen." Rias smiled.

Issei nodded and through some complicated magical procedures, Rias's king piece was removed from her body and Issei replaced it with a Bishop piece, which she accepted with a small moan of pleasure from the warmth. Issei moved down the line and everyone let out moans or groans of pleasure from the warmth, including Kiba.

"Well… guess I am the king now." Issei said, scratching his head. "This is weird."

"You'll be fine… master." Akeno said with a teasing wink. Issei blushed and looked away.

* * *

Within a church in the town over, a pair of cloaked women were preparing to bathe in the small bathhouse.

"We're almost there. Are you sure about this Irina?" Asked a woman with blue hair with a green fringe. She had Dark Yellow eyes as well.

"Of course Xenovia! I grew up here after all!" Said the Irina. She had chestnut brown hair tied into twin tails.

* * *

 **Harem additions:**

 **Isabella.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. It's a bit of filler, but includes two new harem members. Felt like it was the right way to write this story. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei found himself in a very strange situation, not one he's ever experienced before. He found himself being snuggled by two females who were either naked or pretty much naked. Rias and Akeno were snuggled up to his body as he ended up turning onto his back sometime during the night and sometime in the night the two of them had occupied an arm and shoulder of his for their own head, sleeping with one of their hands on his chest. Rias was completely nude and Akeno was wearing a very thin and see through negligee. It was purple in color and it showed she wasn't wearing neither bra nor pantie to bed.

' _Well this is… something.'_ Issei said, scrunching his eyebrows at the situation he found himself in. They never once decided to snuggle in bed with him, yet here they are now holding onto him. Did he like it? He wasn't entirely sure but he was sure he didn't hate it. He was more just confused. _'_ _They do look very sexy and beautiful. I can see why Riser would want to marry Rias.'_

It was then Rias woke up and smiled at Issei.

"Good morning master." Rias said, giving him a wink before he sighed.

"Please, I said this last night. I don't want to be called master. It's just weird."

"Not even your submissive?" Akeno asked from his left and Issei tilted his head.

"I don't understand what you mean." Issei replied, only for Akeno to giggle at him.

"It's nothing Issei. Well, good morning nonetheless." She said, sitting up and undressed from her negligee before dressing into a school uniform.

"Yes… good morning." Issei said, sitting up and following the lead of the two females. "Want to explain why I go to bed alone but wake up being cuddled?"

"I don't like sleeping alone personally. I usually sleep with Akeno but I decided to see how it would feel sleeping next to my Issei." Rias said, smiling. "It was very nice. I hope you aren't angry."

"I don't think I sound angry. I'm just confused and curious. I have a very long fuse… it would be hard to make me angry I think."

"As for me, I just wanted to sleep next to you. Spur of the moment decision." Akeno commented.

"I see… well, you may do what you wish. It doesn't bother me." Issei said, getting dressed in the mens school uniform. He was now going to spend at least one class among the others in the school though he was continually getting a private education.

* * *

For breakfast, Issei was asked to show them what he would eat for breakfast so he ended up getting two loaves of french style bread, cutting it up into pieces before pouring wine into several bowls, for dipping.

"This… this is what you ate for breakfast?" Kiba asked, completely surprised.

"Yes. This was a normal breakfast for the lower class in Rome, though Gladiators ate different things. It's worse." Issei said with a chuckle before grabbing a bottle of honey. "We can use the honey as well but I quite enjoy bread and wine."

Everyone dipped their bread into the wine to try it out, but only Akeno seemed to like it. The others used honey, especially Koneko who had the sweet tooth.

"So, Gladiators were treated worse than the low class. Our diets were actually heavily into plants like legumes, beans, barley and other plants and this was what we had to eat mainly, though for breakfast we would also get to have oats but they were plain but it was food."

"Wouldn't that have a very low calcium count?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. We drank things as well. I once saw what they made in the kitchens and it's boiled charred wood that was mashed and cut up before being placed with water. It was nasty but it was healthy I guess."

"Ah. That's how you got your calcium." Kiba commented. "Shit, that sounds horrible."

"Such was life for the Gladiator."

"Did you ever get any meat?" Akeno asked.

"Hmm. It was rare that we got meat, but it was usually after a win that the gladiator who won would get meat. Or if the master felt generous or if there was meat going bad."

"Ah." Akeno said quietly.

"What purpose did women have in Roman society?" Rias asked curiously.

"You were treated like property. You had no rights back then. If you were a slave, you had an abundance of roles. You could be commanded to lay with a gladiator, lay with your master, help your master get hard for his wife. You would be commanded to fetch wine, water or anything they required. If you were lucky and were of marrying stock, you had quite more rights though you could still be treated as a slave by your husband. You were under the thumb of the male in your life. There were exceptions of course. If you were a wealthy woman, you had a lot more influence in society but you had no power. Period. You could not vote. You could not be involved in politics directly. Most wives would spin wool or yarn and do household duties like cook and clean."

"Things have really changed." Rias commented.

"So they have." Issei said. "Though some things remain the same. You still have Gladiator contests, though its peerage vs peerage. It may not be to the death, but you still fight for another person."

"True, but it's for a good reason. We have these fights to rebuild our strengths from the Great War. It's also a good way for a low-class devil to rise in the ranks and become high class."

"I see. That is different… Gladiators were Gladiators. Period." Issei said and the rest of the breakfast went in silence.

* * *

It was now the class that Issei would spend in, which was, art. He had picked a class he thought he might like. He was currently waiting outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to call him in.

"Calm down everyone. We have a new student today. He was born in Japan but actually was taken away by some poachers for some slave camps in a very remote part of Africa. So please understand he isn't very well versed in education so he's getting a private one. Luckily, he gets to join us in this art class. Please come in Issei."

Issei walked in and everyone was expected a dirty, very malnourished person but what they got was a gorgeous Japanese Adonis.

"Hello. My name is Issei Hyoudou and it is my pleasure to meet all of you here." Issei said, bowing his head. "Please take care of me." He said before taking a seat at the only remaining seat of the class, right in between two females.

"Hi. I'm Katase." Spoke a female with pink hair cut short.

"I'm Murayama." Spoke the girl on his right, who had brown hair.

"Nice to meet you." Issei said with a smile.

"How did you get out of slavery." Murayama asked.

"I was rescued by Rias's older brother." Issei replied.

"That's amazing!" Katase exclaimed.

"I guess so." Issei said with a shrug.

"Where do you live right now if you are attending this school?" Katase asked with curiousity.

"I live on the school grounds in the Occult Research Club."

"That's so cool! So you get to hang out with Akeno and Rias right?!" Katase exclaimed.

"Yes, Kiba and Koneko as well." Issei said.

Murayama and Katase smiled. "That's pretty awesome. Are you doing alright out here?" Murayama asked.

"Yes I'm doing well. I'm a faster learning apparently so im catching up in education in the private tutoring."

"That's wonderful." Katase said. "If there is anything we can do to help, we would love to."

Murayama nodded.

"I will keep that in mind. You two are very lovely ladies. I'm glad to have met you. I'm sure the boy you are with must be happy."

"We're both still single." Katase commented.

"Oh that's a pity. Two lovely young ladies like yourselves deserve a good man. Such a pity." He said with a smile as he began to draw on the paper under the instructions of the art teacher. Both of the females blushed heavily at his words. He was a natural ladies man and he wasn't even aware of it they noted in their heads.

* * *

Class went wonderfully for the trio, all three talking about his life as a slave, life within the school and Issei would answer truthfully, though it was a perverted truth as he couldn't reveal his life as a Gladiator just yet.

"If you want to find us after school Issei, we are part of the Kendo club."

"We would love for you to join us sometime!"

"What is Kendo?" Issei asked, tilting his head curiously.

"It's a martial art that focuses on Swordsmanship. It was created here in Japan."

"Really? You two know your way around swords? I'm quite familiar with swords myself." Issei said with a big smile.

"Really? Could you perhaps come by and show us what you got? Both of us are 2-dans which is equivelant to two black belts."

"How interesting. Maybe ill come by today and learn from you guys. I will even bring my own sword."

"It has to be wooden." Katase mentioned and Issei nodded.

"Then I shall bring both a wooden and steel sword."

"We eagerly await!" Murayama stated.

* * *

School went by quickly for Issei as lunch was next and that was spent with Koneko as he and her had the same lunch period. They spent it in silence, enjoying lunch and sweets. After that was some more private tutoring with Sona and with that, school was over.

* * *

Issei arrived at the ORC, spotting Rias at her desk as she was filling out some devil paperwork to make the transition from King to Bishop finalized.

"Ah Issei. Have a good day?"

"I think so. I'm going to go to the Kendo club actually and see what they have to offer. I could learn some things I bet."

"I see. Please be gentle with the ladies."

"I will use some magic to make myself as weak as a strong human, so no harm will be done I hope."

"Alright have fun. The others have devil contracts to do. See you tonight." She said with a smile. Issei nodded and left carrying both Gladius swords. One wooden, one steel. He arrived at the Kendo club, though he wasn't aware of one thing. It was an entire club of women. As he opened up the door to the club, he was also unaware that the door he entered was the locker room where they changed. As he entered, all of the girls screamed from the male entering the room, only for Issei to bow to them.

"My apologies." Issei said, turning around on his heel swiftly before waiting outside of the changing room. _'And thats what they get for not having a sign up… oh there it is.'_ Issei thought, seeing the sign was actually knocked down.

* * *

About three minutes later, Katase and Murayama led the other girls outside.

"My apologies. I didn't see a sign until now. It seemed to have been knocked down."

"It was screwed on earlier… seems someone took it down on purpose." Murayama said with a frown before she looked up at Issei. "You didn't see anything did you?"

"I saw everything." Issei said truthfully, bowing his head. "It was not my intention to see you as such."

"It's quite alright. It was obviously not your fault nor your intention." Katase said, shrugging. "You didn't ogle us and you left immediately. We can forgive."

"I am glad you are very forgiving." Issei said, following them as they walked behind the other girls, staying on either side of Issei.

"Out of curiosity, what did you think?" Murayama said with a perverted grin.

"About?"

"Us naked." Murayama stated.

"Murayama!" Katase said, blushing madly.

"What? Like you aren't wanting to know too." Murayama said with a slight blush.

"If you must know, you are both very beautiful women and your bodies are amazing. Your breasts are perfect sizes and your pussies are neat and tidy with a perfect pink coloring." Issei said truthfully.

Murayama and Katase both had wide eyes at his words, seeing as he spoke without hesitation nor did he even have a perverted smile, eyes nor was his tone in any way perverted. He spoke from the bottom of his heart.

"Wow… You really are something." Katase said.

"A gentleman." Murayama stated.

"It comes from where I grew up. Women were naked all the time and slaves were often offered women for their hard work. It was common for myself to see nudity. It ends up not being such a taboo that men don't go all googly eyed like I've seen on TV."

"You… were offered women?" Katase asked meekly.

"Yes. I was offered women."

"What… exactly does that entail?" Murayama asked.

"We would fuck the women as hard and as long as we wanted."

"Did… you ever have a woman?" Murayama asked.

"No. Despite the fact I was offered many times, it just wasn't something I wanted. I wanted to escape, which I did." Issei said with a smile.

"You're still a virgin?" Katase asked with surprise.

"Quite." Issei said, following the two girls into the training room. Both of the girls had hard blushes on them, seeing how open Issei was with them and the topic was quite erotic.

Katase and Murayama coughed and Murayama stepped forward. "So you know your swords huh? How about a spar with myself?"

"What exactly does a spar in Kendo mean? I was trained in sword fighting, but not the Japanese way."

"Do whatever it is you can to win, but do not purposely hurt your opponent."

"If that is what your wish is, I will do so. I am sorry if I hurt you." Issei said with a bow, placing the steel sword on a rack nearby before drawing his wooden Gladius.

Murayama smiled. "I doubt you can but lets put our armor on."

"Uh, I rather not wear armor unless its on my lower legs or my forearm and wrist."

"If that is what you wish." Murayama stated.

Issei bowed and put on the leather armor, smiling before bowing to Murayama who bowed back. Murayama went forward first, aiming downwards with a strike, only for Issei to use his leather armor on his forearm to smack the blunt side of the sword aside as he pushed forward quickly shoving Murayama up against the wall with the sword placed against her throat.

Everyone had wide eyes, though Murayama and Katase were the most surprised.

"You… you're fast." Murayama stated.

"And very precise. You hit the sword on the blunt with your wrist." Katase stated.

"Was I wrong?"

"No, if that is the way your sword style works, that's perfectly ok. We aren't going to force you to fight the way the Japanese do."

Issei bowed again as he stood against Murayama who struck once more this time with a sideways slash. Issei placed his left hand behind his back and began to block every strike she was doing, moving backwards and forwards each time she struck. After about twenty strikes, she went for a strike on his left side, only for Issei to use his wooden sword and come from below, forcing her sword to go up and over his body and to the right. With her entire sword being now made useless, Issei struck out with his right foot and smacked her in her right leg, sending her to her knees. He then moved forward and grabbed her hair and head, slamming her onto the ground where he climbed up on top of her and aimed the sword down into a thrust, the tip placed near her lips.

"You… you're a lot better than we are." Murayama said, her eyes wide as well as the other girls.

"I've trained for a long time and I've actually had to use my sword in combat before."

"R-Really?"

"Yes… the world I came from was dark." Issei commented, climbing off of the woman before offering her his left hand which she took with gratitude.

* * *

The club went on normally like that, Issei paired up with multiple people and ended up sparring with everyone in the club. He never once got struck by the others. The club ended around dinner time, so Issei waited outside of the changing room so he could say good bye to the two women he befriended. It took them about ten minutes but they came out finally wearing their school uniforms.

"It was quite wonderful to have you in our club. Is it possible for you to teach us how to be better sword fighters?" Katase asked.

"I could do that sometimes. I don't want to take away your Kendo training though." Issei said.

"You won't." Murayama interjected.

"We can do both, Kendo one day, then your training the next. We could use the extra training so we can be efficient sword fighters." Katase added.

"Then I would be glad to. I am part of the ORC so I may not be able to attend some sessions but ill still come along." Issei said with a bow of his head.

"That's quite alright. Well, it's getting late. We have to head home."

"Alright, I will see you ladies tomorrow." Issei said with a smile. Both Murayama and Katase looked at each other before they kissed Issei on the cheek.

"You're a sweet boy." Katase said.

"Even though your life was shitty, you turned out to be a perfect man." Murayama said before they both walked away. Issei gently rubbed his cheek, smiling.

' _Women really are a different kind of strange.'_

* * *

Sona and Tsubaki were walking downtown when they spotted two figures in white robes. They both were carrying holy weapons.

"We must let Rias and Issei know." Sona said quietly.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Harem list: Akeno, Koneko, Rias, Kuroka, Murayama, Katase, Serafall, Ravel, Xenovia and Isabella. Irina is a possibility.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will be a longer one as I think it will Kokabiel and Issei's fight. I also reveal something more about Issei in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei arrived shortly at the ORC clubhouse, only to feel a strange sensation. It was uncomfortable but not painful.

' _Hmm. Wonder whats going on… I sense some presences.'_ Issei thought before entering the old school house. He then opened the double doors into the club room itself. Sitting on the couch were two females who wore white robes while their hoods were down. On their laps were two holy swords. Issei noticed that Kiba had a very angry look towards the swords themselves. _'Interesting. He doesn't like those swords. Need to find out why.'_

"Ah, he's here. This here is Issei Hyoudou and while I am the owner of this town, he is actually our master so soon this territory will be his. For all intents and purposes, you will direct everything towards him as he is still in training."

"In training? I come here for the owner of this territory which is you. Not him. When he owns it, then I will direct things towards him." Spoke the blue haired girl, Xenovia. Issei merely raised a brow and walked behind them as they were on the couches, looking down at their heads before moving towards the opposite couch and taking a seat next to Koneko.

"Quite an attitude on you. You really don't show respect towards other do you?"

"Not if you are a devil no."

"Funny. Even I showed my enemy respect before I killed him."

"I do not care what you devils do. We are different. We are better."

"Oh really?" Issei said with a grin. "How interesting. Rias, you can go ahead and handle whatever business is here. I will just watch with amusement."

"So be it." Rias said. "So what is the purpose of the contact? I wasn't even warned you were entering my territory."

"Kind of a hush hush mission. Can't let the word get out." Xenovia continued. Irina remained quiet.

"Fair enough. So what can we do for you?"

"Well, let me explain what's going on. We can account for six of the seven swords of Excalibur. Three of them remain with the church but the other three were stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina stated.

"Out of the three swords with the church, we carry two of them with us now." Xenovia added. "I have the Sword of Destruction."

"And I have the Sword of Mimicry."

"So what is it you would like for us to do for you today?" Rias asked.

"Stay out of our way. Do not interfere. This is between us and the Fallen Angels."

"That sounds like an accusation." Issei said. "You say we would side with the Fallen Angels and keep you from obtaining these holy swords?"

Xenovia turned to Issei and smirked. "We know for a fact that for Devils, holy swords are detestable things. It would make sense for you to support the Fallen Angels."

Issei nodded. "That's a good point but why would the Fallen Angels want to steal the swords? Wouldn't we rather fight the Fallen Angels to keep them from using the swords?"

"That's also a possibility but we would rather you not interfere."

"Well, I have no interest in whatever it is you guys have planned… However, if you cause threat to my town in any way, I will get involved and you will not like it."

"Is that a threat?" Xenovia asked with a glare in her eyes.

"Yes. You can take it as it but you should heed my warning. I will personally handle your punishment should you disobey me."

"You really have a big mouth for a devil but here is a counter warning. You interfere with our fight against the Fallen and we will eradicate all of you. I will personally eradicate you devil." Xenovia said. Both of the teenagers stared at each other and began to chuckle.

"I like you. You got backbone in you and that is something I can respect." Issei said with a smile. "Either way, I have no interest in interfering. You have full access to do whatever you wish in this town as long as you do not cause a problem for the residents of this town, devil or not."

"I can say the same towards you. You are a very respectable devil unlike most or your kind. For a devil in training to be master of these lands, you are doing a magnificent job."

"Is that because I agreed to you?"

"No. You're calm and you speak with respect. You lay down the law of your land and will hear out the enemy even if they aren't your current targets."

"Well thank you. So, would you like some tea before you head off?"

"No thanks. I am not here to make friends with devils. We will let our selves out." Xenovia said, standing up with Irina who was quiet through most of the meeting. Before they left, Xenovia stopped and stared at Kiba who was releasing an immense amount of hatred.

"Your servant here is releasing quite a lot of hostility. He has been fingering the sword on his belt for quite some time. Should I feel threatened?" Xenovia stated, inching for her sword.

"Kiba, why are you so upset? I'm guessing you don't like those swords?" Issei said, standing up.

"I hate them. Those swords are the reason I live.. I will destroy them!"

"Is that so? You care to test that?" Xenovia taunted and Kiba began to draw his sword but Issei stood up. With his massive presence, he commanded attention.

"Now now, let's do this outside." Issei said, walking between the two and opening the doors for the two of them.

"Issei, what are you doing?!" Rias demanded.

"Simple. Allowing Kiba to attempt to destroy something. Look at him, you can't deny him this. Plus, I would like to get to know these two a bit more. Something about them..." Issei said before shaking his head. "I am the master. Just trust in me." Issei said smiling. Rias sighed and everyone followed Issei out. Kiba walked along Xenovia, with Irina next to Issei who had his hands behind his back.

* * *

It took ten minutes, but Kiba was defeated. He laid down on his stomach, blood pouring from his mouth. There was also a massive crater in the ground. Rias walked over and gently helped him up, giving him a drop of Phoenix tears, not using the entire bottle. She turned to Xenovia with Kiba still looking up at her. It was about the size of 50 yards in all directions.

"Are you satisfied Rias Gremory?"

"It is not me who you need to speak to. I believe Issei here is the one you must satisfy." Rias said.

"Well, are you devil?"

"Quite… though I must say im disappointed in you Kiba. You lost your focus and your rationality with your last attack. You are not capable of using such a large sword when you've trained to use the normal sword you use. You and I need to have a chat later. Rias, take him into the house and get him to bed. I'll have to talk with him later. As for you Xenovia and Irina, tell me. Who exactly was the mastermind behind stealing your swords?" Issei asked, glancing behind him as Rias left with Kiba in toe. Koneko was also assisting. Akeno was the last remaining member.

"One of the leaders of the Grigori. Kokabiel." Xenovia answered.

"Hmm. Does that mean he is strong?" Issei asked, looking confused.

"You really don't know?" Xenovia asked a bit surprised and with arrogance.

"I have to apologize. I was frozen in time for over two thousand years. I only recently awoke to the magical world."

Akeno sighed. "Kokabiel is a leader class. None of us could hope to stand against him… though you might." Akeno stated.

"Ah. You think so?" Issei asked, smiling a bit.

"I saw you in combat the other day. I think you might be on equal footing with the Fallen Angel."

"Interesting. Then if that's the case, you two priestesses or exorcists, whatever you are, have no chance against him."

"Excuse me?" Xenovia asked, her eyes widening with a snarl.

"Your skill with the sword is decent but overall you are lackluster." Issei stated, summoning a Steel Gladius which was blunted on all sides. It was not a killing weapon. "If you wish to find out what I mean, strike at me." Issei stated.

"You really have a big mouth! I shall shut it!" Xenovia stated. She charged right at Issei, jumped into the air and swung down. Issei simply sidestepped to the right, grabbed her leg and slammed her onto the ground. She still had a grip on her sword but he quickly pushed his foot onto her arm and placed the blunt swords tip against her throat. It was then he felt a slash across his back, though it wasn't deep. Issei glanced behind him to Irina who was holding a Katana.

"Did you really use such an underhanded move?"

"You were about to kill her!" Issei sighed and walked over to Irina before smacking her in the arm with the sword, only for her eyes to widen. "It's blunted!" She exclaimed.

"No shit. I only wanted to test you and see what you have in store for the Fallen Angel… and you disappoint me. You, like Kiba, rushed into combat without thinking and you left yourself wide open." Issei said, looking at Xenovia. "Irina, I like that strike you did. I did not expect that. I approve."

"You didn't feel the holy power? You shouldn't even be standing." Irina said, looking at him with fear.

' _It's as I thought… this is very interesting.'_ Issei said with a grin.

"I guess I might have a strength against it. Who knows." Issei said, shrugging before looking at Xenovia who stood up and held her sword at Issei.

"You have skill but I wasn't thinking. Now lets see what you really got." Xenovia said. Issei nodded and smiled.

"Akeno, could you please prepare some tea and snacks for later? I would really love to have your tea again."

"Of course. Please don't hurt them too bad. We don't want the church after us." Akeno said with a smile and a bow.

Issei had his back turned and Xenovia went forward to strike but Issei knew it was coming. He could sense her movements and swung his sword back, blocking the Excalibur from hitting him.

"Wonderful work! Always take any advantage you can get against an opponent. Honor will get you nowhere." Issei praised before he pushed her back with a push of his sword. With that, Xenovia pushed once more and began to slash at Issei who was simply blocking every strike with his own sword, moving back with each strike as he was doing what he did with the Kendo girls. Test them. Train them.

* * *

The training lasted for three hours, with a snack after two of them. Irina ended up joining into the training which Issei approved of. He didn't even summon his shield so he was playing a bit more seriously. They touched him a few times, slashing at him which bled a little but he defeated them soundly for the most part.

Xenovia and Irina packed up their swords and Issei smiled.

"You two are decently trained. You just needed a bit more."

"You are quite knowledgeable with a sword." Xenovia commented. "Where were you trained?"

"Ancient Rome." Issei stated.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked.

Issei smiled. "How about I see the two of you tomorrow for lunch and I can tell you."

"We shouldn't take charity from the devils."

"Why not? I'm not your enemy now and I may never be. Plus think of it this way. Your training partner just wants to buy you lunch and talk. What's wrong with that?"

Xenovia nodded but Irina looked at her.

"But he's a devil!"

"And he defeated us soundly… Kokabiel would have mopped the floor with us if we went after him." Xenovia countered which got Irina to pout. Issei chuckled and nodded.

"Good. Meet me at the fountain in the town square around 11:30. Is that acceptable?" Issei asked.

Xenovia nodded. "Quite. It was good to meet you Issei Hyoudou."

"What? No calling me a devil?"

"You earned the respect." Xenovia stated. Issei nodded and waved goodbye, heading back into the clubroom, where everyone, including Kiba were in the main room.

"You sure took your time." Rias stated. "New girlfriends of yours?"

"No. Just some warriors who needed guidance."

"You know, giving help to the enemy can bite you in the butt." Rias pointed out.

Issei shrugged. "Perhaps but thats a risk anyone takes. For all I know, you could be my enemy one day."

Rias rolled her eyes at this response so Issei turned to Kiba.

"Kiba. You will meet me tomorrow at the cafe in the town square tomorrow at 12:30. You can join me for lunch. You and I need to have a chat."

"Yes sir." He said, bowing his head.

"Good. Rias, how am I doing so far?" Issei asked.

"Perfect. You have a strong presence which is good for a master and the owner of the territory. You lay out the law and you stick to it. You are also kind and generous and willing to help your group which is what you are going to do with Kiba right?"

"Of course. I'll train him as well. It seems my skills as a Gladiator come in handy in other ways outside of the Arena." Issei said before letting out a yawn. He rolled his shoulders and stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you tonight." Issei said towards Rias and Akeno before he disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, there's that! It's a different take on the canon of the story while keeping it following the arc! I also keep it so its in tune with Issei's personality, which you see has developed more over the chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kind of a legnthy chapter considering no fighting happens... but I thought that there really wasn't a way to split this chapter into two. So, I gave you a longer one. Ah well.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Xenovia and Irina were standing within the abandoned church up on the hill within the town, Xenovia glaring at Xenovia from across the large bath. Irina was currently unaware of the angry stare from her partner and friend.

"I can't even bathe comfortably." Whined Irina. "I bet this is another trial from god. Oh lord, why must you have me suffer so?"

"Do you really think that? This is only you feeling guilty over wasting all of our money on that portrait of a holy man that doesn't even look like one!"

"What?! No way! There is a holy person in that portrait and you know it! The exhibition guy said so!"

"Oh yes, cause he didn't look at all suspicious. Good grief, why did I have to get paired up with you?" Xenovia groaned, with a hand on her face as she was sitting down on the tile.

"Wow… you look really depressed when you get depressed."

"Oh shut up." Xenovia snapped, only for both of their stomachs to rumble in synchronization. "Well first things first, we need something to eat. We are hardly in the shape to fight, especially someone like Kokabiel."

"In that case, want to threaten people from other religions? Since they aren't with the church, God would totally forgive us…. I think."

"If we would do that, it would be smarter to rob a temple of their offering box or something similar. On top of that, it isn't very nice like to do so… and you forget. We are in the town of Issei Hyoudou."

"You seem to really like talking about that devil. Are you a traitor?" Irina asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. It just made her look cute.

"I can't say that I like him as he is still a devil… but he's different. The way he acts, portrays himself… he's not like the devils we were told about."

"I know. He even is offering to buy us lunch tomorrow. Wonder if he will buy us breakfast too?"

"Oh yes, that's a good idea. Let's beg the devil who is already being nice into being even nicer to us." Xenovia said sarcastically.

"Isn't it! Ok it's settled!" Irina said happily, not getting that she was being sarcastic.

"Good grief." Xenovia said, sighing.

* * *

The morning came quickly for Issei as he had fallen asleep pretty quickly. He had double the physical activity with training Murayama and Katase and then moving onto training the two exorcists, Irina and Xenovia. Issei wasn't a very hateful person. By nature, he was a nice person even though he had murdered many people. It wasn't his choice and while he may have done it, he never changed his core personality. He was kind and caring. Xenovia and Irina may be enemies to the race of devils, they were not his enemy. In fact, he could see them being friends one day. He would like to be friends with anyone. Despite his personality, he did have hate in his heart. He hates those who abuses others and treats others like crap. He doesn't like the devil piece system but he understands their importance. Luckily, he has learned that not all devils were like those who put him into the stone tomb.

Issei was lying in bed awake, stroking the head of both Akeno and Rias who were sleeping with him once again which he expected. He was currently in this thoughts, staring at the two of them as they laid on his arms while their hands were curled on his sculpted chest. His thoughts were currently centered around his feelings towards them. Not them as in the two girls, them as in the ORC. He's never hated them but he never really thought about it.

' _Do I trust them?'_ Issei thought. _'I think I do. Can I consider them allies? No… Friends? Maybe. I don't know if I can see them as Allies… would they go to battle with me? Have my back? Can I trust them to watch my back?'_ Issei thought to himself before sighing. _'Guess I need more time with them...'_ Issei said sadly before he smiled. _'Well, I can't say this is bad though. I am enjoying my life here… Maybe I should consider them as friends.'_ Issei thought with a grin.

It was then his attention was brought from his thoughts at the sound of knocking so he slowly inches his way out of the grasp of the two older females, despite the fact he was technically over 2,000 years old. The knocking was getting a bit more persistent so Issei forgoes putting on a shirt and rushed across the main room.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Issei said, opening the door only to spot the two exorcists from the day before.

Xenovia and Irina were wide eyed at the sight before them, seeing the masculine chest before them with the two large tattoos of black scorpions on his chest.

"You know that it's only 7 am right? Most people aren't up this early and you are bothering the other members of this place." Issei complained only to see them both shake their heads.

"I'm so sorry." Xenovia stated and Issei was wondering why she was sorry when Irina spoke up.

"We're here to ask you for breakfast!" Irina stated, bowing her head. "Please be kind and let us eat."

"Ok." Issei said, shrugging. "Come on in."

Irina rushed past Issei leaving Xenovia behind. Issei raised a brow towards Xenovia and she bowed to him.

"I apologize… Irina… is..."

"Strange." Issei completed her sentence. "It's quite alright. I have no ill will towards anyone… except a few people in the world."

"I see. You are not like most devils."

"I wasn't a devil all my life. I was a devil for maybe three weeks?" Issei said, not entirely sure. He hasn't counted.

"You were human?"

"Was. I became a devil because my life was almost up..." Issei said quietly, getting into a topic that was a bit uncomfortable.

"I won't ask anymore… you seem unhappy."

"It's fine. If you wish to know more about me and my past, I'll share it. Maybe my troubles will help the world." He said with a sigh before beginning to make breakfast. Irina was busy taking care of her Excalibur sword while Xenovia was staring at Issei's back.

"You have a lot of scars." Xenovia stated.

"Medals of Survival." Issei said. "Each scar is a testament to my will to live. My ability to survive."

"I see. You said you were trained in Ancient Rome. What exactly does that mean?" Xenovia asked. Irina was now paying attention so she sat nearby. The other devils were waking up at the time and began to enter the room, noticing Issei was cooking while the two exorcists from before were in the clubhouse.

"Hmm. Well, I was born in Japan a little over 2,000 years ago. I don't know the exact math but its between 2,000 and 2,500 years ago. I was taken from my home on multiple slave ships, caravans and things. I found myself within The Roman Empire. I was taken to a man who owned a house of Gladiators. I was trained from a young age to be a Gladiator. We fought to the death constantly and I've had to kill many friends. I was then betrayed by my own 'family'" Issei said with air quotes on the 'family'. "He betrayed my men's position and targets to the Roman Empire and my master… and we were ambushed. From there, I was eventually captured and locked away by my master and a devil. I was punished by being put into a magically sealed Egyptian Sarcophagus."

Irina and Xenovia were shocked at this before Xenovia bowed her head. "You have suffered much. I only wish that our side got you… so you could be happy."

"I am very happy where I am." Issei stated, bringing out plates of food for everyone, including the other devils. "I live my life just well here. I have friends now and a family. I also can assist those who need it with my past. My skills as a Gladiator comes in handy to train you swordsman and women to properly wield your weapon."

"I thought you said my skill was decent."

"I lied." Issei said with a chuckle. "You guys wouldn't last long against the Gladiator of Ancient Rome but maybe im just biased. Honestly, all I know is… none of you could defeat me… even if you ganged up on me at the same time. The sword isn't my only weapon… I wield a shield sacred gear." Issei said with a grin. "It seems even your God thought me being a Gladiator was my destiny." Issei said with a chuckle.

"So you say we are weak?! We are very good with our swords within our order!"

"Again, I might just be biased. Honestly, all I know is… I beat the both of you just fine." Issei said, shrugging. "Not trying to offend you or anything. Now, let's stop with this topic and get to breakfast."

"Will you still treat us to lunch?" Irina asked very curious. She really wanted lunch. Issei glanced towards Xenovia who bowed her head towards him slightly and Issei just chuckled.

"Sure. I have some things to discuss with the two of you anyway."

"Why not discuss it now?" Irina asked with a tilt of her head. Xenovia smacked Irina's arm and glared.

"You don't ask that! It was obviously something just between the three of us! Jeez you are oblivious." Xenovia scolded and Issei nodded only for Rias to raise a brow at Issei.

"Don't trust us Issei."

"Do you trust me completely?" Issei countered, staring at her. Rias opened her mouth to speak but closed it. "I thought not. None of you trust me to know what I am doing… even right now because of these church goers… am I right?"

"Sweetie, it's not that we don't trust your judgment… this is a dangerous move… we could start the war again." Akeno said only for Issei to laugh.

"Start a war? With who?! For what?! Being nice to the church?!" Issei exclaimed. "Xenovia, do you want to fight me to the death right now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I?"

"THANK YOU." Issei pointed out. "If I killed her right now, then yes it was a dangerous move but giving her food is not. It's an act of kindness. It's an act of respect."

"But they are the enemy." Kiba pointed out.

"So were my friends in the arena. So were the other Gladiators in the houses."

"This isn't Ancient Rome anymore… time's have changed." Rias said.

"Oh please. Xenovia and Irina haven't made their choices to come and do anything. They are sent by their masters. Nothing's changed. We're all subject to our superiors." Issei said. "You telling me you should never be kind? Even other devils? Don't we fight in arenas too?"

"It's different!" Rias exclaimed.

"No it's not. We fight because our "masters" command us to. We do what we are told. Period. It's the same shit as what I went through! The only difference is, we knew we had no choice! You can't figure it out for yourself." Issei said, standing up with his plate of food. "I will never change who I am. I will be kind to my enemies as we are still part of the world we live in. Remember this Rias. This is one world that we must share. We better get the fuck along or we will lose everything we hold dear." Issei said, walking out of the room and heading outside.

* * *

Issei left the area, walking through the town heading towards the docks were the ships would sometimes come into port. It was also a popular fishing spot. As Issei walked along the docks, he spotted someone sitting on the edge with a fishing pole in the water. Normally, this wouldn't catch Issei's attention but it was someone he recognized. Issei walked over towards the male and sat down.

"Ah, so you are still alive and well?" Azazel asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I suppose I have you to thank for letting me out of that prison?"

"Well, it was a group effort. Many people helped."

"Well still thank you." Issei said.

"Not a problem. We all owe you quite a debt of Gratitude… and to clear our conscience we are all going to work together to make sure you enjoy your life."

Issei looked out towards the water. "Is peace for all of us not going to happen?"

"I wouldn't be so sure. There are currently plans being set up so we can all achieve peace… but there are some who don't want such things."

"Kokabiel." Issei said, looking over at the male. "You're Fallen Angel like him aren't you?" Issei asked.

"Yes. I am a Fallen Angel but I am not like him. He is a warmonger who has been let off his leash for too long."

"Yet you won't do anything."

"Its dangerous for a leader to fight another… we can't really afford losing our numbers…"

"Yet Kokabiel is sacrificial?"

"Quite. He doesn't want peace." Azazel replied.

"You're a coward. You value yourself over others… so you refuse to take action." Issei said, standing up.

"You should be careful who you speak to."

"Please. I will go head first into combat if it means to keep my family safe. You sit on the sidelines and watch, praying that things don't go wrong for your 'plans'. You're a coward. If you weren't a coward, you would help fight against your own race that is doing wrong." Issei said, walking off. "Don't even consider giving me anything to enjoy my life if you aren't going to help me when my life is in danger." Issei scoffed, heading off towards the town square.

* * *

Issei entered an arcade within the town square, looking around curiously. He went towards a fighting game that looked interesting. It had a few buttons and a stick. After a game or two, Issei began to get the hang of it and continued to beat up the computers. It was then someone joined him. It was an attractive young woman with long black hair like that of a Raven. She had violet eyes and a large bust. She was wearing a hood however.

"Kokabiel will strike at your school tomorrow night. Please act natural and game with me as I speak. You're being watched." The woman said softly.

Issei was listening but he also focused on the game, beating up the woman in the process who acted natural and stomped her foot in frustration.

"How strong is he?"

"Very but he fears you. Ever since word got out that you escaped your prison, Kokabiel has changed his plans drastically. He has set this plan in motion long ago but only recently it's changed. He's bringing a large force with him… Fallen Angels and Exorcists."

"What are his plans?"

"He is coming here for Rias Gremory and Sona Tsubaki, hoping it would start the Three Way War once again, but now that you are here… he is coming to kill you as you are a threat to his plans."

"Who are you?"

"I am one of his subordinates… but I do not wish for this. At first I thought Kokabiel was right… but I then realized he is going mad… plus he will kill anyone who betrays him."

"You can stay with me for protection."

"My best friend is pretty much hostage. She stays with the others at all times and between the she and I, im the only one with the freedom to move."

"I see. Will you assist me in the battle when the time is right?"

"I will do so but I must maintain appearance until the time is right. I will say this again… He fears you. You are stronger than you think." She said before stomping her foot again and storming off.

Issei kept playing his game for about five more minutes before he left, heading to the cafe.

' _This is something I cannot ignore. He is coming for me and my new family… and I will not let them die.'_ Issei thought. _'But this information I just received is also good… he fears me…'_ Issei said before grinning. "Good." He said before entering the cafe. He took a seat and after he got his water, he saw Xenovia and Irina enter the establishment and sit down.

"You said wait by the fountain! We waited for so long!" Irina complained.

"It was five minutes before I spotted your head. She exaggerates." Xenovia said. "So what is it you wish to speak to us about?"

"I'm going to assist you in your mission against Kokabiel." Issei said, looking at them.

"What?! But you're a devil! You can't do that!" Irina exclaimed only for Issei to shush her.

"Quiet down. Not so loud. As for that, I can do whatever I want in my territory."

"But it's not your territory!" She said once more only to get a glare from Xenovia AND Issei.

Xenovia turned to Issei. "Why do you wish to help us all of a sudden?"

"There is a traitor within the midst of Kokabiel who has given me some information. Kokabiel comes to this town in particular to kill Rias and Sona."

"The sisters of two of the Devil Kings." Xenovia stated. "Smart move to get the war started."

"That is his plan. He also comes here with a large force of subordinates."

"Really? We only have word that he is traveling light."

"Things have changed. The man fears me." Issei said.

Xenovia nodded. "I understand. So an army is brought with him?"

"Can't be that large as it would get suspicious for him… but yes. A large force is here."

Xenovia nodded again. "So what is the plan?"

"Xenovia!" Irina stated only for Xenovia to look at her.

"Did you not hear Issei? This isn't something we can ignore. This effects everyone, including us. What would you think would happen if that war got started? God would have to fight again!" Xenovia snapped back.

"Irina… Could you really go on, knowing you had a chance to save the world we live in but did nothing?" Issei asked.

"No… I couldn't."

"Then help me." Issei said. "I need the both of you to assist me in this battle coming."

"You will have my sword." Xenovia stated.

"And mine as well." Irina said with a smile.

"And you shall have mine." Kiba stated, appearing from behind Issei.

"You were there all along?" Issei asked surprised.

"Was curious about what you wanted to talk about with the two of them. The others are here as well." Kiba stated, with Akeno, Rias and Koneko all coming from different booths to sit with them.

"We heard everything and we get it now." Rias stated. "This is something we cannot ignore and sometimes, even our allies… can come from those who are our enemies." She said.

"… So what's the plan?" Koneko asked. Issei smiled and prepped their war plan.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **This is an entirely different take on the canon of DxD but I think I am doing very well with this.**

 **I wonder if you guys can recognize the one pop culture reference that I put in this chapter. It was an important quote as well. The hint for the reference is... this reference is from a game that is getting a sequel this October. If you can get the reference, ill give ya a shoutout tomorrow night when I do chapter 10.**

 **So, I have decided on Three new harem members and THREE new pieces for Issei's peerage. Right now we have the following peerage.((Does not include the three new ones as Im keeping em secret ;) ))**

 **I am also considering another addition but may not do it.**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Akeno.**

 **Bishop: Rias and Ravel.**

 **Rook: Koneko. Isabella.**

 **Knight: Kiba. Xenovia.**

 **Pawns: Murayama, Katase, Kuroka((x2 pawns)). Three pawns go to the three additions so that leaves one pawn still left for a new harem member.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you all go. The next chapter! I really worked hard to make this good for you all while avoiding the events of canon though I am within the timeline and stuff. Look, just read it. It's differentish. I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

The plan was set in place. The pieces were moving into motion though only one last thing remained. Sona. Sona Sitri was the last remaining obstacle to Issei's plan and Rias was the best one to obtain her assistance. As such, Rias and Sona were sitting in Sona's personal bathhouse.

"You are doing what?!" Sona exclaimed, glaring at Rias.

"You heard me. We're going to attack Kokabiel."

"Are you insane?! What would make you think this was a good idea?"

"This was the only Idea, Issei to-" Rias said only to get interrupted by Sona.

"Issei?! You are listening to him! He lives in a world two thousand years in the past! He has no idea what the fuck he is talking about. This could possibly start a war that could kill our parents! Our friends! Our loved ones! You are so infatuated with him that you can't see that!" Sona said, enraged.

"You are the only one who isn't thinking clearly Sona. You have some bias towards Issei that you can't see that he is right."

"Excu-" Sona said only to get interrupted by Rias this time.

"Sona, you are never one to talk like this or think without rational thought. You are the calm and collected one of us. I am the emotional one." Rias said. Sona was fuming but she sat back down and closed her eyes, relaxing herself so she could think properly. It took her a few minutes but she nodded with a sigh.

"Why are you going through with this plan of his? What did he say or promise to you for you to follow him."

"Nothing but logic. I trust him."

"Rias, this is suicide. Even if you do trust him… this is Kokabiel. One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. He survived the war. He is not an opponent we can take lightly."

"I know that which is why we need everyone we can get. Sona, he is here to start the war again. If we don't do anything… he will succeed."

"We can run away." Sona pointed out.

"You would run away? You would run away letting him destroy our town, destroy the school you protect? Are you that afraid for your own life?"

"I am only pointing out that fighting is not the only strategy. Living to fight another day is part of war."

"There is no war here Sona unless he makes it! We have the chance to stop him and save our kind from destruction."

Sona groaned and rubbed her temples. "Fine, but he and you owe me." Sona said, crossing his arm.

"As long as you are onboard, I am fine with it." Issei stated, appearing from a magic circle.

"Were you listening the entire time?" Sona said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Only for the last ten seconds." Issei said, taking a seat next to Rias. All three were naked.

"What is your plan to kill Kokabiel?"

"An ambush. Kokabiel comes with Fallen Angels of his own faction and some stray priests. I was hoping you could come up with a good strategy." Issei said, staring at Sona. "Rias says you are the smartest of us all, so I am hoping you can create the plan to lead us to victory while I lead it."

Sona hummed for a bit and was deep in thought before she brought up a magical holographic map of the town.

"Where do you think he will attack?" Sona said.

"I don't know. Where would the logical place be?"

"If he's bringing in forces, it would have to be a wide open space. He wants to start a war here right… how would he do that?"

"By killing you and I." Rias stated.

"Then knowing Kokabiel to be the crazed Warmonger, it's most logical that he would plan his assault here at this school. It is the gathering place of all the powers in this town." Sona stated, removing everything but the school and its grounds.

Issei nodded and looked forward. "We are allied currently with the two exorcists that came to this town so they will assist us in this."

"I see. So you have multiple sword users so I will lend you Tsubaki and Tomoe for this battle."

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"Yes. I am confident that those two would be good warriors for Issei's assault."

"You have a plan?" Issei asked.

"Yes. We will put magical traps all over our school grounds. As soon as the teleportation magic occurs and they start appearing, the traps go off. It will kill some but the purpose is to disorient and weaken them."

"Leaving me to charge in with the others and assault them all while they are still disoriented… shock combat." Issei commented.

"Yes. Since you are out numbered, we would lose quite a few of our comrades if the enemy was at full strength, but now the playing fields are even. The only problem is Kokabiel himself. He will be hardly affected if at all by the traps."

"Well, he is going to most likely go for me. He wants to remove me from the playing field regardless. He fears me apparently." Issei said.

"I see. This means that you need to quickly move towards Kokabiel and keep him distracted before he can start annihilating our forces. Once we eliminate his reinforces, we can gang up on him and remove him completely from the fight."

"Hmm. This is good… it makes use of our combat talents." Rias stated.

"You are a purely offensive team." Sona said with a smile. "I know you very well Rias."

"Well, it works out in this situation as a defensive team would leave us weak against the enemy forces." Rias replied.

"Correct and Tsubaki has some defensive capabilities with her sacred gear." Sona said with a nod.

Issei smiled. "Well, I think it's best we get some last minute training in and maybe a nap." Issei replied. "We just have to be ready tonight." Issei stated.

"Yes." Sona said. "Rias, Tsubaki, Akeno and I will get started on the traps." Sona said, summoning her clothes. "Let's go Rias."

"Right." She said before teleporting away.

Issei left himself thru a magic circle.

Issei arrived at the club room where everyone else was located at. Upon the arrival, Xenovia turned and eyed him.

"Do we have the other devils assistance?"

"Yes. She was convinced. We already have the plan being put into motion. We are going to trap the fallen angels and while they are confused and weakened, we attack and slaughter them all."

Xenovia grinned. "I am beginning to like you more and more devil." She said.

"Thanks…?" Issei said, raising a brow. "Well, now it's time to get some training in. We go to the gym in the school now and from there… we train." Everyone nodded and left with Issei.

* * *

It was now 8 pm when Issei and his peerage, Tsubaki and Tomoe were waiting in the gym of the school. Since it was centered in the middle, they could reach any part of the school quickly. They had just finished their naps so they were just waiting, hoping that Issei's informant was correct in their information.

Issei walked over to Rias. "Did you contact your brother like I asked?"

"I tried but I told Grayfia… I hope he gets the message." Rias said. "Do you think we can manage without my brother?"

"If things go as Sona planned… I would say yes… but this is war… this man has to have tricks up his sleeve but this is the only way. We have to stop him."

"I know…"

It was then Issei noticed that magic circles were appearing outside in the main grounds. Issei stood up and coughed.

"This is it. This is the fight that will save our world. This man wants to start a war and destroy everyone in it. Devils… Fallen Angels… Angels. Everyone will die if we don't stop this. Not one side can afford for this war so we must not fail. Kokabiel must be stopped. If we don't no one will. We have contacted the two devil leaders for assistance but no confirmation on their assistance… we are alone. Watch each others backs and lets give them hell." Issei said, summoning his shield as the explosions began occurring, the screaming and yelling of the Fallen Angels clearly being heard. "CHARGE!" Issei roared, rushing outside with Xenovia right next to him. The others quickly moved, following Issei into battle.

Issei and the others were letting out their roars of war, charging into the horde of Fallen Angels and stray priests. They were outnumbered ten to one, but they charged headfirst into them. Issei and Xenovia were the first to strike, charging side by side, swinging their blades into the army. A few seconds later, the others slammed into the army of disoriented Fallen Angels. They looked confused and their swings with their light spears were wild.

The battle was over within minutes, the spells working wonders and Issei was already charging right at Kokabiel.

Rias looked at Akeno. "This was too easy." Rias said softly.

"Of course it was. You didn't think this was it did you?!" Kokabiel said with a laugh. Kokabiel was a young man with black hair, pointed ears and five pairs of black wings. His eyes were golden with red where it should have been white. He had sharpened fangs in his mouth and he looked very much the monster he was portrayed. Kokabiel collided both of his light spears against Issei, holding him back as he was chuckling.

It was then more magic circles were appearing and more Fallen Angels were appearing, but that wasn't all. An old man and a stray priest exited one. The old man was preparing a magic circle as they were far away from the fight. Three large three headed dogs appearing from magic circles and began to attack, pushing them all back. Xenovia and Irina were against the pack of four Fallen Angels, while Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Tsubaki, Tomoe were fighting against the dogs, though they were losing ground. Rias and Akeno paired against one, Koneko, and Kiba to another, while Tsubaki and Tomoe were against one as well. Near Kokabiel, more Fallen Angels were appearing from magic circles, appearing out of nowhere as they began to advance on Issei as well as advance on the other Fallen.

"You really think that it was going to be so easy to defeat me boy?!" Kokabiel said with a sneer.

"You don't seem to fear me!"

"Of course I don't fear you! I respect you! You are a warrior! You are certainly a threat but you aren't someone I fear! However, now I know who told you everything. That I would attack tonight… that I was ready to fight. That I FEAR you." Kokabiel said, pushing Issei back with both swords before turning to Raynare. "I knew you were a traitor to my cause! I always knew! Well, say good night little bitch! Your friend will die when I return home!" Kokabiel said, throwing one of his spears right at Raynare who was being held still by two other Fallen. One had a trench coat and a fedora on and he was holding onto her right arm while a woman with long blue hair was holding onto her left arm. Raynare was captured early on as she was found out to be a traitor.

Issei saw the spear and kissed his shield before he threw it fast, the shield behind the spear but catching up. Raynare saw the shield come in quick so she quickly moved her left arm, forcing the female holding onto her to move forward, who was struck with the shield in the back, the large point coming through her chest. The light spear threw by Kokabiel was deflected off the shield into Dohnaseek who was instantly destroyed. Raynare quickly flew backwards, disappearing into a magic circle as she went off to save her friend.

Irina and Xenovia were missing several parts of their robes and they had cuts and bruises forming on their bodies. The devils fighting the dogs all shared the same burns from flame, though Koneko was the least effected by the burns. Kiba also had a hole in his leg as he was bitten by one of the dogs heads. Rias and Akeno were running out of magic power, their abilities weakening. Xenovia was also wielding a different sword from Excalibur. It was a unique shaped broadsword that had a blue blade with golden edges. It had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extended towards the bottom just above the pommel. There was a small extension on the right side of the handle as well. The sword was slightly bigger than Xenovia but she wielded it with ease and fire.

"You are stupid." Kokabiel said towards Issei who turned to Kokabiel only to find a fist encased in light give him an uppercut. Kokabiel grabbed onto Issei and pulled him back from being thrown into the air only to punch him in the gut and then give him a right cross. Issei dropped his sword from the uppercut. "You throw away your only chance at defending against me in order to save a lowly fallen angel. You are pathetic." Kokabiel stated, punching Issei in the gut before giving him another uppercut, sending him up against the wall of the school. Issei's mouth was bleeding heavily and his nose was broken. "This is why I don't have to fear you! You can't do anything!" Issei followed up with a super powerful strike into Issei's gut, forcing bile and blood to spill from Issei's mouth in a cough. Kokabiel then grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground. "Watch as your friends fall." Kokabiel taunted.

Issei was barely looking, seeing as the white haired stray priest stabbed Irina from behind, his Excalibur being shoved into her lower back through her stomach while the other hand was groping Irina's chest.

"You led your friends and family into a trap… what was the purpose. To stop me?" Kokabiel asked Rhetorically. He was enjoying the despair he felt from Issei's body. Issei watched as Rias and Akeno were bitten in their side by one of the dogs and Koneko was swallowed whole. "You could never stop me… You see why I could never fear you?" Kokabiel continued to taunt. Kiba was finally smacked down by one of the dogs who bit him in the side. Kiba was wielding a sword that Issei didn't recognize though it didn't matter. "It's because you are weak… just like your friends. How pathetic… Holy-Demonic sword wielder… sister of Lucifer, An Excalibur wielder and the user of Durandal. How pathetic. How weak! HOW DISAPPOINTING!" Kokabiel said with a grin, forming a large spear in his left hand, gripping the spear with his right. All of his friends were now passed out from their damage. The dogs were preparing to eat the others while the Fallen Angels and the priest were preparing to execute Xenovia.

"I am not weak… nor are my friends." Issei said as he spat out blood. His shield was summoned from the ground, flying right into his hands as he blocked the spear from Kokabiel. Issei pushed upwards into Kokabiel, pushing him back before Issei climbed to his feet. Issei charged into Kokabiel and knocked the spear out of Kokabiel's hands before slamming the shield into his face before bashing him over and over with the shield. He then did a 360 move, bringing the front of the shield into an uppercut which launched Kokabiel into the school, slamming him into the wall. _'My friends will not die today!'_ Issei said, only to see Azazel come in out of nowhere and blow up two of the three dogs with a single light spear. "You came!?"

"I couldn't let you call me a coward and then die before I can kick your ass for that!" Azazel said with a grin, only for Issei to smile. "I will save your friends! None of them have died yet so go kick Kokabiel's ass!" Azazel said. With Azazel assisting Issei's friends, Issei nodded. He was going to try something that he hoped would work.

Issei closed his eyes and put his right hand into the air, a magic circle, that was his own which was the color of white with a scorpion logo in the middle, appearing on his hand. "I call forth the sword of my birth! The sword I was given when I was only a boy! EXCALIBUR!" As soon as Issei finished his cry of help, every living being turned towards Issei as several ghostly white auras surrounded the three swords that remained. Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic and the fused swords of Nightmare, Transparency and Rapidly. All three swords flew into the air towards Issei as magic circles appeared and one more sword appeared from the magic circle.

* * *

In a far off place sitting in a room reading a book, a bespectacled man with blonde hair with a strand of hair across his face, felt something change. He looked down and noticed that one of the two swords on his belt began to rumble.

"I see… you reject me." The man said, pulling the sword out. "Then find your master… so I may see why you chose him as worthy of you." Spoke the man, watching as the sword entered a magic circle that had a scorpion in the middle.

* * *

It was then the seventh sword appeared for Issei, shooting out towards the other sword. Issei looked back and noticed that Azazel had rescued Koneko from the belly of the beast. Azazel had killed the remaining fallen angels and Xenovia had killed the priest and the old man. Azazel escaped out of the way of being seen by the others. The devils were all awake now, watching as the Excaliburs finally fused into a single broadsword.

"You… How did you do that?!" Kokabiel demanded.

"I am the one true wielder of the sword Excalibur. It was given to me by someone when I was still a slave in Ancient Rome. It was that day that I became undefeated in the Arena! I never knew this sword was magical but it matters not! I will not make you pay for all the pain you caused me and my friends! Time to die!" Issei said, disappearing from the naked eye as did Kokabiel.

"You think you can stop me because you have a new sword?!" Kokabiel roared, the dual spear fighting style versus the sword and shield. Issei and Kokabiel continued to use their speed to clash at each other, neither getting the chance to do any damage to the other.

"No! I know I can stop you! She wasn't wrong! You do fear me! I can see it in your eyes! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Issei roared, only for Kokabiel to use both swords in a single strike to remove his shield from his arm. Kokabiel however made a mistake… he left himself open. Issei thrusted Excalibur into the side of Kokabiel, penetrating the stomach of the Fallen Angel Cadre though wasn't deep as Kokabiel flew back.

"You little shit! You dare challenge me?! I will destroy you!"

"Fuck you. You insult my friends, you insult my intelligence and now you take me seriously?"

"You are nothing to me! You are a pathetic little boy!"

Issei closed his eyes and felt the power coming from the shield. Issei opened his eyes and put out his right hand and arm, aiming it towards the shield that was thrown aside by Kokabiel. Issei opened his eyes and was about to speak but Kokabiel was right there, aiming to remove his throat. It was then a powerful bolt of lightning came out and struck Kokabiel in the side, sending him skidding away.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME YOU PATHETIC LITTLE HALF BREED?! When I am done with this boy, I will make it nice and slow for you." Kokabiel sneered. "Then tell your dear old daddy Baraqiel how easy it was to kill his _devil_ daughter!"

"You dare insult her?!" Issei said, his eyes wide.

"Insult her?! I was only telling the truth! Half Fallen and half devil! Truly a disgusting combination!"

"The only disgusting thing is you and I shall get rid of it! Come forth my Balance Breaker!" Issei roared, his shield disappearing into particles before in his outstretched left hand formed another Gladius. "SCORPIONS STINGER!" The Gladius in his left was the Balance Breaker of [Scales of Grendel]. It was a subspecies sacred gear that came forth for Issei's feelings to have more power.

In his right was Excalibur, a sword of legend that was reformed at Issei's heed. The original wielder of this sacred sword. Excalibur had a handle of silver coloration. It wielded a golden pommel that was heavily weights. It had a ruby in the center on each side. The cross guard was golden as well that was shaped like a dragons wings with the points going upward. The blade itself was a magnificent silver like it's handle with golden inscriptions within the blade. The inscriptions read the powers of each blade or the name. Rapidly, Destruction, Blessing, Ruler, Mimic, Nightmare and Transparency.

In his left was [Scorpions Stinger]. It was a Gladius with a black pommel that held an Amethyst gem in the center on both sides. The hilt was black as was the cross guard. The cross guard was shaped like a dragons wings but was tilted downwards. The wings had red outlines. The blade was a very dark silver, almost grey. The sword held a malicious aura while Excalibur held a Divine aura.

"You think that is going to stop me! You are nothing to me! I survived God you know! I outlived God!" Kokabiel said, his tone full of fear. He had even just revealed that God was dead. He threw a spear towards Akeno and Rias, only for Issei to move in front of the spear and swing the stinger, cleaving the attack in two which forced it to disperse into particles.

"You lose." Issei said with a snarl, dashing forward with the power of Excalibur, before appearing next to Kokabiel. He bashed Kokabiel in the jaw with the pommel of Excalibur before slicing off a chunk of flesh of his chest with the stinger. Kokabiel began to swing towards Issei but Kokabiel was going insane. His wings were inaccurate and wild, so Issei had the advantage. Issei just hacked away at Kokabiel's body with both swords. He would slash with Excalibur on his chest and just swirl around, The stinger being drawn along his chest and sides and his back. It was like his body was butter.

"I won't lose to you!" Kokabiel cried. He slammed a spear into Issei's shoulder before he began to fly away towards a magic circle that was forming but Issei was faster. Even with a spear still in his shoulder, Issei kept moving.

"You don't need these wings." Issei said, both blades being swung down and cleaving off all of his wings in two motions. One each. Kokabiel cried and fell to the ground, attempting to run away but his opponent was relentless.

"You damn bastard!" Kokabiel stated, only to vomit up a massive amount of blood that was blacker than normal. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Yes, you should have." Issei said, placing both swords criss cross behind Kokabiel's neck before spartan kicking Kokabiel in the chest, which sent his neck through the swords, beheading him. Issei fell to his knees and spat a wad of blood from his chest. Issei reached up and grabbed onto Kokabiel's spear, removing the power of light from his shoulder before he collapsed to his hands and knees. The wound was sizzling but it wasn't as lethal towards Issei as it would have been to another devil. Issei stayed there for about thirty seconds before he stood up and stumbled towards the others, falling in front of Akeno and Rias only for them to grab him before he could, helping him. "I'm so… sorry… for everything." Issei said, groaning.

"Don't be… you saved us in the end." Rias said quietly. Issei was about to say something but moved himself from Rias and Akeno, stumbling to the form of Xenovia and Irina. Xenovia was kneeling over Irina who had stopped breathing. The wound was too great. "I may not be someone you like right now… because I led you all to your deaths… for I was too weak…. But I can do something right..." Issei said softly before spitting up blood. He had sustained many injuries. Issei pulled out a single pawn piece and placed it onto Irina's chest. "I will save her..." Issei said quietly. "I command you to rise from the grave in service of myself, The Scorpion. Rise and help me destroy my enemies." Issei said before he fell onto his stomach, passing out from his injuries completely. A knight piece fell from his pocket.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Alrighty! So, the one person who won the thing was Kuroryuukou. He guessed very close. The answer was Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. He said, Middle Earth:Shadow of War. He pretty much got it! Congrats dude! Hope to see you play the game on steam!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can't really say much about the delay. Just stopped writing cause I got lazy and was playing Ark: Survival Evolved. Took last night and earlier this evening to think about what to do with this story in terms of content. How I wanted to shape the story. Well here is the next filler chapter before the next major event in Canon, the Peace Summit.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei woke up around 8 am, a few hours later than he would normally wake up. As soon as he awoke he felt sore. His chest ached in certain locations, generally in the pecs and the shoulder. His stomach groaned in pain with each movement and his face wasn't feeling very well either. He then remembered what had happened the night before. Issei was assaulted with multiple attacks from a leader class Fallen Angel. His body had been battered by a knuckle duster formed by the power of the light which was backed by the power held by the Fallen Angel. He then suffered multiple slashes with a light spear/sword before he was impaled in the shoulder. Only his experience as a Gladiator saved him as he ignored the pain and fought on until one of them would have fallen.

He looked around him and spotted Rias, Akeno and now Koneko who was curled up around his body, all three of them naked. He looked down at his chest and wondered how he healed so fast, but figured it was why Koneko was in his bed and why all three of them were naked considering Akeno was a fan of using negligee. _'_ _They helped me heal… I don't deserve them… I almost got them killed...'_ Issei thought, his face looking darker and deeper into despair, only to feel a hand on his chest which got him out of his stupor.

"You are making such a dark face… you really shouldn't..." Rias said softly. Issei noticed that Akeno and Rias were both awake.

"I almost got you all killed… I was too weak… I was too bold… too stupid… Sona was right. I'm worthless."

"Sona was right that we went too boldly into the fight without thinking, but even she agreed the plan was good. She also agreed that this was the best option." Rias said.

"You didn't almost get us all killed." Akeno stated. "You are the reason why we are all still alive. You saved us all from those creatures and you defeated Kokabiel."

"… You aren't weak." Koneko said softly, shifting a bit higher on his right leg which she snuggled as she was between his two legs. "… You stood against the Fallen Angel and survived. You also killed him."

"He could have killed me easily!"

"Only because you threw away your shield to save another. You were selfless in that fight and no one will forget that." Akeno stated smiling. "Trust us… you aren't weak." She said, patting his chest before sitting up and getting out of bed. Koneko and Rias followed.

"Let us treat you to some breakfast. Plus you have to meet your two new peerage members when they are ready." Rias said, dressed in a pair of red track pants and a red T-shirt that hugged her curves. Akeno wore matching purple clothing. Koneko wore a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt that had a cats paw print on it.

"I… two new members?"

"You revived Irina as she died in the battle against Kokabiel and then Xenovia decided to join you. I hold some of my original power as a King so I revived her for you. You're welcome." Rias stated with a smile.

"I… see." Issei said, sitting up before he went to get dressed. He was naked in the bed at the time. Rias and Koneko left with Akeno staying behind as she waited for Issei to finish getting dressed. Akeno walked behind him as they went off to the clubhouse kitchen.

"You didn't even get hard except in the morning… are you even attracted to women?" Akeno asked, curiosity in her tone.

"Of course I am attracted to women. I just have a lot of self control due to my conditioning."

"I see… do you not find us attractive then?" Akeno asked.

"Do you ask that because I do not get hard around you females?" Issei asked only for Akeno to nod silently. "I find all of the females I've seen attractive. I don't know what happened but people have gotten even more attractive since I was a Gladiator. Even with the fact all the women now a days wear clothes everywhere, you guys are more attractive. So it has nothing to do with how pretty you are. You are all very pretty women I just have a lot of conditioning to avoid getting hard."

"I see." Akeno said with a smile. "Guess we just have to get you laid."

"Ok." Issei said with a shrug. He wasn't even saying no which got Akeno to raise an eyebrow at his response. "What? Just because I don't get a hard on doesn't mean I don't have an interest in sex. Im a virgin because I refused to be like the other Gladiators or people back then. Consider it spite for my master. I refused to even pleasure the women that he told me to. I have no problem fucking the women in my life. I have no one to spite. No reason to refuse."

"You don't believe in saving yourself for love?"

"That's a thing?" Issei said, raising an eyebrow.

Akeno nodded.

"Well no I don't believe that. I don't consider sex a treasured act. It's an act of pleasure or reproduction. I am from a different time Akeno." Issei said. The two of them were standing in the hallway, facing each other as Issei leaned against a wall. "I don't believe in the things you guys do. I told you that I honestly don't see a need for clothing or a fear of nudity. Times are different… but if you ever want to have sex, just ask or come and try to initiate it. You are a very beautiful woman and someone I treasure dearly."

Akeno nodded happily and with a smile, she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek before heading off to breakfast. Issei followed her very shortly after.

* * *

Issei grabbed a quick breakfast out of what Rias and the others made, thanking them for the food. He had grabbed a plate of eggs, sausage and toast, before he left saying he was going to go train. He gave them the location through the magic circle, saying that if they come they were to prepare for extreme cold. With that Issei teleported away.

* * *

A few minutes after, Xenovia and Irina came from their own sleeping quarters within the old school house, with Irina looking very distraught. Xenovia had explained several things to her and she wasn't taking them well.

"You don't look well." Rias stated. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes… just..." Irina started.

"You're having trouble coming to the fact you are a devil since you were part of the church before hand." Rias stated as if she was right. Irina just nodded while Xenovia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was a bigger devoted Christian than even myself. This will be tough for her." Xenovia said quietly. "Even I am having problems coming to the fact that even I… chose to be a devil."

"Why did you even chose to be one?!" Irina questioned loudly, turning to Xenovia with anger in her eyes.

"I will not have any of that fighting in my clubhouse." Rias stated. She summoned a magic circle and also placed a magic circle on their backs. "You can do this with your new master. Issei awaits on the other side. Now go." Rias said, shooing them away as she returned to their dinner. It was then Xenovia just shoved Irina into the circle and let the circle disperse, heading to the breakfast table. Akeno had a hard time holding in her laughs, seeing what Xenovia just did.

"Thought it was best for her to talk to Issei… Issei just has a way." Xenovia said with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Rias stated, returning to her breakfast.

* * *

Upon arrival, Irina was pelted with a massive blizzard which she began to block her face from. She stepped forward a few steps and found herself inside of a tent which was really warm. She looked around and saw nothing only to hear a voice. She had somehow missed it but Issei was on the ground on his back in the snow, lifting a large boulder.

"So, you are awake..." Issei said with a grunt, continuing to lift the boulder up and down with both of his hands, grunting with each push up.

"Yea… thanks to you." Irina said quietly, watching the shirtless devil work out in such a deadly environment. "Wouldn't it be better to do this in a gym?"

"I prefer it my way." Issei said.

"But it's so… barbaric."

"Barbaric? Is that what you consider me to be? A barbarian?" Issei asked, chucking the rock away from him and slowly sitting up, brushing off the snow as he walked into the tent.

"What, I… no! It's just normal people work out in gyms."

"Well, I'm not a normal person."

"I remember now… you and Rias talked about you being nice to Xenovia and I… she said it wasn't Ancient Rome anymore."

"Ah so you remember things. Well, if you want to know, I can tell you."

"What did she mean by all of that?"

"I was born over two thousand years ago as a human. I was taken from my home on a slave ship, taken half way across the world to Italy or back then it was known as The Roman Empire. I was sold to a man who trained me to be a Gladiator. I fought in arenas to the death all for the pleasure of the crowd. After a while I rebelled and I escaped from being a slave, forming an army of Gladiators. I fought back against the Roman Empire but I lost. My master made a pact with a devil who trapped me inside of a stone sarcophagus. I was in that sarcophagus for two years, awake for all of it. I was released by Rias's brother and a few other higher powered people. So, that's what she means… is because I have yet to let go of the world I knew."

"You… became a devil even though devils were the ones who hurt you?"

"Not of my free will. At first, I actually held Akeno hostage with a knife to her throat. I was planning to kill her at one point." Issei said with a smile. "Man, only been a few weeks and things have changed… how fun." Issei said quietly. "But now, now I am proud to be where I am. I am happy. I have people who care for me, I am no longer bound to chains and I have so much more freedom."

"But the church says Devil are bad!"

"I didn't have the church back when I was a slave, so I wasn't brought up to think that way. I am able to think my own thoughts about things and form my own opinion. Are you not happy?"

"No! I am an avid believer of the bible and now I am what my mortal enemies were! God would never forgive me!"

"How can you be so sure? If I was this god, and people worshiped me… I wouldn't care where my worship came from. I wouldn't care about someone was born or what was forced upon them. I would care about what was in their heart." Issei said, placing his hand upon her left breast which was above her heart. "And I see a woman who has given her all to be a good person and to follow her own beliefs. I see a woman who is strong, confident and beautiful. God won't care about you becoming a devil. He would only care that you do what is right." Issei said with a smile, placing the hand that was on her chest to her head, gently rubbing her. Irina was blushing madly, her violet eyes looking up at Issei with worship.

"You… are right!" Irina said with her old enthusiasm. "God won't care! He knows that I love him! Dear God in Heaven, forgive my bad thoughts. Amen." Irina stated, only to yelp in pain as she held her head and went into a crouch.

"Ah… seems I have more work to do." Issei said quietly before he walked around Irina. "I think it's time I return to my training. Fighting Kokabiel revealed that I need to be stronger. Faster. Just better than I was the day before. I must continue to rise in power."

Irina nodded. "I will help you!"

"If you wish." Issei said, giving her a magical boost so she wasn't cold. From there on, they trained together. Even Irina did a little training to her body.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I think I did well with this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another fillerish chapter as I continue to to bring this story along. There is a very SMALL Lemonish part in this fic, but it's very small but important.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Irina and Issei returned from Mount Everest around seven in the evening. Dinner was being prepared to be put away by Akeno and Rias when they came from a magic circle.

"Didn't expect you to take so long to talk with Issei." Rias said with a smile. "Enjoy yourself."

"Very… Talking with Issei has given me a reason to continue to exist." Irina said happily.

Issei shrugged and quickly helped himself to a plate of the Italian dressing pork and mashed potatoes, which Irina copied him and sat down.

"He even trained me with a sword… despite no longer having one."

"We'll get you a strong sword." Issei said with a chuckle. "You are doing much better with your sword attacks, I am proud of you."

"I only learn from the best."

Issei shook his head. "I don't think I am the greatest sword fighter at all. I don't even think my style of fighting is perfect either. I just think that most of what you are taught isn't good either. Battle experience is what you need. Reflexes, endurance, and just plain old experience. Once you get into enough battles, you learn your own style. Just take your time, train with your sword and you'll become really good."

"Ok Issei." Irina said only to blush when Issei patted her head before he returned to his meal.

' _He doesn't even realize how much of a good man he is.'_ All three present females thoughwat as they looked at him eat.

It was then Rias remembered something. "Oh Issei! I just remember that you have a devil contract waiting for you."

"Devil contract?" Issei asked, not sure what those were.

"It's basically a way for the devil society to gain more power. It's possible that we can get new devils through a contract." Akeno said. "It's also a way to rank up in devil society."

"I see… who requested me?"

"Wasn't you specifically… but the wish was for a great and powerful devil to help them. They would prefer a swordsman. We instantly thought of you." Rias said with a shrug.

"I see. Well, I will go do it after dinner. Can you prep a magic circle for me please?" Issei asked, which Rias obliged and set one up. Issei quickly finished his meal and walked into the magic circle, letting out a loud burp as soon as he arrived through the circle.

"Issei… you're a devil?!" Murayama exclaimed. Issei was surprised at seeing them but didn't show much.

"Oh well hello ladies." Issei said with his very warm smile. "I am very much a devil."

"Is that why you are so good at being a swordsman?" Katase said with a pout, feeling like Issei was cheating.

"Nope. I was actually born two thousand years ago in the Roman Empire."

"Really?" The pink haired Katase asked. Issei nodded and took a seat on the couch of Katase.

"You don't mind do you?" She shook her head towards him sitting down. "So, any questions or shall we get to the contract?"

"Can we do both?"

"I don't see why not." Issei said once more with his warm smile.

"You were born in the Roman Empire? So you are two thousand years old?"

"Hmm. Well for the first question, I was born in Japan actually. I was just taken into slavery at a young age. I don't even remember what my parents looked like. I have no memories of them. As for the second question, technically I can be considered 2000 years old but I was trapped in a tomb for well over 1900 years and I didn't age. I was still human at the time until I was released which then I became a devil." Issei said, sipping on some tea brought out by Murayama. "Quite good." Issei stated.

"So, you were a slave?" Murayama asked. "How did you get so good with a weapon?"

"Well, during the Roman Empire… what were the biggest things about Rome that would have incorporated weapons?"

"The army?" Katase asked.

"Nuh uh." Issei stated. It was then silent for about thirty seconds.

"You were a Gladiator." Murayama said.

"Bingo." Issei said, point to Murayama. "I was trained at a very young age to fight, kill and survive. I became undefeated and basically, it was how I am so good today with my Gladius."

"You've… killed people?" Katase asked weakly.

"Yes. I've had to kill people to survive and I've killed people to save my friends and I've killed people because they had to die." Issei stated. "Do you think of me as a bad person now?" Issei asked, a bit sorrowful.

Murayama shook her head. "No. I can't consider you a bad person. I've seen how you are at school. You are kind to others and you don't act with selfishness from what I've seen. You care for others and you treated us with respect and kindness. You apologize when you make mistakes."

"I agree. We are just surprised is all… So what is being a devil like?"

"Hmm. At first I didn't care for it and I even threatened the lives of my current friends… but eventually I started to enjoy my life. I really enjoy my life right now. I have a lot of people who care for me and that I care for. I have a lot of fun as a devil… though it's still difficult to accept that everything I once knew has changed. I never knew that people view nudity as bad. Where I came from, nudity was so wildly accepted that it was everywhere. Woman weren't afraid to get naked and sex wasn't treated as something to be feared or hated." Issei said with a sigh. "Slavery seems to have changed greatly but still remains in the world." Issei then looked up at the girls and chuckled. "Ah I've gotten off topic. To answer your question about what being a devil is like, I think it's great. You have enhanced durability, reflexes, speed, strengths. Basically everything is enhanced. The only thing is, devils do have weaknesses. The Light. Not the sun but the power of light. It's generally what the church uses and our enemies."

Murayama and Katase listened closely, seeing as Issei was reminiscing about his past. After he finished his explanations, his attention once again disappeared from them and focused on something else, most likely his past. It was then the two girls looked at each other, nodded and stood up. They removed the shirts they wore and revealed their lacy bras, Katase wearing a black one while Murayama wore pink. Issei's attention was reverted back to them due to the changing colors in his peripheral vision and he raised his right eyebrow as they dropped their bras.

"We're going to go take a swim in the pool. Join us." Murayama stated. Katase nodded and they left the room. Issei stood up and followed them shortly, his eyes looking over their bodies for about two seconds before he returned his eyes towards their direction. Both women noticed his eyes and they shared a smile. They walked out of the house to the backyard of Katase house, only for Issei so spot a decent sized pool that could hold about ten people comfortably. They removed their pants and underwear in one go, though they both did it slow enough to see if they could arouse Issei and while they noticed he didn't get hard, his attention did drip to their bottoms. With a smile, they walked into the pool and relaxed against one side.

"Join us." Katase stated and Issei shrugged a bit before he removed his shirt and tossed it aside and removed his socks before removing his pair of shorts and underwear, dropping them aside before he made his ascent in the water. Both of the women were eyeing him with lust, enjoying the sight of his masculine body and his delectable third leg.

"Is this what you want as a contract?" Issei asked curiously. He sounded more confused than anything.

"Part of it. We wanted some sword training but that can wait. You enjoy time with us right?" Murayama asked, her breasts hanging over the waterline.

"I sure do." Issei said with a warm smile, his eyes focusing on her own. They both noted he was pretty much the perfect gentleman when it counted, but was also a man that enjoyed the sight of a womans body which made these two ladies very happy. They both moved and took a seat on either side of Issei with Katase sitting to his left. He had gotten a good full frontal view of the curtains and the window to a much better world. Murayama placed a hand on his chest and traced a very deep and old scar.

"How did you get this one?"

"It was my first battle. I took an ax blade in my chest and I was lucky it didn't do much but break my bones. I sliced open his thigh and both of us were unable to battle at the end. Was a draw." Issei said, looking down at her lithe hands on his chest, only to feel Katase also map out his chest and abdomen with her own left hand, tracing his muscles and scars.

"You've been hurt so much." The pink haired lady said quietly only to stop at a scar that looked fresh. "You… just earned this one." She stated.

"About a day ago actually. I fought one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, who are one of the enemies that the devils have."

"You fought a leader?! Like the boss?!" Murayama said very surprised.

"Yup. I almost lost my life as did almost all of my friends. In the end though, it was he who lost his life. I won."

"Wow… your life doesn't sound very fun."

* * *

 **Small lemon alert.**

* * *

"I enjoy combat." Issei stated. "Even if I have an aversion to being a Gladiator, I can't deny the fact I enjoy fighting, though I'd prefer it if it wasn't to the death. Which is lucky for me because the devils have something similar to the Gladiator's in the form of a Rating Game. It's basically a fight between groups of people vs another group. It's not to the death happily though accidents happen."

"I see." Katase said quietly. "So is combat the only thing you enjoy?"

"Of course not." Issei replied. "I enjoy spending time with friends, including you guys. I enjoy training others and just being a helpful person. I enjoy sleeping, food that I can indulge in since I couldn't back then. Training myself." He said, listing off the things he enjoyed only to feel a hand upon his dick, which would stroke it up and down. The hand was from Murayama who was looking up at him. Issei however continued without missing much of a beat though he had stopped for about three seconds. "I also enjoy reading and learning. Im enjoying my time at school. Oooh! And I also, mmm, enjoy music." Issei said, stifling a moan in the middle of the talk.

"And… do you enjoy women?" Katase asked, her right hand snaking around Murayama's hand before gently cupping his balls, stroking him.

"I can't say I do as I've never had a woman." Issei stated. "Though I am attracted to them. Why?" Issei asked.

"Want to see if you enjoy women as well?" Murayama asked with a seductive smile as she gently massaged his tip. "You can _use_ us both to find out." She said, emphasizing on the word use as Katase climbed into his lap, his dick trapped between her thighs as Murayama stroked what wasn't trapped.

"Why would you want that?" Issei asked. "Isn't sex supposed to be taboo?" Issei said.

"Are you denying our offer?" Katase asked with surprise.

"Well, I am in your world and I must assimilate." Issei stated before hugging Katase, his head pressed against her chest but it was over her heart. "You guys pity me don't you… you haven't shown any interest until today…. When you learned about me."

"We just wanted to make you happy." Murayama said, no longer stroking him.

"I AM happy but I don't want you guys to give yourselves up to me because you pity me. Give yourselves up to me because you WISH to have sex with me." Issei said with a smile. "You are very attractive young ladies but I have no interest in having sex out of pity. I want to do it because it would be fun and pleasurable." He said before placing Katase next to him before he climbed out. "I shall take my leave tonight. I shall fulfill your contract tomorrow alright?" Issei said.

The two girls nodded and with that, Issei got dressed and teleported away.

* * *

 **Lemon over.**

* * *

Upon arriving home, he collapsed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Morning came and Issei and the others began walking to school. Xenovia and Irina were behind him with Akeno and Rias on either side of him. Koneko was walking behind Issei as well but in front of the church duo. As Issei arrived at school, he felt a powerful aura nearby and he stopped moving, the others girls stopping as well.

"So, this is where the fight took place. It's a large school." Said a silver headed male.

"So it is…" Issei said cautiously, his eyes gauging the foe ahead.

"The Scorpion I take it? Your name is on everyone's tongue right now with the death of Kokabiel at your hands. Quite an invigorating name… Any relation to the Roman Scorpion?"

"The same. Who might you be?" Issei asked, stepping forward and leaning against the bridge's railing.

"Vali… The White Dragon Emperor. Also known as The Vanishing Dragon."

"I see. Good to meet you." Issei stated, the others behind him were getting antsy. As if a fight was going to break out.

"Your peerage seems to want to attack me."

"Well, considering who you are, who you work for and the fact you just randomly appear is very suspicious." Issei stated. "I can't really blame them though they don't have the instinct we do. Guys, you can stand down. The man before you has no interest in fighting me… at least right now."

"He's correct." Vali said, walking away from them. "I have much more important things to do." He said before disappearing.

Issei frowned a bit as he stared at Vali, feeling the immense power coming from the boy.

' _I have so much more to go...'_

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **I am continuing the story as well as bringing Katase and Murayama closer to being his peerage.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter for you all! I also reveal the last addition to Issei's peerage, though only because I put her in at the last minute. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this story for I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei walked with the girls into the school grounds but ended up stopping at the stair case. His focus was within his head, thinking about his options and it was when Rias hugged him tightly that he woke up.

"Ah Rias." Issei said in surprising, giving her a hug back.

"You seemed out of it and you ignored me calling your name so I thought hugging you was a good idea."

"Well, it got my attention."

"What's on your mind? The White Dragon Emperor?"

"Partially… Rias. You trust me and my decisions right?"

Rias nodded. "For the most part. I'm still getting used to you as a King but you are doing extremely well. Why?"

"I need to leave for a week or two."

Rias and the others were confused. "Does this have something to do with meeting Vali?" Akeno asked.

"Yea. I'm not strong enough. I could tell between the two of us he's much stronger than Kokabiel or I. I must go… It may not be Vali but someone stronger could come and screw with us… and we're not prepared."

Rias frowned and looked at Issei with concern on her face before nodding. "You are the King so you can make that decision for yourself… but I appreciate you asking for my permission."

"You are all my friends and family. I can't leave without warning."

Rias smiled and kissed Issei on the cheek. "Appreciated. Well, where do you plan on going?"

"No idea. I will figure it out. All I know is, I am going to be training harder than ever."

"Will you be back by the Summit?"

"The summit?"

"Oh right." Rias started. "There is a meeting between the Three Factions in ten days. You are requested to attend."

"I see… then that is ten days I cannot waste. Please explain to Sona what is going on."

"There is no need." Sona said, walking down the steps. "I heard it all. For one, I agree with you on this and with the meeting coming, I have no doubt something is bound to go wrong. Call it a hunch, but The White Dragon Emperor will be an enemy."

"I agree… something about him makes me think he's going to be an enemy. His demeanor and just the way his power pours from him."

Sona nodded. "However, you will have to make up for all of the days you miss of school and keep up with school on top of that."

"I will do so. Thank you all." Issei said before walking off into the old school house to teleport away in his magic circle.

* * *

Issei appeared through his magic circle in a barren wasteland that reminded Issei of the destruction of a Volcano. Ash and scorched rock everywhere.

"I didn't teleport here..." Issei said frowning. "I went to Antarctica." He said, prepping another magic circle in which he went through only to find himself a few feet away. Issei scrunched his eyebrows. "It seems either I am shitty at teleportation magic or someone else has intervened… Either way… I'm not happy." Issei said with a frown, deciding to walk in a straight line, deciding to head opposite of the ocean that he was hearing.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Issei came upon a small town that was actually bustling as traders would peddle their merchandise which was mostly different fish, bread and dairy products like cheese. It was an open air market. There was a sense of joy throughout the city and the citizens were all pretty much smiling. Issei decided to explore for a bit, perhaps find out a bit about the area. He entered a building that he couldn't read, despite the devil powers allowing him to speak the language, it didn't count towards the written language. As he entered, he immediately saw three things. Naked women, booze and gambling.

' _This… is interesting. All three of these in a single building… reminds me of my masters home.'_ He said with a bitter tone in his head towards the end of his thought.

"Excuse me sir?" Repeated the completely naked woman before him. She seemed to be a hostess of some sort.

"My apologies." Issei said with a slight bow in his head. "I am lost." He said with a bitter smile.

"Lost?"

"Don't worry about it. So what would you like to ask?" Issei asked, tilting his head.

"I was wondering what you are here for." The woman asked. She was a tall blonde woman with decent sized breasts, about the size of Xenovia. She looked foreign but not from any country he was aware of.

"I'm not even sure where I am. I'm not from this country." He said with another bow of his head.

"You are in Valhalla's Gentleman Club. We are a strip club to be blunt but we also have entertainers, gambling, and drinking." The woman said, motioning to the bar, the stage, the gambling tables and other rooms behind doors.

"I see." Issei said, his eyes wandering around the place. "I'll take an entertainer and some booze." Issei said, his eyes still looking around.

"Right this way." She said with a smile. "I will hand you a list of the available entertainers."

"Awesome." Issei said, entering the room which smelt of bleach and lemons. _'It's been recently cleaned.'_ Issei thought before the woman came back and handed him a menu which he began to have a hard time reading, only to smile weakly. "I am afraid I don't know your language in the written form. I apologize."

"Oh not at all sir! We have about five entertainers, including one that is brand new. She just started an hour ago."

"I'll take her then." Issei said, not aware of what an entertainer meant. Issei looked through the one way glass windows at the crowd before he sulked back into his reclining chair, noticing it was also kind of like a bed. _'Interesting…'_ He noted before his expression turned sour. _'Why am I stuck here… what is causing this disruption? Has to be someone I've met before… but who?'_

It was then his attention was brought back to the real world as a young beautiful woman entered his room and stood before him. She had a lot of magical energy that Issei could sense but that wasn't what was strange. It was her entire being. She had long strait silver hair and light blue eyes. She looked really young about the same age as Issei, maybe a few years older. She had a decent sized bust that was close in size to Xenovia's and she was quite tall. She was taller than any of the women of his peerage. She was wearing an armor like outfit. She wore a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents with matching finger-less gauntlet, boots, hip guards and hair clips shaped like a wing. She also had the same wing shaped clips on her boots.

She began to strip down as Issei kept watch, noting that she wore a black leotard, black thigh-high stocks with a pale blue cloth wrapped around her hip. She also had pink lacing around her stockings and her hair clips. She finished undressing and bent over the table in front of Issei, revealing her pink pussy to him though she spread her butt cheeks for him, revealing even more of her body.

"I… I am at your use."

"Ah… so this is what they meant by entertainer… guess I should have figured." Issei said with a sigh. "Look, I have no interest in having sex with you. I apologize." Issei stated, only for the girl to look over her shoulder at him, remaining in her position.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I am new to this land and I didn't understand what this place was nor what entertainer meant. Nothing to do with you as you are an exceptionally beautiful woman."

"I… thank you for the praise." She said quietly. It was then Issei noticed the fear in her eyes and her shaking.

"Tell me something, do you believe in magic." Issei asked, raising an eyebrow. It was like a secret code and the woman immediately sat up.

"You… you're from the magical world." She stated, finally feeling the magical energy.

"I am. I could sense you were. My name is Issei Hyoudou. May I know the name of the beautiful woman who offered herself to me?" The woman was flustered by Issei's words.

"R-Rossweisse."

"Oooh. Such a lovely exquisite name." Issei said with a smile. "Now tell me… you have such fear in your eyes and you were shaking while bent over the table… Why were you looking so scared?"

"I… I wasn't scared…. Just nervous."

"Don't lie to me." Issei stated with firm authority in his tone.

"I… didn't really want to do it… but… it was my job."

"Your job? Why take the job if you don't want to do it."

"Because my boss told me that if I don't get laid I will never get a boyfriend because I will always be a prude! He said that I should go work in a gentleman's club!" She said, tears falling from her eyes and Issei sweat dropped a bit. Something told me this girl was a bit naive.

"Alright, well, take me to your boss so I can fix this for you." Issei said, standing up and offering out his arm to her which she got dressed with magic and held onto his arm with both of hers. She was being walked out of the room when the server came by.

"Sir? You aren't supposed to take our workers away."

"I would appreciate it if you would just let us leave." Issei said with a big smile. "This lovely young lady was forced into this line of work against her will and I wouldn't want to have to get mean towards this lovely establishment." Issei said, his voice not even laced with any malice but she could tell he meant it.

"Y-Yes!" She said, walking away quickly to tell her boss what was going on. Issei chuckled and continued walking with the lovely lady on his arm when they neared the exit. It was then entering the establishment was a very old looking man but Issei could tell that he was a very powerful person. There was one more gentleman with the old man, this male had blonde hair to his shoulders and had a very powerful physique. Issei could tell he was also powerful, if not more powerful than the old man.

"That's the b-boss." Rossweisse said weakly, pointing to the old man. Issei smiled and patted her hand which she let go of him for and Issei walked up to the old man and before either could expect it, Issei decked the old looking man in the nose, though it was Issei who was hurt by it mostly. Issei could feel a bruise coming upon his middle two knuckles but Issei stood there without a sign of being injured. The man next to the old man quickly moved towards Issei to strike him but the old man raised a hand before stroking his beard. Rossweisse behind him had her eye wide as she now feared for Issei's life.

"You strike with such passion and force… and you know that I am much more powerful than you. Why would you do such a thing?" The old man asked.

"Simple. You told this lovely young lady some very rude things and forced her to work here… she had just given herself up to me."

"So?" The old man said. Issei struck out quickly once more, striking the old man in the jaw with the same hand but no effect. "You continue to strike me… this is becoming irritating."

"Irritating? The only irritating thing is you old man."

"Old man? How dare you. I am the Viking God Odin. I am the King of Valhalla."

Issei bent down to be face to face with Odin. Issei smiled. "I don't care. This woman here looked at me with such fear in her eyes. She was scared. You made a woman scared and I don't like that. Apologize. Now."

The blonde haired man smiled a bit and looked at Issei, nodding a bit. "I like this boy Odin. He has no fear towards you or I and he obviously is trying to protect your God-Daughter here." The man said.

Odin nodded. "I can see that. Well, I do apologize young devil." The man said, teleporting all four of them away in a flash before anyone could see them. Plus there was some magic put up that the humans never even noticed them. "I didn't mean for her to go and work here. It was only just my frustration with her."

"Your frustration? You insult this beautiful young lady and tell her to go get laid? Tell her to go be a prostitute? That's a bit too much don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Odin said, turning to Rossweisse. "I apologize greatly for insulting you and telling you to do such things."

"I-It's fine Odin." She said, straightening out her battle outfit. Issei nodded and began to look around his surrounding, finding himself in a huge city that looked very royal.

"I can see you are curious." Odin said smiling. "This here is Valhalla! Home to the Norse Gods!"

"Norse?" Issei asked curiously.

The other man smiled and nodded. "Now I see. Odin, take a look at the man's chest." The man said.

"Ah you are right Thor. That is a Scorpion's stinger on his chest." Odin said, noting the stinger that was poking out of Issei's shirt. "So you must be the infamous Scorpion that is making waves through the magical world. I can now understand why you don't know who we are. Well, let me say this. We are just one pantheon of Gods as there are others. You have the Egyptians, the Hindu, the Japanese, The Norse, and the Greek's."

"No Roman?"

"Roman Gods don't exist." Thor said. "They were basically rehashes of the Greek Gods. Sorry kid." Thor said shrugging.

"I see." Issei said with a frown. "Well, I suppose that is it then. Time to try to figure out why I can't teleport away..."

Odin laughed a bit. "It seems someone wanted you to come and meet me." Odin said. "Someone put a spell that would take you to Norway where you have a big chance to meet me since I enjoy the human world so much. Not sure who but." Odin said, poking Issei with his staff. "The spell is now removed. You can teleport as you please."

"Thank you Odin." Issei said, bowing his head in respect.

"I like you kid. You are full of spunk and we need more people like you in this world. Tell you what, for saving my dear Rossweisse I'll do something for you. Anything you want." Odin stated, grinning lecherously as he looked at Rossweisse.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Odin said with a nod.

"Train me." Issei said, bowing his head once more.

"Train you?" Odin repeated with surprise, as he assumed Issei would take Rossweisse away from him but this was new.

"Yes. I… I'm not strong enough to protect my family. I actually teleported away to do my own training but seeing as you guys are all stronger than me… surely you training me would be better than my own training."

Odin nodded. "I am surprised at this request but I will accept it. I will even do you better. I will train you as will Thor here and some others. How about it boy? Can you take the training of the Gods?!" Odin boomed, smacking his staff on the ground.

"Yes! I can take the training of the Gods!" Issei said, standing up straight.

"That's what I like to hear!" Thor said with a cheer. "I haven't trained anyone in a long while! This will be fun!"

Issei looked at the others. "I only have ten days."

Odin nodded. "The summit." Issei looked at him surprised. "Anything you guys do we all know about especially with all three of you together. If you only have ten days, then ten days you will have! I will even invite you back here afterwards for some more training only because I really like you. Now boy, RUN!" Odin boomed, swinging his staff down at Issei who jumped away thanks to Excalibur and ran off. Thor took his hammer and off he went to train Issei.

Rossweisse turned to Odin who smiled at her. "Seems your new boyfriend there is about to become even stronger."

"You… really think of me that much that you would train this devil?"

"Of course. You are my God-Daughter after all. Even if you are a nuisance at times, I do care for you. I want what is best for you… which is why I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about becoming a devil?"

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Peerage:**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Akeno.**

 **Bishops: Ravel and Rias.**

 **Rooks: ISabella and Koneko.**

 **Knights: Kiba and Xenovia.**

 **Pawns: Murayama, Katase, Rossweisse, Kuroka((x2 peices)), Irina, Raynare, Raynares friend.**

 **So many sword user.**

 **Issei, Xenovia, Murayama, Katase, Irina, Raynare and Raynares friend. Almost half are sword users. Neato.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is the next chapter. This chapter is much longer than I originally planned as I didn't plan on this chapter going the way it did. I honestly thought it was going to be more training but the more I wrote this story, the more ideas I had for this chapter! Like it kept coming and coming! I think it turned out great.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Thor charged into Issei, only to be grabbed by his left arm and shoulder and thrown over Issei's own shoulder, sending Thor into the ground. Thor was than picked up by the nape of his neck and his crotch only to be tossed into a group of pallets, Thor's back smashing the pallets. Thor laughed and sat up from his spot.

"You are quite amazing. You aren't able to do much against a God in terms of your power, but when I lower myself down to your level with magic, you kick my ass in hand to hand. Tell me, where did you learn how to fight?" Thor asked as he grabbed onto Issei's hand and was lifted up.

"Rome. I was a Gladiator for most of my life."

"Really? That sounds exciting."

"I can't say I didn't enjoy the arena, just didn't like my master nor the Death that came with the Arena. I've had to kill friends."

Thor nodded. "I understand. I don't know if I could handle killing my brothers or my Father." Thor said with a smile. "Round two?"

"Sure. I can give you some pointers if you'd like."

"Awesome! This could only improve my power and skill!" Thor said with happiness.

* * *

Odin watched from his throne as the two men fought in hand to hand. Odin watched as Thor was once again thrown like a rag doll over Issei's shoulder but this time before Issei could throw him across the room, Thor used his legs and wrapped Issei's own legs, making him fall onto Thor. Only for Thor to have an elbow pressed against his neck quickly. Issei once again won the bout.

Odin turned to Rossweisse who was watching Issei with much interest. Odin smiled softly at his God-Daughter and patted her hand.

"You never gave me an answer… would you like to become a devil?"

"You mean… join him?"

"If he has the available spot yes." Odin said with a nod.

"B-But wouldn't that mean I wouldn't be your body guard anymore?"

"You need a lot of training before you can even become as good as the others." Odin said flatly, which depressed Rossweisse. "But, You have so much potential… you just need a good teacher. Something that I am not… but him? He has so much potential as well. His skill with anything put into his hands is amazing. He only needs to gain more power and he could easily become a God." Odin said with a smile. "And he's even a good teacher. Plus I can see the blush on your face and the crush in your eyes. You like the boy."

"I-I do not. Absurd!" Rossweisse said with a blush, looking away from The Allfather.

"Who are you lying to? Me or yourself? Or are you just afraid to admit you finally found a boy you have a crush on?"

"I… ok yes I like him. He's strong, brave, handsome and he's super kind."

Odin nodded. "Yes. He's a one of a kind. Even I like a lot of his qualities… I could not be as bold or brave as he was. He punched me in the face because of what you went through..." Odin said with a fond smile. "I could happily leave you in his care. Though… Are you able to handle the fact he has a harem?"

"He does?" Rossweisse asked.

"Indeed. Devils are known for their harems… though Issei is very different from the devils I have encountered. Generally, Devils are well known for their lust. A lot of sex and gluttony… though we here in Valhalla are the same. Even I before meeting my wife had a harem at one point."

"Why did you give it up? I just did." Odin said with a shrug. "Felt right with her… though even Thor here has multiple lovers at this time. Surely you know that."

"I do..."

"So, can you handle that?"

"I can try. Plus, maybe I like being with a woman? I never tried it."

Odin laughed heartily and shook his head. "You are a very strange woman Rossweisse. You are eager to experience the world and if it means being by his side, you're willing to do anything."

Rossweisse blushed before looking at Odin. "Why did you say he is different?"

"He's still a virgin… despite his immense age."

"A virgin? Are you sure?"

"Yup. I am absolutely sure he hasn't had sex yet. So, what do you know about him? Do you know his story?"

Rossweisse shook her head and Odin nodded.

"Well, Issei is known also known as The Scorpion. He was a slave for pretty much his entire life. He was a Gladiator in Rome. I'm sure you know what that entails. Now, here is where it gets interesting. A devil befriended the master of Issei back in Rome and basically, after Issei escaped he was hunted down and imprisoned within a stone sarcophagus."

"Like Egypt?"

"Exactly like Egypt. It was magically enhanced so he would never age and so that he was awake for his imprisonment. Honestly, I'm very shocked he wasn't completely insane from his lock up. Though I think the magic used was weak anyway."

"Did he ever get revenge?"

"I don't think so. I believe the devil is still alive but I think the master is long dead." Odin said which Rossweisse nodded in response. "So that's his story to put it simply."

"So he has a lot of self control when it comes to women… that's why he didn't even get turned on by me..." Rossweisse said blushing madly from the images of what she did in front of Issei.

"Well, I will have to talk with him about you joining him."

"Can I do it instead?"

"If that's what you wish. Just understand I love you just as I would my daughters. I want what is best and this is something you want and something that I think is best."

"Thank you." Rossweisse said with a blush.

* * *

It was late at night when Thor finally called it quits with Issei. Thor had learned a lot about Issei during their fight and Issei had taught him quite a bit about hand to hand combat. Thor ended up running off to the nearby pub in Valhalla to go see if there is a brawl to test his new skills in. In Valhalla, everyone was pretty much equal in strength. At least in certain buildings. Pubs were a place where everyone was equal, so no God or Goddess could be a tyrant so to speak.

Issei, who was currently leaning against the ledge of Odin's palace, looking out to the wondrous city around them and the sky, when Odin approached him.

"I guess you didn't get much training done today." Odin said. "Thor was supposed to train you but it seemed you ended up training him." Odin said bitterly.

"It's quite alright. I enjoy doing such things."

"Well, tomorrow you and I shall do some training with your sacred gear and magic. I am also going to teach you how to wield that holy sword's abilities properly. Then, you and Thor can do some Physical training to increase your base strength."

"Am I worthy to receive a God's blessing? A God's training?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I've done so much wrong in this world. I've almost let my friends die in a battle because I was too careless. I almost got myself killed which would have killed my friends as well. I've killed so many men… men who didn't deserve to die. Men who only wanted to survive another day. What make me so worthy?"

Odin hummed and leaned against the same ledge, looking out at the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Odin said with a smile before it got quiet for about a minute. "You say you aren't worthy but I find you worthy." Odin said only to interrupt Issei with a raised hand. "You seek strength to protect your friends, not to kill people. You seek strength in order to keep peace. You were offered my God-Daughters virginity and body in that pub. I wouldn't have minded you taking it, but the fact that you didn't and you protected her from such a fate of being a prostitute meant a lot to myself. You refused to satisfy any lustful cravings that all men have in order to protect someone you just met. You walked up to someone clearly stronger than you who could kill you with a flick of his finger, and punched him because of how rude he was to someone. You stood like a man in the face of two people who are much stronger than yourself because it was what was right. THAT right there is why you are worthy to receive such things! You are worthy of a lot!" Odin said, his voice booming as he smacked his staff on the floor.

"I… thank you." Issei said softly, before smiling at Odin.

"I have so much more to show you how worthy you are. You my dear boy, I see as my own Son right now."

"Is that proper?"

"I am The Allfather! I can do what I please! Plus my own son Thor would back me up on this. Welcome to Valhalla my dear boy! This is also your home now!" Odin said with a big grin. "Now come! A feast awaits you! You never had food until you've dined in a Vallhallan feast."

Issei walked beside Odin and they entered the large hall that was hosted within the palace of Odin, taking a seat at the large table next to Thor's seat, though he wasn't there at the time and Rossweisse sat next to Issei. Odin coughed and smacked his goblet of viking mead and ale. The table got silent, which was filled with about fifty people.

"I don't normally like to make toasts, but today, I make a toast towards my newest Son. Issei Hyoudou. He isn't from our culture or our lands, but he's shown me that he is more than enough to be considered material worthy of Valhalla! I also want to congratulate my God-Daughter Rossweisse on finding a wonderful man and I approve of their marriage. To Issei Hyoudou and Rossweisse!" Odin said, downing his alcohol in which the others all cheered and downed their alcohol, though Issei and Rossweisse were not part of this. Issei stared at Rossweisse and she just blushed.

"You and I have to talk." Issei said before downing his goblet of Alcohol which magically refilled itself before Issei began to dig into the food. Rossweisse blushed and nodded before digging into her own food.

* * *

The feast lasted for well over two hours, everyone enjoying themselves. Singing, talking, drinking and a bit of whoring as well. Women came to the table and happily threw themselves into the arm's of the Gods which would include the Goddesses who threw themselves. Valhalla feasts were quite the sight. Issei left the table and began to walk outside of the palace, only for Rossweisse to chase after him.

"Issei wait. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Issei said with a confused look on his face.

"But you look mad."

"That's just how I look." Issei said before smiling.

"About in there, I had no idea Odin was going to do that."

"So what's going on?"

"I want to be a devil with you." The Valkyrie blurted out. "Please."

"Ok."

"Please! I really want to serve you and be wi- wait… ok?"

"Yup. If you are serious about joining me, I have no issue with it." Issei said with a shrug.

"W-Well… that's great!"

"I shall do this before I leave to head back. Let you prepare yourself." Issei said with a smile before he began to fly into the air, heading towards the snowy mountains in the distance. Rossweisse quickly followed him, flying with magic before staring at Issei. "Whats with you going this way? Your bed is with me." Rossweisse said.

"Is it now?" Issei asked amused. "I don't even get a bed to myself."

"Well… it was Odin's idea..." She said with a deep blush.

"Well, you're welcome to join me in bed but I plan on sleeping up there in the cold."

"Why?"

"Simple. It's part of my training. The cold and the altitude make it so much better to train in."

"Well, that would make sense if it wasn't for the fact that the mountain really isn't that high plus the magic in this world kind of negates the altitude sickness."

"Aww really?" Issei said with a pout, stopping in mid air.

"Yes. That mountain is also the property of another so it's not your call to go there." She said with a smile.

Issei nodded and began to fly to the ground with the Valkyrie in tow. "Why are we going down here? We can just fly home."

"Well, I figure that if you and I are going to be husband and wife, I might as well at least court you." Issei said with a teasing voice. The woman just blushed madly and stood next to him. "I thought it would be a good night to just enjoy walking around." He said with a smile before he spotted a store that gave him a great idea. "Can you wait here for about five to ten minutes? I see something I really like in that store. I've also never been to Valhalla so this is awesome!" Issei said excitedly and ran off into the nearby store. Rossweisse just stood there on the street corner across the street.

* * *

About two minutes later, Rossweisse was approached.

"So, out her alone as usual. I see you took the advice of our great king and became a prostitute though it seems you still can't get a man." Laughed someone dressed in similar armor to what she wore right now. The woman who laughed was a beautiful woman with long black hair tied into twin tails with much larger breasts than Rossweisse. She had green eyes as well.

"I'm not a prostitute. I'm just waiting here for someone!" Rossweisse defended, only to get a snort.

"Waiting here for what? A man? What man would want you? You who failed at defending our king two months ago. One who fails at the chores, fails at doing anything right. The only thing you are good as is reading books. Look at me. The top Valkyrie and guess who is right here with me?" The woman snidely commented only for the man behind her to hold her from behind and grope her breasts before lewdly kissing the womans neck, who moaned in response. "Oh Sigrid…. Mmm…" She moaned out only to look at Rossweisse. "That's right… that boy you crushed on in highschool is all mine. The hottest guy in school is mine and touching me so."

"S-So what." Rossweisse said with a frown on her face and tears brimming in her eyes. "I am truly here waiting for my friend!"

"As if. You have no friends. You've been alone your entire life and you still are. Odin only took you in because he pitied you. That and your Grandmother was Odin's favorite Valkyrie. You… are a nobody."

"That's not true."

"But it is." Sigrid said. "And who could ever want little ol you? Smaller breasts, ugly hair, and such a whiny personality. Nobody loves you." He said with a snide smile. It was then Issei came from behind Rossweisse, appearing out of nowhere. Issei wrapped his arms around Rossweisse's waist before slinking a hand up Rossweisse,'s slender stomach and placing a rose right between her cleavage. The woman in question gasped at the romantic gesture and the feel of Issei's strong hands on her body.

"Who the hell is this?!" The snide woman said.

"I am her lover." Issei stated, noting that women seem to value strong male figures in their life. "Her master. Her future husband." Issei said with a smile, gently placing kisses from Rossweisse's collarbone to her neck while his right hand gently snaked into her armor, rubbing her pelvis though it looked like her pussy to the others due to his location. Issei was only putting on a show for Rossweisse's own needs.

"And who the hell are you?" Sigrid stated, moving from the woman he was holding and stepped forward to Issei who gently kissed away Rossweisse's tears before moving forward to Sigrid.

"Issei Hyoudou, though you may call me The Scorpion. I am also one of Odin's own sons. So what does that make you hmm?" He asked, looking at the bitch of a woman. "Oh that's right. You are a nobody. She…. Is the lovely fiance of one of Odin's own sons." Issei said, gently pulling Rossweisse by her waist into his arms, walking away with her. The woman was on her knees now, completely shocked but Sigrid wasn't as weak. Sigrid charged at Issei from behind.

"You little shit! You dare insult my woman! Let's see how you do without your own!" He said, pulling out a sword and thrusting it towards Rossweisse's back and heart. Issei moved himself in front of the sword and took it in the chest, though it missed every organ and struck only an empty part of his chest. Issei gripped onto Sigrid's wrist and pulled him forward, pushing the blade deeper into Issei.

"You strike at a womans back in order to hurt me? You are pathetic. Let me tell you why you fucked up. First… you decided to announce you would attack. Bad move. Two, you attacked with such sloppy handwork that a human would do better than you." Issei stated before he kneed upwards into the mans crotch, sending the Valhallan native to the ground, groaning in pain though he looked up at Issei. Rossweisse was watching behind Issei, her eyes filled with fear and worry. "Three, you weren't going to hit her in the right spot to kill her anyway. You would have hit a kidney… which since we are magical, would have been quite ok. Four, you had no idea who I am or what I am capable of doing… Five…. You aimed for a someone I care about." Issei said while he was pulling the sword out of his body before he decapitated the man without a second though. The head fell off of his neck a few seconds later due to the body finally collapsing to the ground. Issei threw the sword into the mans body and began to walk away with Rossweisse.

* * *

About a minute later, Rossweisse stopped Issei and lifted off his shirt, revealing his chest once again to her. She began to heal his wound with powerful Norse magic, in which Issei just watched as his wound began to close and the pain began to vanish.

"You shouldn't have taken that hit." The Norse woman said with a big blush.

"Why not?"

"He could have killed you."

"Rather it be me than you." Issei said with a sincere smile. Once Issei said that, Rossweisse just wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips onto his own, kissing him deeply in which Issei took a few seconds but responded with his own, placing his hands on her hips as they kissed underneath the moonlight.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Here is the final chapter of the Norse training arc. next chapter will be the three powers meeting.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warning: This entire chapter can pretty much be considered a lemon. I will mark where it begins to get steamy. From there on, it's pretty much a lemon. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the 9th day of Issei's training and it was about time for the feast that Odin loved to put up for dinner which would be in a few hours. Odin, Issei, Thor, Loki and Rossweisse were all situated in a training center within Odin's castle. Thor and Issei were face to face, with Thor's Mjolnir ready for battle. Issei had his Excalibur floating in front of him.

"Issei… I believe you have reached it. That sword has always belonged to you, even before King Arthur made that sword famous. I want you to merge with the sword. Become one." Odin stated from the sidelines.

Issei looked at Odin and then the sword before he closed his eyes and let out his demonic aura as well as the Norse aura that he had obtained. The sword began to glow golden with black and blue sparks flying off of the blade before it turned it's point to Issei and began to 'thrust' into Issei's chest. It wasn't as if the blade was cutting into Issei, but melting or melding into Issei. The sword disappeared in about twenty seconds and as soon as that occurred, Issei let out a scream of pain as the Holy energy within the sword began to fuse with his own body. He fell to his knees shortly after.

Issei clenched his teeth and his fists as Excalibur and his body became in tune with each other, increasing the power of Excalibur as well as Issei. Rossweisse was worried for Issei as she could see he was in pain but she was relieved as he saw him get to his legs, albeit shaking, before he stood tall. His eyes were still closed but as his body finished shaking, his eyes shot open and his brown eyes now had flecks of gold in his iris and pupil. His body also began to arc off electricity made out of Holy energy.

"A Holy Devil." Loki noted. "An Abomination."

Odin nodded. "Yes, this shouldn't be a thing but I am glad it is." He said as the electricity began to be drawn back into Issei's body as he quickly got control. "Even if you hate your master… he surely made you into the perfect War Machine. Anything given to you as a weapon you learn quickly how to use it efficiently." Odin stated as Issei flexed his muscles a bit, looking over his body as he could see the golden energy that would flow through his veins. His veins faintly pulsed gold.

"I… I feel so powerful."

"As you should." Thor said. "You merged with a very powerful weapon which only got stronger within you and then you got stronger because of the weapon."

"Yet I'm not strong as you guys am I?"

"Not as strong as Odin or myself no." Thor stated. "We are top ten beings..." Thor stated.

"But you have reached top 40 for sure. Possibly top 30." Odin stated. "I believe you have reached equal power to that Azazel fellow. That includes all of the power you have gained during your training here. Your skill alone would make you a threat to Thor or I though one strike from us and you would be dead." He stated. "Well, that's it. I know you wanna brawl with your little brother here Thor, but I believe it's time for Issei's go away party." Odin said with a big smile. "The biggest feast ever!" Odin said with a roar, heading off towards the palace. Loki and Thor followed him and lastly was Rossweisse and Issei.

* * *

Issei and Rossweisse have gotten extremely close since his stay. After the kiss the first night that Issei was here, Rossweisse has made it her goal to be next to Issei as much as possible. She bathed with him every time, slept in the same bed and ate her meals with him. She truly began to like him if not love him, due to his kindness. Issei on the other hand wasn't simple. Issei doesn't know what love feels like as for the most part, he didn't have the chance to grow up like normal people. He was a slave. A Killer. A warrior for his entire life. But he does know that he wants Rossweisse with him in his life just like he wants the others in his life. He would lay down his life for any of them without a second thought. Unknown to Issei, Rossweisse had planned to truly sleep with Issei, to become one with him. She had attempted before hand with seduction attempts but Issei was somewhat dense or she just wasn't very good.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were all sitting around the large table when Odin stood up with his goblet of mead.

"I have only spent nine days with this young man, but he is like a son to me. Just like Thor and Loki, I love this boy dearly and think of him as one of us. I have seen many here get to know this young man and get along with him. He has become someone that I can trust with the future of our kind! However, come tomorrow, he must return to his people. We are sad to see him go but he isn't truly one of us. He has ties to the devils. So, while we may be sad to see him go, let us wish him the best and give him our greatest feast yet!" Odin said in which Thor and everyone else cheered, leaving Issei to blush as the food magically appeared on the table.

Issei like the rest of the men in the hall dug into the food with vigor, ravenous appetites devouring the meat and other assorted foods. Mashed Potatoes, Gravy, Corn on the Cob, Steamed Cabbage and many deserts were all in the reach of the God's and Goddesses. Some of the Gods, including Thor, were being fed by their women. Noting this, Rossweisse turned Issei to her and before he could react she had shoved a forkful of meat and potatoes into his mouth. She had the cutest blush on her face and she looked actually jealous. Issei ate his food happily and quickly pushed his fork of food into her mouth in which she squealed in surprise. Issei grinned at her as he noticed she had a spot of mashed potatoes on her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, sucking in the food from her cheek as he swallowed it. She blushed madly from the affectionate gesture, feeling very close to the boy she fell in love with. She knew that he was from a different time and held different beliefs about many things, but she knew that she loved him and that she would do whatever possible to stay with him.

"Hey little brother!" Thor roared out. Issei turned and came face to face with a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes that flew right at him and smacked him in the face. Thor tauntingly drank down his goblet of mead as Issei wiped the mashed potatoes from his face and clicked his tongue, before he began to drink down his own mead, before he flung a spoonful of cabbage at Thor. Thor took the hit in the chest and snorted. "Weak throw brother… and here I thought you would be a God like us?" Thor taunted only to get hit in the face by some mashed potatoes flung by Rossweisse who grinned smugly from behind Issei. Issei had hid her behind him only for him to duck at the right moment for Rossweisse to strike. "Oooh using your woman to fight for you? How unmanly." Thor said, putting his elbow on the table.

"Come on, show me what you got brother." Thor said with a laugh as his arm began to spark with lightning. Issei walked around the table and sat across from Thor and took his arm as well. Issei's arm sparked with his own holy lightning. Thor began to overpower Issei rapidly, though Issei quickly applied the power of destruction to flow from his hand outwards giving him much more power which began to push back Thor's arm. Thor laughed and began to get serious, his arm flexing as he and Issei were now even, only for a bunch of mashed potatoes to be dropped onto Thor's head from behind Thor. Issei quickly took the advantage and slammed Thor's arm down, winning the bout. Thor wiped off the mashed potatoes, looking behind him only to see Loki placed a bowl of cabbage on Thor's head, so it looked like hair.

"Oh my, look everyone. Lady Thor has come out to play." Loki said, which got a laugh out of most of the people at the large table. Even Odin was laughing. Thor tackled Loki and flew off into the sky with his brother, going off to do whatever between each other.

Issei laughed and drank down another large goblet of the strong mead, turning to eat his food once more though Rossweisse insisted she feed him and smacked away his hand every time he tried to feed her. It seemed Rossweisse was very much a submissive noted Odin.

* * *

 **Lemon Alert! LEMON ALERT! BEEP BOOP! LEMON INCOMING**

* * *

It was about two hours into the feast and Issei was drunk. Like DRUNK. He was currently sitting on the table and in front of him was many Gods and Goddesses like Hel, Odin, Thor, Loki, Freya, Tyr and also Rossweisse.

"So, there I was. I stood in the arena covered in the blood of my enemies and my comrades with the Emperor of Rome came out on the balcony. He hated my master even though I gave Rome so much, and decided he wanted me dead. Out from the bowels of the arena came Lions, Tigers and even a bear! They were starved in the arena and that's why when they were released from their cages, they bolted for me. I tackled the Lion from below, flipping him onto his back before I drove my sword into his throat. Then the biggest bear, I've ever seen who was like this big." Issei said, standing up and putting his hands into the air to show off how big the bear was. "Hit me right here." Issei stated, showing off the triple claw marks on the lower back of Issei. "I flew across the arena and man did it hurt. I ended up cleaving the head off the two tigers in a single blow like WOOSH! I then tackled the bear and began to pound it's face in with my fists like baam baam!" Issei said as he began to act as if he was punching downwards.

"Then what?" Thor said, hiccuping. Rossweisse wasn't drunk at all as she didn't like mead at all.

"Then I wore the bears head as a hat and waved to the crowd!" Issei stated, putting on an empty bowl and doing a war cry to the empty spaces of the room. Everyone except Rossweisse was completely fucking drunk.

"Bullshit! Bears, hic, are the strongest things… like ever!" Freya stated, the Queen of the Valkyries, raising her mug to Issei.

"Pssh! That bear was weak sauce! I totally let him hit me too." Issei stated, before falling down onto his butt. "Whelp, I need to take a leak! I'll be back… and we can play drink the mead from Hel's belly button!" Issei stated, getting up and smacking Freya on her bubble butt only for Freya to retort.

"I aint Hel you dingus!"

"Ack! Sorry Loki! Hic." Issei said as he left the feast.

About five minutes later, Issei returned and stumbled to the table, only to find a few things different. Odin, Hel and Tyr were gone, probably headed off to bed. Freya, was upside down completely naked with Thor taking a shot of alcohol from her pussy, doing a body shot. Even after sucking out plenty of the alcohol, Thor ate her out for about ten seconds before pulling away.

"Issei, your turn little bro!" Thor stated with a burp as he began to push Issei towards the upside down Freya.

"Hey!" Rossweisse stated, getting a bit jealous. Thor turned to her and smiled.

"Would you, hic, rather be the one upside down naked having alochol eaten out of you?" Thor said.

"I rather Issei do it to me..." She said quietly, though Thor heard her. Thor quickly moved to Rossweisse and his hand began to touch the bottom of her shirt to help her out of it when Issei came and smacked his hand away.

"I'd, hic, appreciate it if you didn't touch her." Issei said, gently poking Thor in his armored chest. Issei turned Rossweisse around and bent her over slightly before Issei smacked Rossweisse's behind, which Rossweisse moaned a but lewdly from the sting of his hand. "This is mine." Issei stated firmly, though since he was drunk it didn't have much effect. "Now if you don't mind..." Issei said. "I am going to take her home to do with as I please." Issei stated, hitting her once more getting another lewd moan before he picked up Rossweisse like a bridge and flew out, almost crashing into the wall due to how drunk Issei was.

"You go get laid!" Loki said with a cheer from the table before he passed out. Thor and Freya made out for a few seconds before Thor passed out in her breasts and she just pushed him off before she stumbled away, heading home.

* * *

Issei was helped into her bedroom by Rossweisse who was also rubbing the back of her head. Issei had flew into a wall and smacked her head into the wall. It was then Rossweisse took over the flying and guiding. Issei was gently laid in bed who looked up at her with a drunken smile.

"Very pretty..." He said before he fell asleep. Rossweisse sighed and smiled as she removed her armor and laid next to him in her panties and a large T-shirt that was much bigger than her. It wasn't Issei's but it was meant to sleep in for her which was what she usually wore. She fell asleep with her head on his chest very shortly after.

* * *

About an hour later, Issei found himself waking up to a very peculiar feeling. It was then he noticed that Rossweisse was licking his nipple while she was sleeping. Issei, no longer feeling the effects of the Alcohol looked at her and smiled a bit before he gently began to move her off his chest and onto the pillow. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she awoke and looked at Issei. She quickly moved and laid on top of him, enveloping his lips with her own, her hands stroking his arms as she was finally putting into place what she planned for a couple days now.

"Issei..." She said, looking at him with begging eyes. She had her crotch placed directly onto his own, her lower lips touching his underwear covered crotch while her legs were placed surrounding one leg. She was very seductive.

Issei placed his hands onto her hips and began to squeezed her bottom, in which she moaned into the kiss. Her hands began to stroke his chest, stroking his pecs with happiness as he just rested his hands on her bottom. She noticed that Issei had no experience, just like Odin stated. Luckily, Rossweisse was a book worm so she learned quite a bit from her books. She leaned down and bit on Issei's left pectoral before she moved off of him and removed her large shirt, revealing her naked body to him. He's seen it many times before since they bathed together, but this time, Issei thought she was even more stunningly beautiful than before. He reached up and gripped her breasts, giving them gentle squeezes which got the silver haired Valkyrie to moan in pleasure as she just let him play with her globes of flesh as much as he wanted. She was going to teach him the pleasures of the flesh, despite being a virgin herself.

* * *

After about two minutes of groping, sucking and just Issei feeling her body up from the waist up, Rossweisse smiled happily and pulled down her underwear, revealing the moist lips that ached for him. Issei looked at her and while he's seen many before in his past life, none looked as delicious and beautiful as the one before him. Remembering the feast and what Thor was offering, Issei tripped Rossweisse who fell onto her back gently, her legs being lifted up and over Issei's shoulders and on his back as he was on the floor now. She felt his lips hungrily attached to her own and she moaned loudly and lewdly as her hands tangled in his hair. She felt the touch of her lover on her pussy and she felt divine. He was inexperienced but it didn't matter to her. The touch alone made up for his gently teeth nips.

Out of nowhere, Rossweisse found Issei hovering over her, his dick removed from its cloth prison, pointing straight at her lips as he kissed her neck. He was still slightly drunk but cognitive enough to know what he was doing. She pulled him down into a fiery kiss and with that, Issei inserted himself into her. She was very tight and despite what the rumors stated, she had no virgin barrier. She was lubricated enough to not have any tearing. She moaned happily, her legs wrapping around his waist as he thrusted into her, giving her neck and collarbone kisses that lit small fires on her flesh as he continued to thrust into her gently yet powerfully. She felt the power he held within his body, thrumming.

"Oh Issei… it feels so good. Please faster. Harder. Just make me yours." She moaned out lewdly, her heading laying against the bed with her hair under her like a bed.

"You were always mine." Issei said before he captured her lips in a kiss. Hearing his words, Rossweisse began to tear up, feeling the affection and feelings towards her. Her tears were kissed away and it was then she felt his hips speeding up and beginning to slam into her, roughly pounding her which she asked him to do in which she screamed in pleasure, loving every moment of their embrace. It didn't take long from there for Rossweisse to clench up and have her first orgasm of the night. Feeling her release, Issei came second, filling her womb and pussy up with his hot seed, letting her moan out from how full she felt. Issei collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her bosom.

"Oh Issei." Rossweisse said, stroking his hair with a smile on her face. She was very happy. It took him a few minutes but he finally moved and placed a tender kiss on the top of her chest, right above her heart.

"Wanna go again?" Issei asked in which Rossweisse let out a lewd smile.

"Yes… but… this time…" Rossweisse said, moving Issei gently off of her, who sat up and looked at her confused only to spot Rossweisse bend over the table in her room, spreading her cheeks open to reveal her dripping core. "I am at your use."

Issei grinned lewdly and for four hours into the night, Issei used his lovely woman to his hearts content, not that Rossweisse complained. It was quite the opposite. She begged him to.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei found himself waking up to a foreign feeling that he didn't experience the night prior. He sat up and with that pulled his hips backwards, which pulled Rossweisse with him who was currently attached to his hip, enjoying a morning treat. Issei sat there and looked down at Rossweisse who continued her ministrations despite the fact Issei had woken up and moved back, her right hand gently rubbing his inner thigh while her left was placed on the bed for support. After about five minutes of this, Issei finally released his seed into her waiting throat which she happily swallowed though she let some remain on her lips. She looked up at Issei and licked her lips for him, letting him get the seductive picture of the innocent looking Valkyrie.

"Good morning." Issei stated, raising a brow in surprise.

"Morning Issei." Rossweisse said with a smile as she sat up and revealed her naked body which had white streaks up and down her chest, her back, her face, her legs and pretty much just everywhere. It was a reminder of the time they spent the night prior.

"Are you sure you wanted to give me your virginity?" Issei asked suddenly, looking bit guilty. I know that women of this time treasure things like that.

Rossweisse giggled and kissed Issei's limp tip, before looking up. "I wouldn't have been doing these thing's if I didn't want you." Rossweisse said.

"You didn't look like a pervert from when I met you."

"Funny, neither did you." Rossweisse said with a grin. "I've always had an overactive imagination and I read a lot of different books, a lot of them lewd. So I've been waiting to have someone to let my imagination loose on… and I have you. Did you not want me?"

"I wouldn't have done those things to you if I didn't." Issei said, mimicking her response. Rossweisse giggled and stood up, stretching her body before gently rubbing her inner thighs and her breast.

"I'm so sore. All your fault."

"Hey, you wanted to keep going after the second time." Issei defended. "If im not mistaken, you forced me several times to continue." He said with a grin.

"What can I say, I enjoyed myself." She stated before going into the shower in which Issei followed her.

* * *

It was about half an hour later when the two exited the shower, due to another round of carnal pleasure due to Rossweisse being a bit feisty. When they exited, they sat down in the dining room of Rossweisse's apartment within Odin's apartment. It was the tenth day and it was the day of the meeting between the Three Factions. They were eating some cereal and toast with juice in quiet when Issei looked through the window and into the sky of Valhalla.

"I enjoyed myself here… It's really nice here."

"It is." Rossweisse said with a big smile. "We are known to keep our people here very happy… one of the happiest mythologies."

"Do you still wish to leave here and come with me?" Issei asked, giving her a way out. "I don't wanna take you from such happiness."

"I want to go with you. I already slept with you and I love you. I am willing to stand by you through everything. So… will you make me a Devil."

"I sure will… but don't you have family?"

"My only blood relative is my grandmother Gondul… which I suppose should have been someone you would meet… especially how overprotective she is." Rossweisse said blushing in embarrassment.

"Guess I should meet her before we do this… and before we leave." Issei said, finishing his meal.

"Then let's go now." Rossweisse said. "I'm sure she will like you."

* * *

It took them about ten minutes with flight to arrive in the country side, arriving at a small shack in the middle of nowhere. As soon as they landed, An older lady exited through the shack with a big smile, opening her arms towards Rossweisse.

"It's good to see you, lil Rose." Gondul said with a big smile.

"Granny. It's good to see you too… I'm sorry for not visiting in the past couple weeks. Alot has happened."

"I heard that Odin sent you to work in a Gentleman's club as a prostitute." Gondul said, narrowing her eyes.

"He didn't mean it. You know how he is." Rossweisse said. "Plus he got punched twice for it." She said with a fond smile.

"Did he now? I'm assuming the one who punched him wasn't you and is dead?" Gondul said with a laugh. Rossweisse shook her head and looked over her shoulder at Issei who stood tall with his hands behind his back.

"Issei here is the one who punched him. He was also the man I met at the Gentleman's club."

"Oh I see. So you are the one who took Rossweisse's virginity at the club." Gondul said, getting a bit angry and approaching Issei.

Issei bowed his head towards the older woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you Gondul. Rossweisse speaks about you with fond memory. I am also afraid you have things incorrect. While I did take her virginity, it was only last night. She offered herself at the club as part of her 'job', but I ended up forcing her to quit. It was there I punched Odin and stood up to him." Issei said, looking down at the older lady.

"You have manners. I like that." Gondul stated. "So you are Rossweisse's fiance?"

"No." Issei stated. "Marriage was never discussed." He stated. "We just care for each other greatly… which is another reason why she came here. She wants you to know about it." He stated.

Gondul turned to Rossweisse. "Are you sure about this man?" Gondul asked.

"Yes Granny. I love him greatly! He's a really good man but you know this!"

"I suppose." She said and crossed her arms. "I will allow you to see my Grand-daughter as long as you keep her safe and happy."

"I will do those things and more. She will be happier than she ever was." Issei stated. "Which is why I also came here for another reason. She wishes to join my peerage and become a devil. She wants your permission."

"Granny, I want to join him… and be with him. He is not of our kind but he is better than any man I have ever seen. Even Odin doesn't compare to him!" She said proudly. "Plus he is also Odin's son now. So… please?"

"Will she be happy?" Gondul asked, looking at Issei.

"As happy as I can make her. I can't promise that every time will be a good memory as the world is rough. But I will wipe away her tears with my kisses and my thumb. I will make sure that she has a smile on her face everyday that I can. I won't promise that she will be protected forever, but I will promise that as long as I draw a breath, no one shall touch her. No one shall hurt her."

"You may go." Gondul stated. "If this is your wish, then I will support it. If you hurt her devil, I will kill you."

"And I shall accept such fate should I harm your daughter."

Gondul nodded and Issei pulled out the rest of his pawn pieces, walking over to Rossweisse who laid down on the couch. Issei placed two pawn pieces over her heart and closed his eyes, only for Rossweisse to moan in pleasure as the devil powers became one with her and two wings flew out of her back.

"Issei..." Rossweisse said with tears in her eyes before embracing her. "I will be by your side come rain or sunshine. I will be with you."

"You do know what that entails don't you… you know what my past is and what I am more than likely going to keep doing."

"I do. I will be by your side and help you." She said with a smile before a magic circle appeared nearby. It was Odin.

"Alright my son. It's time for you to go. You are running late and I fear there is some chaos going on at the meeting." Odin stated. "Quickly." He said in which Rossweisse donned her battle armor and Issei brought his two Gladius's to bare before they walked into Issei's own magic circle.

"So you are the one who told my Grand-daughter to work as a prostitute." Spoke Gondul with a menacing tone. Odin gulped and slowly turned around, looking at the older woman who was known for her wrath. Pain was coming.

* * *

Issei and Rossweisse arrived in the school yard, though far enough away that they weren't detected but they could see and hear everything.

"This was too easy." Spoke a male voice that Issei remembered from a long time ago. It was a voice that filled Issei with so much rage and hatred that his eyes began to cloud with the golden specs of Excalibur.

Rossweisse noticed that change in Issei's demeanor and walked next to him. When they turned the corner, they saw that the school was heavily damaged with a huge chunk of wall missing. Micheal, Sirzechs, and Grayfia were holding up a magic bubble around Rias and the rest of Issei's peerage. There were some injuries but Issei noted that they were not dead. Azazel was currently floating in the air, holding up his light spear towards a woman that Issei also recognized.

"Give it up Azazel. You may have the White Dragon on your side, but even he is tied up at the moment. Our forces are relentless."

Azazel noticed something in his peripheral vision before he gave her a big grin. "You know, you are right that my White Dragon may be tied up, but he's not the only force on this field that can stop you."

"Oh please! No one here besides the Dragon and the others can even stop me and they are busy protecting their pathetic family! You are nothing and you are doomed!" Katerea stated before sending a huge ball of black demonic energy. It was then massive amounts of blue magic circles formed a barrier between Azazel and Katerea which also absorbed the demonic energy. The devil woman looked around and noticed that she was inside of a magical cage. "Who goes there."

"T-The S-Scorpion." Spoke Issei's old master, Julius.

"Him?! He's alive?! Who released him!"

"That would be me." Azazel stated as Issei approached the two devils and the four bodyguards of Julius. "Well it was a group effort. He's been released and he's been hoping to run into you two. Enjoy." Azazel snidely stated.

* * *

Issei growled angrily and turned to Rossweisse. "Keep the man still so I can dispose of him when I am done here."

"As you wish." Rossweisse said with a grin before flying off into the air.

"I've been hoping I would run into you one day! VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE." Issei said with a snarl, the grip on his swords tight.

"Oh please." Katerea stated, getting her smug attitude back. "Kill him." She said, looking towards the four Gladiator looking warriors only for a humongous wave of white light to blast over them and annihilate them in one go. "What the..."

"Die." Issei said, appearing right in front of her out of nowhere, punching her right in the face with his Cestus-clad right hand. The Cestus was the first boxing glove. It was basically a large amount of leather wrapped around the hand with spikes, nails, blades where the knuckles and fingers would be on a fist. It wasn't a super popular weapon and while it lacked the range of a sword, it was able to take a Gladiator down with a single strike.

Katerea slammed into the barrier before her wings got her back into the air. "You… you are using holy?!" She screamed in fury, holding her face which had the indents of his weapon, as well as her face was sizzling. "How is that possible?!"

"The sword you took from Julius was known as Excalibur. I WAS THE ORIGINAL WIELDER!" Issei roared, disappearing once again with brilliant speed in which he appeared right in front of Katerea who couldn't even react as his fist rammed right into her gut, forcing her to puke up blood and bile. Issei didn't stop there and grabbed her by the back of the head and her crotch before he tossed her face first into the other side of the barrier. The barrier was shaped like a Colosseum.

"You… you… you are just a lowly devil!" She stated, forming many magic circles before launching several large balls of black energy. Issei erected a large magical shield which took each hit like it was nothing before he disappeared once more and decked her in the face, forcing her back up against the barrier. Issei quickly pushed into her and began to pound into her chest, each strike breaking several ribs.

"AAAAAH!" Issei screamed in fury as he completely destroyed her ribs, grinding her bones into dust with each strike of his dual Cestus's. He then shoved his fingers into her body in which she screamed in pain, only for Issei to reach his second hand in. She was attempting to remove his hands from inside of her body but he lifted her up by holding her spine before he snapped her spine, forcing her to be paralyzed before he ripped her body in two from above his head. Her blood rained all over his muscular body, giving him a sort of blood tattoo. "AAAAAH!" Issei roared in fury as he thumbed in his chest in victory before he walked over towards Julius who was caged up by Rossweisse's own magic.

"No… This can't be how it ends!" Julius said in fear, beginning to struggle once more against Rossweisse's magic.

"You tortured countless people… treated them like they were toys and you think that this isn't how it ends for you?! You… will… DIE." Issei said with venom.

"Without me you wouldn't be where you are! You would be somewhere in Africa working on a farm! Probably dead in a ditch with no one to care! I at least cared for you! Even your great strength came from me!"

"You were the cruelest of them all! Even other masters said you were the cruelest of them all!" Issei snarled. "I was forced to kill my own friends while training because they were too weak to you! You stomped on my scorpion pets because you didn't want me to get sentimental! You even promised to find my parents only to kill them! That's right, I found out that you had them killed to keep me indebted to you! YOU WILL PAY!" Issei said, rushing straight at Julius with extremely rage and pain in his eyes, only for a white ball of energy to strike Issei who barely smacked it away with his left Cestus, which was his sacred gear.

Issei stood still as his head began to turn up towards Vali who was flying in his balance breaker.

"I am afraid I cannot let you kill him as he is still important to our needs." Spoke the White Dragon.

"I knew you were going to betray us from the very beginning." Issei said with a snarl.

"He did and he warned us… which is why we allowed him to skip school and go train." Rias stated with a smirk.

"Just to beat you." Sona added.

"We knew all along." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Oh really now?" Vali said with a laugh.

"Yes." Issei said with a glare as his eyes now turned completely gold as the golden electricity began to spark off of his body.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, we see that Issei is very good with magic, including Norse magic. Next chapter, I shall reveal Issei's new found power... his fusion with Excalibur.**


	17. Chapter 17

"I knew all along you would betray us." Issei's body had golden electricity arcing off of his body as if he was a power conduit. "Your attitude worried me when I met. I know people like you. Just like my master you seek more and more power in order to enjoy yourself. My master only cared about himself and the same goes for you."

"Impressive. Not even Azazel could figure out that I would betray him. You are fascinating." Vali said, charging at Issei after disappearing from sight, only to appear with a right hook. Issei simply raised his left arm and blocked his hook with his right hand, in which Vali's eyes under the mask were widened. Issei never had this sort of power to block the strength like this before.

"Weak." Issei stated. Vali swung his left hand in a jab only for Issei to block once more with his right before Issei slammed his left hand down and grabbed onto Vali's right wrist before smashing Issei's electric clad forehead right into Vali's face plate which cracked. Issei then pulled his fist back and decked Vali in the faceplate which was shattered. Vali sent out a powerful blast of energy towards Issei but Issei ducked underneath the power which struck the school which lost another large chunk of the wall. After the ducking underneath Vali, Issei leapt into the air and slammed his knee into Vali's chin which staggered the dragon allowing Issei to grab onto Vali's shoulder bringing in Issei's right knee into Vali's armored gut which penetrated the armor doing damage behind it before Issei brought his elbow back into Vali's throat. With that, Issei did a roundhouse kick into Vali's armored chest, shattering the armor and sending Vali flying. Issei moved towards Vali, his presence demanding attention.

"You are very fascinating!" Vali stated, spitting out blood. "Ten days ago, you weren't even a threat to me and now you shattered my armor in seconds with your bare hands! So interesting!" Vali said as he stood up and regained his armor before he flew into the sky in a bolt of white light, which began to arc over his body. His armor gave him much more power. Issei noticed this and was ready. When Vali disappeared from vision, only thing that resembled him was a white lightning bolt. Issei disappeared in a golden one before the two of them would begin to clash in the sky, thunder being heard each time which formed powerful shockwaves that would crack the earth and destroys trees.

* * *

"This is dangerous!" Serafall stated.

Sirzechs formed a larger barrier to encompass the school and Azazel went back to assist with the barrier.

"That kid had trained insanely to get this kind of power." Azazel said. "I wonder where he went."

Rossweisse was currently nearby holding Julius hostage but she had moved underneath the barrier. Rias walked over to her and stared at her.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"I am Issei's newest pawn." She stated. "I was one of Lord Odin's Valkyries and I am also granddaughter to Gondul."

"How did he find you? Where did he find you?"

"I cannot reveal this information at this time." Rossweisse stated as she turned her attention to the fight above which was a stalemate.

"He… he was wielding Norse magic." Azazel stated. "It's not too hard to guess." He said with an evil grin which only got Rossweisse to glare at the Fallen Angel.

"He met Odin." Sirzechs stated. "Odin trained him. I recognize that magic circle power." He said with a nod. "It seems Issei has some new and very powerful friends." He said with a grin.

Micheal frowned. "I hope that Issei isn't leaving the three great factions. That would be a blow too powerful to us."

* * *

Up in the sky, Issei finally got the better of Vali and slammed Vali into the ground below before Issei roared in fury and came down with his right leg outstretched to hit Vali, who dodged the attack. Issei's foot collided with the earth in an explosion of dust and lightning. Vali laughed happily only to dodge by the skin of his teeth as a wave of golden lightning swept towards him, only to strike a few trees thanks to the dodge done by the dragon. The trees were ripped apart and the roots were torn away by the strike.

"This is utterly exciting! Finally an opponent worthy of me!" Vali roared, throwing out a large ball of dragon energy which struck Issei right in the chest, but Issei had launched his own attack which was a b all of golden energy which struck Vali in the chest as well. Issei was sent flying across the field into the barrier set up by the powers while Vali roared in pain as his body was electrocuted. "This… this is holy power." Vali said with a groan, before he shook his head and gained his bearings.

 **[That would have killed you if you weren't wearing my armor.]** Spoke Albion.

"I see. Then I shall not let this advantage get away from me." Vali said as he launched at Issei, striking Issei in the jaw who was getting up finally from hitting the barrier.

 **[Divide.]** Spoke the jewel which halved Issei's power. However during this, Issei had grabbed onto Vali and slammed him behind Issei, shoving him up against the barrier. Issei pushed in and began to hammer away at the armor, his fists forcing Vali up against the barrier who attempted to block.

"You dare threaten my family and friends because of your boredom?! You think that this gives you the right to do as you please! You abuse your power in order to enjoy yourself but you don't care what happens to others!" Issei snarled out as he aimed his fist back and sent it in an uppercut right into Vali's chest which completely shattered the armor. However, Vali's right hand revealed a large ball of dragon energy which was punched into Issei's chest who was sent skidding across the field.

"You think you can lecture me?!" Vali said, appearing above Issei, delivering a right hook into Issei's face who was set right back into the ground. Vali kicked Issei in the stomach, forcing him into the air only for Vali to give a left jab into Issei's chest and send him flying into Issei's own barrier. "You who lives in the past?! I never once threatened your friends!" Vali stated, grabbing Issei by the throat before body slamming him on the ground. "I only have a wish to fight the strong!"

"You threatened them by joining forces with the Khaos Brigade!" Issei stated, tackling Vali who was picked up and thrown onto Issei's shoulder who charged with Vali before slamming him up against the barrier of the leaders. Issei followed up with a knee into Vali's face mask which was shattered. Both of them had blood coming from their nose and mouth, dripping down their chest, though only Issei's chest could be seen with the blood.

"Oh please! If I wanted to kill your friends, I could have helped Katerea!" Vali said as he uppercutted Issei in the jaw before headbutting him in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards. "I have no interest in world domination! I only follow them because of the chance of fighting strong opponents."

"This does not excuse anything." Issei said as he tackled Vali onto his back and placed his knees onto Vali's arms before Issei began to pound away at Vali's mask with his right hand, holding down his chest with his left. Vali's nose broke quickly and Issei continued to pound away, Vali no longer able to fight. "You deserve to DIE!" Issei snarled with venom. As he continued to pound into his face, blood poured more and more out of Vali's nose and mouth, only for Issei to now begin to choke Vali. Issei stared right down into Vali's face, his eyes full of nothing but rage. Vali weakly reached up and tried to pull Issei away from his throat but Vali was too weak.

Azazel came from behind and gently tried to move Issei off of Vali only for Issei to remove his hands from Vali and punched Azazel in the gut.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" He said with a snarl as he returned to choking Vali only for a large stick to smack Issei in the face, sending him into the air before the stick came around and smacked Issei in the gut.

"Wow, you got defeated Vali? Almost died… guess I get to save you this time." Spoke a laughing male.

"Bikou. So you are with the Khaos Brigade." Azazel stated, brushing off his gut and shoulders.

"Yup. It just felt right plus Vali here saved my life. Going to follow him for a long time." Bikou said, Vali leaning against his shoulder, bleeding heavily.

Issei roared and charged at them, his two Gladius's spawned but Azazel grabbed onto him and held him back. Issei began to struggle but Azazel had a good grasp with his arms behind his back. Issei watched as Vali and Bikou disappeared. Azazel released Issei who turned and placed his swords against Azazel's neck, his mouth twitching with blood appearing on his lips.

"You traitor!" Issei said with anger, his eyes completely taken over by black and gold specks.

"Issei! Calm down!" Akeno stated, coming over and wrapping her around around Issei, hugging him. "He isn't the enemy… calm down. This isn't you. Calm… please calm down." Akeno said, kissing his neck and hugging him tightly. Issei removed his swords before he threw the swords towards Julius who was kept still. Julius was struck in the gut, both swords embedded inside of him. Julius coughed up blood and looked at Issei.

"S-She said calm…"

"I am very calm." Issei stated before he ripped both swords up and pretty much cleaved his body in two as the swords went from his gut, up his chest and through his head. The swords dispersed into mist before he walked into the school and headed for the gym.

"Where is he going?" Sirzechs asked with a brow.

"… Shower." Koneko said, sensing Issei who went to the showers in the gym. Sirzechs sighed and watched as all of their troops began to reappear through magic circles and the barriers set up by Issei and Rossweisse finally disappeared.

"This is a mess… but it's salvaged." Sirzechs commented.

"At least everyone is alive." Micheal replied.

"Issei is going to feel horrible." Irina stated.

"Why?" Serafall asked.

"Because he wasn't here to protect us." Xenovia stated.

* * *

"Ah Issei. Good to see you are alright." Sirzechs said with a warm smile.

"Yea." Issei said, sitting on a chair that miraculously made it outside in one piece. "So what now? I'm ready for bed here so what is next for this meeting? What is this meeting exactly?"

"We're making peace and I feel like we all here are in agreement." Azazel stated. "We just wanted to get a word from you about what you want in this world before its final."

"What I want? Hmm." Issei stated. "Sleep." Issei said with a small smile and a chuckle before he stood up. "Well, to be put it frank. I just want to live with my family and friends that I have here in Kuoh in peace. I want them to be safe and sound. There is a catch… if anyone is caught hurting my friends or attempting to, they get no mercy from me. The price of this transgression is simple." Issei stated, summoning both his sacred gear Balance Breaker and Excalibur before he slammed them down hard into the broken table. "Death." Issei took a seat back down. "Since I know that you guys would have no interest in fucking with my friends or family, you have no need to worry about me… but them. Those who attacked… they will all die."

Azazel chuckled. "I think we can all agree here he's no threat to our peace. If any, he's our trump card for it to succeed."

"Agreed." Sirzechs stated.

"I concur." Micheal said. Micheal turned to Issei and smiled. "Well, Scorpion, we will not have peace between us. We thank you greatly up in heaven for your work."

"Before." Issei said before he let out a big yawn. "You go, can I have a request?" Issei asked, looking up at Micheal from his chair.

"As long as it is within my power, anything."

"Well it's a few things if that is alright." Issei said, looking him straight in the eye with seriousness.

"Anything… we all owe you our lives many times over." He said with a smile.

"One… do not call me Scorpion… please call me Issei. If we are to be comrades or even friends, then I wish to be called by my real name. Issei."

"That would be my pleasure, Issei." Micheal said with a smile.

"Two. I wish to visit heaven in the near future and see if Excalibur can get even stronger. I am fused with Excalibur which is why you saw those holy electric powers of mine… but if I can get the sword stronger, then I become stronger. My final wish is also kind of a second parter to my second wish."

"I can come up with a way for you, a devil, to come to heaven." Micheal said with a smile. "What would be the final wish of yours my dear boy?"

"Can you… can you please allow Irina and Xenovia to start praying again? I know it would mean so much to them." Xenovia and Irina gasped and both blushed from his kindness. Micheal gasped a bit as well though out of surprise before turning to the two former exorcists.

"Well ladies, is that the truth?"

"Yes. It is the truth… even though we know God is dead, praying gives me comfort. I even have my old bible I carried around. I would love to be able to read it again." Irina said, tears in her eyes from the kindness Issei was showing. Once again, Issei was selfless.

Xenovia nodded. "It does for me as well."

"How adorable. A bond between Believers of God who are devils and Heaven." Serafall said with a giggle.

"Micheal, is this possible? Can you do it? Perhaps this can be a symbol of our peace." Sirzechs asked.

"Yes I can… and I seriously doubt two devils who don't receive damage when they pray will be the end of the world."

Issei moved forward to Micheal and put his hand out. Micheal took this hand and Issei held it. "You are a very respectable man, like most people that I have met in this world. I appreciate your kindness in fulfilling my requests and I will be here when you need me should the time arise. If you are in need of anything, you come to me and I shall fulfill it if it is in my power."

Micheal smiled and shook Issei's hand. "I will keep that in mind. We are all in your debt and forever will be for the things you have done and will do. You are strong, brave, kind and selfless. You could have made requests for your own benefit, but you have made everything for others. For this, I will always be around to assist you should the time arise." Micheal said before he began to teleport away. "I shall return to heaven and get to work letting those two pray. Give it a few hours." Micheal said with a smile.

"Thank you Chief Micheal." Irina and Xenovia said in unison.

"As for me, I think I shall stay around this town. I have begun to really like this place."

"Oh?" Issei said, raising a brow. "You should ask me first… as this is my territory."

"Not yet it's not." Akeno said with a giggle. "Rias still owns it and by that, Sirzechs owns it." Akeno stated.

Sirzechs shrugged. "He can be of great help with your sacred gear or even training you if needed." Sirzechs said with a shrug. "You will get along just fine." Sirzechs said but Issei just sighed before he let out a loud yawn once again.

"Well, if that's the case I'm going to bed." Issei said, waving his arm lazily before he teleported home in which he stumbled into the circle which meant he also stumbled right into his bed. Issei fell asleep almost immediately upon hitting his pillows.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. We reveal something about Issei's mentality in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing**

* * *

Issei woke up a little later than usual and found himself alone in his bed. He stood up and walked over towards the bathroom, only to find out he was in a new bathroom he has never seen before. He was confused for a moment but just started to draw a bath as he was too tired and sore to do much thinking. The events from the night before with Vali and the others, with how quick he was to anger and how quickly he was able to bring his swords to bare on Azazel.

' _Am I really that much of a killer…?'_ Issei thought solemnly. _'Is this my only purpose?'_

"Is this all I can be…?" Issei said out loud to himself.

"Is what all you can be?" Spoke a voice who entered the bathroom and knelt down next to the tub. Issei jumped slightly and turned his head, spotting the voice. It was Akeno.

"Oh… Hello Akeno." Issei said with a small smile, though she could see it was faked for her.

"Issei." Akeno said softly, laying her head on his arms, snuggling into him a bit. "Your not upset about not being here in the beginning of the meeting are you?"

"I am upset about that but that's not why I am down right now..." Issei said quietly, beginning to stroke Akeno's dark black hair.

"Then why? What do you mean by 'Is this all I can be?'?" Akeno asked, looking up at the boy she had a major crush on.

"I'm… a killer. A murderer. I was bred to be a killer. Everywhere I go, I bring Death. Is this all I will ever be?"

Akeno sat up quickly and brought her hand up to smack his face but he held her wrist, looking at her.

"Look at me! Everything I ever do is kill people! I was brought up to be a Gladiator which meant I killed people in the arena! I come back after being locked away and once again I am killing people! This is all I am isn't it?! This is why I will never feel love! This is why I feel so lost! I am just meant to kill people! That's my purpose isn't it?!" Issei cried, yelling at Akeno. Issei was going mad and Akeno knew that he was suffering.

Akeno quickly climbed into the tub, ignoring the fact she was clothed and she hugged Issei tightly, hugging his head to her bosom tightly. He screamed into her flesh and she rocked him, letting him get the rage and pain out. Akeno stroked his hair softly, feeling him shudder as he cried against her flesh, against her body. She just let him cry, let him feel something instead of hiding everything from the others. She let him mourn the losses he's suffered, the lives he had to take. She let him mourn the fact that he never experienced a child hood and all he's ever had to do in life was kill and survive. The girls were supposed to be the ones to give him a happy life… as they promised but they have not. They brought them into a world where he has to kill once more to survive.

"Oh Issei… I'm so sorry." Akeno said, hugging him tightly as she felt him move into slumber, his body going still as he fell back and went to sleep in the tub. She kissed his forehead and climbed out of the tub, her clothes completely soaked. She undressed and placed the clothes on a rack to dry, before walking out of the bathroom completely naked. Upon exiting, Rias entered and she immediately narrowed her eyes at Akeno who looked at her. "I didn't sleep him with him… he… he had a mental breakdown." Akeno said, looking down.

"What happened?! Is he ok?!" Rias demanded but Akeno put her hands up.

"He's sleeping now…" Akeno said. "Please be quiet… as for if he's ok… he's alive… but he's coming to a point where he's questioning himself. He is questioning his purpose of living."

"Why would he be doing that?" Rias asked.

"He is questioning his purpose as all he has ever done was kill people. Rias, we're supposed to be making his life better but everything is the same! He's continually killing people just like he did when he was just a child."

Rias looked down. "I… we never thought of him… and what all of this was doing to him."

"No… we never did. We all thought he was happy because that's how he was on the outside… but he bottled everything up. Killing his old master and Katerea gave him a sense of peace in terms of his past, but now everything is being put into perspective. He almost killed Azazel as well… he is suffering."

"Then we have to make sure that even if this war happens, we can make it so that Issei is kept happy… we need to keep him happy and sane." Rias stated, looking at Akeno.

"I have business with him with Micheal as you know. I will take him on a date as well afterwards." Akeno stated. "If we are going to do what is right.. neither of us can be jealous of the women in his life." Akeno said, looking right at Rias as Akeno was getting dressed.

"I… know." Rias said quietly. "I want him next." Rias said with a smile.

"You can have him when I am done with him." Akeno said with a wink as she left Issei's bedroom with Rias, going to the kitchen.

* * *

It was about four hours when Issei woke up, this time he found himself waking up in his bed despite knowing he fell asleep inside of the tub. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the room as he hunched over his lap before he stood up and walked to the dresser and the mirror, getting dressed in the next days clothing. Issei saw his own reflection and all he could see was a disgusting monster. He punched the mirror right where his face was, shattering the mirror before he roared in anger and slammed his hands on the dresser. When his hands collided, a piece of paper flew into the air and gently flew in front of him which he caught.

' _Issei, could you please meet me at the Shrine in the town at the top of the mountain? I would really appreciate it.'_ ~ Akeno.

' _Great. Guess im off to kill even more people… will this nightmare ever end?'_ Issei thought bitterly as he left the house as it was dawn. The sun was barely over the horizon.

About five minutes later, Issei was half way up the shrine. He was wearing white shorts, a white T-shirt and a small red blazer that was open. He had his hands in the blazers pocket.

"Ah there you are Issei. My apologies for the sudden invitation."

"It's fine… who's my target…?" Issei asked bitterly.

Akeno narrowed her eyes a bit. "No one. You aren't here to kill anyone. You're here because you are needed to be here." Akeno said, her tone getting a bit cold towards him before she smiled. "Now, follow me please."

"Good to see you again Issei." Micheal stated, appearing from the heavens in a golden light.

"Micheal, is there something you need?" Issei asked.

"No. I am here to give you something that you were supposed to get before the meeting but it's better late than never." Micheal said with a smile. "Follow me into the Shrine would you?"

"There's a powerful holy presence in the shrine." Issei noted as he followed Micheal in.

"Indeed." Akeno stated. "Micheal and I were working on something for you. A sword. He wanted to present the sword to you before the meeting as a sign of good will, but you were away."

"You are aware I don't need the sword right?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean we can't give it to one of our peerage members. Since the sword is yours now, you can pass its ownership over." She said with a smile.

Issei nodded and Micheal turned around, showing off the sword that was hovering before him.

"This here is the sword known as Ascalon."

"It's like a mix between my Excalibur and my sacred gear. It has anti dragon properties." Issei noted.

"That it does. It's killed many dragons and it's gained a fearsome reputation. It isn't as powerful of a holy sword as Excalibur, not even close, but it's still formidable." Micheal said with a smile. "I was hoping you could take it and give it to one of your peerage members as a good will gift from the Angels. We angels already received information on the evil pieces system and information about the Sacred Gears Azazel has been studying. It is now our turn to assist and we already gave things to the Fallen."

"If that is your wish Micheal, then I will do so. I will find the perfect wielder for this weapon." Issei said, bowing to the Angel Seraph.

Micheal smiled and began to teleport away. "That is all then Issei. It was a pleasure seeing you again. I hope to see you next time when we talk about counter measures for the Khaos Brigade." Micheal said, disappearing completely.

With that gone, Issei stood up and moved towards the exit but stopped when he thought about something. He turned around and stared at Akeno for a few moments before he spoke.

"Akeno… can we talk?"

"Absolutely. What about?" Akeno asked as she was cleaning up the tea and the table from Micheal and her chatting.

"Kokabiel… said something about you. Said your father was Baraqiel or something… Isn't… he a fallen angel?"

"Y-Yes. It mean's I am also… a Fallen Angel." Akeno said, her expression and tone very sad. She stood up and revealed a pair of wings. One wing was a devil and the other was that of a Fallen Angel. "Mismatched wings… I grew up hating my Angel side so I jumped at the chance to become a devil when Rias offered. Just to spite my father. Maybe it was my half breed blood but the result was a sad mix of the two types of wings." Akeno said only to gasp when she felt Issei hug her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's enough Akeno… there is no more reason to continue going down this path of sadness. I think your wings are beautiful." Issei said, releasing Akeno who turned to him, only to see him grasp her Fallen Angel wing gently and kiss the tip. "It's a wonderful set of wings, for a wonderful woman."

"I've watched to tell you for such a long time." Akeno said, tears brimming in her violet eyes. "But you hate Fallen Angels… They almost killed you… and killed everyone you know." She said softly. "It's not hard to know what you think about them."

"Well, that is where you are wrong." Issei said hugging her Fallen Angel and her devil wings to him, nuzzling them against his face. "I don't hate anyone race. If I did, I wouldn't ever be happy with a devil as they were the worst people to me. Humans too. Akeno, even if I did hate Fallen Angels and devils, that doesn't change the fact that you are Akeno. I don't care who your father was, who you were born as. You couldn't make that choice for yourself."

"I could just be hi-"

"No. There is no way you could convince me you are a bad person." Issei said, interrupting her.

"Oh but it's true Issei. I am a terrible, terrible woman."

"Bullshit." Issei stated, releasing her wings as he stood in front of her, looking down at her. "As far as I am concerned, you are easily one of the greatest women I have ever met. I don't deserve much in my life due to what I have done and will do and I certainly do not deserve to have ever met you or get to know you the way I do. But I have. I have gotten to know you and I am very happy to have met you. Look at you. You are absolutely beautiful..." Issei said, wiping away the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "You are kind, generous, smart and you are a gorgeous young woman. You're strong and even now, you are humble. You think of yourself as an evil woman because of your heritage or the fact you are a sadistic woman in battle, but I don't see that. I see someone who has been kicked down in life and whenever she gets up, she kicks herself back down. I don't want to see you do that. You are an awesome young lady and it was one of my greatest pleasures in life to meet someone like you."

"You can stop worrying… You say such sweet things and what is a girl to do." Akeno said, a tear freely falling down her left cheek. It was then she gasped in surprise as she felt lips attach to her own. Issei was kissing her of his own free will. She cried a few more tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the sweet kiss from the boy she loved. When he released her lips and kissed her cheek, she couldn't help but cry a bit more tears. "Oh Issei." She said quietly, only to feel his lips kissing her tears away.

"I may not know what love is… but I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I am near you. It just got worse for me and I couldn't help but kiss you. I really like you." Issei said with a smile.

Akeno smiled and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, crying into his shoulder. She was so happy and Issei just let her cry out of joy as he sat down and held her.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**


	19. chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

 **So, I have some awesome news. A writer who likes my work, has given me permission to... borrow some elements from his own story. Now, I wont reveal the story or the writer just yet, as I am hoping you guys will guess who the writer is or the story at least. Hint: Greek Mythology.**

* * *

Issei and Akeno were called back to Issei's new house, which was thanks to Sirzechs. Sirzechs built him a stylish new mansion. It was three stories above ground and three stories below. Rias had called them back due to something she didn't share across the magic channel. They arrived by magic circle of course so they arrived quickly where Rias smiled.

"We're off to the Underworld!" Rias said with a big smile. "We get to stay at my parents castle as we have a lot of business for this summer. We have things with the Khaos Brigade that you are requested to attend Issei and then there is the Gathering of the Young Devils. Basically, the young devils will be participating in their first rating games."

"So games just like the one with Riser?" Issei asked, a smile forming on his face. "That was fun."

"Yes but it's not over a marriage. Just for fun and it also helps you lower level ones gain rank."

"How interesting. I will be happy to do those games."

"There is also a party that will be going on for a few days. The high ranking devils and the young ones will be there, though honestly, a lot of the gathering is meant for the high ranks to gather and well do politics and what not."

"Sounds fun. When do we leave?"

"Now of course. Just need your command."

"No no. Let's go ahead and go. I am glad to have a wonderful assistant such as yourself Rias." Issei said, bowing to her a bit.

With that, Rias prepped the magic circle and everyone of Issei's peerage had teleported onto a train which was beginning to move out.

"This is the family train." Rias explained. "Have to enter through proper channels now."

"Cool." Issei said, looking out of the windows as everyone behind him began to settle in and socialize. He was mesmerized by the beautiful underworld. There plenty of mountains, forest, rivers even a small lake below as they traveled in the air. Straight ahead was the large Gremory Castle, which Issei wasn't even paying attention to. He was focusing on the landscape. In Rome, he didn't see much trees. It was mainly sand… dirt… rock. It was always hot.

* * *

They landed about five minutes later and Rias exited the building, being greeted by all of the maids and butlers. They boarded two horse and carriages, with Rias, Akeno, Issei, Xenovia, Irina and Kiba in the front car with the rest of Issei's peerage in the second car. Issei was silent as he looked out the car, his eyes wide at the scenery. Upon arrival, Issei was greeting with a massive fanfare and a lot of the butlers and maids said "Welcome Home Master!" which if Issei recalled, they said it before he got onto the carriages but he didn't really pay attention due to his lack of attention on the subject. He turned to Rias who was blushing and looking away from Issei though Issei just shrugged. He wasn't stupid. He can see that this has something to do with the fact Issei broke up Rias's and Riser's marriage.

Grayfia ended up getting all of their luggage stored away in the appropriate rooms, so there was basically somewhat of a free time available before dinner. Issei left everyone behind, somehow disappearing from sight as he began to explore the castle, enjoying the sightseeing. He came upon a flaxen haired woman that struck a somewhat resemblance to Rias, with the facial features.

"Ara, you lost?"

"No. Since I don't have a destination in mind, I cannot be lost." Issei said with a smile.

"I see. Might you be Issei Hyoudou? I believe you were the one who stopped my daughters wedding yes?"

"That is correct. I was the key to saving Rias from a fate resembling my own."

"Oh yes. The slave boy. The Scorpion I heard."

"I am not a slave." Issei said with a dangerous tone but the woman just giggled.

"I mean no disrespect. Just knowing who you are now. So, tell me my dear boy, how does it feel to be a high class devil?"

"I feel nothing. I enjoy my life the way it is because im surrounded by people who care for me and by people I care for."

"That's wonderful. It's good that we have devils like yourself who are different than the others."

"I guess so. Well it was a pleasure to meet you..."

"Venelana. Venelana Gremory."

"My pleasure to meet you. I shall be off to explore more of this stone wonder." Issei said, walking away with his hands behind his back, his eyes looking at all the stone carvings, all the marble statues and the art work.

* * *

Issei was finally called by Akeno for dinner in which Issei was about five minutes late due to getting lost on one of the lower levels. He arrived to the dinner table, seeing an open spot. It was between Akeno and Raynare. Upon sitting down, everyone started to eat their food, engaging in very light conversation as it was mostly quiet. Issei's eyes focused on Koneko for a few moments as he noticed a very distant look in her eyes which were also pretty sad. He figured he would talk to her later about it.

"Welcome everyone, while you are here… please think of this as your home away from home." Spoke Rias's father who was sitting at the end of the table. Next to him was his wife, Venelana.

Issei began to cut into his food like everyone else and while everyone was refined and proper, unlike himself who was a brute through and through, Issei didn't have horrible table manners. I mean he did have his elbows on the table and he ate with big bites, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He cleaned up any messes he made and wiped his mouth whenever necessary. He wasn't eating with his mouth open or making any obscene noises while he was eating. After about two minutes, Issei heard Rias's father.

"Oh, I forgot to ask this Issei. It's ok if I call you Issei right?"

"Yes." Issei nodded.

"How are you enjoying the house I built for you and your group?"

"You did that? Well, I haven't had much time to explore it but I appreciate it. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Take care of my daughter."

"That's a given. I mean it though. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Consider it a… wedding present." He spoke with a smile. "My wife will also have you learn manners and high etiquette."

Rias gasped and looked at her father while Issei just raised a brow.

"Dear! There is a time and place for this! This was not the time NOR the place! There is an order to these things."

"Funny… I don't remember agreeing to any marriage." Issei said with a dangerous tone, one that god the guards near the door to get a little antsy. Issei was glancing over at Rias's father while Issei continued to eat.

Venelana sighed and looked at Issei. "Rias nee-"

"Rias needs to enjoy her life as a teenager. She hasn't even become an adult yet and you are forcing marriage upon her and not to mention me. Quite frankly, I don't like that." Issei said, drinking some of the alcohol that the guards brought in. Issei may be underage, but he enjoys his alcohol. It was a good red wine. "Now, I believe you owe me some explanations or even an excuse for your actions. I may like Rias a lot, but I am nowhere close to marrying anyone. Plus wouldn't that make it so my 'harem' is no longer usable?"

Akeno snorted and grinned. "It does, but wouldn't that be so hot? Cheating on your wife?" Akeno said seductively.

"Akeno!" Rias scolded. "No Issei. Marriage is mainly for politics."

"Uh huh." Issei said, biting into his dinner roll, swallowing it before talking. "Well, either way. The answer is no. I won't change myself for anyone." Issei said, looking over at Venelana for that one. "Teach me manners? Excuse me? Is that an insult? Do you want to see me without manners?" Issei challenged.

"We are only trying to help you get ready for politics with high ranking devils."

"Oh please. Those pompous fools should be lucky that I am even in the same room as them." Issei said with an arrogant attitude. "They sit there in their castles and handle "politics" while I am out there putting my life on the line to keep their perfect lives perfect." Issei said, drinking some wine. "Oh and I hate snobby pricks." Issei said. "Unless you actually deserve to be arrogant, like myself, you all can kiss my ass." Issei said, standing up before finishing his wine. "Now, if you don't mind. I don't have much of an appetite anymore. Good bye." Issei said, placing his hands behind his back as he walked through the double doors.

The table was silent for a bit until Venelana let out a sigh.

"Great dear. You just scared off Rias's only good suitor." She stated.

"My apologies. Issei is quite the unique devil. He's going to shift the entire world. I know it."

Issei went up to the bedroom that had Issei's things, which was a massive bedroom with a bed that he has never seen in the size it was. It was a California King XL or something like that. Obviously custom made. He collapsed on the bed and began to open up a book that he was given to by Azazel on the train.

' _How to use your pieces properly'_ was the book title. It was for Issei to learn more about the evil pieces and use them properly. It was good for war but mostly for rating games. It wasn't very interesting, but Issei needed to train to avoid disaster similar to Kokabiel's fight.

* * *

After five minutes, a knock appeared at his door. It was Azazel.

"Ah Issei, I am glad to see you are doing what I asked and training your mind."

"I want to avoid any sort of disaster because I wasn't smart enough. I must be smarter. I never gave my pawns permission to promote or anything."

Azazel nodded. "Well, like for everyone else, I am your teacher. While you surpass me in war, you have a lot to learn so we can focus on that. I will even sit with you and question you." Azazel said with a smile.

Issei nodded. "So, what can I do for you Azazel?"

"Wanted to see if you are up for going to the hot spring with me? Could use someone to talk to."

"Sounds like fun." Issei said, standing up and popping his back before following the older gentleman in silence where they arrived at the hot springs outside of the castle. They both undressed until they were nude and climbed into the hot spring, Issei one on edge while Azazel was on the other.

"So, if I am not mistaken… you were trained by the Norse?"

"Yes. Odin, Thor, Loki and a few others trained me." Issei said with a nod.

"How the hell did you get that to happen?"

Issei smiled. "Well, it happened as I was teleporting away to go train to fight Vali, which I figured he would betray us. I had a hunch at least. Anyway, there was some sort of magic block on my teleportation which forced me to teleport to a singular location over in Norway. From there, I traveled to a town that had a gentleman's club that was also a whore house, a casino and what not. I, having no idea, sat in a booth awaiting my whore."

"Let me guess. The silver haired girl you brought home?"

"Bingo. Well, I never slept with her then and I ended up walking her out of her job, rescuing her. Apparently, Rossweisse was Odin's bodyguard. Well, apparently he told her she should work a gentleman's club as a prostitute so she could get some experience so she wouldn't scare off men." Issei said, rolling his eyes. Azazel however was laughing a bit.

"Really? Odin said that? That's rich!"

"Well, Odin wasn't being serious. Anyways, when I was leaving, Odin and Thor walked into the gentleman's club. I decked Odin in the face. Twice. Apparently, he liked me from the beginning and took me to Valhalla where I was trained for many days with intense training. Magical, Physical, even my sacred gear and Excalibur. I can now wield Excalibur properly and my sacred gear has improved. I can now use the Balance Breaker to form ANY weapon I choose, hence the dual Cestus."

"Wow… you must have been pretty lucky to punch Odin, survive and get trained by him as well. Odin's a good guy though so it's no surprise. So, how did you end up sleeping with the Valkyrie?"

"How did you know I slept with her?" Issei asked, raising a brow.

"I have my intuitions. When a man gets laid, his aura changes."

"Ah. Well, It was the final night before I would have to leave and I had a huge party with Odin. So much booze. I had an arm wrestling fight with Thor, I threw potatoes at Loki and Thor. Well, anyways Thor said let's drink Booze out of Rossweisse's pussy. Well, I had no interest in letting her do that unless I was the one drinking it…. Well I didn't say that but you get the point. Well, me being drunk, slept with her many times. When waking up, none of us regretted it but I also treat sex differently from others. I treat it as a pleasure and reproduction tool."

"Nice nice. Well, I hear the girls up there. Think you should go play with you harem." Azazel said with a dirty grin.

"Ok. Was a good chat." Issei said, kneeling down before jumping into the air and coming over the wall, landing into the water on the upper floor. Just like Azazel said, the women were all there. Every single one of his harem, or ones that will be in his harem. Issei looked behind him and then took a seat on the ledge in the water, relaxing in the water.

"Oh Issei, you're so daring." Akeno stated, sitting next to Issei.

"Am I? I thought this was a normal thing for us." Issei said, opening his right eye to look at the Fallen Angel.

"Did you get your body washed properly?" Rias said, appearing on the other side of Issei.

"I am relaxing at this moment, so I haven't washed up. I am enjoying the hot springs right now." Issei said with a smile. Issei then felt a hand on his crotch, gently stroking his dick. It was Akeno's hand just by the look of her face. "Enjoying yourself?" Issei asked with a raised brow.

"Quite. I kind of want to see how it would feel to be ravaged by a younger guy."

"One day Akeno." Issei said with a chuckle. "Has to be the right place and time and now is not it."

"Oh why not?" Akeno said with a fake pout.

"Not everyone here is part of my harem. Im not comfortable having sex in front of people that aren't with me… plus if my entire harem was here… it would just end up being an orgy." Issei said with a shrug.

"I am a little upset that I didn't get to take your virginity." Rias said, laying her chin on Issei's left shoulder with a pout.

"Well, I won't apologize for it. I don't view sex like people do in this age. I view it as something to do for pleasure or reproduction. Not an act of love. Love is something you share regardless of your actions." Issei stated, shrugging.

Rias nodded with a sigh. "I understand. Guess that's the pain of dating a guy from the stone age."

"Oi im not that old." Issei said with a frown. Rias giggled in response and met his lips with her own in which he kissed her back before Akeno pulled him away from her and into her own lips, in which he kissed her back as well. Rias growled at Akeno but a firm hand on both of their bottoms settled them down as he hugged them to him. "Behave yourselves. There is no reason to fight over me." Issei stated. "I don't like anyone of you more than the other." Issei said with a chuckle, only to feel something encompass his dick. It was then he looked over and saw Rossweisse slurping on him from underneath. Issei pulled her head off of him and she pouted at Issei.

"Come on… We haven't done it in so long!" Rossweisse whined.

"It's been like two or three days. You will be fine." Issei said with a deadpan expression and tone. "Plus, you know how long I can last. You wouldn't be able to breathe that long."

"Not unless I used magic." Rossweisse said with a wink before attempting to go under.

"Ok you seductive little Valkyrie. That's enough." Issei stated, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not in the mood right now." Issei stated, giving her bottom a sharp smack in which she moaned into his neck. She got the message though. "Well, I think it's almost time for bed." Issei said with a yawn. Imma wash up and head to bed.

Akeno, Rossweisse and Akeno got evil grins and they all pinned Issei to the wall and began to wash him… Thoroughly.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	20. chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I am returning to Scorpion but I am rewriting the last two chapters, though the changes aren't significant. You can read through but ill provide the summary for changes in the ending. As for previous authors notes, please dont take them to heart. Things change. So here we go.**

 **Current peerage:**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Akeno.**

 **Bishop: Rias.**

 **Rooks: Rosswiesse and Koneko.**

 **Knights: Kiba and Xenovia**

 **Pawns: Irina**

 **Future additions to the peerage.**

 **Pawns: Kuroka.**

 **Bishop: Ravel.**

 **I am CONSIDERING breaking DxD Canon and making someone else a pawn with Kuroka with mutation peices. Thinking about it but no idea yet. Who might it be? That will be revealed next chapter or this chapter if you are smart enough.**

* * *

Issei awoke to voice in his right ear. When he woke up and looked around, he was currently in bed with Rossweisse, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia. All five of them had snuggled up to him in someway, but they were all asleep. The voice in his right ear came from a magic circle, and the voice repeated itself.

"Apologies Issei for waking you up, but you've been requested to take on a special stray devil hunt mission." Sirzechs spoke to him through the white magic circle that was Issei's own magic circle. It was white with a black scorpion in the center. The white ring was actually a bunch of Norse runes interconnected to form a circle. Issei looked around and grunted in response to Sirzechs, but it was more of a grunt to get himself from out of the grasp of the females without waking them up, which he succeeded. Issei walked out of the room and finally spoke up to the patient devil on the other side.

"A special stray devil hunt?" Issei inquired.

"Yes. I… can't fill you in on the details, but let's just say for a while you are in for a very… peculiar couple weeks."

"Couple weeks?"

"Will you take the job for me Issei? They had requested you."

"Sure, but I'm going to let the others know ill be gone for an undisclosed amount of time. I can still keep in contact with them right? Wait… Can I take them with me?"

"No. You have to come alone." Sirzechs said, and Issei could tell that the devil king was nervous.

"I see… well I will let them know and I'll head out to the coordinates of where you want me to go."

"Thank you Issei and for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Sirzechs said. Before Issei could inquire why Sirzechs would be sorry, the devil king disconnected the call.

Issei sighed and decided to make himself a hearty breakfast, consisting of eggs, sausage and a biscuit. It took him about an hour to make and eat his food, as he was pretty slow eating while he read the book that he was reading the night before, about how to be a better king. Upon completion of his meal, he would walk upstairs to see the girls all getting dressed.

"Issei! Morning!" Rossweisse exclaimed, running up and giving Issei a chaste kiss on the lips, who returned it just as nicely.

"Morning all. Rias, you are going to be in charge of my peerage for the foreseeable future. Seems I have been requested to handle a special stray devil hunt alone. Sirzechs called me this morning."

Rias raised a brow. "That's odd.. You can't bring us?"

"Seems there is a third party who wants me to handle this alone. If my instincts are right, it's going to be like meeting Rossweisse here. Im being dragged along for something."

Rossweisse would nod. "I see. Then we have no choice but to let you go… but you better come back." She said, pouting at him.

"Of course. As soon as my business is finished with the third party, I will return. Plus I will call every night." He said, placating his silver-haired girlfriend.

"Good." She said, nodding and walking past him to the kitchen.

"Well, that's that then. I will start heading out to meet Sirzechs before heading off on this job." He said, looking at the four remaining females.

Akeno sauntered over and draped her arms around his neck as she stood up on her tippy toes, giving Issei a kiss, for he never had one of hers before.

"Be safe." She said, before walking off to the kitchen. Rias looked a little unhappy due to the fact Issei had multiple women, but Issei took the initiative and kissed her lips, stealing her breath away as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A frown on your face makes me frown." Issei stated, which got Rias to blush. After a few moments, she placed her hand on his bare chest, for Issei outside of school wore only a pair of shorts. She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Just… not how I envisioned everything. I didn't think I'd be part of a harem." Rias admitted, which got Issei to sigh.

"It's not intentional..." He stated.

"I know." Rias said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out, giving a sway of her hips which Issei did follow. Issei turned only to get jumped on by Koneko who was snuggling into Issei, nuzzling him as she hugged him. Issei would gently pet her head and pat her back, hugging her to him as he would give her affections. She felt left out and she had a crush on Issei. Issei was so kind and she felt like opening up more to him. He had an aura around him that made you want to give yourself to him. After a half a minute of their embrace, Koneko released him and walked off to go to breakfast, leaving Xenovia alone with Issei. Issei turned to Xenovia who was watching from the sidelines, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Are you sleeping with all of your servants? Will you expect me to spread my legs for you?"

Issei would blink at her. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

"I only mentioned that because it seems everyone in your peerage is involved with you romantically."

"Actually, the only person I have ever slept with was Rossweisse but yes, Rias and Akeno are also interested in me."

"Are you interested in them?"

"I can't say that I love any of them, but sexually sure." Issei said, giving her a shrug.

"I see. You are an interesting devil."

"Thank you. Now, I think it's time I go." Issei said, forming his magic circle under his feet, teleporting off to see Sirzechs.

* * *

He arrived in Sirzechs throne room, right in front of Sirzechs who was sitting on his throne with a glass of milk in his left hand. He had obviously finished his breakfast just now.

"Ah, Issei. Said your good byes?"

"Yea, but I figured I would still say hi every night through a call." Issei said while shrugging. He then focused onto the Devil King. "So, what can you tell me about this stray devil hunt and why it's going to take me a while?"

"The stray devil has been reported seen entering a large forest in Northern Italy. The mountains and the terrain up there are perfect for hiding so Im told."

"You have been told correct. It's also a very harsh wilderness with plenty of caverns not to mention the thick forests on both sides of the mountains. I can understand why it would take me a while. I shall set out immediately. I also know why I've been chosen. I have first hand knowledge of the terrain."

Sirzechs nodded, but refused to speak on that matter. He, however, would stand up and walk over to Issei.

"Before you go, I wanted to thank you for taking care of Rias. She's been so much happier with you coming into her life."

"It's not a problem at all. I am more than happy to have made her happy. She… has been making my life happier as well." He admitted.

"From what she told me, she hasn't."

"Oh… I see. Well, just so much has been going on, its hard for her to do anything for me. We're constantly fighting and even now, im off to fight and kill."

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." Sirzechs said with a nod.

"I mean, I prefer this life over my previous one… but… I just wish it wasn't constant fighting. Rating games aside… with my master returning and Kokabiel.. just not exactly fun."

"I can understand. It's not easy over here either, though you bear the brunt of everything… For that I am sorry."

"It's not your fault people want to start problems, but that's the life we live in, but you shouldn't worry too much. Ive been trained by the Norse and I have a sacred gear and I own Excalibur."

"I guess I shouldn't, but as the leader of the devils, I have to."

"I suppose so. Well, I guess I should get to work." Issei said, cracking his neck.

Sirzechs nodded and prepped his own magic circle but Issei quickly put his hand up.

"Actually, let me set up the circle, just tell me exactly where."

"Alright." He said, giving him the location of where to teleport to using a magic circle while Issei prepped his own circle.

* * *

Issei arrived in Cuneo, Italy which was the town closest to the location of where he was to head off too in the alps. The alps was a mountain range in Europe that bordered Italy, France, Switzerland, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Austria, Germany and Slovenia. The Alps was also the location of where Issei's final stand was. The final battle against the Roman Empire. He entered the pass that connected Cuneo with the other side of the mountain range. Cuneo was located on the northwest part of Italy. It took him about four hours to find what he was looking for as he had to go off the pass and into the wilderness itself. He came upon his battle, only to frown. The Roman Empire had covered up the location of the battle, pretty much destroying the area. This was a valley of some sort but now it was heavily wooden. Roman bastards.

Issei looked around for about half an hour before he got his bearings. He had to remember thousands of years ago. He knelt down in the snow in front of a large piece of stone. He applied more energy to his Excalibur before driving the Gladius into the stone, carving into it. 'Here likes Cinder. Brother and friend.' Issei smiled and moved the stone in front of a tree, planting the makeshift tombstone into the ground before kneeling before the stone. He then frowned and placed his forehead against the stone.

"Brother… Cinder. You… gave up a life of luxury for me. You were given a chance to go back into the Roman Military after you were kicked out… but you stayed with me and the others. You were my greatest friend I ever made. I… I still remember our battle in the Arena. I refused to kill you and we were both whipped for my decision… but from there on we became a duo in the arena… never again had we fought because our master knew we would never kill each other. I miss you so much friend… and I hope you are living life to its fullest. I hope that I can join you one of these days… but I have a family now. You understand right?" Issei asked the stone before smiling. "Of course you do. You were more forgiving than I ever was. I'm going to continue your legacy. Not by name, but by your weapons."

Issei smiled and brought Excalibur and [Scales of Grendel] out and placed them on his lap. He looked between them, trying to decide but placed his sacred gear to the side before grabbing Excalibur. He closed his eyes and the holy sword began to change shape. Mimic went to work and about twenty seconds later, Excalibur turned from a Gladius, to a gauntlet. Like a glove, this gauntlet would cover Issei's entire hand and would stop about half way up his forearm. The digits on the gauntlet were sharp like blades and his knuckles were spiked, which increased the power of punches to each point, giving punches more lethal ability. Issei smiled and stared at the gauntlet before forcing it back into his body. Ever since he merged with Excalibur, it resided in his body like his sacred gear. It would come out on his command, forming the weapon he chose it to be.

"I will come back again Brother." Issei said, standing up and moving off deeper into the wilderness to head to the location of where the stray devils were last spotted. He was going to have to spend a lot of time here in the wilderness to find the devils who were up to something here in the Alps. Eight hours later, Issei began to set up camp underneath a few spruce trees. The only advance in his search was a small campsite that the stray devils used a few nights before. He was on the right trail, but he was behind. As he set up camp, he heard a small cry and a large avian had crushed into the ground. It was a Golden Eagle. The Eagle had an injury that would not let it fly for more than five feet before sending it to the ground. The left wing was bent in an odd position and it was bleeding.

"Ah, poor thing." Issei said, walking over to the bird and picking up the large avian predator. Issei was now being pecked and bitten, the bird scared for its life but Issei held it firmly by the talons as he held it to his chest. "It's ok little guy. I got you." Issei took a seat on his sleeping bag and began to caress the frightened bird, who continued to bite and peck at Issei, though due to being a devil, was not drawing blood though the pain was still there, not that Issei registered it due to his background.

* * *

Walking through the forest in the Alps, not even a quarter mile from Issei, was a woman about five foot five. She had silver to white hair that was very… fluffed. It draped her back all the way down to her waist. She had a wooden bow adorned with thorns and horns, with a quicker of arrows on her back. She had an arrow already drawn on the bow, for she was coming upon the campsite of someone. She climbed a nearby tree and aimed the bow and the unsuspecting male.

Issei knew that he was being targeted, but he did not move. Now was not the time.

The female was about to release the black arrow tipped in poison, as she saw what was going on. There was an injured golden eagle in his right hand while his left bore a white magic circle with a black scorpion in the middle, the white runes circling the scorpion. She watched as the supernatural male poured healing magic into the bird, for she was familiar with the magic being used for she used the same from time to time. Putting the arrow back in the quiver, the male wasn't her target so she moved along from the unsuspecting male, or so she thought he was unsuspecting.

* * *

After about an hour of setting the bone and healing the Eagle, the eagle would look up at Issei with admiration, only for Issei to pet his head. He then gently tossed the Eagle into the air, sending the bird back into the sky to go home. Issei yawned and set up some protection magic he learned from the Norse, setting up a barrier before going right to sleep.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, if you didn;t read the rewritten chapter, heres what changed.**

 **I changed the location of where Issei went after getting the cordinates of Sirzechs. From there, I also changed his weapon from a Trident and Bucklet to Gladius and Gauntlet. Sword and Fist. Its like the Centurion from For Honor.**

 **Thats it.**


	21. chapter 21

**Here you go. Rewritten chapter. Just a change in the fight scene is all to fit the new weapons.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei spent four nights out in the wilderness, going up and down the alps along the Italian and French border, searching through the forest. Never once had he found what he was looking for, though every night, he knew he was being watched by someone. Someone who was obviously supernatural, but he or she was not the target. He had no idea who or even what gender, just that someone was there with a weapon.

* * *

It was the fifth day out there and the sun was high in the sky. It was a warm winter day though extreme temperatures never bothered him. He was conditioned to ignore it. Issei was currently coming upon a large clearing which was part of a path for hunters. A trail of game lead through this clearing. As he came upon the clearing, he immediately spotted a white haired female surrounded by six devils. The woman had a bow and arrow out, but she was surrounded and by the looks of it, she was out matched. At least one of the devils was an ultimate-class.

Issei immediately summoned Excalibur and his Sacred Gear to him. In his right hand was Excalibur in the form of his gauntlet and in his left was his sacred gear in the form of a Gladius. Which, was a Roman sword. His eyes narrowed upon seeing one of the devils run his hand up the butt of the female. Issei growled and leapt into the air from the rocks above them, sending his Gladius into the back of the devil who was touching the woman. The sword went in through the soft gap between the shoulder and the neck, penetrating all the way down into his heart. As the devil began to fall as the life disappeared from his body, Issei yanked the sword free from the body, sending blood and guts flying into the air.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Asked the leader, who was the ultimate class devil. He snarled at Issei. "It doesn't matter in the end. KILL THE FOOL! LEAVE THE WOMAN FOR LAST!" He ordered. The devils sprung into action and Issei did as well.

Issei moved to the right as a black bolt of demonic energy shot right towards him. He dodged it which melted the snow behind him in a small explosion. Issei stuck his arm out and clothes-lined the devil that shot at him before using his gauntlet to grab onto the ax that tried to embed itself into his head. He then yanked the ax out of the hand of the devil before kneeing him in the gut. With the ax removed and the devil bent over, his used his left leg to kick backwards. He struck the devil in the back of the head and sent him right on top of the devil he clothes-lined. He grabbed onto the sword that went for his unprotected gut, grabbing onto the blade before pulling. The devil had a much stronger grip on this one then the one did on the ax, but it mattered not. The devil was pulled forward and that's all it took for Issei to slip his blade into the sternum of the devil. This didn't kill the devil but when Issei removed the blade while backing up, the devil went to his knees. Issei was to the right of the devil and did a 180 spin, using his momentum to block a magic blast with his gauntlet AND slicing off the head of the devil on his knees, killing him. This spin attack continued and made another 180 and Issei drove his Excalibur gauntlet into the gut of the devil who had the ax. This devil tried to tackle him but Issei saw it while he was spinning to remove the head of the devil.

The punch that Issei gave him, punched a hole into his gut which sent the devil to his knees as he turned to Ash. He killed three devils out of the six, leaving three magic using devils left, including the ultimate class. Issei watched as all three devils began to activate magic circles but Issei took the initiative. Issei activated Rapidly and Nightmare at the same time, forming multiple mirage images of himself which all moved on their own like they were actual flesh and blood.

"Damn this devil!" The leader roared, firing his magic. It came out like arrows raining down in a circle, destroying the copies of Issei and making explosions at the same time which filled the area with smoke. Out of the smoke came Issei who had leapt over the magic bolts. Issei drove his knee into the devil in the middle of the three left. Issei swung the hilt of his blade backwards striking the leader in the back of the head while his gauntlet held the chin of the third devil. With the hilt smashing into the leaders head, it was a swift motion as Issei drove his blade up into the throat of the devil he had a hold of. He pulled the blade free and pushed the devil forward who fell on the snow, bleeding all over the snow. He was dead which left the last two devils. One of the devils was underneath his body so Issei stomped on the hand that was about to fire a magic circle, getting the devil to scream in pain.

Issei turned on the hand he was standing on, squishing the hand on the ground which increased the sound of the screams. The leader was turning with a magic circle already on his hand but Issei was faster. He spartan kicked the leader in the gut which sent the devil flying backwards, only to skid on his feet. He had good balance, but Issei had flung his sword like a Javelin, which stuck itself into the leader's gut. Issei didn't waste this moment and leapt into the air, smashing away the remaining hand of the devil that Issei was stepping on, which sent the magic flying off into the distance. Issei turned in mid air before driving Excalibur into the face of the devil, flattening his head instantly. He also began to turn to ash. Issei got up and walked up to the leader who was prying the Gladius from his gut when he looked up. Issei was already right in front of him and the last thing before he died was a fist. Issei performed an uppercut upon the devil, decapitating him and sending his head flying into the air, before it, like his body, turned to ash.

The fight took about thirty seconds in all as Issei was extremely fast. He put the weapons back into his body before turning to the woman with a smile. "You alright miss? You were in quite a pickle."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, glaring at him. While she was in danger from the devils, she couldn't bring herself to thank the male.

"Hey, why are you so angry? I just saved you life."

"I didn't tell you to speak to me beast!"

"Beast? That's not very nice!"

"I said silence!" The bold woman said, pushing past Issei and walking off into the forest. Issei just watched her leave and scratched his cheek.

"What was her problem…?" He asked out loud to himself. He would sigh and open up a magic circle, preparing to send a message to Sirzechs only for a lightning bolt to crash from the sky, which was strange cause there was no clouds. The lightning bolt when it disappeared from the sky, revealed a male in its place. A man. This man was wearing a Toga which showed off his extremely muscular body. He had long white hair down to the middle of his back, and a large white beard. His body thrummed with power and Issei, for a moment, gained a bit of fear but it disappeared rapidly.

"You remind me of Thor." Was the first thing Issei said, which got the male to stare at him with a stone face. Issei was staring right into the eyes of someone who looked like he was about to smite him, only for the stone face to break in laughter. Deep laughter boomed from the man and he nodded.

"I haven't heard THAT in a long time. Yes, I am known as Zeus, God of the Sky and Thunder."

"Uh… that would be the Greek mythology right?" Issei said, scratching his head.

"Yes my friend! I am the Ruler of Mount Olympus! I am the Father of all Greek!" He said proudly.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Issei Hyoudou, or The Scorpion as I am more commonly known as."

"Yes, I know who you are which is why I was the one who hired you to come here to handle this."

"I figured there was another hand in play." Issei commented, nodding. "I went with the same thing with the Norse."

"You are a very popular figure within mythology. Gods and Goddesses alike know your name!"

"I didn't exactly ask for this fame..."

"I am aware of that too but you should be proud!" Zeus said while laughing.

"So, for what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"No need for that. If anything, the honor is mine. Your actions have shaped the world many times. All mythologies owe you a debt of gratitude for your actions."

"I hear that a lot too." Issei said with a sigh. He didn't even try to shape the world. Everything just happened. All he wanted was freedom.

"I reckon you do but time for business. I want to bring you to Mount Olympus! Let you train under several of the Gods and Goddesses as well as let us thank you properly for your actions."

"I don't have any reason not to accept your generous offer, but, I might need to leave back to the underworld if something comes up. I believe there was to be a party."

"Yes, the Three Factions have declared peace haven't they?" Zeus commented, rubbing his beard. "I think I can give you something that will allow you to return to Mount Olympus at any time."

"That would be really nice, but there's no need. I'm not part of your mythology."

"Nonsense!" Zeus said, slapping Issei on the back before placing a bracelet made out of a lightning bolt onto Issei's right arm right above his sacred gear bracelet. "Though, there is another matter of which I also have sought you out for."

"Oh? Well, if its within my power I don't have a reason to decline."

"I want you to court, seduce, and marry one of my daughters." Zeus said, his face going stone.

Issei would raise his right brow out of curiosity. "Excuse me?" Issei asked. "That's… a strange request."

"She's a man-hater and quite frankly I've had enough of her attitude. She gets worse and worse every century."

Issei would nod. "I see and why do you think I have the power to do this?"

"I don't really have much faith in you, but who better than a hero to Mythology to court my daughter?"

"I see. Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this… though I could try and at least be her friend." He stated, scratching his head.

"This is acceptable… but i'd at least hope she get a boyfriend and stop being such a prude bitch." He stated.

"For her father, you really seem to hate her."

"Oh no, I love all my children… but she's been a real pain."

"I see… well I have no problem in trying to help you with your problem plus who knows, maybe she and I will get along." He said, giving him a shrug.

"Wonderful! Then let us go!" Zeus declared and as soon as he finished speaking, a lightning bolt struck Issei and Zeus and teleported them away!

* * *

Issei arrived on top of what he thought were clouds. His feet touched on solid clouds and he would look around, his eyes wide at the beauty. Buildings made of solid marble, large statues crafting out of marble recreating moments in history. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sun was shining. Birds were flying around and the breeze was not cold nor was it warm, just perfect. Vast Gardens with beautiful flowers. Zeus turned to Issei and grinned.

"Welcome to the home of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, Mount Olympus! I will talk with you another time, for I have to start prepping for your arrival."

"Uh, alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Sightseeing! Go talk to the other Gods and Goddesses!" Zeus said proudly, walking off to a large temple in the distance.

Issei scratched his head and looked around, different Gods and Goddesses staring at him from their respective homes, gardens or wherever they were. Issei felt a little embarrassed being stared at so he quickly moved off down a 'road' going off to explore the kingdom. Issei walked down this road for five minutes, before turning left and it was then he crashed into someone.

The figure nor Issei budged from the crash, but Issei felt his head being hugged tightly and then he heard the voice. His head was stuck in boobs.

"Ooooh, what do we have here… A devil in Olympus? You must be the famous Scorpion." Cooed a very lustful voice. Issei struggled against her grasp and only after ten seconds of his struggling did the woman decide to let him free.

Issei pulled back and shook his head before looking down at the female who was hugging him so. It was a gorgeous blonde with long hair wearing only a two piece bikini! She had an enormous rack and Issei could smell the excitement and the fact she was highly turned on right now.

"You like what you see?" She teased, running her hands down her body knowing that the devil was entranced, but Issei shook his head to release him of her spell. It worked.

"Yea, I can say that I did. Apologies for running into you."

"Oh no need to apologize. I also wasn't looking where I was going." She said before giggling. "I'm Aphrodite. Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation."

"I am Issei Hyoudou, though I am more widely known as The Scorpion." Issei said, bowing at his hips with an arm draped over his chest. "It is my pleasure to meet you."

The Goddess smiled. "Well aren't you the charmer." She cooed, gently stroking his cheek. "Perhaps I shall bless you with my body one of these days."

Issei would raise a brow. "That would be an interesting experience." He commented.

Aphrodite giggled. "So, what are you doing here on Olympus exactly?"

"I've been brought here to be trained under some of the residents here and I am to court one of Zeus's daughters."

"Really? How interesting. Well, I will not take up any more of your time." She said, walking around him.

"Take care Aphrodite!" Issei said, waving at her before he moved off to visit more of Olympus.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Im off to go and think about the next chapter some more and to see how I want to approach this.**


	22. chapter 22

**Greetings. I don't know if any of you read it, but the last two chapters were rewritten and reuploaded. Some small changes. Basically the location of where he arrived for the grave and the weapon choices. As well as who Issei's dead friend was. That's all.**

 **So here we go! The next chapter and I am quite proud of it myself. I hope you all enjoy it and as always. Tell me what you think.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was about ten minutes after Aphrodite let Issei go and Issei was once again looking around at the beautiful kingdom of the Greek Gods. He had a smile on his face, having never seeing this level of beauty before. It was then, once again, he crashed into someone. This time, it hurt more. With a squeak of amusement and a coo, the woman hugged Issei to her chest, hugging her to his armor.

"My my, you are so forward. Is this what all devil men are like?" She teased. Her voice had a thicker accent then the others, and he couldn't pinpoint the accent accurately. It sounded close to Russian, but it was different. Issei finally was released from her grasp, as he didn't actually struggle that much. She was another gorgeous woman with long platinum-blonde hair. She wore a platinum tiara, and was also dressed in full platinum armor. She had a breastplate and full leggings, as well as thick boots. She had a spear and shield on her back. Her spear had a very strange looking tip.

"Apologies, I was distracted by the vast beauty."

"Oh my aren't you a charmer." She said with a smile.

"No no. I meant your kingdom here… its absolutely breathtaking."

"So you don't find me attractive?" She asked, teasing the poor boy.

"That's not what I said at all. You are very beautiful… seems that's what all gods and goddesses are. Attractive."

"Alot of us are very attractive." She said with a nod. "So, I actually was sent to find you. Zeus would like to talk to you. I am Athena."

"Athena? What are you the god of?"

"I am the Goddess of Wisdom, Handicraft and Strategical warfare."

"Oh that's really cool. I am actually quite interested in strategy myself in warfare." Issei commented and Athena started to walk, walking right alongside Issei.

"I'm aware. Your tactics during your uprising have been studied by many scholars, including two of the deity's up here, one of them me."

"I am glad to have provided such reading material. I actually thought of everything on the spot pretty much. I had to improvise quite a bit."

"I am aware. You are quite the warrior from what I hear and seen."

"I really don't know what to say to that. Never do."

"Not a fan of compliments are you?"

"I lived my entire life fighting for my survival. The only compliments I got were for winning and it was always 'Good job scorpion.' or 'This is why I keep you around'." Issei said while looking around at Olympus. "Im just not used to being thanked…. Especially for doing what I do."

"I see." The Goddess of Wisdom said. "Well, I think it will just come to you in time. The ability to accept compliments, though hopefully it doesn't go to your head. Don't need more egotistical warriors." She said with a smile.

"Are warriors common to be egotistical?"

"Not all of them, but there are a few. We have one here on Olympus who thrives on combat and war. He has a very big temper but his fuse is so short. Doesn't take much to set him off."

"Who would you be talking about?"

"That would be me." Spoke a man who was standing on a balcony. He had a full set of armor on him, thicker than what Athena was wearing. It was black like soot. He had a sword strapped to his belt and a shield on his back. His helmet was sitting on a table next to him. He had shaggy blonde hair while his eyes were blue. He looked very angry at the moment, but Issei wondered if he truly was angry or did he have resting bitch face, like Issei had been told he had sometimes.

"Ares. So good of you to show up. You come by to greet our guest?" Athena asked with a smile.

"Why would I greet this devil whelp?" Ares asked with a snobby attitude.

"This is sc-" Athena was stopped as Ares interrupted her.

"I know who the boy is sister and it changes nothing. He is a devil whelp and doesn't belong here."

Issei frowned and looked up at the God and was about to speak but Athena spoke up.

"Our father invited him here for reasons. Im sure you know you are also going to be his teacher."

"Father can make all the plans he wants. I am not teaching this child. You are disgracing our name by associating with him." Ares said.

Athena was about to speak but this time Issei beat her to it.

"How dare you insult her you prick. You think that because you are the legendary God of War, you can speak that way to a nice person, not to mention your sister?" Issei asked.

"I ca-"

"It was a Rhetorical question. Of course you think you can because you are nothing but a bastard. Your father is more than likely sick of you and probably regrets the day you were born. So how about you take that sword of yours, sit on it and rotate." Issei said before looking at Athena. "Let's get moving."

Athena was holding back her laughter but she could not hold back the big smile that crossed her face. She nodded and they began to move back but it wasn't over.

"You little devil prick! How dare you speak to me that way." Ares said, grabbing his sword and leaping off the balcony, hoping to cleave Issei's head clean from his shoulders. However, a large sword made of lightning found its way blocking Ares sword from connecting with Issei's neck. Issei was actually about to die. He didn't expect Ares's speed or his attack.

"You are not to lay a hand on this boy Ares!" Zeus roared. "You do that and the entire operation to make alliances with the devils will be for nothing!"

"Who cares about your damn alliance! We are fine on our own and there is no need to throw our lot in with their kind!"

"You dare question me?!" Zeus asked, the sky darkening as lightning and thunder flashed and boomed. Ares looked frightful before he backed up.

"No father..." Ares said, looking away like a child.

"That's what I thought." Zeus said, turning to look at Issei who was being led away by Athena. Zeus caught up with the pair and frowned down at Issei. "You shouldn't have provoked him." The God of the Sky said.

"He insulted Athena here and myself. I could not let him get away with insulting his own sister because of his prejudices."

Zeus stood there frowning before smiling. "You really are unlike most men Issei Hyoudou. I am glad that I chose you to be the bridge between us."

"You mean there was another motive for calling me?"

"Yes… the main reason I wanted you to come to Olympus is that Sirzechs and myself are in talks of… well forming an alliance. We would trade with each other, goods and resources as well as technology and information. The other reason is more personal… which Sirzechs knows as well. I had to be honest with him and he with me. I want you to court my daughter Artemis. If you wish to court anyone else that is up to them and you… but I want you to try and date Artemis. I told you why but let me say it again." Zeus said as they entered his palace. "Artemis is… she's my daughter and I love her like I do all my children, but her attitude grows worse and worse every year. She's always hated men but she's becoming increasingly violent and short tempered when dealing with anyone of the male gender. It's getting to the point she's even getting rude and angry at me. I don't like this attitude of hers."

"And I don't like you trying to interfere with my life, _father_." Spoke a familiar voice from the side. The three turned and saw the platinum blonde haired woman Issei saved.

"You were told to wait until I summoned you." Zeus said with a frown.

"I didn't want to wait and I am glad that I didn't." Artemis said, walking from the shadows and coming closer. "You dare bring this…. Man here to date me?!"

"Daughter, I only wa-"

"Want whats best for me? That is what you were going to say right? Father… no. Zeus. Fuck you." Artemis said. "If I don't want a man, I don't want a man! Men are nothing but vile beasts who are better off being used as livestock to keep a population!"

Issei immediately frowned at this. This was who he was supposed to court? This man hating goddess? What was he supposed to do. Issei was awaken from his slumber when he noticed an arrow was pointing at his face, drawn on the bow of Artemis. Athena sprung into action and stood in the way.

"Move sister!" Artemis said. "Let me slay this beast!"

"You'll do no su-" Athena started but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Issei was taller than her so she had to look up. She looked up at Issei who shook his head.

"I can see now why you want me to court her… to change her… ways, but she isn't worth my time." Issei said, looking up at Zeus. "This woman is nothing but a disgrace to her gender and to carry the name Goddess of the Hunt." Issei said. "I rather marry Ares than deal with this soulless wench and I am completely straight." Issei said. Zeus was about to smack Issei in the face for his words, but he glanced at Athena who was giving him a look. Issei was playing Artemis and it was working.

"You filthy man! You dare say those words to me?! I will kill you and feed you to my boars. No… I will feed you to them alive!" She said, drawing her arrow.

"Then how about you try it!" Issei said. "You and me. In the arena. Right now!" Issei said, spreading his arms wide as he challenged her. "Or are you too scared to face me?!" Issei said, grinning at Artemis.

Artemis glared at her. "I accept your challenge!" Artemis said.

"Oh. How about we set up some arrangements?" Athena said. Zeus had somehow disappeared from the conversation without anyone knowing.

"Arrangements?" Artemis asked, huffing.

"Yes. If Issei wins…. You have to do anything he desires." Athena said.

"And if I win?" Artemis asks.

"You can do whatever you like to him. Feed him to your boars or kill him." Athena said with a grin.

"Absolutely not." Issei said. "The stakes do not match each other. If my life is on the line, then I want her life. She shall be my SLAVE for eternity." He said, snarling at Artemis.

"You wretched beast!" Artemis said, drawing her arrow back more.

"What?! Too scared!?" Issei challenged. "Fine. Then I will take you and anyone else you choose in the arena! Will that be fair?"

Artemis let out a feral grin. "I accept your challenge. You shall face me and my brother in combat." The goddess said.

"Brother?" Athena asked only for her eyes to widen. "Oh no… you were listening in…"

"That's right. Ares and I shall take you on, _scorpion_ , and you… will… die." Artemis said, laughing. A magic circle appeared under their feet and they both disappeared to inside the Colosseum. Issei spotted Ares jumping down from the top of the stands to the ground, wearing his full black armor, helmet included.

"You really are a stupid devil. Challenging not one but two people of the Greek Mythology. You have made a grave mistake boy." Ares said.

"Like all men, this beast is stupid."

Ares frowned. "You really need to get that attitude checked." The God of War mumbled.

Issei summoned his sacred gear and Excalibur to him. A Gladius and a gauntlet respectively. "I get to shut the two of you up if I win?! Good! I shall make both of you my slaves when this is over!"

Ares laughed. "That's not the deal boy. Im in the clear win or lose, but I will never lose to a child like you!" Ares said, charging in at Issei. Artemis drew an arrow and fired it at Issei, the holy infused arrow flew through the air like the air around it was butter. It was graceful yet dangerous, just like her. The arrow was immediately sliced in half down the middle by Issei who spun with the sword that was in his left hand, spinning to his right. This got him to spin right behind Ares who then got sliced in the back by Issei's sword, though his armor was very minimally damaged, but Ares did let out a small cry of pain.

"What? Is that all you have?!" Issei taunted, spreading his arms wide. "Are you two going to lose to The Scorpion?!" Issei said with arrogance, though it was all a ploy.

* * *

In the stands above was Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Poseidon and even Hades. They were all here to watch the match between Issei Hyoudou, more commonly known as The Scorpion versus two of their own siblings, Ares and Artemis. It was then a magic circle appeared next to Zeus's ear and a big smile washed over his face. Athena, who was sitting to his right looked up at her father.

"Father, what just happened?"

"Oh, it looks like an old friend of mine is going to stop by with his son… and the fight between the three down there will become even more entertaining." Zeus said, grinning.

"Friend…?" Athena asked, only to not get an answer except a point to focus on the match.

* * *

Issei was charged at by Ares who began to work in tandem with Artemis. Artemis fired three quick arrows while Ares went for a kneecap with his sword. Issei saw their combined attack and this got a big smile on his face. Issei felt good. While he may have hated the Arena back in Rome for the deaths of his friends and his family, he always enjoyed the thrill of combat. Issei jumped into the air and kicked off the sword arm of Ares, getting a leap into the air. Issei spun mid air and cleaved the three arrows right down the middle once again like they were nothing but sticks of bamboo. Ares moved quickly as Issei was coming down, attempting to skewer Issei with his sword through his belly but Issei had different ideas. Reaching out with his gauntlet, which was Excalibur, he sent a powerful shockwave of holy energy into the sword of Ares, sending the sword off course and into a fourth arrow that Artemis just launched. Issei grinned as he landed but let out a cry of pain as a fifth arrow from Artemis was shot and it buried itself into Issei's side. All Issei had for protection was his gauntlet and his sword. He was bare chested and his legs had nothing on them.

Issei hissed in pain and removed the arrow by breaking off the head and pulling out arrow from its butt-end. He tossed the arrow down only to barely dodge an arrow that was sent for his head, cleaving off several parts of his hair. Issei did a matrix to do that and when he was coming back up from his dodge, he found himself rocketed into the air as Ares shield was slammed into his gut, sending him backwards. Issei flipped several times before coming to a crash on the ground. Issei let out a groan only to scream in pain as an arrow found its way into his sword arm, getting him to drop his sacred gear into the ground as he tore the light infused arrow out of his arm. While holy power was dangerous to devils, Issei had a tolerance for them due to being the owner of Excalibur. However, they still hurt and did a lot of damage to him. Issei turned and used his gauntlet to grab onto the sword of Ares, keeping it from burying into his forehead.

"Give up boy! You've lost!"

"I will never retreat nor do I ever surrender!" Issei roared only to get Spartan kicked in the chest by Ares, sending the devil flying across the Colosseum only for another arrow to find it's way into Issei's gut, penetrating his stomach. Issei was a devil so this wasn't a lethal blow, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Issei was going to lose and he released this, but he wasn't going to give up.

Issei removed the arrow from his gut and was above to move forward to dodge another arrow when a magic circle appeared in front of him, protecting him from the arrows from Artemis which exploded upon contact with the circle. He recognized the circle.

"Odin! Thor!" Issei exclaimed, seeing his new friends from the Norse Mythology appear.

"Seems like you found yourself in a dangerous situation my boy." Odin said, stroking his beard.

Thor smiled. "I saw how you started the fight. That's what I like to see from my brother!" Thor said with a grin only to reach into the magic circle and bring out a large block of gray. It looked like metal.

* * *

Ares and Artemis regrouped and stared at the Norse gods.

"How dare they interfere with the match!" Artemis fumed.

Ares frowned and turned to look at Zeus who had his arms crossed with a smirk. _'Damn that old man. This was the plan from the very beginning.'_ He said, clenching his sword.

* * *

Issei looked at the metal in confusion. "What is this?"

Odin and Thor grinned. "This, my brother, is Dwarven Iron." He said proudly.

"Like my son Thor before you, I had the Dwarves craft this for you. This metal is what makes up Thor's hammer, Mjolnir." Odin said.

"I… for me? Why?" Issei asked.

"Because, you are my son and unfortunately, the weight of the world will rest on your shoulders. You have been placed in a very peculiar spot. Many battles you will fight in for the world and for all mythology's… and so you must be prepared. Take this metal and fashion yourself an armor like none other. It's already coded to your magical aura." Odin said. "We shall leave you now, but know that you have greatness destined for you." The Allfather spoke only to disappear with his son Thor, leaving Issei to look at the two Greek deities.

Issei watched as Artemis drew an arrow and aimed it at Issei while Ares charged at Issei. Issei closed his eyes and placed his hand upon the metal and willed it into being. Just as the arrow neared Issei's forehead, a bright grey light appeared and destroyed the arrow. The metal responded to Issei's will and came alive, becoming like clay. It swirled around Issei and enveloped him fully, before it solidified into an armor. A grey armor appeared on Issei, forming a full solid breastplate like you would see on ancient warriors of Greece and Roman. A helmet appeared from Roman times, a Galea. This helmet would not cover the face, but the sides of the head as well as the back. There were small gaps between the ears and the back of the head, but the ears were covered and the cheeks as well. **((Just look it up!)).** His arms and legs were covered in solid armor like his breastplate. The armor also gave him a gauntlet, which replaced Excalibur.

Issei grinned and looked at his armor before Excalibur appeared from his chest and exploded in a brilliant light, only for the light to coat the armor. No it didn't coat. Excalibur bonded with the armor like it did with himself, making the grey armor turn to a bright gold color. Calling his Sacred Gear from the sand, it flew into his hand and he clenched it tightly.

"Now… let us truly begin!" Issei roared, charging at the two deities. Issei struck first, going into a sliding motion to the left of Ares, bringing his sword with him. He clipped Ares at the lower legs, tripping the God of War. With a spin on his right heel, he took four arrows out with a swing of his sword. Ares was getting up to his feet but Issei grabbed him with the gauntlet by his helmet before throwing the God of War across the sands, also removing the helmet from him.

"You damn brat! You think you can best the God of War?! You are fucking mistaken!" The God of War raged, leaping into the air. Four chains appeared from the shield of ares, attempting to ensnare Issei. Issei activated Excalibur Transparency, immediately turning invisible as well as Rapidly, getting Issei to move at a very fast pace. The two deities saw the shimmer appear above Ares and that is when the spell around Issei disappeared revealing The Scorpion above Ares who turned in mid air. The chains whipped around and tripped Artemis who fired her arrow. The arrow struck Ares in the gap of his sword arm. The gap was located near the shoulder and this got the God of War to release his sword but it wouldn't have mattered.

Issei buried his gauntlet into the face of Ares which sent the God of War crashing into the sounds below. Issei snarled and landed in a roll on the stands for an arrow to slam into his chest plate. The arrow made a massive dent in the armor which surprised Issei and Artemis.

"You can't use those light arrows of yours anymore can you?!" Issei said, charging at Artemis.

"Fuck you beast! I will use this one instead!" She said, grabbing an arrow that was bigger than the others. It shined in a bright black light. "DIE!" She roared, firing the arrow. Issei swung the sword down, but Ares appeared and struck the back of Issei's left knee, sending the boy into a crouch. Artemis's arrow struck Issei's gut once more, penetrating the armor fully and also sending him flying down the sands. Issei yelled in pain as the arrow penetrating his armor and his gut, but it wasn't too deep, but it seemed the armor wasn't infallible.

Issei removed the arrow from his body, though the arrow was still between his armor and his body, so it was still a threat. Issei snarled and turned to look at the deities. Ares was bleeding from his nose and mouth, and his right eye was closed. Issei's punch and Artemis's arrow did a number on the God of War. Artemis was breathing heavily but she had a lot more energy within her.

"Is that all you got beast?! If not, it's time for you to die!" Artemis said, firing four of the black tipped arrows at Issei who got into a roll, dodging all four of them before running at the two deities. Ares got his sword back again and moved to intercept the armor clad warrior. Issei blocked Ares's sword with his own before attempting to deck the God in the face with his gauntlet. Ares blocked it with his shield, but this gave Issei an opening as now the god of war couldn't see. Issei used his right foot and kicked the God of War's left leg out from under him, sending the God to his knees before he grabbed onto his shield and yanked, removing the shield from the God and sending it flying across the battlefield. Issei was struck in the shoulder once more by an arrow and let out a roar of pain before Spartan Kicking the God in the chest. Issei ran at Artemis who showed just how well she could fight in close quarters.

Artemis used her lithe and agile frame to duck and dodge Issei who was keeping up with her. She continued to fire arrows rapidly, in which Issei blocked or sliced them all up. His gauntlet was the thickest part of his armor and she couldn't pierce it, so he used it like a shield, which it could be used for. Artemis snarled at Issei.

"Damn beast you don't give up do you?!" Artemis questioned as she ducked under a punch from Issei. Issei wasn't using his sword against her but she didn't notice it, but the ones up top did.

* * *

"He's not going to hurt her is he?" Athena asked.

"No. I don't think so." Zeus replied to his daughter. "This was his plan the entire time. He's doing this to get close to her. He wants to beat her and make her his slave so he could actually break down the walls of her heart… He's a brilliant tactician." Zeus complimented.

Athena nodded and hummed in response.

* * *

Issei was continually attacking Artemis but before long, Issei had to back up. Why? Well Ares came into play. Ares fired his chains at the attacking Issei who leapt backwards and blocked another arrow. Issei knew that this was the final moments of the game. Issei was tiring out as was the other two. Ares was also heavily damaged but Issei wasn't faring much better. He was losing blood and at this rate, he would pass out. He had to make this count.

Ares took a defensive stance as Issei made the move. Ares put his shield in front of him and this gave Issei an idea. Issei charged right at Ares before jumping onto the shield and leaping from it. This surprised the two deities and Issei activated rapidly, once more increasing his speed. He tackled Artemis to the ground placing his sword against her throat. "You lose!" Issei said before he leapt back from Artemis. He blocked the sword from Ares. Artemis got up and aimed an arrow at Issei but she felt a very angry glare at her back. She turned and spotted Zeus who was glaring at her. She had lost and she was going to disgrace her and her people? Artemis frowned and closed her eyes, putting the arrow back into her quiver and her bow on her back. She then snarled and stomped away, leaving the coloseum.

Issei and Ares were blocking and striking at each other like it was a scene from a movie. Strike, block, strike block. They could not get an inch on each other. Issei moved his foot to the right and let out a cry of pain as the arrow that was hidden between his armor and his body found its way into his right boot. He stepped on the arrow and this pause gave Ares ample opportunity to trip Issei with his shield, sending the ex-Gladiator to his back. Ares moved to end this but sending a sword through Issei's throat.

* * *

Athena got up with wide eyes, hoping that Issei wasn't going to fall. Zeus looked at his daughter with a smile. Seemed bringing the Scorpion to Olympus was a very good idea after all.

* * *

Issei looked at the sword and sprang into action, grabbing onto the swords blade with his gauntlet. Sparks appeared upon contact but Issei stopped the blade. The blade was an inch from his forehead and Issei was struggling to keep the God of Wars strength at bay. Ares snarled and brought his shield up to provide more energy to the back of his sword but when he did so, he lost a bit of his grip on his sword. This gave Issei enough room to move the sword to his left. The sword went right into Issei's ear, cutting half an inch into the earlobe, which got Issei to snarl in pain. With the sword in the sand, Ares had lost his balance, giving Issei a chance. Using his injured foot, Issei kicked the left leg out from under Ares, sending the God of War to collapse on top of him. Issei quickly maneuvered himself on top of Ares, flipping them before grabbing onto the throat of the God of War with his sword hand, bringing the gauntlet up to smash into the God of War.

"You. Lose!" Issei said, bringing the fist down. Ares stared at his incoming defeat only for Issei's fist to smash into the sands to Ares's left. Issei glared down at the God of War before climbing off of him, getting to his feet only to collapse. The arrow was deep into Issei's foot now and Issei could no longer walk.

A few moments later, Zeus and Athena came into the battlefield. Zeus helped Issei up to his feet, letting the boy use the God of the Sky as a crutch. Zeus then used his lightning to teleport them away while Athena helped Ares to his feet.

"Seems you were wrong about him weren't you?" Athena said smugly. Ares glared at his sister.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope I did well with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. As always, any ideas and any help you might have to give, I'd love to hear it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was taken away by Zeus and was currently residing in one of the rooms within Zeus's massive palace. It was given to him for his duration of his stay within Olympus and Issei was grateful. He removed his armor upon arriving a golden bracer on his left arm. It went from his wrist to half way to his elbow. He grabbed his foot and grabbed onto the arrow head that was in his flesh, letting out a groan of pain as he pulled out the large arrowhead before placing it onto a metal dish.

"Fuck that hurt. Damn Goddess and her arrows." He complained, using some Norse magic to seal up the wound to his foot before going across to each of his injuries and doing the same.

* * *

Inside of Athena's quarters was the Goddess Artemis and the owner of the room.

"I don't want to do this! That… that beast must have cheated! Why the fuck was the Norse in that arena anyway?!" Artemis said, though her tone wasn't really at Athena. It was more at the situation. Athena on the other hand was laughing a bit.

"You gave your word. We both know how we all value our word."

"He cheated! He called the Norse here!"

"Oh please. You and I both know he was just as surprised at the Norse coming." Athena said grinning. "You are grasping at straws sister."

"Why are you defending that… that beast!?" Artemis demanded. "He is not of our kind… why do you defend him?!"

"Because he is a good man and respectful." The Goddess of Wisdom said calmly.

"Respectful?! HIM?! That man is nothing but a violent-natured BEAST." The Huntress said with anger.

"You are also the one who got excited at killing him. Perhaps it is you who is so violently-inclined?" The calm Goddess pointed out.

"How dare you! You know what their kind have tried to do to me!"

"And you think you are the only one that hasn't had rape attempted?" Athena asked coolly, narrowing her eyes. "Do not forget that I myself have had that attempt and by our very own weapon maker! So do not assume I don't understand!" Athena said, getting a bit heated with her sister.

Artemis frowned and huffed. "So one guy. I had many try to come after me." Athena narrowed her eyes and Artemis sweated a bit under her glare. "Fine… Whatever. I don't want to do this. This isn't fair."

Athena smiled. "That's what happens when you lose… but it doesn't mean its not fair. You accepted his challenge and now you must pay the consequences."

"Can't I just kill him?" Artemis asked, whining.

"Of course you can but we both know our Father won't take too kindly to you killing him. Plus, didn't you try to kill him already?"

"I can kill him while he sleeps." She said with a big grin only to sigh. "Do I really have to go through with this?"

"Yes. You are now the property of one Issei Hyoudou, The Scorpion. Now get going before father drags you there." Athena said, giving Artemis a gentle push out the door. Artemis stood there for a minute before starting her trek to Issei's room.

* * *

Issei was lying back on the fancy bed that his room contained, relaxing in the soft plush. His eyes were closed and his right arm was over his eyes as he slept, a soft snore coming from his mouth. His door opened with a quiet woosh and Artemis entered his room with her head down.

"I am here…. Master." She struggled to say, gritting her teeth only to see that Issei was fast asleep. She walked closer to him and stood beside his bed, staring down at his form. He was only in his underwear and she could see the damage she had inflicted on him. His armor was good but her arrows penetrated it without a problem but she never did anything lethal. She got him good quite a bit though and this god the huntress to smile happily. Serves him right for challenging her only for her to remember that he beat her. Soundly. She went quiet and just stared, thoughts running through her head.

Thoughts like, who this man truly was, why her father was obsessed with him and why he would get this devil to try and court her. Surely he knew that this would never work. She would never accept another male after the last ones tried to take what she wasn't willing to give. As her thoughts went to the men who did the things that they did to her, she grabbed her bow and drew an arrow. This arrow was a God Killing arrow, with extreme power. She aimed her arrow at Issei's head and just held it.

It was five minutes into this that she was startled by a voice.

"You going to kill me or what?" Issei spoke, his eyes not even looking at her. He somehow just knew.

Artemis stared down at him and glowered, snarling now. She was angry yet she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill this man and she didn't know why. She let out a roar of defeat and put her arrow back in her quiver and her bow back on her back.

"What….. what do you want me to do… master?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well for one, don't call me master. My name is Issei and I'd appreciate it if you would call me by my name… but if you wish, beast will be fine for now." He said, removing his arm from his eyes and sitting up, letting out a loud yawn and stretching his body. "As for what you can do for me… I want to get to know you. I don't know much about Greek Mythology, so your story is a mystery. Why do you hate me?"

Artemis was surprised. She was taken aback by his carefree attitude. She was here as his slave and she had expected him to ask her to do filthy things to her body or let him to do it… and she'd have no choice if her father's looming threat was any indication. So when he just asked her why she hated him, she didn't have a response.

"Surprised? Huh… well perhaps it might be easier if I talked first no? As you might know, my name is Issei Hyoudou, also known as The Scorpion."

"Yes… you are popular among mythologies though reasoning I have no clue about." She said frowning, crossing her arms.

"Well, how about you take a seat."

"I prefer to stand thank you." Artemis said, huffing. Issei frowned.

"Take… a seat." He ordered, glaring at Artemis who started to glare back at him. However, she obeyed him and took a seat on the chair. "Thank you." He said with a bright smile before he laid back down on the bed. This once again through the Huntress for a loop. He got serious and really domineering but then turned around and gave her one of the sweetest smiles she's ever seen. Who the hell was this Scorpion? "I was born in Japan many years ago. Over two thousand years ago. I was kidnapped from my home by slavers and taken aboard a boat where I traveled around the world by boat and caravan. I was then brought to Rome after being bought out by this… this evil man." Issei said with a laugh. "My old master… I'm sure you know what I mean by Rome but if you do not, then allow me to clarify. I was a slave within the Roman Empire. I was trained up under my masters thumb as a Gladiator."

Artemis sat down and listened, closing her eyes as he listened to the man. He had such a heart wrenching tale about him and she could see a man lying about his life in order to get pity… but she couldn't detect any deceit. If anything, he wasn't telling everything. She didn't say anything and opened her eyes as he was thinking. It took him about ten seconds more but he continued with the conversation.

"I fought for about three… maybe four years as a Gladiator. I had matches almost every day once I became famous for being ruthless and unstoppable. I would rarely get injured and if I did, it was superficial and I would be back to fighting the next day. My master was a cruel man, beating and whipping the slaves…." He said, growling before shaking his head. "One day, I escaped and started a revolution. Releasing many slaves from their homes, myself and an ex centurion formed an army. We fought back against the Empire, scoring many victories against them… but we were betrayed by an ex slave who took an offer by the Empire for a better life." He said, frowning. "We were ambushed and our army fell apart… my master and a devil, named Katerea, decided I would be the only one to live since I was the mastermind… they imprisoned me in a damn Egyptian Sarcophagus! They made it so I would live forever in that damn stone prison! They also had magic on it so I would be awake for all of it! I would never sleep! I…. that damn man ruined my life!" He said, getting angry as he chucked an empty vase into the wall, shattering the pottery. Issei fumed and laid back down, putting an arm back over his eyes. He had a snarl on his face and Artemis could see his muscles pulsing with rage.

Artemis frowned at this, seeing him getting so worked up. He wasn't lying. These emotions he had were real and he wasn't faking. This man truly went through hell.

"I hate men because…. Men are nothing but pigs. They have done nothing but try and take me because I refused to let them have me."

Issei frowned. "My master was the same way. He would take what wasn't his… all because he had power. He raped many women." He said.

"That is why I cannot forgive your kind. Your kind are nothing but… beasts."

Issei nodded. "Surely there are exceptions?" He asked.

"No! All men are nothing but breeding stock to continue the female race!" Artemis exclaimed. Issei sighed and removed his arm from his eyes.

"So, is it fair to think that all women, like Katerea, are the same? I hated that woman from the bottom of my heart… and when I got to kill her… I was thrilled. So by your logic, I should kill you or take what I want from you." He said, standing up and walking up to her. She instantly froze up at seeing his large form before her, his sword in his hand. She wouldn't be able to do anything and she stared up at him. He drew his arm back and she closed her eyes. She heard the sound of metal upon stone and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised. Issei's Gladius was stuck between her feet in the ground and she saw him kneeling before her. "It's not fair to me for you to judge me based on the actions of my gender." He said, bowing his head to her, once again surprising the Huntress.

The Goddess gripped the arms of the chair as she stared at this man. He was an enigma. He said one thing but did another. She could not detect any sort of malice from him yet this man was so accustomed to violence it was like a second nature to him. She could not follow him as he had no pattern. He was confusing the Goddess.

"You are my slave correct? You are to do what I tell you?" Issei asked, his head still bowed to her.

"Yes…?" She said, confused.

"Then I have a command for you." Issei said, staring at the Goddess. "Give me a chance."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

 **There will be a poll that I put down in the authors note. not going to have you guys go t my profile. Just give me your answer if you want in a review. Thanks!**

* * *

Issei and Artemis had parted ways as soon as he spoke those words. 'Give me a chance.' They didn't break up or anything, not that they were together. She just left his room after a few moments of disbelief leaving Issei to go back into his bed and sleep.

Artemis was traveling down the hallway towards the exit when Athena exited her room just as Artemis was passing.

"Artemis?" Athena called but Artemis gave no reaction nor answer. "Sister?" She repeated only for the same result. "THERE'S A BEAST!" Athena yelled out, only for Artemis to draw her bow and an arrow looking around. Athena grinned at this and when Artemis noticed there was no 'beast' she glared at Athena.

"That was dirty." Artemis huffed as she put away her weapons.

"True, but you were ignoring me."

"I was ignoring… I just didn't hear you."

Athena lessened her smile. "Wanna talk over it with some tea?"

"I… that would be nice." Artemis said, entering Athena's room who shut it behind her.

A couple minutes later, Athena poured Artemis a cup and sat down on her bed while Artemis sat down on the chair in her room.

"So, what has you in such deep thought."

"I..."

"It's Issei isn't it?"

"That beast has done something to me!"

"Oh? What do you suspect him of doing?"

"He is messing with my mind! He's using some kind of mind control or something!" Artemis said, crossing her arms like a child.

Athena hummed and took a sip of her tea. "So, you think that… Issei who you call a beast, is talented in mind control magic and enough of it to affect a god?" Athena asked.

"Yes. It's the only explanation." Artemis said immediately.

"Perhaps the only thing he got you to do… was question your own opinion of his gender."

"Never! Why would I question my own conviction! He is a beast and deserves to die!" Artemis said. Athena smiled and nodded.

"Then why didn't you? He was asleep was he not?"

Artemis stared at her with shock. "How did you know that he was asleep and I attempted to take his life?!"

"I didn't." Athena said with a big grin. Artemis scowled and huffed. "So, what exactly happened?" Athena asked.

Artemis took a sip of her tea and sighed. "I aimed an arrow at him… and then he woke up. He didn't even move. He was calm and just knew I was aiming an arrow at him. He even… he asked me if I was going to kill him. He made no move… I think if I shot him… he would have let himself die. Why did he do that…?" She asked, though it wasn't to Athena. It was just a random question.

"Did he tell you about himself?"

"Yes. He told me all about his life..."

"Then that is your answer. Issei is not afraid to die… and if you followed his life since he was released from the prison he was in, then you'd realize something."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to tell you. This is something you need to find out on your own sister." Athena said with a smile.

Artemis scowled once more and huffed. "That still doesn't explain why I didn't..."

"Because you know deep down that he was not out to harm you. He had no interest in harming you and you knew this. That's what I think. You are the protector of all innocent life aren't you?" Athena said with a knowing smile.

"Maybe… you are right."

"I am the Goddess of Wisdom." Athena pointed out. "So what happened next?" She inquired.

"I… I asked him what he wanted me to do."

"And?"

"He… told me not to call him master."

"You called him master?" Athena asked with a big playful smile. "My my, you in to those kinda things dear sister?"

Artemis glared at Athena but didn't rise to the bait. She decided to continue. "He told me what to call him which was his name… or call him beast. After that he asked me why I hated him." The huntress admitted.

"And? What did you say?"

"I said nothing. He then decided that he was going to loosen my tongue by talking about himself. He told me his name and title… while I responded with telling him I have no clue why he was so popular. He then told me to take a seat and when I refused… he ordered it. I obeyed." She said with a frown.

"And you got confused on how he was able to switch between such personalities right?"

"How the hell are you so knowledgeable about what happened?"

"Just guessing dear sister. So what happened next?"

"He told me everything about him. How he was taken from his home, how he couldn't remember what his parents looked like nor could he remember their names. How he was taken to Rome after traveling through most of the world. He told me about being a Gladiator, what he has had to do to survive. He then… got upset when he thought about his master."

"Ah yes. Julius. He ended up becoming a devil alongside Katerea. Part of the Khaos Brigade actually."

Artemis raised a brow as she looked up from her lap. That was surprising.

"They are dead now. Issei's hand. Im sure he took great pleasure in taking their life." She said with a laugh. "So, what happened next?"

"I told him everything… I felt compelled to tell him about what all those… _men_ tried to do to me." She snarled. She was furious just thinking about it. She looked up as she felt Athena squeeze her knee.

"Not every man is going to do that to you. You know that right? Remember Orion?"

"Don't mention his name! Do not mention him! That man is the only one I ever loved!" Artemis said, roaring at Athena who did not move from touching her knee.

"Orion was… no IS a good man, just like Issei is. You saved his life. I know that you go to seek his forgiveness every night out in the Garden where you met him." She said as Artemis started to tear up and cry. Athena gently hugged Artemis to her armored chest, rubbing the back of the Silver-haired Huntress. "You don't get any answers back… but we both know that he never blamed you for Gaia. It wasn't your fault. I… I actually had a chat with your aunt. Asteria. She had a conversation with Orion."

"Really?! What did he say?!"

Athena laughed a bit at her enthusiasm before she gently patted Artemis on the head. "If you must know… Orion never stopped loving you and even now, he looks down upon you with love."

"He's the only man for me..." Artemis said with a smile.

"He told Asteria that he was heart broken at how walled off you made your heart… and that your obsession with him hurt him. He couldn't stand to see you push people away."

"He didn't say that! There is no way he said that!" Artemis exclaimed, staring at Athena as she pushed away from the Goddess of Wisdom. Athena just raised a brow at her and stared at Artemis. Artemis's eyes drooped. "What else did he say?" She asked weakly.

"That he wants you to be happy. He wants you to experience love again, to open your heart to the world. He also called you a beautiful young ninny." She said with a grin which got Artemis to laugh.

"He loved to call me his ninny..." She said with a smile.

"Perhaps… you should give this… beast a chance?"

Artemis let out a laugh and nodded. "That's actually the last order he gave me… before I left the room."

"To what?"

"To give him a chance." She said with a small smile.

"And?"

"I'm his slave. I have to obey right?" She said with a grin.

Athena laughed and nodded. "You sure do." She said, giving her sister a kiss on the forehead. "I hoped I helped you tonight sister."

"You did… You gave me some peace of mind. I think I will give this bea… no. Issei Hyoudou. I will give this Issei a chance to prove he's different."

Athena nodded as she watched the Huntress leave her quarters, leaving her by herself in her room. "Damn. Even I kinda want Issei Hyoudou." She said, laying back on her bed. "A devil out of everyone… huh."

* * *

Artemis strolled back towards Issei's room, opening the door quietly before walking up to the bed. She stared down at his form, who was now deep into sleep. He was laying with his back to her curled up in the feral position as he snored quietly. She noticed there was a bit of drool dribbling down his cheek onto the bed.

' _Just like Orion...'_ Artemis thought. _'Thank you Orion… I think… I will be able to move on.'_ She said, looking up at the ceiling before leaving the room.

* * *

Zeus was on his throne, looking over a scroll when he heard footsteps entering his throne room. He looked up over the parchment and smiled when he saw Athena. "Daughter, how are you doing tonight?"

"I am well father. I came here to talk to you about Artemis." She said which got Zeus's smile to lessen.

"Oh?" He said with a frown.

"It's good news. I think I got through to Artemis. No… I know I did. Issei was a good choice to bring here father. I think… we might have a wedding in the future." She said with a smile. This got Zeus to smile.

"You really think it was? I am glad. Are you ok with that though?" He asked, giving his daughter a knowing look.

Athena blushed and huffed. "Don't worry about me father. He's a devil after all." She said, giving him a knowing smirk and they both nodded to each other. Athena left soon after.

* * *

About ten seconds after Athena left, a hologram from a magic circle appeared. It was Sirzechs.

"Sorry for the interruption if anything Lord Zeus."

"Just Zeus is fine and no, there was none. What can I do for you Sirzechs?"

"Just checking in on Issei's development. He is my future brother after all."

"He's doing very well actually. Way past my expectations of him. In-fact… I was wondering if you'd like to come here to Olympus."

"I can see if I have the time. What do you have in mind?"

"I think I'd like you and I to meet with Hephaestus." Zeus replied.

* * *

In another part of Olympus was Ares, God of War. Ares was sitting on his bed while an orange haired pretty boy stood nearby.

"So you lost against a devil. How far you have Fallen brother." He said with a grin.

"Oh shut up Apollo." Ares said with a grunt. Apollo laughed. His voice was musical and so was his laugh.

"Oh I'm only teasing."

"Don't you have other concerns to deal with other than teasing me?" Ares asked, glaring at the God of Music among other things.

"Like?"

"Like killing the man who is going to defile your sister if our father has any say in it?" Ares asked. Apollo laughed.

"I only want the right person for my sister Artemis and this Issei is a good one."

"A good one? Hah…. he's a devil."

"And? He is worthy Ares. He kicked your ass didn't he?"

"Little shit got lucky."

"Oh don't try to play it off. You are rusty Ares. You haven't been in a combat situation in centuries. Perhaps you should try and get along with this Scorpion fellow. Maybe learn from him. Come on. We both know that you respect strength and he did beat you and Artemis together."

"With the help of the Norse." Ares grumbled.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't change the outcome. He beat you in terms of skill."

"Perhaps he did." Ares said with a sigh.

"Good good. Now then, I have to get going. So don't get all pouty and lock yourself in here again like when you lost to Athena with Troy!" He said, running out of the house as Ares threw his sword at Apollo who was laughing as he ran off.

* * *

In another part of the Underworld, in a far secretive location was a large group of men and women.

"Shalba. We got word from our spy correct?" A man across the table asked.

"Yes. The perfect time is now. We can launch on multiple fronts and win." Shalba said.

"And the Scorpion?" A woman asked.

"Irrelevant. He may have defeated Katerea, but he's just one man. We can kill him along with multiple other Gods." He said, laughing.

"Shall we prep the forces?"

"Yes. Soon, the other mythologies shall soon find out just how serious we are."

"RIGHT!" Voiced the crowd.

* * *

In the workshop of the Gods of Olympus stood Sirzechs, Zeus, Hephaestus and two other beings. One was a man that looked like a skeleton. Hades. While the other was a creature crucified to a cross. This creature had the upper body of a Fallen Angel and the lower body of an Asian Dragon.

"Why exactly am I here and why did I have to bring him here?" Hades asked with a grunt.

"Simple." Zeus said. "I know of your actions with the Khaos Brigade brother." The Sky God said, turning and glaring at his brother.

Hades went silent as Sirzechs stared at the skeleton man. "What of it?" Hades asked.

"Do not test me brother." Zeus warned. Hades had a frown on his face. "Your actions are already in motion and Sirzechs have been warned what you plan on doing. Do not go any farther than what you have already promised or I will tell The Scorpion."

Hades scoffed. "Fine. Whatever brother. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to add your power to the mixture of molten metal as well as add the blood of that creature to it."

"Why?" Hades asked, out of curiosity.

"It's a weapon against the most powerful of all beings." Zeus said with a grin.

"Ophis." Hades said with surprise.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **So, heres the next chapter. Alot of important filler actually. So you all know what the future may hold for this story.**

 **Which is why... I need your help guys. So as you know, Issei is getting a weapon from the Greeks. So, here is what I want to know from you guys. I already made a poll on the discord but now you guys can vote here.**

 **What weapon should Issei have as his FINAL combination.**

 **Sword and Shield.**

 **Sword and Fist((Gauntlet))**

 **or Dual Gauntlet?**

 **His Gauntlet, if you remember, is a heavily armored fist with spikes on the knuckles and his fingers are basically claws. VERY sharp claws. Just think of Gram or Excalibur or something as Gauntlets. Good possibilities!**

 **So yea vote please!**

 **Oh and here is the discord where me and MANY other authors are in. When you join, if you want to, please do me a solid. When you enter, say in the chat CrimsonDragon is the Real Crimson.**

 **Thanks guys!**

[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ]


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

 **So far, the score right now for the poll is:**

 **12 for Gladius and Gauntlet.**

 **22 for dual gauntlet.**

 **17 for Sword and Shield.**

 **Looks like Dual Gauntlet wins. I was hoping we'd go with Sword and Shield but I made a promise to obey the poll.**

 **Though im not disappointed in Dual Gauntlets. I do enjoy my idea with it.**

 **Mmmmm. Eyegouging.**

* * *

Issei woke up a few hours after Artemis left him behind to go handle her thoughts. When he woke up, it was night time on Olympus and the lighting in his room was from the single candle by his bed. It wasn't too bright but it reminded him of his time back in Rome. _'Seems that Olympus has never heard of a lightbulb.'_ Issei thought with an inward chuckle. He actually really enjoyed the light from a candle because it really was what he was used to. Not all of it was bad after all.

Issei smiled at his thoughts only to be surprised when a voice from the darkness came. It was Artemis.

"Good evening… Issei."

"Evening Artemis." Issei said before yawning. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. So, why did you make it so I'd be your slave?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Cause I needed a slave." He said, looking elsewhere instead of her face. She frowned at him.

"I mean it. Why?"

"I said why." Issei said, trying not to admit that this was his ploy.

Artemis huffed. "Typical beasts. Always lying."

Issei sighed. "Alright. It was a way for me to get closer to you so I could convince you that I'm not a beast. Well, in the way you describe." He said, turning in his bed to face her while he laid down. "I truly have no interest in a slave… I couldn't do that after being one."

Artemis nodded. "I see. It's like I thought…" She said quietly. "I've decided… that I will give you a chance… but one slip up… and you die." Artemis said, glaring at him.

Issei shrugged. "So be it. I don't plan on making mistakes anymore." He said, before giving her a smile. "So, where do I take my baths or showers?"

Artemis smirked. "Trying to sneak a peak at the goddesses huh?" She said, trying to get him to slip up.

Issei raised a brow. "Oh yes, cause that's a surefire way to get on your good side. I totally wanna see you and the other ones naked." He said, not even rolling his eyes.

"I knew you were a beast." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Uh huh. Are you going to answer my question or not? I'd like to get cleaned."

"Yea, we all use the public bath house, though some of us have the luxury of private baths. Mixed bathing as well so you will be bathing with females as well as males."

"Uh huh. Well, can you take me there? I don't really know my way around Olympus."

"Yea sure, but I'm not joining you in it."

"Didn't ask you to do so." Issei replied as he left his room with Artemis, only in his underwear. He had a change of clothes on his shoulder as well as a towel.

Artemis and Issei walked in silence as she led him around Olympus. Issei had been getting stares as soon as he left the palace. The women have all been ogling the man meat that was dangled before them. Issei was a prime steak, juicy. Artemis had a frown on her face as she noticed the stares he was getting.

"Would it kill you to get some clothes on beast?!" Artemis fumed, glaring at Issei.

Issei blinked. "Why would I do that?"

"You are indecent!"

"No I'm smart! Why would I put my clothes on when im just going to the bath to get naked anyway! Plus I am not showing anything that would be considered naughty!"

Artemis fumed but she had no good argument. She just stopped talking and just glared as they walked down the path. She then pointed at the building at the end of the road. "There." She said, storming off. Issei stared at Artemis before sighing and heading down the path, going to the bathhouse.

* * *

He entered the bathhouse a few minutes later and saw that it was empty. He felt the heat coming from the water and Issei smiled brightly. "This is going to feel nice." He commented as he waded into the bath, letting out a groan of pleasure. "Oh yea. That's the stuff." He said, taking a seat on one of the ledges in inside the bath itself, so he could sit with his neck above the water. "Mmmmm..." He groaned out, leaning his head back. He closed his eyes tight and began to fall asleep, still tired. The fight with Ares and Artemis wore him out, as did the healing he was going through.

He didn't know how long he was napping, but he found himself gently shaken to wake up. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Athena's beautiful face.

"You should never be sleeping in the bathtub." Athena chided playfully.

"Hey, it's comfy here." He defended himself only for Athena to giggle.

"I'm only playing. You can do whatever you like." She said with a smile. "Just thought I'd have a chat with you."

"Oh? Well, what do you wanna talk about Athena?" He asked with a smile.

"Artemis. What do you think about her?"

"In what manner?"

"Just what do you think about her?"

"She's… a bitch. She's very much a sexist and I want to slap her sometimes… but… I can see that she's trying hard here to find it in her to look past the fact I am a male. I think she's very pretty and that if you look past her sexist attitude, she's actually probably very pleasant company."

"I see. Do you dislike her and dislike us for forcing you to come here?"

"Not at all. I'm not really a fan of being used to change someones attitude… but coming to Olympus is really nice. I really enjoy the entire thing. It's really beautiful up here and everyone, minus a couple, is really nice and enjoyable."

Athena smiled. "Well, I'm really happy that you came. You've actually brightened my fathers mood… no you've really brought a new light to Olympus."

"How could I do that? I don't understand how I could be so influential."

"Hmm. I guess it's because we have been pretty stale lately. Not much has happened in our side of the world… though that might be changing if this Khaos Brigade is as we fear."

Issei nodded. "I see. I'm just the newest thing to happen."

"Now now, while that is partially true, it's because you are a celebrity among the supernatural. Your actions shaped a lot of what the world is now. While you may not have known at the time the effects of what you've done, it still happened and we all thank you."

"If I could do it again…. I wouldn't. If I am being honest. Then again, I'd never have been a Gladiator if it wasn't for that man… so it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have done it to shape the world. I wanted revenge… I wanted to escape to survive."

"I can understand that. I actually agree with you." Athena said with a chuckle. "So, what do you have planned? Like what is your plan with Artemis?"

"I'm gonna wing it. Planning… doesn't always end the way it is planned. I rather just wing it and do things on the spot. Plus it's more from the heart that way." Issei said with a grin.

Athena laughed and nodded. "I see I see. So you'd be a good front line General while you'd suck at commanding an army from behind."

"Oh yea easily. I'm good at commanding soldiers and reading the battlefield, but things change and plans fall apart. I would know about that after all."

Athena nodded. "I think you and Ares would get along well, if he could find it in him to not be so arrogant."

"Probably could learn from him actually. I'm sure he has a lot of war experience."

"He did. He could impart some knowledge, but I think it is you who would be teaching him. Perhaps teach each other?"

Issei shrugged. "I'd have fun with that. So, Athena, perhaps you can explain things to me. You guys all are God's and Goddesses but you all aren't on the same level in terms of power right? I heard that the God of the bible was one of the top ten as well as the Heavenly Dragons… Who exactly is in the top ten? I know its Great Red, Ophis and the God of the Bible. Who else?"

"Hmm. That's a hard question because its really a matter of opinion… but if you want my opinion? Great Red, Ophis, Shiva, Vishnu, Indra, Crom Cruach has reached Heavenly Dragon status, the two heavenly dragons. Then you have the super devils Sirzechs and Ajuka. Then Typhon, Hades, Thor and Ra. Those are the strongest beings in the top ten. It's more than ten but a lot of them are about equal in power. Thor and Hades are about the same, while the Heavenly Dragons and Crom Cruach are as strong as God. Sirzechs and Ajuka… they are very hard to tell but I'd put them on part with God as well."

"So… the Hindu mythology is the strongest?"

"In terms of individual, they have the strongest people… but I have to say Heaven would be the strongest out of all mythologies due to the numbers they have."

"Are any of the mythologies against peace?"

"I cannot answer that. The Egyptians and the Hindu are not really advocating for peace but I don't think they'd cause any trouble either… However Indra… might be the main one you have to worry about. I hear he's related to someone from the Khaos Brigade."

"And if this person from the Khaos Brigade hurts people… Indra might have to be looked at?"

"Perhaps… but its a slippery slope." She said with a smile. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. The Khaos Brigade needs to be dealt with first if the rumors about them are true."

"You think they are a true threat?"

"Yes. They are bigger than just Julius and Katerea. Even The White Dragon Emperor is a part of them. I hear there are multiple factions within them. We have the Old Satan Faction that Katerea was part of. We have the Hero Faction, The Magicians who have their own sub faction known as Hexennacht."

"Who do you think is in charge?"

"From what I hear, it's Ophis."

"But from what I read, Ophis never involved her or hisself in the affairs of others. How… I don't think she's the leader."

"But didn't the White Dragon say they follow Ophis?"

"Yea… just… I dunno. I don't think we know too much about the Khaos Brigade anyway."

"No we do not." She nodded before moving through the water to sit next to Issei. Issei followed her movements and that is when she put her right hand on his left thigh. "Though, I wouldn't mind getting to know more about you."

"What do you wanna know?" Issei asked without losing a beat.

"Do you li-" She was interrupted as several loud explosions were heard going off outside. Athena quickly looked up and got out of the bath, immediately drying herself off with magic and getting her armor. She looked outside and could see a big fire in the distance. It was then magic appeared around Olympus with a loud siren like sound. "We're under attack!" Athena exclaimed. "THE PALACE!" She said with wide eyes, immediately running away, leaving Issei to get out of the pool and dry off with Norse magic. He really preferred to dry off with a towel as he was old fashioned like that but now wasn't the time for tradition. It was now the time for war.

Issei quickly summoned on a spare change of clothes with his Norse magic before activating his sacred gear and the armor that was gifted to him by the Norse. Issei looked very much like a Spartan with the breastplate while the helmet was that of a centurion. With his Gladius in his left hand while his right was his gauntlet, he ran. He was fearful now… as he knew that one person was in the palace.

Artemis.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Ruh Roh. Khaos Brigade!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here you go. The next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Issei sprinted to the palace from the bath, traveling the mile within a minute as he activated rapidly to achieve such speed. As he approached, he noticed what was happening. Devils, Fallen Angels and Magicians were assaulting the palace of the Gods! Stray Exorcists were there as well! Issei snarled. _'_ _Khaos Brigade.'_

Issei slammed his shoulder into the wall of devils in the way of the palace doors, before leaping over the front line of soldiers. They have the symbol of Ares, also known as the Spartan symbol which was just a red triangle like line. He entered the main hall of the palace and he could see the destruction. So many statues, works of art and other things were in ruin. Fire was everywhere and bodies littered. Soldiers of the Greek and the Khaos Brigade littered the ground. Apollo, Aesculapius and his daughter Aceso were in the main hall as well, tending to the wounded. They were closer to Zeus's throne room and chambers, but it was the most secure part of the palace. Multiple breaches in the walls were made which is why there were so many dead, but Ares had plugged them up with his men. Ares was situated in the hole closest to the wounded where he and four soldiers plugged the wall up in a defensive line with spears, shields, swords and magic.

There were three holes and then there was the main doors which were the largest of the breaches. This was where the main branch of the Khaos Brigade was focused. The Throne Room was directly across the large room from the doors. To the right before you enter the chambers was Ares and the healing station. The other two holes were located on the far left corner and then in the sealing. The sealing was being sealed shut with magic as Poseidon, Hermes, Nike, and Aphrodite sealed it up with combination magic. It wasn't going anywhere. Issei ran over towards Athena who had plugged up the largest hole to the left of the chambers, though she wasn't on the front lines. She was behind the group of Ares soldiers providing long range fire.

"Athena! Where is Artemis?!" Issei demanded.

"I don't know! I was given this position as soon as I got here. Check your chambers!" Athena said and Issei ran off down the hallway that was to the right of entering the big room from the doors. He ran down the long hallway and that is when he saw it. Artemis and a few huntresses were hold up near his chambers. The long hallway was littered with dead bodies of the Khaos Brigade but the more immediate bodies were the huntresses that was with her. She was losing her forces badly as a very powerful Fallen Angel had broken through. Issei ran right towards them when the Fallen Angel stabbed the Huntress to the left of Artemis. The Goddess was busy fighting off another breach of soldiers to her left and she screamed in fury.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Issei roared as he leapt into the air slamming his boot down onto the Fallen Angel which actually sent the Fallen Angel forward, crushing his head beneath Issei's boot.

"About time you got here beast! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Now is not the time to point the blame!" Issei said, using Excalibur destruction and blessing. Blessing increased the power of destruction as destruction formed a very powerful shockwave which he sent down the long hallway with one swing and then sent the shockwave through the one breach in the walls. "Artemis! Use your magic and shield yourself and the rest of your hunters! Please!"

Artemis hesitated for a moment but seeing the injuries her companions have taken she complied, forming a dome barrier around her and the remaining two huntresses, sealing her off from the battle. Issei closed his eyes and roared in fury. It was now Issei made his stand to protect Artemis. He could see down the long hallway that Ares was moving down the hallway, ever so slowly to reach them in the chambers, but the Khaos Brigade had penetrated the hallways with one big hole and sent force after force. Issei opened his eyes and swung his gauntlet down, sending his 'claws' into the throat of the Exorcist that attempted to swing his light sword at Issei's neck, but it didn't work. Issei ripped out his throat and spartan kicked him back into two Fallen Angels, knocking them back but not over.

The Khaos Brigade began their assault full force, seeing that a big threat had appeared.

"Kill the Scorpion and get that little girl quickly! We can win this fight!" Exclaimed a Fallen Angel with four wings, who threw a spear at Issei. Issei used his gauntlet and grabbed onto the spear before chucking it back at him, killing the Fallen Angel with a spear through his chest. Issei growled and held his ground, using his gauntlet to redirect a sword of light into the exorcist next to him before impaling the man with his Gladius. Issei then felt a blow to his helmet, forcing him to sway. He was being overwhelmed quickly as the hole in the corner of the room was also being used as an entrance. Issei snarled and used his gauntlet to block the next blow while impaling towards the hallway, killing an exorcist through his mouth.

* * *

Artemis watched as Issei stood his ground, standing between the two hordes of terrorists and her barrier. She watched as he swatted away blows to her shield. Her eyes were wide and focused on him and the fight, staring in shock. The devil was risking his life for her and she knew instantly that he would lay down his life for her when he took a magic bolt into his shoulder, sending him staggering back a foot. She also saw the blood drip down onto the ground.

' _Why… why go to these lengths?! Why would a beast do this?!'_ Artemis demanded of the universe.

As if Artemis was a nut job, a voice pipped up. _'Because he cares for you. It's like Athena said. He is a different breed of man.'_

Artemis shook her head. _'No! There has to be another reason. He… he must be doing this in order to gain my favor to bed me!'_ Artemis said. The voice in her head didn't say a word as even Artemis didn't believe what she said.

* * *

Issei hissed at the blow to his shoulder but he didn't let that stop him. These bastards all were going after him and Artemis. Issei made a promise to Zeus to protect her and he keeps his promises. He had no other reason to even stay here and help the Olympians other than his promise. This is what made him a better man than most men. Issei brought his blade in a sweeping arm, decapitating three devils and an exorcist with one swing before a sword pieced his armor on his thigh, getting an inch deep wound. Issei swung his gauntlet and completely destroyed the brain of the exorcist which splattered all over the nice stone floor of the room.

"You fucking bastards think you can touch her?! Not while I still draw a breath will I allow you to lay a hand on her!" Issei said, using destruction to send a wave of power down the hallway before he was stabbed in the gut an inch. Issei snarled and shoved his fingers into the eyes of the devil, sending the devil into a screaming fit as he clawed at his own eyes. Issei turned only to find a sword almost striking his face so Issei ended up bending backwards to dodge. Issei kicked the Fallen Angel backwards before he ended up getting tripped from the side by a devil. Once tripped, Issei was stabbed in the shoulder once more by the devil, letting Issei roar in pain. "Fuck you!" Issei hissed, grabbing the devil by the testicles before squeezing, popping the devil's junk who was sent into a fit even worse than the one who lost his eyes. Issei leapt to his feet only to get another penetration into his chest, barely missing his heart but his lung was penetrated. His armor was falling apart from the constant blows as the single breastplate was cracking under the pressure of the attacks.

Issei coughed up blood from the blow but didn't falter, pulling the devil that stabbed him close to him and stabbing him in the gut before pushing him hard into the next group who fell over like pins. Issei swung his gauntlet and destroyed the group that fell, completely obliterating them. Issei was stabbed in the side of his gut, which completely destroyed his chest armor, which left the pauldrons, his arm armor and the belt armor and below. He was defenseless in his chest. Issei spat blood at the exorcist and grabbed onto his throat, squeezing and penetrating the spinal cord with the claws of Excalibur before using him to block a magical shot, which incinerated the body. Issei ducked under an ax of a Fallen Angel before uppercutting the female, which decapitated her with one blow before falling to the floor to avoid a long sword of another Fallen Angel. Issei shoved his sword into the gut of the Fallen Angel before tossing him across the room into the hole, knocking down several terrorists.

* * *

Artemis had tears in her eyes as she attempted to remove the barrier, only for her companions to hold her back, forcing her to keep it up as Issei was attacked again, and again. Unrelenting hordes fell upon him, doing major damage to Issei. His left lung was punctured and there was a lot of internal bleeding as well as blood entering his airways, in which he had to vomit up blood constantly. Issei was dying. _'He… he really is going to lay his life down for me… and I… I was horrible to him.'_ Artemis thought, watching as Issei was slashed across his back, barely missing his spinal cord. _'I'm so sorry Issei.'_ She cried to herself.

* * *

Issei swung his Gladius and took the head off the exorcist that had struck his back. Issei vomited up a large amount of blood and he looked up from the ground as he did so. He saw something. It was Ares! He was forcing his way to Issei and Artemis. Issei smiled at this but his thoughts were immediately removed from that as a large spear found it's way into Issei's stomach and out his back, once again missing his spinal cord. Issei vomited up a massive amount of blood before he was stabbed in the chest in the left lung and slashed on his right, which shaved off a lot of his flesh and muscle on his chest. Issei vomited up even more blood and his vision grew very blurry. He almost passed out but thinking about Artemis behind him sent a surge of adrenaline into his system. Issei pulled threw and pulled the spear through his body, bringing the Fallen Angel closer before swinging his Gladius to his left and then his right, removing the throats of the two Devils who had damaged him with their swords. He then stabbed downwards into the chest of the Fallen Angel before letting the spear go through him all the way. Issei staggered on his feet as blood poured out of his wound as well as out of his mouth. His chest was covered in the blood of himself and his enemies. The ground below him was just a pool at this point. He stared at the ground as his vision blurred and he puked up more blood. It was then a pair of footsteps stood before him but no blade came. Issei looked up into the eyes of a Fallen Angel with six wings. He was alone and the men coming through the hole in the wall ran to reinforce the hallway to stop Ares.

"You fought well _boy_ but you are just one against many. I am not so cruel… your name shall be remembered for all time… but you cannot get in our way anymore… good bye, Issei Hyoudou." The Fallen Angel said, grabbing Issei by his neck before sticking his blade into Issei's chest, penetrating his right lung. The Fallen Angel hugged Issei to him to make sure Issei didn't get away as he felt Issei slump forward into the blade of the Fallen Angel. He then let Issei fall to the ground as the Fallen Angel approached Artemis and raised his spear to start his attack on the barrier. "Good bye Artemis. You Coward." The Angel said, sending his spear down only for him to stop. The Fallen looked down and noticed a Gladius was sent through his back and out his heart. He could actually see his heart on the sword like a shish kebob. The Angel looked behind him into the lifeless eyes of Issei Hyoudou who fell backwards, pulling the Gladius out of the Fallen Angel. Issei fell against the wall, slumped against it as he drew a final ragged breath.

* * *

Ares charged into the room covered in blood, immediately looking at Artemis. He didn't even get a word out when he saw where she was looking. The God of War turned and saw Issei's sword fall out of his hands. Issei was dead.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This here is the next chapter and the final chapter for a while. I am going on vacation here shortly and a new game comes out tomorrow, so I am going on a haitus. I should return to writing sometime in July. Sorry!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei let out a loud groan of pain then vomited up blood and bile all over his naked chest. He let out a small moan of pain and opened his eyes, his eyes blurry and filled with blood. He felt a giant hand on his chest, pushing him back down when he tried to sit up.

"Stay down Issei." Spoke the voice. Issei recognized it as Zeus. "You are currently in our hospital. You have to relax." He said and Issei blacked out as the monitors he was hooked up to showed that he was flat lining.

Asclepius and his daughter Aceso were currently hovering over him while Ares, Zeus and Athena were in the room looking over the healers. Athena tapped Ares on the shoulder and motioned with her head towards the doors. He nodded and watched as Athena left the room.

Athena sat down on the bench outside, smiling at the other occupant of the bench. "Don't wanna join us?"

"I… don't want to see him like that." Artemis spoke very softly.

"What… happened exactly?" Athena asked. She got a small part from Ares, but not even he knew what happened exactly.

"The bea…. No… Issei… Issei came to his bedroom where I was at. My hunters and I were in his bedroom having tea when we came under attack. We were blocked off by the horde of terrorists coming through the hallway. Issei drove himself through them all and took a stand. He told me to hide and keep the other hunters safe… so I hid behind a barrier with the remaining two hunters. Issei… fought… he was stabbed constantly… over… and over. He was losing the fight but he never gave up. He stood his ground and kept them all at bay. He was stabbed in the heart and was sent to the ground… but he still managed to get back up and kill the bastard who did it. It was then Ares got to us."

Athena nodded. "He's going to make it. I know he will."

"Maybe he will… but what's the chances he comes out of that whole…? Maybe he'll hate me because he was tasked with protecting me by our father?"

Athena grinned. "Zeus never told him to protect you. That was all Issei."

Artemis looked up from her lap at Athena. "Then why… why would he do that?"

"Cause that's the kind of guy Issei is." Athena said with a smile.

Artemis smiled a bit. "He's not like them at all..." She said softly.

"That he isn't. He's worse." Athena said with a grin. "Cause now he's in your heart and like a parasite, he's launched onto you and you can't get him away." She snickered.

Artemis laughed a bit more joyously nodding. "I guess he really is worse than a beast. A maggot." She said with a grin. Both of the goddesses laughed together and relaxed against the wall. They went quiet for about ten minutes when Zeus as well as Ares exited the room. The pair of men approached the goddesses who looked up at the men.

"So, Issei is going to make a full recovery, though… he'll be out of it for about a week. By that, I mean he'll be weak and will need help moving around. Same with doing anything strenuous like cleaning himself." Zeus said with a sigh. "How did everything come to this..." He said with a frown. It was then Hades came in.

"I… think I was partially responsible for this brother." Spoke the Skeleton.

"You…. I know you had dealings with the Khaos Brigade… but to sell us all out?" Zeus asked, gritting his teeth. "How dare you come here brother."

Hades sighed. "It was a mistake to get involved with them if I knew what they were going to do here. I would have never dealt with them if I knew… you have to believe me. I just don't like those… you know that." He said.

Ares growled. "I should kill you here and now! That boy almost died because of you." He spoke. Zeus looked over at Ares.

"I thought you hated him?"

Ares sighed. "I… judged him too harshly and too early. I didn't realize it until I saw him put his own life on the line for us… for someone who hated him. He's more than worthy of being here." Ares admitted.

Zeus smiled. "Bringing him here really was a good idea..." Zeus said before staring at Hades.

"You better make this right. You tell us anything that you know about the Khaos Brigade… and you do something for Issei Hyoudou. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal..." Hades said, disappearing in his shadow.

Zeus sighed and looked down at Artemis. "Are you still mad at me for bringing him here my daughter?"

"No… I… I like him." The Goddess of the Hunt admitted. "He's… different."

Zeus nodded. "Then I will leave it up to you to take care of him for his aftercare." Zeus nodded before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

Ares looked off at the holes in the palace. "Guess I better go and get ready for the counter attack." The God of War said.

Athena raised a brow. "Counter attack?"

"Hmm. More of an assistance. The Norse are currently under their own war… even bigger than what we had. Devils are currently dealing with their own fight but I hear it's going well. The Norse are at a stalemate with them, holding them back from entering the palace. They got hit hard and lost a lot of civilians. The Scorpion is also a part of the Norse and bringing him here was an olive branch with our Norse brothers… so I am going to help out over there."

"I see. I shall also come with." Athena said, standing up. "Shall we?" She asked which got Ares to nod. The two of them walked off together, leaving Artemis alone on her bench. She stood up and approached the double doors to the infirmary, staring at it. She clenched her fists and opened the doors, walking inside. Issei was unconscious. The ones looking after him were no longer there, off to do whatever it is they do. Issei was sleeping on the bed. She could see every scar he had. Fresh and old. There was a huge one on his chest, where he got stabbed in the heart. She frowned at this and placed her hand on his chest, gently stroking it.

"No one has ever put their life on the line for me like that." Artemis said softly, rubbing his chest, making sure not to disturb the stitching. It was then Asclepius came out of his office, approaching the table from the other side.

"We didn't want to let the devils know that one of their own was injured on our watch… so no Phoenix tears were used, but he's going to be just fine and will probably awaken in a couple hours so you can take him off our hands."

"Thank you… for healing him."

"Don't. From what I understand, he was vital in saving your life among many others. Ares and Athena would have been overrun if it wasn't for him so I wanted to help him out, though there isn't anything I can do about the scarring. Would have to find Iaso for that."

"No need… I think he likes his scars… and I have to say I find them nice… it shows that he isn't afraid to fight for what he believes in… and it's..."

"Attractive?" The man finished. "Many women find scars a sign of a man. Glad to see that you have found someone for you. Take him out whenever he wakes up." He said, leaving Artemis behind. Artemis nodded and just stood there, stroking his chest with a smile on her face.

* * *

About two hours later, Issei let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly, putting a hand over his eyes at the bright torch hanging from the ceiling. He looked to his right towards the office of the healers before looking to his right. He jumped a bit at the figure standing next to him.

"Hey..." Artemis said. "You… ok?"

"I feel like the dead." Issei said, groaning as he slowly began to sit up, only for Artemis to grab him and help him up. His body was stiff and very heavy for him.

"You did die… we just brought you back."

"Oh great. So I died and you bring me back to live in hell." He said with a grin. "Maybe I wanted to die." He teased.

Artemis smiled. "Well, guess you're stuck living with me then. Lucky you." She teased right back. Issei chuckled a bit before groaning in pain. Artemis helped the man out of the bed and together, they walked to their room.

Upon entering the bedroom, Artemis gently placed Issei onto the large king sized bed, which he let out a sigh of relief to be on the soft mattress. It was like sleeping on a cloud and more than likely, there really was a cloud stuffed into the silk mattress. Issei smiled and swung his legs with a grunt, before he laid back down. He ended up just crashing back from the weight letting out a hiss of pain. "Fuck… that hurt." He said.

"You need to relax and let me help you. You can't be moving around for a while."

"Oh joy, the woman who hates me is going to help me. That's going to end well." He said with a small laugh, putting an arm over his eyes as exhaustion washed over him. His body relaxed into the bed, going limp as he ended up passing out rather quickly. Just before his brain shut down, he swore he could feel something on his lips… like another pair of lips.

Artemis pulled away from his lips before letting out a small smile. "I don't hate you… I…. I love you Issei Hyoudou."

The Goddess left his chambers before collapsing against the door, looking down at her lap. _'I…_ _I guess I do love him. No man has ever done that for me… not even my own hunters have done that for me. No one has sacrificed their life in order to keep me safe… I can't even find any part of my heart that hates him anymore. I… I really love him."_ She thought to herself as she laid her head back against the door, closing her eyes. _'I haven't smiled like that in a long time…'_ She thought before drifting to sleep in the hallway.

* * *

It was well into the early morning when Artemis woke up from her sleep. She looked out the window in the hallway and noticed that the stars were still out and the sun wasn't even creeping. She yawned and stretched her body, popping her joints before standing up and looking around. The palace was fully repaired by now and if it wasn't for the injured man in the room behind her, it was like the battle never took place. She put her arms against the window sill and placed her chin on her arms as she looked out the window at the beautiful place called Olympus. She sighed and had a goofy smile on her face as her mind began to imagine things.

She was shaken awake from her day dreams by one of her hunters. The woman smiled at the Goddess. "Artemis? Is… he ok?" The woman asked the Huntress.

"Yea… he's gonna make it. Just needs help for the next week or two to do things. His body has to recover but his devil healing should help out with that." Artemis said with a nod.

"I… I wanted to thank him for saving my life."

"I plan on doing that myself so ill pass along the message." She said and the hunter nodded.

"Thank you. Have a good day Artemis." She said, bowing her head and walking off. Artemis sighed and stood up, opening the door to the bedroom quietly before stepping inside silently. As soon as she approached the bed, she was surprised. Issei was awake.

"How… long were you up for?"

"The past hour or so. Can't move so I'm just laying here all useless." He said with a frown. "I hate feeling useless."

"That's what happens when you threw your life away to protect someone who hated you." Artemis said with a frown.

"I would do it all over again if I could."

"I know you would… which is why..." Artemis said as she sat down on the bed before turning and sitting on it cross legged. She looked at her lap. "Thank you..." She said softly.

"Don't need to thank me. Just knowing you are alive and safe is all that matters to me." He said with a small smile in which Artemis looked up at him and moved to lay down with him, wrapping her legs around his waist before she gingerly kissed his lips, which got the devil boy to widen his eyes, shocked and surprised. He, however, didn't miss a beat and gently kissed her back, pushing into her lips while his hands held the small of her back. She purred inwardly at the touch to her back, feeling the heat from his hands and how good it felt to have his strong hands around her back. When she pulled away, she placed her face into his bare chest, holding his sides tightly.

"Don't do it again… don't die for me again." She said quietly.

"I can't promise that." Issei said, gently stroking her spine. Artemis tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you." She spoke after about ten seconds of silence.

"It's fine. I've dealt with a lot in my life so it's not hard for me to handle." He said as he continued to stroke her spine.

"It doesn't mean I wasn't wrong… I… I love you Issei." She said, looking up at him.

"Isn't it too early for that?" He asked curiously.

"No… No it's not. After seeing what you would go through for me… I don't want you to leave me. I want to stay by your side and I want to… I like to kiss you and hug you and I want to do so much more. I love you Issei." The Goddess said.

"I… I can't return those feelings right now, though… I just don't know what love is." He admitted.

"That is fine… cause you still returned my feelings in your kiss. We don't need to put a name on what it is… as long as we have each other."

Issei nodded and Artemis moved forward once again, capturing the lips of her boyfriend with her own. She would snuggle up to him as she kissed him, their lips melting together like they were one. Issei responded with his own kiss, both of them enjoying the moment together but it wouldn't last long as Issei would end up passing out in the arms of Artemis, who wouldn't complain. She really did enjoy just staring at Issei while he slept.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone. I am trying my hardest to get back into writing but I just haven't had alot of urge to write. Just have been out of it but I got this chapter done so... maybe thigns are improving!**

 **Well heres hcapter 28. I own nothing!**

* * *

Issei woke up the next morning still in bed. He attempted to move, only for two things to happen. He couldn't move his body due to a weight on top of him. On top of that, even attempting to move as he did suddenly brought on a lot of pain. He would let out a small growl from the pain, which awoke the other occupant of the bed, the silver haired Goddess, Artemis.

"Typical beast… always growling." She teased sleepily, not having moved from her spot next to him. She was curled up right into his left side, having forced Issei to sleep on his back in order for him to heal properly. It was the safest way for him to sleep. With her curled up to his left side, her head was on his chest, using him as a pillow. She would start rubbing his chest in circles, letting out a yawn. Issei would move his hands to rest on her lower back.

"Yet here you are cuddled up to the beast. Sounds like you just want the beast to ravage you."

"I am the Goddess of the Hunt after all… I have to make sure you behave yourself, Beast." She grinned.

"I'm still going to go with the desire to be ravaged."

"Typical beast… only thinking with his dick."

"Oh well if that's the case, guess I better act like it and start pounding you now."

"Like you could with your body the way it is."

"Oh low blow." Issei shot back.

"Never fight a deity." Artemis said, patting his chest before moving her head and placing her chin on top of his chest to look at him. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Well, I think we need to get me some pain medication or something. I need to get back to the Underworld."

Artemis frowned. "I don't think that's going to be possible for a while."

"Wait… why not?"

"Issei… you were dead on that table for a while..."

"What… do you mean?"

"You were dead on the operating table for ten minutes Issei. We barely brought you back from the DEAD. Your heart was pierced out of your chest Issei… your entire nervous system is shot… they suspect you wouldn't even know how to walk let alone fight…. Complete reset of your body."

"I… see…. But we won't know until we try right?"

"Issei… It was the God of Healing… It's a sure thing… Supernatural remember?"

"But…." Issei's expression went dark really quickly.

"Hey… we will get you back on that battlefield… You'll just have to reboot your system." She chuckled. "We can call Ares back or something. Get you some training."

"No… I don't want any help… My mind… I remember all my training… will just have to do it again."

"Are you sure? Ares is the God of War."

"I don't like relying on others for help. I've always been self-reliant."

"Yes and it's going to get you killed."

"Then it's just me who dies… not you or anyone else by my side."

Artemis would smile at his words, knowing him to mean it as he was an honest man. She gave his lips a chaste kiss and nodded. "Alright fine Beast. Have it your way, however, you will be trained by me. I will be there with you and I will help you… You don't have a choice in that matter."

"Why wouldn't I have a choice?"

"Because I said so." She said with finality. "Now, what shall we do first?" She asked. As soon as she said that, Issei's stomach would comically rumble. "Ah… The beast needs to feast."

"You enjoying my nickname huh?"

"Hey, it just fits. Shall I call you honey or sweetie?"

"Oh please do." Issei said sarcastically. "It's so you."

"That's what I thought." She said, poking his chest. "Alright, stay here. I shall go and get you food."

"No… Let us get it together. Help me up."

"You need to rest."

"No. I need to get out of bed and eat. I can't just stay here. The faster I get up out of bed, the faster I heal."

"That's not how it works."

"I don't care. I don't want to feel useless." Issei said with a frown.

"Is that what this is about? Your usefulness? You think that because you're entire life you were a warrior that its what you are only for?" Artemis asked, turning to face him. "That's absurd. You just need to find a hobby. Even I do many things."

"I have no other skills." Issei said with a frown. "All I know is how to fight."

"So you had no other hobbies? Nothing you enjoyed?"

"I guess I liked animals? All my life, I've only known war and death."

"Hmm. I think I'm going to take you to the library."

"Reading?" He asked.

"No. Riding horses." She said sarcastically.

"Funny… I don't know if I would like that."

"You never know unless you try. Now, let's get you out of bed you big whining beast." The Goddess said, grunting as she would gently help Issei up with his left arm over her shoulder. He would lean on her as he was slowly moving out of bed, growling in pain as his body ached and cried for relief.

* * *

Upon their exit from her chambers, which she had brought Issei to the night before since her chambers were so much better, they came upon the God Asclepius who had exited his chambers, which were connected to the hospital room. He had on a pair of bifocals and was reading a small book when he heard the heavy foot steps.

"Ah… up and about already? Is that wise Lady Artemis?" The gentleman asked. Asclepius was a God that had an older appearance about him. In his forty's or fifty's. He had white hair that just framed his face and went down to his ears. He had a bushy goatee and a gentle mustache. He looked wise.

"The Beast insisted on being up already."

"The beast…? Oh, The Scorpion or Issei. Pardon, never heard him called that before. How interesting. Well, do you require anything Issei?"

"Anything to lessen the pain?"

"Ah… yes I should have provided some pain killers. Wait right here and I'll be back in a few minutes." The healer said, disappearing into his chambers.

"He's… he's quite nice." Issei said. "Docile… not hyper."

"One of the few men I can stand. He's very kind and not high strung like most of the deity's."

"Not just deity's… two of our leaders are very high strung in the Underworld." Issei commented.

Artemis nodded and Asclepius exited his chambers, holding out a cup of tea as well as a bag.

"The bag contains the leaves to make the tea… it's not very tasty but im sure you can add something to it to make it bearable. Should help your body heal a bit faster and lessen the pain. Not much I can do about the pain completely, but it should help a bit." He stated. "You two stay safe, Zeus has put Olympus on High Alert due to the recent attacks, which thank you Scorpion for your assistance… I fear without your aid a lot of us would not be here."

Issei nodded as the healer walked off with his book, reading once again. Artemis and Issei moved off together again as they headed to a restaurant on Olympus. It wasn't used much by the Deity s due to them always getting food delivered, but Olympus was home to many other people who were not Gods or Goddesses. It was a bustling city, filled with Greek warriors, diplomats from other pantheons, workers, regular people really. As such, there were restaurants and other places found in the human world. This one was a very popular place for dates. It was a Thai food joint, well known for their agreeable prices, great staff and good food. The only downside was how busy it was, it was hard to get a seat. Luckily, being a Goddess had its perks.

"Table for two?" Artemis asked, which got the waitress to turn from her magical tablet.

"Oh! Lady Artemis this is a surprise… We're quite booked… but im sure I can find you a seat." The waitress said, looking through her table before spotting a free table. The table was about to be booked online, but the waitress quickly booked it and reserved it. "Right this way." She said.

As Artemis and Issei slowly traversed the restaurant, she was still helping Issei walk though he was moving a bit faster as his legs were remembering how to work properly though when she let go of him, he fell only to be caught by the Huntress so she just stayed with him.

"Here you are." The waitress said. "Anything I can start you off with?"

"Wine please. White." Artemis said before looking at Issei. "Uh for him, water but can you also bring something sweet to mix into his tea. He has to take his pain medication."

"Oh that is the boy who was brought here by Zeus right? He's quite popular…. And quite the hunk." The waitress said, winking at Issei only for Artemis to let out a small growl and a sharp glare to the waitress. The waitress gulped. "R-Right away!" She stammered, moving off.

Issei laughed a bit, looking at Artemis. "Jealous? Possessive?"

"Shut up..." Artemis grumbled.

"No… because you are aware that I have other women right?" Issei asked.

Artemis sighed. She knew that though she wasn't exactly thrilled. "Yes..."

"Then you know you cant just do that to them either. I wont stand for it… Well if I could stand." He snickered. "Well, actually you can but you cant stop them from spending time with me."

Artemis nodded. "I know." She said quietly.

"You don't have to do this. We could always remain friends."

"The thought had crossed my mind… but… I like you… a lot. You are the first man I've felt this for since Orion."

"I've heard you speak of him before… who is Orion?" He asked, looking at his 'date'.

"He was…. He was a very special man… the first man I've ever loved and desired. He and I were destined to be. He… He was proud of hunting with me… and… he said something stupid. He said he would hunt all the wild animals and… Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth, killed him by sending a scorpion at him. I…"

"I'm sorry." Issei said, reaching over and gently squeezing Artemis's hand. "I know what its like to lose people. I've lost many people I was close to… it's probably why I don't really know what love is as I just closed myself off… I dunno. I dunno..." He mumbled, sighing and shaking his head. "Sorry, this was about you. So, was Orion a really good man?"

"He was kind… sweet… gentle. He cared for me and did all he could for me. He… after what happened to Orion, I ended up really depressed for centuries and after it happened, many men had come for me seeing as I was no longer with Orion… they… well you know what happened."

"Yea… they attempted to rape you, yet, it never happened right?"

"No. I would never allow it. I would usually kill them for it."

"And this got you this fear of men? All the rape?"

"Yes… I told you this already."

"I know… just having a conversation about it." He smiled a bit. "So why me?"

"You…. You remind me of Orion so much yet you are so different. You are kind, sweet, caring, loving and you would do anything for me… even risk your life. Unlike him, you're sarcastic, kind of an ass, and you really know how to keep me on my toes. You surprise me everyday."

"So being an ass is a good thing?"

"Sometimes. Depends on what kind of ass I suppose. I'm not sure. I just know I really like you." She said with a small smile. "I haven't felt this way since Orion and… It feels liberating. I'm glad that I tried to kill you in the arena with Ares."

"Oh that was fun. Didn't expect Odin and Thor to come to me though. They apparently have high hopes for me and are using me as their champion."

"Looks like. From what rumors are stated, Zeus is also going to have you as the Greek's champion."

"Why me?" He sighed.

"Probably because you're just… you. It's hard to explain but you're a warrior who holds no judgment of any other pantheon. You don't hate anyone except those who do wrong and even then, I would think you wouldn't immediately jump to kill someone unless they were really bad."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't come across someone that I haven't wanted to kill. I was actually ready to kill Ares in the arena cause he pissed me off. You… well I wanted to spank you." He grinned at her. Artemis raised a brow.

"Typical beast. You want to spank my little ass do you?"

Issei shrugged. "Hey, I just found out that I really enjoy being the dominant one."

"We'll see how that works out for you Beast." She teased. It was then the waitress appeared with their drinks and the mango slices in a bowl.

"Do you guys know what you would like to eat?"

"I haven't eaten Thai food before." Issei said. "She can order for me." He stated, gesturing his head over to Artemis.

"Just make it four orders of Volcano Shrimp and just put it all on one platter." Artemis said. "Oh and some cheesecake for me. Cherry please." She stated. The waitress nodded and left without another word.

"Volcano Shrimp?" Issei asked, raising a brow as he began to grind the mango's into a pulpy juice before pouring it into his tea.

"Yea, it's shrimp that is breaded and there is this spicy dipping sauce. It's actually a very sweet spicy sauce and… I can't explain it but I love it. Not a fan of Greek food if im being honest." She chuckled.

"I like all foods… its better than what I was fed." He laughed a bit. "Ever had water with bits of bark in it? It was our soup."

"Bark?"

"Hey, it was a source of nutrition I learned. Gave us plenty of energy… though it tastes horrible. So yes, eating any other food is great. I found I have a very big love for meat." He grinned. "Though that's probably because Meat was a rarity when I was a Gladiator. Meat was saved for special occasions and even then, it was usually terribly cooked or going bad." He said with a frown before sighing.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry into your life." The huntress said.

"No it's fine." Issei said, drinking his mango tea down. "Just a life I do not ever want to return to. Ever." He said. "Slavery is something I can never abide by which is why I am not exactly a normal King in the underworld. I am very lax and generally let my pieces do what they want."

"Bet Devil Society isn't very happy about that." Artemis commented, drinking her wine.

"Like I give a damn. They wouldn't dare try and stop me. I won't hold back against people who try to keep others down. I do not like the elite." He said with a frown.

"You would not like most deity's."

"Oh probably not… but so far the Greeks are nice. Sure you guys live kinda lavishly, but you guys seem to treat your people very well. Olympus seems to be lavish for even the normal folk."

"Well, we are well known for our kindness… kind of. Our history is pretty colorful."

"So I have been told but that's fine. As long as you guys don't try to do that crap again." He grinned. "Now that you have your champion, you gotta be a role model." He teased.

"Oh yes, we need to be a role model for the innocent beast in front of me." She retorted. She grinned at him only to frown as she was approached by someone she's never seen before. It was a man, about four inches taller than Issei was and well built.

"Well hello beautiful." He said, grinning bright. "I heard you have quite the attitude on you for such a small woman. I like them feisty. So how about you and I ditch this joint and have some fun?" The man asked.

Issei would laugh a bit only for the man to turn to Issei.

"Something fun boy?" He asked.

"Are you new to Olympus? Like…. Really?"

"Yea. I just got here. Lived in Egypt."

"Egyptian Pantheon then?"

"Yes. Sent here to get some work done from a blacksmith here on Olympus. What of it boy?"

"Oh nothing. Just amuses me. You are aware that she kills men right?"

"Oh that's just a fairy tale. I mean she's here with you isn't she boy?" The man was quite older than him, at least twenty years if not more.

Issei grinned. "Is that so? Well, by all means go ahead." He said.

"I'm not interested in pigs. Go away." Artemis said.

"Ouch. Strike one there sport." Issei stated.

"Shut your fucking mouth kid or I will shut it for you?"

"Oh my, Is that how you woe women? Insult and threaten the people around her? Tsk, please tell me that this doesn't work on the women in Egypt cause I cant see any woman wanting you."

"Ok you little fuck. You asked for it." The man reared his right arm back and took a swing at Issei. Artemis was about to get up but it seems Issei still had some reflexes in him, even after being injured. Issei put his right hand up and grabbed onto the fist by the man. He opened the fist up by grabbed the pinky and pulling on it, before grabbing onto the mans hand itself and twisting it while pressing on the pressure point. Issei would then use his right leg and stomp on the mans left knee and send him to his knees. "Ow ow ow! What the hell… who are you?!" The man asked, now being put onto the floor by the pressure on his hand.

"I'm Artemis's boyfriend you fucking prick. You're lucky that I didn't let Artemis kill you but I would rather my date today with her ruined because of some horny individual." He said, throwing his hand away. "Get up and get out of here before I let her kill you."

The man nodded, stood up and started limping away, glaring at Issei. Issei turned to him and raised a brow at the glare, which got the man to limp away even faster.

"You know I could have handled that right?"

"Perhaps, but like I said to him. I don't want this date ruined by bloodshed."

"A date? You think this is a date?"

"Why can't it be?" He asked, tilting his head. Artemis was taken aback. She didn't think about that.

"Well, I am having fun on this date so I guess I can't complain."

"Wonderful." Issei said. The meal arrived and both of them would start eating. Artemis would move her chair to be right next to Issei, laying her head against his right shoulder. It seemed the Huntress was a clingy and touchy type of person. Issei would wrap his right arm around her shoulder and eat with his left hand, dipping the Shrimp in the sauce, eating with his new girlfriend. Everything was alright. They would sit and talk, talk and eat, or just enjoy the silence. It was a good date.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I will be doing a time skip or two in the next chapter. Just need to move things out of this funk im in, and get back into the groove of things.**

 **Oh and in three days from this chapter, on the 20th of September, I turn 25. So yea. Happy Birthday to me.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Birthday to me! I am 25 as of this chapter being posted on the 20th of September! Woo hoo! I shall be going to get some Thai food for my bday dinner today so im in a fantastic mood!**

 **So! Here's the next chapter. Multiple time skips as I needed to get out of the little hole I put myself in and this was the best option. So yea. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks for all the birthday wishes!**

* * *

A week passed and Issei was still in pain, though he was up and about without help from Artemis. He could walk on his own, though Artemis stuck with him and refused to let the teenager out of her sight. Technically, he wasn't a teenager due to being stuck in that sarcophagus the way he was, but body wise he was still a teenager. His body was still in pain and he was still hopped up on pain pulls, but it did not slow him down. He wouldn't show he was in pain but Artemis knew… but also because he asked for the pain pills.

A week passed since the date and Issei was no longer bedridden. He was currently in a training room owned by Ares and his people, currently training. His body was still strong but his motor control was completely gone. He had to retrain from scrap and train he did. He worked out his hand to hand combat first due to his decision on his new weapon choices. A person could be disarmed of their weapon, but the one weapon that cannot be removed is your fists and there are weapons that can be used with your fists.

So right now, he was using a boxing heavy bag filled with sand and was just punching at it rapidly. The bag was shaped like a male warrior so Issei was punching the weak spots on the body. Groin, solar plexus, liver, floating ribs, throat, face. He would dance around the bag as well, striking the sides as well as the back of the bag. The bag was magically enhanced to show where his fists hit and how hard it hit based on the numbers on the bag that appeared in magic lettering. He struck with his fists, elbows, knees, and even headbutted the bag. He grappled with it to practice delivering knee strikes and elbows. He had been at this for two hours straight, not even taking a break for breath or water.

Artemis was laying on the couch, laying on her side and watching Issei with interest. She had never seen anyone train as hard as him at anything. Even Ares hardly ever trained. Artemis trained once a week with her bow, but she was so confident in her ability that sometimes she didn't train at all that week. So seeing someone take training so seriously was a new thing and if she was truthful to her self, it was extremely attractive. Issei had a goal in mind and he set out to conquer that goal. He wanted to protect his friends, his family and his loved ones and he would stop at nothing to do so. That was a big reason why Artemis fell for the boy.

' _I really love the guy… I…. I feel more for him than I did Orion… Issei is… I don't know but… I love him'_

As Artemis watched a shirtless Issei beat down the human shaped sandbag, she began to entertain not so clean thoughts. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to be grappled by Issei almost as roughly as he was with the bag. Of course, less clothing would be involved. _'Oh I haven't entertained these thoughts either since him… I really do love him… I hope Issei really wants me around him.'_ She begged in her thoughts.

With a powerful kick with his shin, Artemis was awoken from her thoughts by the magic bag exploding into particles, having taken enough damage to disintegrate essentially. Issei took several deep breaths before taking a water bottle and just downing it in one session, inhaling it really. Artemis smiled.

"You done for a while?"

"Yea. Going to take a break. My body is getting sore and im hurting a bit more again. I'll do some basic exercises tonight and train tomorrow."

"Alright, so what shall we do now?"

"Going to call my friends. I had promised them I'd call every night and I haven't even called them once."

"You kinda got screwed the night you came in. Can't be blamed but understood. I shall give you some privacy." The Huntress said, getting up and leaving the training room.

Issei smiled at the Goddess who left and quickly set up a large magic circle and sent the call to Rias due to her being the second in command of his peerage. It took only five seconds and Rias appeared.

"Issei! It's so good to see you! Are you ok? I heard that you were in Greece and it got attacked!"

"Yea. I was taken to Olympus. Apparently Zeus wanted me for somethings."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I got a new girlfriend. It's a Goddess."

"Of course you did." Rias said with a sigh. "You're always getting girls."

"It's not like im actively trying to." Issei said with a grunt. "They are falling out of the sky like raindrops."

"Pretty much. So are you ok?"

"No… I am not doing ok. I'm better than I was but Olympus was attacked by the Khaos Brigade."

"So were we. We didn't take too much damage but we got injured as well. Well Koneko did. She's fine though. What's wrong Issei?"

"I died on the operating table for ten minutes. The Gods brought me back but… I lost any ability to fight. All my skills are gone..." He frowned. "I'm useless again."

"Issei… you're not useless. You need to stop… I hope you feel better. Alright, well let me give the call to Akeno. I think you should talk to the peerage."

"Sure. Put her on." Issei said with a genuine smile.

* * *

For the next hour, Issei spent time talking to each member of his peerage, including Koneko. After that, he walked out of the training room and decided to head to Artemis's room, thinking she might be there. He was getting hungry so he would ask her to walk with him to get some food. Upon entering, he came upon a sight he did not expect. A naked Artemis three knuckle deep into herself. She had forgot to lock the door.

She was startled at the door opening and yelped, immediately covering herself with a blanket and removing her fingers from her lower body. Her face was flushed red as she stared at Issei who had a very amused look on his face.

"Shall I leave?" He asked in good humor, entering the room further and taking a seat on the couch in the room.

"Y-You could've knocked!" She stammered, flustered. She was so hot and bothered by what she saw in the training room she left to her room to relieve herself of her stress. It took her about half an hour to actually get the courage to do something she thought she'd never do. Masturbate.

"I didn't think I had to knock to enter the room I stay in."

Artemis huffed and looked away. "You're such a pain." She said, taking a deep breath and removing the blanket from her body. She got dressed in her garb of clothing which consisted of basically a catsuit. It was a light green leather catsuit. She had on a brown belt as well as two shin guards that were overlapped like scales.

"Who me? Never." He laughed a bit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt such a thing. If you wish, I can always assist you in such activities."

"I'm not ready for it yet…" She admitted in a low voice.

"Alright." Issei said with a smile. "Whenever you are wanting me to."

"You… aren't going to push me to do it?"

"Why would I? What's the point of doing something with another person if they aren't into it? Seems boring." Issei said. "Plus its wrong." He followed up with.

Artemis quickly hugged Issei around his abdomen, laying her head against his chest. "I'm… so happy to have found you." She muttered in his chest. Issei would smile and gently rub the back of her head.

"Likewise Artemis." Issei said before his tummy rumbled, which got both of them to laugh.

"Another date?"

"Anytime you want." He said.

* * *

It was two months after Issei arrived on Olympus that he was being called by Sirzechs. The Lucifer smiled at Issei from the hologram.

"How are you doing? Heard you were in bad shape for a long while."

"I'm much better. The pain is gone, though I get so tired easily. I won't be fully recovered for another couple months… but I am fine. I can even fight again."

"That's good news because you have a game. I could not put it off any longer and I am sorry. I did what I could to stall the game and it worked for a while, but I can't anymore. The high devils want this game."

Issei sighed. "I hate your society." He said with a grin. "But I understand their motives as well. It's good that they allowed this much time to pass. How much time do we have?"

"A week from now. I also thought you could come back tonight as we have a party tonight with all the younger devils participating in the large rating game event. As well as the higher ups getting to talk and discuss things."

"That sounds good. I will make preparations to appear in my house within the next three hours."

"Wonderful. Glad to have you back on your feet Issei." Sirzechs said before disconnecting the call. From behind, Artemis frowned.

"You… have to go?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. I can't stay here forever. My place is with the Underworld. Why don't you come with me?"

"My place is here though I can always visit often." Artemis said, smiling. _'He's so sweet.'_

"Good. I will just be gathering my things and make a very important call before I head out." Issei said, walking up to Artemis and capturing her lips, his right arm around her waist, holding her as he deeply kissed the woman. The Goddess was surprised at how forward Issei was, not expecting the kiss but she didn't complain. Oh no, she enjoyed it and kissed him back just as deep. He'd rub her waist and lower back and she'd just curl her hands in his shirt as she truly enjoyed the kiss from her boyfriend. After a minute, Issei pulled away and smiled. "Alright, gotta make that call and get going. I will miss you Artemis. Visit soon."

"I will." She said, watching as Issei walked out of the room and went somewhere where he could make the call privately. He entered the training room and put a magic circle under his feet, which formed a bubble around him. He then formed a magic circle over his ear, though it was actually three magic circles.

"The plan still in place?" Issei asked.

"Yes." The voice over the call stated. It was distorted. "The plan is ready to go. I hope this works as my life is on the line."

"Mine is as well but this is our best chance."

"Agreed." The voice said before ending the call. Issei grinned and removed the magic circles before he teleported away.

* * *

Issei arrived shortly in his bedroom, finding that it was changed from the last time he appeared. The bed was now much bigger in all directions and his room seemed larger over all. Magic was a wonderful thing it seems. Issei grinned and left his room, sneaking down the stairs with silent footsteps. He heard the TV on and he figured that at least someone was in the living room. Upon arriving, he noticed that everyone was gathered in the living room, watching a movie. Issei walked in and leaned against the wall, looking at the movie. He was still unnoticed.

"Whatcha watching?" Issei asked, startling the girls and Kiba who paused the movie and all ran at him, except Kiba and Koneko who just stood up and waited to greet their comrade. The girls all charged at him, vying for a hug from their boyfriend. With her speed as a knight, Xenovia was the first to reach Issei and quickly hugged the man. Issei laughed at the scene of him being bum rushed but he hugged Xenovia tightly before hugging the rest of them. "I am going to guess you missed me?"

"You asshole. Making us all worry." Akeno said, smiling at the King.

"Not my fault. Blame Khaos Brigade."

"More fun to blame you." Irina said, laying her head on Issei's chest. Issei smiled. Irina was opening up to him too.

"I guess that would be more fun. So, whats the plan for the week Rias?"

"We got the party for tonight and then we prepare for the rating game in a week. Actually we should be getting ready to leave now, was just distracted by the movie."

"Ah well, let's get going. I think I look nice enough for a party."

"You could be shirtless and still look good for it. You're different after all."

"I do like being shirtless." Issei said grinning. "But for the sake of modesty and not embarrassing you, I shall wear a shirt. Alright Rias, let's get going whenever you guys are ready."

Rias smiled and the girls went off to prepare for the party. Kiba was already spiffy looking so he was good and Issei didn't really care about fancy party clothing so he was fine in his T-shirt and cargo shorts.

Half an hour later, they were in the underworld, at the party. Issei was currently at the dinner table as that was his first stop. Issei also had an appetite much bigger than before he got hurt. His body had some catching up to do. He was wolfing down sandwiches with meat, hot-dogs in biscuits, small steak bites, and other protein foods. His shirt was pulled and with a face stuffed with food, messily so, he turned and faced none other than Ravel Phenex.

"Of Rafewl." Issei said, with his mouth full before swallowing. "What can I do for you?"

"Can't you act better in high society?" Ravel asked, wiggling his nose.

"I could, but if im acting then im not me. If im not me, then well I don't wanna be anyone but myself." Issei said with a shrug.

"This is why… ugh. Well whatever. I wanted to give you this. As a token of no ill will between the Phenex family and the Gremory group."

"It's the Hyoudou group now, but thank you. I had no ill will at all for you guys. Well, I did for your brother. Speaking of, how is he doing?"

"Oh he's absolutely terrified of you. Hasn't been the same since he lost. Seeing you single-handedly destroy his peerage really knocked him down a few pegs. Serves him right for being so arrogant and trying to do something when it was obviously wrong."

"Well, that's… well thats interesting. Not good though. Don't need him terrified of me. Just need him to know right from wrong." Issei shrugged. "Well, maybe some day." He chuckled. "Quite harsh for someone serving under his peerage and for his sister."

"When he lost, I got transferred into my mothers peerage. Since she doesn't do anything, I am essentially a free bishop and I can do anything."

"Oh, so you can join any other peerage you want just by trading an empty piece for you?"

"Yes. I can ask and there is no bargaining. Just my choice. Surprised you knew about free bishops for someone of your stature."

"Well aren't you a little shit to me. You know if you can acting like that, I'll have to punish you." He grinned. This got Ravel to blush and look away.

"A-Anyways, I wanted to give you this as a token of friendship." Ravel said, holding out what looked like an eyeglass case. Issei took it and opened it.

"I'm going to guess Phenex tears." Issei said. "Well that's awfully kind of you, thank you."

"Y-Yes. So uh… L-Lord Issei… how about the next time we meet, I give you a mouthful of my Tea's?"

"What?" He snickered. "My my Ravel, such a dirty mind." Issei teased. He was almost twice her size so he felt good teasing her. All she could do really was kick his shins.

"S-Shut up! What I meant to say was, I've been learning how to bake cakes… and they go great with tea… so how about you try some later?"

"Sure. That would be wonderful." Issei said before he turned his head, as something caught his attention. "Though it would have to wait." Issei said, heading off towards the elevator. As he reached the elevator, Rias also entered it, staring at Issei.

"You spotted her too?"

"Yea. She's been on my radar for a while plus… I have a feeling something's about to happen. Need to be prepared." Issei said. Rias nodded and both of them descended on the elevator.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the next chapter. Decided to write another chapter tonight. So here we go!**

 **Thanks for the Birthday wishes everyone. I had Thai food for my birthday dinner so I am quite satisfied. Wasn't exactly amazing food, but I tried something new and special.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei and Rias exited the elevator and were moving quickly through the forest. They weren't running, despite Rias's urgency to rush to Koneko. Issei, however, held Rias's hand and held her back.

"Rushing to her won't fix the problem. She's running to something, not away. I rather not tip away the guests we have."

"Guests?"

"Yes. It's my suspicion that Koneko is going to meet someone. I saw something in the party while talking to Ravel. A black cat. As soon as Koneko spotted that black cat, she started acting weird and then when the cat left, Koneko left."

"Black cat… no it couldn't be."

"Something you aren't telling me?"

"Yes. Koneko has a sister."

"And I am going to assume the sister isn't exactly on good terms with Koneko."

"No… it's bad. Koneko is not her original name. It is Shirone. Shirone had a sister named Kuroka who was a powerful devil in a peerage a while back. Kuroka went power crazy and slaughtered her master before slaughtering the devil pursuit squads we sent after her. Koneko was sentenced to death for the crimes of Kuroka and it was almost carried out… but my brother saved her life and put her under my household. She's powerful and very dangerous… ultimate devil class. She could have given Kokabiel a run for her money as well."

"I see. Then if this Kuroka is the one who has Koneko so antsy, it's up to me to save her." Issei said. "Rias, my power in magic is limited. Cast a barrier around you and I to hide our presence in every manner." Issei stated, moving into the forest and off the path with Rias in tow. Rias was walked fast to keep up with Issei's longer strides but she kept up and was casting magic spells. They arrived close to where Koneko is, as they could hear them.

"I came back for you Shirone. When I had to pack up and run, I couldn't take you with me. So, it's time for us to go, nya." Kuroka said, grinning. "I am here to take you with me after all, nya."

Issei gave Rias the signal to move forward towards Koneko and Issei moved into the forest. He disappeared from sight as Rias approached Rias.

"That's not going to happen." Rias said. "Koneko is a member of my household and Issei's peerage. Also unlike you, we cherish our family members."

"Your household? Like that matters. She and I are sisters first and foremost. I'm going to to give her to you just because you deign it."

"Well, actually you're going to give her to us cause you have no choice." Issei stated, appearing from behind Kuroka's tree that she was in. However, he wasn't alone. Bikou was in front of Issei being held in a choke hold with his other hand pressed up against his throat right along the jugular. Bikou had his head back to look further up into the sky. Issei's hand that was on his throat was covered in a red gauntlet. This gauntlet was made out of scales. It was his sacred gear. His other hand had a golden gauntlet of similar looks though wasn't scales. Was a solid gold gauntlet. Both had extremely sharp claws on the fingers, extending four inches out. The knuckles had spikes on the tips. The gauntlet on both hands would extend up to above his elbow. Jutting out of the elbow was a spike about six inches in length.

"Who the hell are you brat?" Kuroka demanded, seeing the predicament they were in.

"This here is the man who almost killed Vali."

"The Scorpion?!" Kuroka asked, looking a bit scared.

"The one and the same. So, here how it's going to go down Kuroka. First and foremost, you will relinquish your claim to Koneko for the night. They will be leaving. Second, you will be trading places with Bikou. I've placed a magic circle on Bikou's back which will kill him if I give the command. Shall we begin?"

"What makes you think we trust you to keep your word?" Bikou asked which got the very deadly finger pressed a bit more into his flesh without breaking skin.

"I don't think you are aware of how badly I want to kill you Bikou and the rest of your team. In fact, Vali is only alive because of Azazel. You could be dead already. You really don't have a fucking choice in the world when it comes to this deal. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Bikou said. "Kuroka… please?" He asked his partner. Kuroka was glaring at Issei with hatred but she jumped down from the tree and walked up to Issei. Issei would remove his arms from Bikou and not even push him away, backing off. He would put his arms behind his back and nod.

"Alright. Good. Now then, I am going to trust you Kuroka to uphold this bargain." Issei said, snapping his fingers. Every person watched as the magic circle from Bikou's back disappeared into nothing. Kuroka just glared at Issei who waved Kuroka and Rias to go. When he felt the two leave the area, Issei removed the gauntlets from his hands. "Wonderful. Now then, we're going to have a chat cat. Bikou, you can leave. This is something private with Kuroka I want to ask."

Both members were completely surprised, seeing at how trusting and vulnerable Issei looked, though he really wasn't. They noticed how his muscles coiled in his legs, ready to react to anything. He was always on guard. Bikou would stare at Issei and start to laugh.

"You really are interesting Issei Hyoudou. I really cant bring myself to dislike you. Oh and Vali, respects you and wants to have a rematch some day."

"As long as he apologizes for working with that bitch and that man, I will agree to that rematch." Issei said, nodding as Bikou left. Issei turned to Kuroka and sat down on a large rock. "Now then, how about you tell me how it went down with Koneko. From my standpoint, the story the devils had spun is completely false and fabricated. You are in no way crazy from your power. You look mischievous and probably have done bad things, but you aren't power crazy."

"You really think I will tell you a fucking thing you brat?"

"Yes. I do."

The cat looked at the teenager incredulously. "Why would you think that?"

"Simple. There's no harm in you explaining your side of the story. Plus, if you get on my good side, I can easily have it so Koneko and you get to meet again on better terms." He said. "That and you trust me. I mean, I have held up my end of the bargain and you aren't being held down like Bikou was."

Kuroka just stared at Issei and narrowed her eyes before sighing. "You are an insufferable man."

"I think you mean a wonderful man. I'm smart in my own way."

"You really need to curb that arrogant attitude."

"You shouldn't be talking about arrogant, cat. You thought you could take Koneko away cause you were stronger so nice try." Issei said, grinning at the cat. Kuroka just glared at Issei.

"I hate you… but you have a point. You held up your end of the bargain and I have no reason not to tell you. I still hate you but… The man that I was in the service of… he wasn't a nice person. He wanted his peerage to be powerful and would use any means necessary. Most of them involving torture. I went through that torture and got to be as strong as I am today. I held my tongue and said nothing about it but… the man took notice of my sister. Shirone has the same power and blood as me and could be as strong as me… and he knew it. He went after her… but before he could get her I killed him. I slaughtered him. I could not let Shirone go through that."

"Why did the devils not know of this?"

"The man was good at keeping his dirty secrets and secret. It was impressive in its own way." She replied.

"Well, I'm glad hes dead then. For that, I will have a chat with Koneko and see if I can find a way for you two meet. You have my word on that. However, she is not joining the Khaos Brigade. There is no way im handing her to the people im against. I rather not have her as my enemy. Plus, she's under very good protection."

"Protection? What protection could be stronger than the Khaos Brigade?"

"All my friends, including the Norse and Greek Gods. I spent a lot of time in Olympus and Valhalla after all. They are my friends and will help me if I request it. Plus, Koneko has me. I am not someone you should take lightly after all."

"Yes… Vali made that mistake of overestimating his sacred gear and underestimating your training." Kuroka admitted. "So, what now?"

"Well, I guess you can go on your way home and I shall head back to the party. Sound like a plan?"

"I guess though tell me something… why are you so nice to me? After what Vali did?"

"Hmm. Cause the way I see it, you can more than likely leave the Khaos Brigade and join me in the future. I could take you right now actually. I could request a favor from Sirzechs after all… and I really don't give a fuck about devil society."

Kuroka looked surprised and confused. "Me, in your peerage. You want me in your peerage?"

"Hmm. Not sure actually. It was just a thought. I want more allies and you could give me information about the Khaos Brigade. I am their enemy after all."

"Bikou was right. You really are an interesting individual." The cat said, shaking her head. "Think I will pass on that offer for the time being. I need to consider it as its not something I should take lightly."

"Hmm, the longer you wait, the less of a chance it works out." Issei stated. "Plus, you can see Koneko if you join my peerage."

Kuroka laughed and nodded. "That's true, Nya. How about you wait right here for an hour and let me get my things. If I return within the hour, I will join you, nya?"

"Sure. I can wait. Of course, if you appear I will be summoning people here to make this finalized."

"See you soon Issei, Nya." She winked, disappearing into a magic circle. Issei huffed a bit and looked up at the stars.

"My life is complicated." Was all Issei said as he laid down on the rock and relaxed. Issei started up a magic circle in his right hand lazily.

"Issei? Something the matter? Rias and Koneko returned and they looked… worried."

"Yea… something major is happening and I would like you to come here. It might be nothing but I think it might be something. No need to rush but within the hour would be great."

"I'll be there within five minutes." Sirzechs said, hanging up.

Issei was still lazily lying on the rock, staring up at the night sky. His hands were placed on his belly, gently drumming as he just enjoyed the fresh air. He could hear all of the animals around him, birds, squirrels, wolves and insects. Many more animals about as well. It was peaceful. Issei didn't react when a red magic circle appeared and Sirzechs stepped out.

When the devil king stepped out, he just looked at Issei with a raised brow. "Something you wanted to talk about?"

"Take a seat. No need to stand up." Issei said. Sirzechs took a seat on a log nearby. "It's a nice night out."

"Yea it is." Sirzechs said. He realized that Issei wasn't going to immediately tell him what was on his mind, so he kept up the small talk. "Was it like this back then?"

"Well not exactly. I don't think these are the right stars as we are in another dimension essentially, but it was very pretty like this. Wasn't a lot of times I could look up at the stars. I had a bed inside a room, locked away and we weren't really allowed out at night. The best times to look at the stars was when we were in the isolation pits. Big pits filled with sewage or garbage. It was deep and we couldn't climb out so they didn't even bar up the top so we could see the stars then."

"Do you miss anything from back then?" Sirzechs asked after a minute of looking up at the sky.

Issei didn't respond for about twenty seconds but Issei sighed. "I don't know. I guess I miss the friends that I've left behind, but it's not like they were really that much of friends. Friends were something we couldn't afford to have as I've had to kill some of them. It's a hard lesson but friends isn't something I am used to having."

"Well, you can make friends now. We're in a different time and I hope that everything is going well for you."

"Yea… I am happy to have been brought to this time. I am happy to be a devil." Issei said with a smile. The two of them stayed silent for about five minutes before Issei sighed. "I brought you here because Kuroka appeared and attempted to take Koneko away."

"What happened to Kuroka?"

"Well, I actually invited her to join my peerage." Issei said calmly. Sirzechs froze up at that and was about to raise his voice, but he calmed down.

"What led you to this decision. Im sure you are aware of the fact she is sentenced to death for her crimes?"

"You mean the crimes you guys didn't really investigate?" Issei asked, looking over at the Devil King. "I heard what you guys charged her with but its all bullshit. You guys didn't look into the devil she killed and just assumed she went crazy. If Kuroka didn't kill the man, Koneko would have been tortured just like Kuroka was. The man was a very strict and evil man, using torture methods to make his peerage strong."

"That's his choice. We don't have laws against such things." Sirzechs said.

"Well that's going to change. I will be a Maou one day just like you, and I will be changing how the Underworld operates. So, I would like to ask if I could get a favor from you and excuse Kuroka from her crimes. Consider it payment for my actions to protect your sister and my future actions to protect her and the Underworld."

"You are trying to black mail me?"

"If that's what it takes to get what I want, I am. I don't want to be the bad guy, but… I want this. I am going to remake this world. The underworld, heaven. The supernatural world will quake when I am done with it." Issei said. "I've decided on my goal now. Its to live my life… but to also make the world a better place and I need people willing to be on my side when I take over essentially."

Sirzechs would stare at Issei before chuckling. "I actually had a shiver go up my spine at that. If anyone could achieve this, it's you and I am excited to see this new world you have in mind. Alright, I will do what I can for Kuroka. As it is, if she joins your peerage, you might have some trouble but nothing will be done legally. You might get threats but you should be ok. You're a very powerful individual and your status is very powerful as well. Should be fine. You sure this is what you want?"

"I am sure. I am going to put my faith in Kuroka and my instincts. My instincts tell me that bringing Kuroka will make us stronger against future foes… and we will have many foes. I have many foes and I will defeat them all."

"Then I trust you and will do this. Good luck Issei." Sirzechs said, disappearing in a magic circle. Issei grinned and went back to looking up at the sky.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, another magic circle appeared in front of Issei's feet and out came Kuroka. She had a backpack on her shoulder and she would stare at the teen on the rock.

"Taking a nap are we, nya? Did waiting for me really bore you that much?"

"Just enjoying the night sky. I like the outdoors. So peaceful and the smells are so much better. Got everything?"

"Yep. Ready to see my sister now, nya."

Issei took out his pawn pieces. He had seven pieces left and stared at them. He then noticed one of the pawns was different. It was fatter and was bulging with an Aurora like aura. "Ah I have a mutation piece. Here." Issei said, tossing the piece into the air and into Kuroka's general direction without getting up. Kuroka quickly caught the piece and laughed. "A pawn? Nya, so I'm sacrificial now?"

"Of course not. Pawns are the front lines and you are a front line kitty. You're not a support. You shall fight along side your King." Issei said grinning at the sky.

"So be it, my King, nya." She teased, hopping up onto the rock with Issei, sitting next to his prone form. She laid down next to him and just looked up at the night sky, staying silent with her King.

* * *

 **Alright so someone asked for the peerage list so here is the current peerage.**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Rias.**

 **Bishop: Akeno.**

 **Knights: Kiba and Xenovia.**

 **Rooks: Rossveisse and Koneko.**

 **Pawns: Kuroka and Irina.**

 **Future additions:**

 **I have six more pawn peices left, so I might decide to do something with that. If not, ill rewrite the story and just put Kuroka with seven regular peices.**

 **The future bishop is going to be Ravel Phenex.**

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Good news everyone. I have returned to Ze scorpion story. And to... commemorate this occassion I have decided to deliver you an extra super special long super chapter. :D**

 **Over x2 my normal length just for you!**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

After an hour of relaxing on the rock together, Kuroka and Issei wandered back into the party, which was still kicking. Rias and the others were all together underneath a pavilion tent. The stares that Kuroka and Issei got were immense, as was the hostility's.

"Oh this should be amusing..." Issei said, his voice laced with Humor as the slightly nervous cat followed him over to the group. Upon arriving, Rias looked a bit angry for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Why am I not surprised..." Rias sighed. "Welcome to the group Kuroka. You aren't going to cause any more problems are you?"

"Nya, I never cause problem's. I'm a good kitty." She said with a wink. Issei snorted but said nothing.

"Alright, so what's going on with the party and the rating game?" Issei asked, looking at Rias. Rias turned her attention to Issei and smiled.

"It's a get together… mainly for the higher ups to mingle, but its under the pretense for us young devils to mingle. As for the rating game… It's against Sona and there are heavy restrictions placed upon us. Mainly you. You aren't allowed to have your armor or weapons. No sacred gear. Nothing."

"Well… that's lame. Apparently I'm too much for the devil world?" Issei said with a shrug. "It's no matter… we'll fight and we'll win. Kuroka is part of my peerage now."

"I have to do all the work, nya? Lazy." Kuroka teased.

"Did I say that? No. Then shush." Issei said, reaching behind him and poking Kuroka on the belly. Kuroka giggled as her tails swished, obviously enjoying the small banter with her king. "When is the rating game?"

"In a few days… are you ok?" Rias asked.

"Yea, I'm not back to where I was before, but I'm getting there. Just have to train more." He gave her a small smile. "Well enough standing around like this. Let's party!" Issei said, immediately heading for the food. The entire group didn't budge from their tent, obviously having their party there. Issei, on the other hand, was piling meat onto his plate, as if it was going to go bad. Hamburgers, ribs, chicken wings, a drum stick, ham. It was just a pile of mixed meats, with mashed potatoes on the side. The gladiator took his plate and moved into a corner of the party, which was outside. He sat down against the wall and started to dig into his meal. Issei was devouring a rib when he felt himself being watched and approached. He looked up to see Koneko slink up and stare down at him as she stood in front of him. "Whootz oop Koonoko.?" Issei asked with a mouth full. Koneko was glaring at the boy, her hazel eyes boring a hole into the man. Issei swallowed. "What?"

"… Why is she here?"

Issei blinked before understanding. "Because I brought her here." He said with a smirk on his face, being a smart ass. This was responded with a kick to his shin by the Rook. "Ow." He whined, rubbing his shin.

"… Why?"

"Because you kicked me." He stated again only to receive another kick. "OW! Will you stop that?" He rubbed his shin again.

"… Why is she here?!" Kuroka asked, raising her voice.

"Because I thought it was a good idea." He stated. He would put his hands out in front of him before she could kick him again. "Koneko… she's not who you think she is. She… ok she is. She was the reason why you were almost put down, she is a very bad kitty… but she didn't do it for the reason you think. Kuroka… was looking out for you when she murdered her old master. The only reason Kuroka is so strong is because that master of hers abused her… he forced her to become strong by abusing her…. And the man had turned his sights to you, and Kuroka couldn't allow it. So she killed him. I don't think she thought it through of course about what might become of you… but she did what she did for you."

Koneko was silent, so Issei continued.

"I know you are upset with her and me for doing this without telling you… but I wasn't planning on it. When you and Rias left, Kuroka and I sat down and talked. We talked about everything that happened and that is when I decided to remove her from the enemy and bring her into my fold."

"… Your harem..." She muttered.

"Well, that's up to her to join such things. As it is, only Rossweisse is a harem member, but only because she's the only one I slept with. I suppose Akeno is too… since we've kissed… hmm." Issei said, humming as he went into thinking about it. Koneko stared at Issei and looked behind her, looking at the others who were either in their own tent, at the food table or talking with some others like in Rias's case who was speaking with a tall man with black hair. After a few seconds of looking over her shoulder, she decided to sit next to Issei and cuddle up to his side. Issei stared at Koneko, confusion in his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"… No." She said quietly, moving to force him to keep his arm around her shoulders, so she could cuddle even closer. Issei hummed at this and shrugged, this time giving Koneko a one armed hug and squeeze, eating with his free hand while the other hand gently rubbed her arm. Koneko let out a small smile and Issei swore, he could hear purring.

"Why are you trying to cuddle into me?" Issei asked after two minutes of silent eating and purring.

"…." There was no response. Just a happy Koneko and Issei sighed. He hated being out of the loop.

"… I'm scared..." Koneko muttered. Issei swallowed the large piece of ham and put the plate down.

"Scared? Of me? Kuroka?"

"… Becoming like her…"

"Like Kuroka? Oh because you think she lost control?"

"… yes."

"Well, I hate to tell you this but Kuroka never lost control. She might be mischievous and a bad kitty, but she's still in control. This fear you have about losing control is silly."

"… Senjutsu is easy to lose control with."

"Oh? Hmm. Well, I don't think you need to worry. You are strong and I'll watch over you. I'll keep you grounded." He smiled at her warmly. "Everyone needs someone to look out for them, and if its not me, then it's Rias. Akeno. Xenovia. Irina. We'll all look out for you… and I think if you let your sister in… she'll also look out for you."

"… Will you really…?" She asked, looking up at Issei with her warm hazel eyes.

"Of course. Anytime you need me to be there, I'll be there. If you feel like you're losing yourself, I'll find you and bring you back. If you need anything… I'll be there to give it to you. You're not alone." Issei said with a warm smile. Koneko's face turned red at his words, and it was then she knew. She liked Issei… loved him. She moved from her spot on the ground and sat in Issei's lap, before tenderly pressing her lips to his own, surprising the brunette. A few seconds into the kiss, Issei responded back by pressing his lips deeper into her own, his free hand gently hugging her waist and giving her a squeeze. He didn't respond to it, but he felt something soft and fuzzy slither through his fingers on her waist. The kiss ended with Koneko pulling back a few seconds later, pressing her red face against his chest, her hands clutching his shirt. Issei planted a kiss in her snow colored hair, gently rubbing her back before pulling his head away, noticing the change. Koneko had a pair of white cat ears and a white tail. He raised a brow at this and mentally face palmed a few seconds later, at finally figuring it out.

' _Of course she has ears and a tail… Kuroka is her sister!'_ Issei scolded himself before smiling. "Well, don't you look super cute." He compliment the petite woman, teasing her. Koneko's face darkened before she gave his right thigh a pinch for it. Issei yelped and chuckled, before Koneko got off of his lap.

"… Thank you Issei… I'm going to go talk to her..." She muttered, heading over towards the others, mainly Kuroka who was sitting on top of the tent, as if trying to keep away from the others, not that Issei could blame her. Issei watched Koneko leave and when Kuroka started a conversation with her, he let his eyes wander elsewhere as well as his thoughts. Issei looked down at his foot and went back to eating it, this time eating much faster as if he had somewhere to be.

* * *

With his food down into his belly, Issei stood up and tossed the plate into the garbage, before he left the party in a Norse magic circle, arriving at his house. Five minutes later, he had a backpack filled with items and gear, and another magic circle was prepped before he once again found himself on Mount Everest, in a secluded location in the cold snowy location. With a smile, looking around he started to set up a tent, one that was filled with magic. The tent was about the size of a one person tent in width but the height allowed him to enter while standing up.

As soon as he entered, the magic took effect and the size of his bedroom appeared. There, he would unpack his bag which was also enhanced with magic so he pulled out large equipment like ropes, pulleys, big test dummy's and other things. The tent had a fire going as well, and with that Issei removed his shirt, staring at a full height mirror, staring at his scarred body. _'I'm so weak now...'._ He thought as his right hand trailed along the scar along his chest, right where he was stabbed in the heart. It all came down to a single injury… that completely destroyed his ability to fight like he did. _'Can I ever return to being as good as I was…?'_

It was then the image of Julius, the former master appeared in the mirror behind him, laughing. "You think that you can ever return to the greatness you were without me?" Issei swung behind him with his fist, seeing nothing, only for the laughter to be heard again. "Come on Issei… you were always weak… I was the one who trained you!"

"NO! I was the one who put in the effort!" Issei roared back, only for the image of the sword through his chest to appear, as well as the six winged Fallen Angel to sneer. The laughter from Julius was heard.

"Sure, you were the one who put in the effort… but if it wasn't for my back breaking training… you'd have never survived. You would have ended up like those scorpions you enjoyed so much… dead beneath someones boot." He laughed.

"No! I can be great again! I can return!"

"How do you propose we do that? You don't have the tools anymore! You were forged in combat… and now you have these silly rating games! You will never be the Scorpion again! All that fame… all that fear you generated… completely gone… all for a Goddess who wanted to feed you to pigs… How far you have Fallen boy." He laughed. Issei had his eyes clenched shut as the voice of Julius filled him with fear and agony. "You are nothing… but a wimpy little devil with a harem." Julius laughed.

"NO!" Issei said, his eyes opening before shoving a fist into the images gut, making it disappear. "I am going to get stronger. Better!" He exclaimed, his eyes full of fury and determination. "And I wont do it alone… no more going at it alone..." He whispered to himself. It was then he activated his magic circle, once again his Norse magic.

"Issei?" Rias answered. "Where'd you go?"

"I left… I… I needed to train Rias. I'm so weak right now… and I need help. Please." Issei asked. Speechless. That was what Rias was. Issei had never asked for help before. It didn't take her long to respond.

"Of course Issei. We're a family… a team. Let me gather the others and we'll go to you."

"Thank you Rias. I really appreciate it." Issei said, connecting the connection. It was about five minutes when the red circle of the Gremorys appeared, and everyone from Issei's peerage arrived in a flash of red light.

Issei didn't know what to say, so it was Akeno who spoke up.

"Ara Issei… you don't look so good." She said which got Issei to flinch.

"I've always prided myself on being strong… unbeatable. I've had so much pride… that I've always went at things alone… thinking I could get by forever by myself… I was wrong. I learned what it's like to be weak… unable to protect others. Ever since I died on that table and was brought back, I've… I don't know. I've felt weak…. Scared… terrified really. I don't want to be this way… I want to be strong… fearless… So please… I need help." He asked, his voice full of regret and fear. Pain.

"Of course we'll help you." Kiba spoke up. Xenovia nodded.

"He's right! We all can help you get strong!" The blue haired Knight spoke up.

Rias nodded. "What they said. Just tell us what you want us to do."

"We only have a week and its not nearly enough time to get back to where I was, but I can at least get stronger than I am now. I need to work on my body strength, my stamina… physical training. I need to work on my pain tolerance again. I need to work on my fighting abilities. I no longer need to train with a sword… but I need to fight against them. I need to fight hand to hand."

Rias nodded. "Then Kiba, Xenovia and Irina can help you with fighting against a sword. We all can help you with your physical training. Koneko can help you with hand to hand combat, and Kuroka can as well though I am not sure what to do with your pain tolerance."

"Just hit me as much as you can. Hold back, but make sure you try to hurt me and cause me pain. It's the best way." Issei said. Rias and the others looked a bit worried but Issei continued. "It is the best way for me to take pain without worry. For me to fight without stopping."

"What about the magic users?" Rossweisse asked as she spoke up.

"I… I don't know. You can fire your magic at me for pain tolerance while I'm fighting the sword users or Kuroka and Koneko. I only have a week and this is crucial for the moment."

"I understand, I shall do so." The Valkyrie replied.

"Well, what first?" Rias asked.

"I go for a run… work on my stamina and then come back for some sword training?" Issei offered. Rias nodded.

"I'll come with you." Xenovia said. Irina looked at Xenovia and quickly nodded.

"I will as well! I want to get stronger as well!"

Rias laughed. "Maybe we all can go for a run."

Kuroka yawned and was lazily laying on a dresser. "Nya… I'll see you when you all get back." She drawled out. Rias glared at the cat but since Issei didn't complain, she didn't say anything and let it go. Issei stretched for a bit, making sure his legs were completely loose and making sure he wasn't tight in the chest or anything. After a good three minute stretch from the others, Issei took off in a jog out into the cold. He had magic placed onto his body, forcing him to be mostly human. He wouldn't allow the cold to kill him, but it was biting him nonetheless. The others were just fine, maybe a little chilly but they could do it more than comfortably.

* * *

The jog took them up and down the mountain, along narrow passages, past dead bodies, past other hikers. The suggestion magic placed on the group would allow them to remain invisible to everybody on the mountain. It was then Issei yelled out in pain as he was struck in the back by blue magic. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Rossweisse flying in the air, magic in her hands.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Rias demanded. Issei shook his head.

"She's doing what she knows I need. No pain, no gain." Issei said, once more jogging again. More and more, Issei cried out in pain from the magic as they continued moving through the mountains.

* * *

The loop around the mountain took them about an hour, for it was about a mile long but the snow in places were up to their knees, thighs or waist, or in Koneko's case, her chest. She would hop onto Issei's shoulders during this which was a benefit for him since it was extra weight. Rossweisse made sure to aim true, missing Koneko and striking Issei. The others looked tired, minus Koneko and Rossweisse, which meant the others stopped at the tent. Issei smiled. "I'm going to go for another round." he said, panting hard. Issei had placed magic on his waist, and legs, which would slow him down and increase the weight and stamina usage. Rias nodded and Issei once more took off, Koneko following him and Rossweisse in the air firing a bolt of magic randomly, to keep Issei on his toes. His back was littered with red marks and burn marks.

Koneko was right behind Issei, her breathing slow and steady. Being a more physical fighter, her stamina and strength were greater than the others. Issei, on the other hand, was panting. His chest heaved with every breath, sounding painful as he would no longer cry out but suck in a deep breath as the magic struck him. As they reached, the thick snow, Koneko hopped onto Issei's shoulders and he immediately trudged into it, only to stumble from his weakened legs.

"… Get up. You can keep going." Koneko encouraged in her quiet voice. Issei got up at her encouragement and started to run again. Every time he stumbled, she would tell him to get back up and so he would. He had a huge smile mentally, his thoughts racing.

' _This… this feels much better than being trained back then… I… I have friends… a family… people I'd die for.'_

Issei had a surge of energy after his thought about this and quickly got out of the thick snow, once more running towards the tent. This was going to be the last run for the time being, where he would continue with more physical training.

* * *

Finally arriving at the tent, Issei collapsed to his knees inside, the sweat dripping from his exertion as the ice crystals that had formed on his hair and eyebrows slowly melted away, also dripping to the floor. He heaved loudly, his lungs sucking in the much needed oxygen from the magically enhanced tent. Akeno smiled and came over with a large glass of water, handing it to the boy. Issei grabbed it with shaky hands, his back bloody and in pain from the magic. Irina gasped and had her mouth hidden behind her hands.

"Issei your back!" She exclaimed. Issei started to down the glass of water, greedily drinking it in one go before once more going back to leaning on his fists to keep himself upright.

"Y-yea..." He breathed out. "I know… She did very well…"

"This… this isn't right." Irina said. "This is cruelty."

"Perhaps..." Issei said, slowly standing up on his shaking legs. "But sometimes, cruelty gets the job done… and I needed it. Don't worry Irina… I'll be ok."

Rias was also frowning while looking at his back. "That man is a monster..." She stated. "This is what you think is training?"

"Yes, I do. While he was cruel, he was effective… and… I'm sorry if this all upsets you… but I can't be weak… I can't. I have so many people relying on me… and I can't fail them. Everyone looks at me for strength and to solve their problems… and I can't do it being weak as I am." Issei said. The others finally realized just what kind of a strain the supernatural world had put upon Issei Hyoudou. No, they didn't do this to him… they didn't think about the man. They did this to the Scorpion.

"Issei…" Rias said, trying to find something to say but she couldn't. Kiba understood this though. He also wanted to be strong for the same reasons. To keep everyone safe. Kiba moved forward and drew a wooden sword.

"I think it's time you begin your training against weapons." He stated, in a fighting stance with both hands on the swords handle.

Issei nodded and with shaking legs, he got into a boxing stance, his fists out in front of him. "Don't hold back… if you see an opening… hit me. This is the way I learn."

Rias frowned. "What exactly is this supposed to do for you now that you don't use a sword?" She was really worried for the brunette.

"Pain tolerance for one… but this will help me learn to fight against weapons. To see them coming, so I can dodge or deflect them."

"Don't you have Excalibur?" Xenovia asked, pointing this out.

Issei shook his head. "Ever since I died, Excalibur, like a sacred gear, had found a new owner. I don't know where it went." Issei muttered.

"Does that mean you are weak to light again?" Irina asked. Issei nodded.

"I t think so… which is why I wanted you and Xenovia to help me as well… if I can withstand more Holy power… I can grow stronger as a devil."

"But it's not needed right now." Akeno pointed out. "We're fighting Sona who isn't going to use the light, so the training should focus on your physical strength and fighting ability."

Issei nodded and moved forward, throwing a punch at Kiba. Issei was slower than before, much slower. Kiba stepped to the side and slashed Issei in the side, right along the liver with his sword. The sword didn't penetrate the skin, but a large red mark and a nasty bruise started to form. Issei didn't cry from the pain and moved back to face Kiba.

"Watch my shoulder and guess the speed of my sword strike." Kiba commented. "This will allow you to deflect the strike from a weapon. Don't try to throw a punch like that… be defensive unless you can quickly close the distance and get inside the opponents range." He continued, moving forward with his sword down to show his point. With only a foot separating them, Kiba could not swing his sword and hit Issei but Issei could punch him. Kiba jumped back and nodded, and Issei once more moved forward, throwing out a jab and once more Kiba side stepped but Issei moved with a side step and got into Kiba's range, with his fist against Kiba's stomach. "Very good, but let's focus on defending against a weapon. To disarm me, focus on my wrists." Kiba said and slowly brought the sword down and Issei moved forward and with his left hand, grabbed onto the elbow of right Kiba and his right was placed on the left wrist of Kiba.

"Very good. Now disarm me." Kiba stated and Issei pushed Kiba's elbow towards his body and grabbed onto the swords hilt with the other hand before lifting up, and taking the sword away from Kiba and placing it on his neck. "That's how you do it now, lets try it in practice." Kiba said. Kiba moved forward and swung the sword down at Issei who moved forward to disarm, only to get struck in the forehead. "Again." Kiba stated.

* * *

This combat session went on for three hours, with Kiba swapping out for Irina and Xenovia every so often. Each time, they taught Issei a different lesson for disarming an opponent with different sword types. A Katana for Irina, a broadsword for Xenovia and a short sword for Kiba.

* * *

After three hours, Issei still wasn't good enough to disarm his opponents on a regular basis, but he was able to at least dodge a single strike before the second one struck him, but the training was over as Kuroka had decided it was her turn to train.

"Nya, I think you could use some Senjutsu training."

"Senjutsu training? Why?" Issei asked. "What is Senjutsu anyway?"

"Senjutsu is known as the Sage Arts, or the Art of Ki." Rias said.

Kuroka nodded. "Nya, Senjutsu has many abilities that magic does not. Magic does not affect the spirit, or the aura, or the soul like Senjutsu does. Senjutsu can harm or heal someones life force. It does not have the destructive capability of magic or a sword, but its an equally dangerous weapon. You can ends someone life with just a single punch, with enough Senjutsu power behind it."

"So it has the ability to affect the body and the soul from within, where as magic is more of outside force?" Issei asked, as he took a seat in front of Kuroka who was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Koneko also joined in.

"Yes. You can use it to harm or to heal. Imagine healing a broken bone in a rating game? While its not as quick and effective as phoenix tears, its not a rare item to obtain. It also has an added benefit. You can heal your own fatigue and tiredness. Should your life force be harmed through a variety of ways, like with poison, Senjutsu can repair and give you back that life force taken from you."

"Can it strengthen my body for punching?"

"Nya, if you wish to use it in such a barbaric way." She teased. Issei nodded and smiled.

"Well sorrrrrrrry, for being barbaric." Issei said with a grumble. Kuroka giggled.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Barbarian." Akeno teased and Issei pouted.

Kuroka continued to giggle. "Nya, do you want me to teach you alongside Shirone? It's a much more relaxing training."

"What does it entail?"

"Alot of meditation. Concentrating on your state of mind and quietly release your KI as well as sense the natural ki in the surroundings. While it will slow your progress of learning, it'll be a good chance for your pain tolerance as well as a training on concentrating during a battle even under pain or duress." Kuroka said, all serious so none of her normal tic.

Issei nodded. "I will learn if you are willing to teach me." Issei said, bowing his head. Kuroka's tails started to swish happily, overjoyed at the respect the strong Scorpion showed her.

"Nya, this is going to be fun. Now, both of you… close your eyes and clear your mind… focus on the energy around you." Kuroka said, closing her own eyes to join them.

Issei let out a deep breath as he tried to focus. Rossweisse was waiting on standby, ready to start hurting Issei, but she wanted to see if he could actually start properly.

"You're not focusing." Kuroka said without even opening her eyes. "Your brain is still racing… you must clear your mind of everything."

Issei let out another breath and tried to clear his head, but the image of Issei with the sword though his chest once again entered his mind and his entire face grimaced. Even Kuroka could feel something was off with him.

"What's going through your mind?" Kuroka asked.

"Nothing… It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you are not able to clear your mind." Kuroka said. The others ended up leaving for the night, as this would probably take up the rest of the night.

Issei opened his eyes and frowned. "It's… I'm just scared. I keep seeing my death… the sword through my chest… and Julius laughing at me, calling me weak and telling him that I was nothing without him."

"But he's wrong." Rossweisse said. "You're very much something without him. A good man."

"… A kind man."

"A cute man, nya." Kuroka said, teasing Issei.

"The point is Issei, your master is wrong… and you should forget about him. Stop worrying so much about this death you went through… and look forward to living." Rossweisse continued.

"Get stronger, nya. Focus on getting stronger instead of being weak. It's going to hold you back otherwise nya."

"I know…. I know. Death is scary." He said with a frown. "I always said I am not afraid to die… but I really am."

"Good." Kuroka said. "Those who aren't afraid to die aren't ever going to be the best. Those who fight to survive and to live, are the ones who will be victorious." She said, once again being very serious. "So enough with living with the 'failure' you think you had. Focus on getting stronger and protecting everyone that you want to." She said.

Issei smiled over at Kuroka. "Thanks… you're right. I should… and I will. I will focus on getting stronger so I can protect you and everyone else I care for."

Kuroka was not expecting that and blushed hard, while her eyes were widened. She shook her head. "Enough of this… let's get back to the training." She said, as if trying to brush aside her embarrassment. Even though she tried to act all tough and aloof, her tails still swished and there was a large smile on her face.

Issei nodded and with that, Koneko, Kuroka and Issei started to work on their Senjutsu.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Peerage:**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Akeno.**

 **Bishop: Rias. Future Bishop is Ravel Phenex.**

 **Rooks: Koneko and Rossweisse.**

 **Knights: Kiba and Xenovia.**

 **Pawns: Kuroka and Irina.**

 **This is the current peerage and more than likely final once Ravel joins. Its possible to change but probably not. I constantly make these but thigns change when i write and my ideas shift. So I really SHOULD go through my old chapters and remove the older authors notes, but you can also consider it a journal. Things change.**

 **Its possible I might put in Murayama and Katase but I haven't decided yet.**

 **As always, you guys can give me suggestions or things you'd like to see, but I am under no obligation to do so. If you do have ideas, give me reasons why. Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter. So one review got my attention. Tiamat. I didn't really think about her, but its a possibility. I'm willing to give her a shot, but I'll thiink about it. Anyways, heres the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

There was two days left before the rating game. It would be the final day of training for Issei and the others while the day right before the rating game would be a rest day.

"Nya, you're still having trouble clearing your mind properly."

"But I was able to do it before..." Issei groaned out.

Kuroka nodded. "You just have to keep trying, nya. You'll get it eventually." Kuroka said, her tails swishing. To Issei's left and Kuroka's right, since Kuroka was in front of him, Koneko was doing very well. There was a visible white aura surrounding her as she hazel eyes was slightly glowing. "Look at her Issei, nya… she's beating you in this. A shame Scorpion, nya." Kuroka teased.

Issei huffed and Kuroka lightly smacked him with her tails. "That face means you aren't focusing. You have to focus."

"It's hard to focus when I'm being teased and Rossweisse is helping my pain tolerance."

"… You asked for it." Koneko scolded. Issei huffed and shook his head, going back to trying to focus.

Issei was once again struck by Rossweisse's magic and he didn't make any face. It was then a small white aura appeared around Issei's right fist, as he continued to focus. It was then a hand was placed on his crotch and his aura disappeared as his concentration was gone. Issei opened his eyes and stared at Kuroka, who had the smile of the cat who ate the canary. Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Nya, you need to learn to focus and concentrate."

"I hate you..." Issei grumbled. Kuroka giggled as her tails continued to swish. She was a very happy kitty. Rossweisse on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"I think we should stop with this. His progress is too slow and we should focus on improving something he can work on well. After the rating game, he can return to this but its important he gets better quickly for the rating game."

Kuroka let out a whine before nodding. "Nya, fine. I'll just go back to sleeping." Kuroka said, getting up and hopping up onto one of the dressers in the tent, curling up and closing her eyes. Issei got up and let out a deep breath. Breathing techniques were one of the things he had to learn for this.

"What do you suggest?" Issei asked, turning to Rossweisse.

"We can just work on your physical strength again. You had a day of rest so its a good time. Your pain tolerance is already really good, and you are learning well with fighting against weapons. You can improve on both, but your physical strength and speed will be much more useful."

Issei nodded. Koneko sat down on her knees and waited before Issei, who sat down before laying down in front of her. Koneko pressed her rook strength on his feet. Issei lifted himself up with a grunt, moving his chest to his knees. Rossweisse took this time to wrap chains around his chest and armpits, securing a vest like attachment with chains. These chains were attached to a pulley on the ceiling, which was connected to several rocks in a net. Issei grunted and laid down before slowly moving himself up, letting out a strained groan, lifting the rocks off the ground by doing a sit up. Rossweisse would start smacking Issei's back with her magic, once more forming the burns, welts and red marks onto his back. Early in the day, his back was completely healed, but now it was back to looking like it was a battlefield.

Issei was only wearing a pair of underwear and shorts. His upper body was much more defined than before, as he had surpassed his normal strength that he had even as a gladiator or a devil gladiator. His arms were thick and coiled like Pythons, and his thighs were about the same. He wasn't over sized in his muscles, but each muscle was defined and filled with power. He purposely made sure he wouldn't look disgusting like a professional body builder, while gaining the strength needed for a strong man. His body glistened in the sweat of exertion, his body mostly human as per the magic spell he placed upon himself. Being human allowed him to gain strength faster and much better than doing it as a devil.

Koneko moved her knees to sit on his feet, while her hands were lifted up. When he sat up, he sent three quick punches to her palms, and when he laid down he let out a breath. He sucked in a breath, sat up, punched, laid down. breathed out and repeated. Rinse, repeat. After 100 reps, he collapsed back onto his back, his breathing heavy and labored.

"No rest." Rossweisse said. "Start working on that pole." She said, pointing up at the metal bar at the top of the tent that was great for pull ups. Issei got up at the drill sergeant voice of the Valkyrie immediately jumping up onto the pole, his breathing still heavy and labored. Koneko lifted up four twenty five pound weights on chains, wrapping them around his waist properly, like a belt. Each weight hung off his legs, increasing the pressure on his arms since the weight wasn't on his center of gravity, it was lower, making it much more difficult. Issei let out a loud groan as his arms coiled and slowly lifted his body up.

"… You can do it." Koneko said.

"Come on Issei!" Rossweisse cheered, pumping up the poor boy.

"Nya, come on!" Kuroka said from her dresser.

Issei responded with more groans as he lifted himself back up. He also did not let himself go d own fast, making sure to slowly let himself go down, increasing the strain.

"Come on! Keep going!" Rossweisse cheered as Issei continued going on. Rossweisse also started to fire some magic into his back, forcing the poor boy to gasp at the unexpected pain, but he continued lifting himself up and then down.

Issei's eyes were clenched shut as his arms continued to pump and coil, lifting himself and lowering himself, over and over. He was at thirteen. It was then out of nowhere, the weight increased on his body, and this time it was something soft and on his upper body. He opened his eyes and immediately found himself face to face with breasts. He looked up slowly and found himself staring at the mischievous look at on Kuroka's face.

"Nya, this should reinvigorate you."

"… Ero-sister." Koneko scolded.

Rossweisse rolled her eyes, but said nothing as Kuroka wrapped her legs around Issei's waist and had her arms around his neck.

"Nya, keep going Issei… come… on… me." She winked and Issei rolled his eyes as he continued to work, with the extra strain on his body. He lifted himself up and let out a deep breath, his breath landing on the large amount of cleavage that Kuroka shows. Kuroka was a beautiful and voluptuous woman. She had long black hair with split bangs. She had hazel-gold eyes, much like Koneko does with cat like pupils. Her usual wear was a black kimono with yellow obi. There was a set of golden beads around her waist as well as a red interior. Her kimono was open at the shoulders, revealing a very generous portion of her large bust, rivaling that of Rias or Akeno. Every time he lifted up, she would go with him so her tits were perfectly in his face every time. Kuroka had her chin on top of his head, giggling happily at the position she was in.

* * *

It was not even a minute into this session that Issei felt another weight, this time on his back. It was light, meaning he knew what it was.

"… I won't let her get ahead." Koneko stated, pressing her entire body to Issei who groaned at the extra weight, lifting himself up again, this time much slower. He was struggling now.

"Nya, someones jealous." Kuroka teased. "I haven't even staked a claim on him yet… but it seems like another kitty has, nya."

"… Evil cat." Koneko scolded Kuroka.

"Ufufufu." Kuroka giggled.

Rossweisse rolled her eyes and continued cheering. "Come on Issei! Don't let them distract you! You are at twenty! Come on! Keep going!" Rossweisse cheerleaded.

"It's kind of hard to keep… going… it's… heavy."

"Nya, is he calling us fat dear Shirone?"

"… I'm small and light." Koneko scolded Issei.

Issei groaned at his misfortune to be teased by the two of them. Rossweisse couldn't stop from giggling before she continued cheering.

"Go Issei! Come on! Five more! Just five more!" She said, even though it wouldn't just be five more.

Issei let out a roar and continued lifting himself up and then slowly down, trying not to get distracted by the women. Kuroka smirked seeing him ignoring her antics.

"Mmmm Issei… the way your body moves with mine… it's so… good, nya. Mmmm up and down you go on me, nya!" She playfully moaned out. Issei's concentration faltered for a moment, his body shuddering at this before he went back to working on his work out.

"… Go Issei go." Koneko cheered, trying to not tease Issei anymore. Kuroka on the other hand, was having too much fun.

"Nya… nothing like a big sweaty man to make this kitty purr." Kuroka moaned out, trying to entice Issei. It was working, just not the way Kuroka expected. She had expected him to respond verbally, but the warm and hard object pressing up into her butt crack told her everything she would ever wanna know. "Nya… such a big… man." She purred out into his ear. "Nya, think you might have some milk for me Issei? This kitty is thirsty." She whispered into his ear, which immediately broke his concentration and forced him to drop from the pole, landing on the ground with a thud, the weights forcing him to fall even faster. The women still clung to him before Koneko hopped off. Kuroka on the other hand, stayed put. "Nyahahaha. I win." She declared.

Issei glared at Kuroka and pried her off. He put her back down on her feet and gave her a gently nudge to go back to her dresser.

"Nya, Issei wants to do this on a dresser?" She teased, only for Issei to grunt as he started to down a bottle of water. He turned to Rossweisse who was smiling.

"That was forty! Good job Issei!" She cheered.

"Forty… there's no way."

Rossweisse nodded. "They were distracting you from the pain and strain of the weights."

"Oh… was that what they were planning the entire time?" He then turned to Kuroka and Koneko. "Thank you. Both of you." He smiled warmly, his smile bright.

Koneko nodded. "…. You're welcome."

Kuroka giggled. "Nya, you're very welcome. Of course it was my plan, I had no other motives to do so, Nyahahaha."

Issei's right eyebrow twitched at that, but he said nothing and turned back to Rossweisse. "What time is it?"

"A quarter after five in the afternoon." She replied. "You know there's a clock in here right?"

Issei didn't respond, a bit sheepish at not remembering that. He shrugged. "Well, what should we do now?" Issei asked.

"I say we get some dinner and then do your Senjutsu training. It's a relaxing… somewhat, training."

"Nya…. Senjutsu is very relaxing. None of that barbaric heavy lifting, hard breathing exercise." Kuroka said, trying to defend her fighting style.

Issei smiled. "No one said it wasn't relaxing… but having to concentrate hard isn't completely relaxing, but I do agree that it's a good idea to focus on that for now. Maybe without the pain training… so I can really get a grasp on it."

Rossweisse nodded. "Alright. If that's the case, I'll go see about the girls and I getting everyone here something to eat. You can train with the two cats." The Valkyrie said before disappearing into her magic circle.

"Nya, shall we get started then?" Kuroka asked, once more sitting cross legged on a mat with Issei in front of her and Koneko to Issei's left and Kuroka's right.

Issei nodded and closed his eyes, his hands on his knees, holding them as he breathed in deep and let it out in a very slow exhale. Rinse and repeat. He went to clear his mind, trying to focus on the natural Ki that was in his surroundings, as well as the Ki that Koneko and Kuroka were emitting now. His mind continued to race, however, as images of Kuroka and Koneko being defeated by Sona's peerage. Images of them beaten, bloody, bones broken, bruises all over. He frowned at the image sand tried to shake them out, but the fear of him being weak was just too prevalent in the teenagers turbulent mind.

Another image of Kuroka appeared in his mind, this time looking normal. "Issei… you need to stop worrying about what could be and focus on fixing that future. Nothing is ever set in stone." She said. Issei didn't say anything, but stared at the images of the injured cats. Kuroka's brow furrowed before she waved her hands and new images appeared. This time, it was of Koneko and Kuroka hugging it out, a smile on Koneko's face. They had medals on their necks from being number 1 in the rating games. Issei's face smiled and he looked at the Kuroka who invaded his thoughts. "This is a much better one… one that you can achieve..."

"You're right… I can achieve it… You're right… just… I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be putting all of this on you Kuroka."

"Nya, I wouldn't worry about that. I enjoy helping you." Kuroka said, her tail starting to swish again. "You just need more confidence in yourself, nya." She spoke before Issei opened his eyes due to someone climbing into his lap and a pair of lips pressing into his own. Issei's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of Kuroka in his lap as well as her lips, but he would kiss her back, his right hand gently rubbing up and down her left hip while his left arm gently held her to him around her back. The amorous Nekomata continued to kiss the devil boy, pushing into him harder as she forced him onto his back. He grunted at the new position but continued to kiss her back, their tongues dancing with each other.

Koneko opened her eyes and frowned. "… No fair. I claimed him first." The rook spoke up. Kuroka opened her eyes and pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting the king and servant together.

"Nyahahaha. Sounds like dear Shirone is jealous. I'm not going to sleep with him… yet, Nyehehehe." She teased, giving Koneko a wink. "It's not the confidence he needs… Saturday is when the confidence he needs will be given. Training right now will not serve him any good..." She stated, gently drawing her nails across his cheek and neck before pulling away.

"Why'd you kiss me then…?" Issei asked.

"I wanted to, nya." She winked. It was then Rossweisse returned with a large tray. She moved over and sat it down, sitting down with the other three.

"The girls were way too eager to cook for you Issei. They made a lot of different foods. Xenovia made, what she called, Lasagna. Irina made Udon noodles. Rias made Ramen. Akeno made Japanese steak. Kiba decided to also cook, making a simple grilled cheese and tomato soup. Apparently, he got inspiration from a book."

Issei blinked and nodded. "Well, it all looks great. Let's all eat together." He smiled to the three in the tent with him who all sat in a circle around the tray, taking a plate and filling their plate with the different foods.

* * *

The dinner together was silent, for Issei wasn't much of a dinner talker, but the atmosphere was light and happy. Koneko was sitting next to Issei's right and Rossweisse on his left, both of them cuddling into their king. Kuroka on the other hand was sitting on the opposite end. Koneko had stolen her spot, but she didn't complain. Kuroka was slowly seeing why all the girls were falling for the man, and she couldn't deny her budding feelings. She was falling in love with the younger man, and she had no real reason to deny it. He was super sweet. Kind… generous. He was a hard worker and not afraid to admit that he felt weak. That he needed help. He was humble. He also wasn't hard to look at either.

* * *

Dinner went by pretty quick for Issei, despite half an hour passing. With the tray empty, Kuroka decided to speak up with a mischievous smile.

"Dinner was great… but I think we should move on to dessert, nya."

Issei smiled over at Kuroka. "What did you have in mind?"

Kuroka's smile grew even wider as her eyes slowly drifted down to Issei's crotch. "I'm thinking something… creamy." Rossweisse and Koneko both blushed, but Rossweisse started to smile.

"Mmm… something… hot and creamy you think?" She asked, the amorous Valkyrie getting back into being her naughty self.

"…. Tasty?" Koneko asked.

Issei laughed and smiled. He knew exactly what they were suggesting but he decided to play. "I think I would like that." He said with a smirk. "Let's go get some fudge." He said, standing up. Kuroka and Rossweisse blinked at this and he just smiled. "I don't think it's a good idea for tonight. I have my reasons." He stated, offering his hands to the girls. "So how about we leave, go to Japan and walk together to a candy shop.

"… Can I get anything I want?" Koneko asked.

"As much as you want." Issei stated for her with a warm smile. "My treat."

Koneko nodded and with that, took Issei's hand. "… Teleport us." She demanded. Koneko had a sweet tooth.

* * *

After arriving in the backyard of Issei's house, the four of them headed out. Rossweisse was holding Issei's left hand and Koneko held Issei's right. Kuroka walked behind Issei, enjoying the warm night air.

"So, how does it feel to have a harem?" Rossweisse asked curiously. "You don't seem all that excited."

Issei shrugged. "Feels good I guess. I have a lot of people that care for me and I care for them. It's hard work to be sure, but I'm not nothing if not a hard worker."

"I bet you are excited about all the sex you get." Rossweisse teased.

"Nyahahaha." Kuroka giggled from behind.

"… Ero-Valkyrie."

Issei rolled his eyes. "You have your mind in the gutter all the time don't you?"

Rossweisse shrugged. "I found someone to let loose with. Is that so bad?"

"No." Issei said quickly, but full of sincerity. "I'm not like you though. I mean I had fun with you, but sex isn't on my mind."

Kuroka hummed at that.

"… Do you not want to have sex with us?"

Issei shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to, I just don't constantly think about it. I enjoy it, but its not my priority."

"You just need to get laid more." Rossweisse stated. Kuroka nodded with a hum of affirmation.

"… You'll enjoy it with me." Koneko stated quietly.

Issei laughed. "Perhaps you are all right. Time will tell." He stated as they finally arrived at the candy shop. Issei released Koneko's hand to open the door, before holding it open for the three women. He entered behind them and Koneko immediately shot forward for the candy, taking a bag and filling it with chocolate, chocolate and even more chocolate. Issei chuckled and looked around himself.

"Any suggestions?" He asked, browsing through the assortment of candy bars. Big names and local made. "I've never had chocolate before." Issei stated. Kuroka raised a brow at that but said nothing. The store owner, however, gasped.

"You've never had chocolate?! Well you must try my fudge. I made a fresh batch not an hour ago. Here here!" The man stated. He spoke very quickly. He cut a piece of the warm rich chocolate fudge and placed it on a tooth pick. Issei gently took the offering and took the piece of chocolate into his mouth. The way Issei's eyes widened got the two older women to laugh and the shop owner to smile. "Good yes?"

Issei swallowed and nodded. "Wow, that's… wow. How much for kilogram or 2 pounds of fudge?"

"For you my boy, I'll give you a twenty-five percent off. You look like a nice lad who will come back anyway. So for a kilogram of fudge, it will be… Sixteen hundred yen."

Issei quickly took out twenty hundred yen and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change as a tip." Issei smiled warmly. Kuroka and the others got in line and placed their food onto the counter. Kuroka got a tin-foil wrapped straight dark chocolate bar. Rossweisse grabbed some caramel's and Koneko got an assortment of candy in a bag. The shop owner started to ring up all the goods, after Issei stated it was all one purchase. Issei paid the man once more and said his goodbyes, before the four devils left the parlor and started to eat their food while slowly walking back to Issei's house.

* * *

Issei's mind was focused on one thing, despite the women walked with him that should be his attention. The rating game.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **If theres any major errors in my stories, please point it out and ill go and fix them even in other chapters. Major errors only please!**

 **Oh yea, another review came to mind. Talking about Issei's sacred gear. At the time, I didn't think about it, but yea, he doesn't have his sacred gera anymore... but with him being reborn, he could have any sacred gear again or none at all. Its all up to the readers and myself.**

 **I could give him the Boosted gear.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is ANOTHER super long chapter! This chapter encompasses the rating game, as well as some fluff/plot advancement. The chapter also reveals a possible harem addition, that's not decided if she wil lbe in or not. I might just do it as I do enjoy her character alot from teh Light Novels.**

 **Anyways, I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

The rating game was only an hour away, and Issei was pacing the starting room. He was nervous and his pacing reflecting just how nervous he was. This was his first rating game as a King. Rias and Akeno were playing a chess match, Kiba was reading, Kuroka and Koneko were meditating, Irina and Xenovia were shining their swords. Rossweisse on the other hand was staring at Issei.

"Issei, will you stop pacing? Everythign will be ok." Rias said as she took one of Akeno's rooks.

"How can you be so sure?! Last time I lead something, you all got hurt!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hair. It seemed ever since Olympus, Issei's gotten a lot more humble and fearful.

"Issei… do you have faith in us?" Akeno asked, looking over her shoulder at Issei.

"With my life." Issei said seriously.

"Then that's all that matters." Akeno said, a blush on her face. The other members in the room all had blushes, except Kiba.

"You'll lead us well. You cannot let your defeat put you down. You are extremely smart with your plans. Guide us the way you want to, and we'll win." Kiba stated. "We all trust you."

"Nya, if you win, I'll give you a big kiss!" She teased. The girls in the room glared at Kuroka in jealousy.

Issei chuckled. "Oh so I don't get a kiss now? That's so mean." He whined dramatically before he sighed. "You're all right. I should just trust my gut and stop worrying so much."

"You say that now, but you seem to keep ignoring our advice." Rias pointed out. "What's going on Issei?"

"I… I don't know. Just scared I guess that I'll fail and it wont be just me getting hurt."

"If you fail, then you'll have to do better the next time. You can't be good immediately and be infallible." Rossweisse stated.

"But what if you get hurt…?"

"Then we get hurt. We're not damsels in distress Issei." Rias stated with a bit of anger. "Are you really that worried about us being so weak that we can't take care of ourselves? You're putting all of this on your shoulders, when we are just as capable of handling our own weight." She stated, trying to get the point through by being a bit harsh.

"Nya, we're not weak. Stop treating us like we are and let us fight together. You are not alone." Kuroka stated.

Issei sighed and rubbed his head. "I just don't want to see any of you get hurt..."

"We can't promise we won't get hurt, or injured or even lose a limb… but you have to let us try and fight for ourselves instead of taking everything on by yourself. Sweety… please understand."

"I… I Just imagine you all in the position I was back on Olympus… dead on the table and no one is able to help you. I got lucky…"

"Issei. That is enough." Kuroka stated, narrowing her eyes. "Enough with the pity party. We get it. You died but here you are right in front of us, acting like a scared child all because something bad happened. Guess what, something bad has happened to all of us. Do you see us acting all sad and upset? No? Then you shouldn't either." She stated, getting very serious as the older woman stared at the King.

Issei stared at Kuroka and frowned before he sighed. He then nodded. "I… I get it."

"Do you get it?" Kuroka asked, approaching him. "Do you really get it or are you just saying that to go pouting again?"

"I… I'm sorry. I get it. You're not weak…. But Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Excuses." Kuroka snarled, before she huffed. "I'm not interested in bitch boys who whine and cry." She stated, crossing her arms. Issei narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a bitch boy."

"I'm not interested in bitch boys who whine and cry." He stated again.

"I'm not a bitch boy!"

"I can't hear you."

"I'm not a bitch! I get it!"

"Then prove it!" Kuroka stated, only for her to go stiff as Issei moved forward and grabbed her Kimono, pulling her to him as he kissed her hard and passionately, as if trying to suck her soul out of her. The cat smiled and kissed him back for the few seconds before he released her.

"I'm not a bitch. I'll prove it this rating game!" He stated, thumping his chest.

"Ara Ara, now I want to call him a bitch." Akeno stated, with a blush on her face. The other girls also were blushing, while staring at Issei hungrily. Issei blushed and looked away, humming as he tried to ignore the situation before him.

A white magic circle appeared and a piece of paper landed on top of the chess board. Rias picked it up and frowned.

"Even more restrictions…?" She said with a sigh.

"Restrictions? Besides me not wearing armor or my weapons?"

"We can't go all out and destroy things. For us being power types, we can't just destroy the battlefield."

"So precision strikes." Issei hummed, stroking his cheek. "So Akeno and Rias are at a disadvantage, while Xenovia and just swing wildly either… this isn't good."

"Have faith." Kuroka warned, glancing over at Issei.

Issei grumbled and nodded. "We'll be fine. I'm stronger due to the training so I should be enough to fight Sona's peerage."

"Are you going to be aggressive again?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Of course… maybe not as aggressive as before though." He stated, changing what he was saying at the glare from Kuroka. Kuroka seemed to have taken an aggressive stance with Issei. Much like a wife would!

Issei sighed and sat down. "I'm not good at formulating plans from the start. Rias, any ideas? You are a good tactician right?"

Rias shrugged. "I do what I can, but I have no experience either."

Issei hummed and stroked his chin, thinking about it before shrugging. "It's better you do it for now. I'll work on something for this. So, what should we do Rias?"

"Well, the battlefield is Kuoh mall, so both teams have or should have a rough estimate of where things are and where to go. We're located on the bottom floor in the shoe department while Sona is upstairs across the mall in the food court. So, they have the upper hand in terms of the ground."

"Yea, but the food court is wide open. The shoe department is enclosed, so its easier to defend." Issei pointed out.

"This is true… we should send Kiba and Xenovia to the garage. They would be best there since its more open and they can use t heir swords there well. Plus good cover there." Rias stated.

"Then we should add someone with magic… but our magic users cause too much damage… hmm. Kuroka should go. She can provide some long range support and she can fire her Senjutsu at range, so she could heal our people or at least help with their fatigue." Issei commented.

Kuroka hummed. "Not a bad idea. Use me as support?"

Issei nodded. "I think so. Rias?"

Rias nodded. "Yes…. Yes that's good. Are you sure you don't want to take control here Issei?"

"How about we do this together?" Issei said with a smile. Rias nodded.

"Alright so Kiba, Xenovia and Kuroka to the garage… What about the rest of us?" Akeno asked.

"I want Irina with Akeno. Akeno has a smaller radius of her power unlike you Rias who covers a much wider area. Its easier for a swordsman to maneuver." Issei stated. "I think they should head upstairs and cover the center area from above. Akeno can provide fire support. I will keep Koneko with me as we also go the center, but we stay below. If Akeno can lay illusion magic to keep herself hidden, she can wait in ambush before smacking down the enemy. This leaves Rias and Rossweisse. Hmm… How smart is Sona?"

"She's extremely intelligent and is a master tactician."

"I expect traps then… a lot of illusion magic… so if I were Sona… what would I do..." Issei hummed, thinking. "Is there any off limit location within the battlefield?"

"The entire mall is the battlefield." Rias stated.

Issei bit his lip and shrugged. "Alright, I can't really think like her but I think better in the moment. Alright, so Rias and Rossweisse… I want both of you to try to flank through the garage while the three in the garage distract. Try to sneak through. Get behind the enemy lines and take them out. If any trouble arises, you retreat to the garage as quick as possible or make it to us." Issei stated.

Rias hummed. "This isn't going to be easy… we're really weak to tacticians and smart plays. We're pure power on this team."

"Not entirely true, but I get your point." Issei stated. "Alright, that's the plan then. Everyone in agreement?"

The nods and a few yea's were heard, meant it was understood. Issei smiled and with that, everyone returned to their relaxation before the battle.

Issei relaxed by taking a seat on the couch next to Koneko… and stealing some of her chocolate candies. Koneko didn't seem to mind, in fact, she would reach up with one of her candy coated chocolates and place it in his mouth. She had a very small smile on her face as she cuddled into Issei's side.

* * *

It didn't take long. About ten minutes later a large white magic circle appeared on the ground.

"Looks like it's time." Rias stated. Issei got up and the rest of the girls followed him onto the magic circle. After a five second wait, they were teleported and found themselves in the girls shoe section. Issei looked around and hummed.

[Greetings. I am Grayfia Lucifuge and I will be the arbiter for this match. This is match between Issei Hyoudou and Sona Sitri. Issei's base is located in the shoe department on the bottom floor. Sona's base is found upstairs in the food court. You have ten minutes to prepare your battle plans.]

Rias was provided a map of the battlefield and everyone surrounded it, just to take a look at where they were going to go. Nothing was said, but after a few minutes of studying, everyone went to do their own things. Issei moved out of the girl shoe department and moved to a more secluded corner, that had a mirror. He stared at himself in the mirror and gave a smile.

' _I can do this… I've trained hard… I can do this. No more relying on myself only. I have my team with me.'_ Issei stated. He removed his shirt. Issei would normally wear a gray T-shirt with a pair of gray shorts. If he was at school, he'd wear the school uniform but his shirt would have the top two buttons unbuttoned and he would wear a gray T-shirt underneath. He didn't like how he couldn't breathe in the uniform so he had unbuttoned the uniform and wore his nice gray T-shirts. It did have a design on it, and it was just a black scorpion on it in a fighting position. Other then that, it was just a plain gray T-shirt.

After removing his T-shirt, he rubbed down his chest with his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. Scars littered his form. Over both sides of his pecs, all over his stomach, his shoulders, neck. Everywhere was littered in scars. His chest and abs were much more defined than before, forming a very hard six pack. His arms were muscular and there were still some soreness in his arms, but he figured that was just after work out pain. He took some hand wrap and started to wrap it around his wrist and his hand and knuckles. He kept his thumb free for movement.

"I can do this." He muttered. From out of nowhere, Issei slightly jumped in surprise as a figure draped herself across his back and shoulders, smiling.

"Nya, you can do what?" Kuroka teased, pressing her chin on his left shoulder to nuzzle into his face playfully.

"I can win this. I can fight. I can be strong again."

"Nya, we told you you could do this. Just have to trust in yourself. After this rating game, you'll see what I mean, Nya."

Issei reached up with his left hand and started to gently pet Kuroka on top of her head, forcing the amorous cat to start purring.

"I know you guys told me, but I needed to tell myself this."

"Nya… don't need to worry so much. You're going to do better than you expect." Kuroka said, having total faith in her chosen mate.

"I sure hope so." Issei said with a smile.

[ **HOOOOOOONK** ]

The horn was sounded which meant the battle started.

Issei spoke through the magic ear piece. "Move out!" Issei called out and everyone rushed to their positions. Koneko and Issei started to walk down the hallways, heading towards the center. The center of the mall was just a large round about on two floors and you could look down below from above. You could actually look down below from above everywhere except the departments. Issei and Koneko arrived at the center, Issei wearing only his shorts. He was barefoot as well.

"… Why are you barefoot?"

"It fits the ensemble better." He said. "I think i'd look ridiculous with shoes on but no shirt."

"… Why do you have no shirt?"

"More range of movement. Boxer's dont wear shirts and martial artists don't wear shoes. I am giving myself a free range of movement."

"… I see." Koneko stated before she also took off her shoes, resting her tiny feet on the cold ground.

"Don't go taking your shirt off now… don't need others distracted." Issei teased. Koneko responded with a slap to his right thigh.

"Sona said you were aggressive but even I didn't expect you to the King to be out fighting so fast!" Spoke a male voice. Saji came swinging down from the ceiling using a wire from his sacred gear, which was a purple dragon looking thing. He came swinging down with both feet extended. On his back was another person, a female. Issei dodged to the right from the kick, avoiding it and turned to face Saji and the other woman, who was Ruruko Nimura. Issei smirked.

"If she is so smart, why is there only two of you?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"She's not reckless like you!" Saji said, glaring at the boy.

"My my, someone seems upset… is it because I called your king stupid?" Issei taunted. Saji glared at Issei and charged at him. He came in with a right hook towards Issei's left jaw, in which Issei moved forward and to the left, getting into Saji's body. The right hook missed and grazed his neck, but this gave Issei the perfect moment to attack. Issei kneed Saji in the right thigh, which forced the pawn to stumble from the sudden strike to the meaty and muscular thigh. With the stumble, Issei sent another knee to the left thigh, which got the Pawn to stumble backwards and with that, was a quick punch to the gut and Issei backed off. "Too aggressive. You acted out of anger and rage, so you were not thinking right. Get up and try again." Issei said, acting like a teacher. The punch sent Saji flying a few feet back and sending him onto his hands and knees, a bit of bile being spit up.

Saji coughed and slowly stood up to his two feet. "You arrogant… bastard."

"Arrogant? That's not it at all… I am not trying to act superior… I am trying to help you."

"I don't need your help! You've been handed this silver spoon your entire life, giving you this strength and ability! How dare you look down at me!" Saji roared in fury, once more charging at Issei. He would tackle Issei's midsection, lifting the King into the air but Issei quickly grounded himself and lifted Saji up by his own midsection before tossing the pawn a few yards away. Issei frowned.

"Look down at you… is that what you think I'm doing? It's looks like you who is arrogant! You think that I haven't worked to be where I'm at?! That I haven't suffered?! You think that I was just given this?! How dare you. I have suffered more than you ever had I reckon!" He countered back. Issei looked over his shoulder and saw Koneko dodging the other pawn, her feet work much better than before, using her superior mobility. She had her cat ears and tail out, which meant she was in Nekomata mode. This gave her even more agility.

"Screw you…" Saji spat, standing up before he fired several lines out from his sacred gear. Two lines went right towards Issei who had shifted on his left foot, pivoting away while t he other one went for the lights above. "Now!" Saji stated. Issei noticed that Saji and Ruruko immediately put on some sunglasses.

"Shit!" Issei stated, immediately lunging for Koneko and holding her to his chest, as the large chandelier above popped in a bright light. Issei yelled out in pain as he was blinded, his vision disappearing into nothing but blackness. Issei released Koneko when she gave him a tap.

"… You ok?" She asked. Issei frowned.

"I'm blind. I can't see anything. I didn't expect this."

"… You can still hear yes? Just listen to what I say." Koneko stated. "Punch from your eleven o'clock!"

Issei immediately put his palm up, listening to the best he could. The punch from Saji struck his palm, and Issei would counter with a kick to the direction of where he assumed Saji was. Saji let out a yelp and Issei heard Saji backing away.

"Get him together! He can't take us both on!" Saji stated and with that, Issei was tackled before Koneko could even tell him about Ruruko. Issei grunted, only for his face to get punched in the left cheek and jaw, sending a blob of blood out of his mouth. Issei put his fists up as best he could to defend himself, but even hearing couldn't help him. Punches and kicks to his ribs, face, chest, stomach, thighs, legs, even his groin.

"… Akeno. We request help now!" Koneko stated.

"Can't help!" Akeno stated. "I have their Momo and Tsubasa with us."

"… Issei's in bad shape. He's been blinded and can't defend himself."

"Nya, he'll be fine. Shirone, fire a Senjutsu blast to him. Heal his eyes." Kuroka stated.

Koneko's eyes widened and she quickly formed a ball of white Senjutsu energy between her palms before she thrusted her hands out and the ball of Senjutsu flew across the field. Saji and Ruruko both turned only to dodge out of the way, thinking it was meant for them. It was only when it struck Issei in the chest and didn't do anything that Saji's eyes widened.

"Shit! She just did something to him! Get the cat!" He called out.

"On it!" Ruroku stated and once more leapt into the fray against the Nekomata.

Issei's eyes focused in as Saji winded back a punch and flung it at him. Issei reached up with his right hand and grabbed onto the wrist of the pawn. Issei chuckled, giving Saji a bloody smile. "My turn." He stated. Issei's body was covered in bruises, and there were a few teeth missing from his mouth. His lips were fat and purple, with a few cuts on them. He had a black eye on his right eye, but it didn't shut his eyes down. His nose was crooked, meaning it was broken. He had several bruises along his right ribs, meaning some were broken.

Saji's eyes widened at Issei catching his wrist, only to be sent flying by a powerful punch into his chin from an uppercut.

"I have to give you credit… that blinding move was brilliant…"

Saji wiped his lips and grinned. "My master isn't stupid. She knew that you don't make your plans well in advance, so we used that to our advantage."

[Sona Sitri's Queen and Knight, retired.] Spoke Grayfia.

"What… how?!" Saji gasped in surprise.

"… Nya, that took too long… relegating me to a support role… meany Issei." Kuroka's teasing voice came through the magic earpiece.

"That would be the combination of my newest pawn, Kuroka with Xenovia and Kiba, my knights." Issei stated.

"I'm sure you all knew about my newest addition, but it seems you couldn't plan around her. I sent her to the garage to assist the two knights in a support role." Issei stated, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Sweep around and hook up with Rias." Issei spoke into the earpiece. "Except for you Kiba. Hook up with Akeno." He stated. The others all gave their confirmations and Issei once more pivoted to dodge a punch from Saji.

"You bastard! Why must you look down on us?!" He demanded, seeing his smirk.

"Funny. Wasn't it you who looked down on us when you pulled that blinding stunt?" Issei asked, ducking under a haymaker and following with an uppercut. "You are too emotional!" Issei said, as he slammed his shoulder into Saji's stomach since he was launched into the air from the uppercut. This sent Saji tumbling on the ground.

[One of Sona Sitri's pawns, retired.]

"Ruruko?!" Saji exclaimed, looking over at Koneko who had just finished off Saji's partner. "Damnit… I… I'm not strong enough..."

Issei sighed. "I wasn't either until I trained hard." He stated. "Why do you fight Saji?" Issei asked.

"What?"

"Why do you fight? What gives you this energy to fight me? For what purpose?"

"For my King! For her dreams!"

Issei shook his head. "You'll never reach your full potential as a fighter with that motivation!" Issei exclaimed, pointing at Saji. "You should fight for yourself! For your survival! For your dreams!"

"I… I can't do that! I must fight for my king!"

"Then you will never have the chance to beat me. While noble in fighting for another persons dreams, you do not fight to protect her. You do not fight for a good reason to get strong. You know why I fight?"

"To beat people up?!" Saji exclaimed, obviously lost. He was being beaten down and ridiculed. Told he was wrong.

"I fight to keep my family safe. I fight to make sure that we can all go home safely. I fight, so others can live safely."

"I… but they are here fighting with you now… you aren't fighting to keep them safe."

"You are mistaken… fighting to keep them safe doesn't mean to keep them from fighting at all. It means to keep them from getting hurt or killed. I trained with Koneko here… and she got strong with me… strong enough to fight for herself… should she needed me to be there if she was losing… I would have done so. I have faith in my team." He smiled at Saji. "Do you understand the differences?" Issei asked, approaching the pawn who was on his hands and knees.

Saji stared at the ground and nodded. "I… I get it… I won't get strong unless I find a real good reason to fight."

"You can fight for the dreams of your friends… but making it your only goal will only harm yourself as you should have a reason to fight for yourself." Issei said, kneeling down and taking Saji's head in his hands. A right hand on Saji's chin and his left on the back of Saji's head.

"I… thank you Hyoudou. I will train hard… I promise."

"Good." Issei said before twisting his hands in a jerking motion, snapping Saji's neck and sending him to the medical bay.

[One of Sona's pawns. Retired.]

Issei let out a sigh and took a seat against a soda machine. Koneko took a seat next to him and started to use her Senjutsu on him.

"Thanks." Issei said with a smile, gently petting the white haired rook on her head, which got her to purr softly. "How goes it everyone?" Issei asked.

"We've successful spotted Sona and one of her bishops. They are held out at the food court behind a barrier." Rias stated.

Akeno smiled. "We're almost done here… Kiba, Irina and myself have got the Rook and Bishop on the ropes."

"Good. Surround Sona but don't make any moves. Akeno, finish up there and link back up with the others. Koneko and I are taking a small break to replenish ourselves. I needed a break…" Issei stated.

"We'll wait for you here." Rias stated.

* * *

In a large room, with several magic circles acting as TV's, there were several people. Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer were the two devils. There was Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels as well as Odin from the Norse and Artemis from Olympus!

"Lord Odin. I didn't get to ask this earlier, but what happened to the Khaos Brigade on your end?" Sirzechs asked.

"Ares and Athena arrived suddenly and we surrounded them. We have several members captured and being interrogated." Odin said, rubbing his beard. "This is concerning… they knew exactly when to strike… when we were vulnerable. Might be a few moles located in our mythologies."

"Yes… I also came to that conclusion..." Azazel stated. "Luckily, our boy was there on Olympus to keep us safe."

"Yes, it is a blessing to know Issei was t here." Odin stated. "If Athena and Ares didn't show up, we would have lost more than we did… maybe even a god or goddess."

Artemis was awfully silent, staring at Issei from her screen, a blush on her face.

"This isn't fair!" Serafall stated. "Issei's too overpowered and shouldn't be allowed to fight!" Serafall stated with a pout, her staff clutched between both of her hands.

Odin let out a laugh. "I wonder how overpowered you think he'll be when we're done with him." Odin snickered.

"Speaking of… Artemis… how goes our project with Hephaestus?" Sirzechs asked.

Artemis was distracted but woke up once Azazel prodded her. "It's going fine. The materials provided are just taking a long time to forge. We're making a weapon unlike any other… a weapon for a God. It's not easy." Artemis asked, as if thinking the Devil King was being impatient.

"Worry not. We worry little about when its done. We just want to be kept in the loop." He replied. "It was decided by the leaders of our mythologies to create this weapon."

Odin rubbed his beard. "What exactly are you making? I signed off on permission to give a devil a weapon of the Gods, but I wasn't informed what it was."

Sirzechs smiled. "It's a gauntlet, much like that of the Boosted gear or Divine dividing in form. It would be like the gauntlets he has now… though those gauntlets he has won't do much of anything. We decided to create it using the Iron used that created Thor's hammer. We also combined our magical essences into it. Mine, Hades and Zeus. To mix with the molten metal, we added the blood of Samuel, the Dragon Eater. With this, Issei can inject the toxic blood into a draconic opponent."

Odin continued to rub his beard. He did this every time he was in deep thought. "Am I to assume the idea behind this weapon was in case Issei came across Ophis?"

Sirzechs nodded. "Exactly the idea…. She is the leader of the Khaos Brigade and we both know Issei is gunning for them."

"Then I am glad to have signed off in agreement… but what about the other mythologies? Surely they know about this?"

"No. This is all done in secret. Only the alliance knows about this… and we have every right to give someone like Issei a weapon if we chose to." Artemis stated. "Though I don't know if the weapon will be used on Ophis." She said.

"Why not?" Sirzechs asked the Goddess of the Hunt, curiously.

"Knowing him, he'll just seduce the Dragon God." She said with amusement. Azazel immediately started laughing and Odin let out a chuckle.

"I guess that is a possibility." Sirzechs said. "Let's hope it comes to that and not a fight."

* * *

Issei got up from a five minute break, feeling his energy recharged. He took Koneko's hand and helped her up before they started heading towards Rias's group.

[A rook and a Bishop from Sona Sitri. Retired.]

As Issei arrived on the second floor, Akeno, Kiba and Irina all came together and walked together.

"Ara, you look like you were put through a wood chipper." Akeno said with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine… Just need some Senjutsu healing therapy and some rest…. Well I do need my ribs fixed so I guess the medical bay too…" Issei droned on.

"You ok?" He asked Akeno's group.

"We're fine. A few bruises but everything went well." Kiba stated. Issei nodded and they finally arrived at the food court with Rias.

Kuroka smiled at Koneko. "Shirone… you did a good job… sisters proud of ya, nya." She winked at the younger sister. Koneko blushed and looked away. "Nya, don't give me the cold shoulder. Now, why don't you use your Senjutsu to check for Ki." Kuroka stated. Issei glanced over at Kuroka. Something was off.

Rias looked at Kuroka. "Why should she? We know where they are." Rias stated and it was then, Issei knew. Sona wasn't in the barrier.

Koneko closed her eyes and the visible white aura of her Ki expanded from her body and after ten seconds, she opened her eyes. "Sona is on the roof."

Kuroka grinned. "Nyahahaha. I knew all along."

"And you didn't tell us?! We've been standing here like idiots!" Rias said, glaring at the cat.

"Nya, I just wanted Shirone to get better at using her powers." She said innocently. Rias narrowed her eyes at Kuroka, not believing her.

Issei chuckled and stared at the Bishop. "We're going to go ahead and head up to the roof now. Be a good girl and don't come after us." He said, giving Reya the 'Tsk tsk' symbol with his finger.

"Arrogant bastard." Reya said, staring at Issei from behind the barrier.

Issei chuckled. "Only a little bit."

The peerage arrived at the roof a few minutes later, staring at Sona. Kiba and Irina were both down with Reya.

"It seems I underestimated you." Sona stated. "You're a lot more powerful than I thought… even after being injured."

"It's not just me." Issei said, shaking his head. "My team got stronger and I also got their opinions for plans. Kuroka was also a huge help, keeping Kiba and Xenovia safe."

"I wondered if sending everyone after you would have been better…"

"Considering your plan to hide up here… it would have been a really good plan to do so. We would have lost I think." Issei said with a small smile. "But that's why these rating games are a good way to learn and improve."

"I agree… the victory is yours Issei Hyoudou. I surrender."

[ **Hooooooonk!** The rating game is finished. The winner is Issei Hyoudou!] Grayfia called out after the horn sounded.

With that, Issei Hyoudou had his first rating game victory after becoming a King!

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Current peerage:**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Akeno.**

 **Bishop: Rias.**

 **Rooks: Koneko and Rossweisse.**

 **Knights: Xenovia and Kiba.**

 **Pawns: Kuroka(x1 mutation peice.). Irina(X1 pawn) 6 pawns left.**

 **Future bishop: Ravel Phenex.**

 **Possible future Pawn: Tiamat the dragon.**

 **Harem:**

 **Current: Kuroka, Koneko, Rossweisse**

 **Working on: Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel.**

 **Possible future: Tiamat, Ophis.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heres the next chapter!**

 **I made a mistake last chapter. Artemis IS a current harem member. I just forgot. It's hard to keep track sometimes, but ill get better at it!**

 **Anyways, enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

After the rating game, Issei had been taken to the medical bay of the Gremory family. After an hour of check ups, Issei had returned home and gotten some dinner delivered before he retired for the night. Issei was absolutely exhausted, having to fight so hard against Sona and the peerage, as well as walking home. He had went right to the showers, quickly showered alone and collapsed into his bed. About five minutes after his head hit the pillow, Issei passed out.

* * *

About an hour into his sleep, Issei found himself dreaming. This dream was… bizarre. It was just a black circle hovering in mid air.

"Well… this is weird." He stated, looking around. As soon as he said something, the platform was immediately lit on fire on the edges, surrounding the gladiator on all sides. It was then two large red paws, or claws appeared on the platform, yet it didn't tilt in the direction of the large paws. It was then two bright Emerald green eyes shown through the fire and darkness before a large head appeared through the fire. "Woah… a dragon." Issei said in amazement.

"You must be my new host." The large dragon stated, his voice booming and echoing.

"Host? I already had a sacred gear..." He stated. "I can't have another one."

"Oh? You already know about Sacred Gears? How intriguing. Oh… and you aren't a child either… you're old… very old. Who are you?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, a devil King. It's nice to meet you. May I know who you are?"

The dragon smiled and spread his wings. "I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Red Dragon of Domination!" He spoke with pride.

"Oh, the opposite to Vali?" He spoke.

"You know of the current White Dragon Emperor?" Ddraig asked in surprise.

"Kicked his ass too." Issei said, crossing his arms. "The bastard helped the people who made my life hell… a long time ago." He frowned. "I do not like him." He stated.

Ddraig started to laugh, a big toothy grin spreading on his face. "I sense no deceit in you… my host had just perished to the White Dragon… and now I am given to someone who beat the White without me? This is going to be very interesting. Well, Issei Hyoudou, we are partners now! My powers are now yours to use. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Issei laughed, smiling. "I have the Boosted Gear now… on top of everything going on for me… this is rich." He snickered. "Oh this will be great. I think ill keep this sacred gear a secret… for a big reveal. I think it'll be amusing to see the faces." He smiled.

"I can't wait to see what you end up doing." Ddraig said, before Issei woke up suddenly, his eyes fluttering open as a few trickles of sunlight drifted through the crack in the curtain. He let out a yawn and stretched, popping his back before rubbing his right shoulder and rolling it.

"Hmm. Was that all a dream?" He wondered.

[No it was not. You are now the Red Dragon Emperor. I can speak in your mind here. I have a gauntlet that will manifest at your will. I shall now go and access all of your thoughts, memories and your past.]

"Enjoy." Issei muttered, before looking around his bedroom. He was not alone. Rossweisse, Kuroka, and Koneko were all in his bed, holding onto different parts of him. Kuroka had taken his right side, coiled up in a ball next to him. She wasn't cuddling his arm or anything, but her face was next to his right arm. Rossweisse had took his left arm in between her breasts, using him as a body pillow, her head laying on his shoulder. Koneko was in between his legs, holding his right leg like a prized stuffed animal to her chest, her face laying on his meaty thigh. Issei was only wearing his underwear to bed, being a straight black underwear with a golden trim.

As soon as Issei had muttered what he said, he watched as the ears on top of Kuroka's head twitched. The cat was awakening. Koneko also had her cat ears and tail out, but only Kuroka seemed to have heard him. Kuroka's tails started to swish slightly as her eyes fluttered open, the hazel eyes looking up at Issei before a smile spread across her face.

"Nya… enjoy what Issei?" Kuroka asked, uncoiling from her ball, which got Issei a very generous view of her breasts, due to the very thin Kimono that she wore. It was identical to the one she wore normally, but it didn't have a sash on it or the beads. It was her sleep wear. She pulled herself over and hovered over Issei, a smirk on her face. "Are you offering me to enjoy myself?" She teased, cooing before leaning down and pressing her lips to the boy, her hair hanging around him like a curtain. Issei smiled into her lips, kissing her back with passion, his right hand gently rubbing up and down her left side and hip, which got the kitty to start purring in the kiss.

Kuroka released the liplock and smiled at Issei. "I sense a power in you… someone has a sacred gear..." She said with a smile.

Issei blushed. "Yea… just learned I got it today…" He said, not expecting being found out so easily.

"Oh? What sacred gear is it? Is it strong, nya?"

"I don't want to tell you just yet… I want it to be a surprise… oh won't it be a surprise." He grinned.

"Nya, give me a hint."

"No." Issei said with a smirk.

"Nya, you're so meeaaan." She whined, before kissing Issei's lips again for a few seconds.

"Do you children really have to be so loud in the morning?" Rossweisse said from Issei's left, obviously sleepy and grumpy in the morning. She had her eyes open, staring at Issei without any sort of jealousy.

"I'm not a child." He said to Rossweisse with a smirk.

"Sure acting like it." Rossweisse countered.

"Well… if that's the case… I can't kiss you anymore… I mean an adult kissing a child is bad." He said with an even bigger smirk. Rossweisse narrowed her eyes at Issei and immediately grabbed him by the back of his neck. She yanked on him and kissed him hard and rough, passionate. Issei chuckled and rubbed her right side as well as he kissed her back for a few seconds.

"Nice try." Rossweisse said.

"Pedophile confirmed." Issei teased.

Rossweisse rolled her eyes and flicked Issei between his eyes. "Come on and get up. Let's get some breakfast and get back to your training." Rossweisse stated. Issei blinked and bit his lip.

"Aaaaaactually… I'd like to train on my own for most of the day. I'll do some Senjutsu later… but I want to train on my own until then." Issei said. Rossweisse turned to him.

"What's with the sudden change of plans? You wanted to train with us before."

"I can't tell you…" Issei said. Kuroka smirked.

"He wants to train with his new sacred gear, Nya." Kuroka stated. Issei glared at her. "Nyahahaha."

"New sacred gear? You mean you lost your sacred gear from… I guess that makes sense..." She said, rubbing her chin. "Do you know what it is?"

"I do… but I want to keep it a secret… please." Issei said. It was then the last member of the bed started to wake, her arms squeezing Issei's thigh tight as she let out a yawn. She opened her eyes and stared up at Issei who looked back down at her. Koneko's tail started to swish at his gaze. "Good morning Koneko."

Koneko sat up and crawled up Issei's upright body and planted her lips on the King. Issei kissed her back with just as much passion as with the others, rubbing her sides with both hands this time to hold her. Koneko held the kiss for about ten seconds before releasing the boy from their lip lock. "… Good morning." She stated.

"As I was saying, I'd like to keep it a secret. I assure you, it'll surprise everyone and blow their minds… and I want to reveal it at just the right moment. So if all three of you can keep it a secret, keep the fact I have one a secret, I'd appreciate it."

"Nya, alright. I won't talk about it anymore."

"Alright, I understand. I won't talk about it or push it… but at least let us train with you on the other things once in a while."

"… Ok."

Issei nodded. "Thank you… all of you and sure Rose. I won't mind at all." He stated, using Rossweisse's nickname, which got the Valkyrie to blush. Kuroka smirked at the woman but said nothing. Issei got up from the bed, his body still sore, but no longer covered in bruises. He stretched and popped a few more joints before he turned to the girls. "I'm going to go take a bath… any of you want to follow?" He asked with a wink.

All three women immediately started to get a change of new clothes and undress to follow Issei to the baths.

* * *

After the bath, Issei and the girls, freshly kissed and cleaned, headed downstairs for breakfast. At the stove was Akeno who looked over her shoulder at the sound of the newcomers. "Ufufufufu. Sounds like someone had some fun up their… no room for little ol' me?" Akeno asked in a fake pout.

Issei gave her a grin. "I told you anytime you want..." He chuckled at her red face. "So what's for breakfast? I'm assuming you waited to eat with the rest of us?"

"Ara, was I supposed to make food for you?" She asked in fake surprise.

Issei smiled. "You don't have to. Just thought that's what you usually do. I can make something myself then."

"Ufufufu. I made you breakfast. I don't mind it. I made everyone breakfast."

"Thank you very much Akeno. You're very sweet." Issei complimented her. He moved to the table but halted, before he stared at Akeno's back. After ten seconds, he walked over to Akeno and made sure she wasn't going to touch anything hot, before he pulled her backwards. He then planted his lips onto her own, which got the Fallen Angel hybrid's eyes to widen in surprise. After a ten second kiss, he kissed the paralyzed woman who stared at him with bug eyes. Issei gave her a smile.

Akeno placed her oven mitts down and quickly wrapped her arms around Issei's neck, kissing him deeply, hungrily, passionately. Issei smiled and wrapped his arms around Akeno's back, kissing her back just as deep. Akeno's heart was beating so fast in her chest, overjoyed at what was happening. Issei released her and backed away, before pecking her cheek.

"I've not forgotten you." He said. Akeno was blushing hard, turning from a teasing woman to just a normal woman.

"I…. I didn't think you knew… I… why?" She whispered, stuttering slightly.

"You're a very kind and beautiful woman… You're super kind to everyone and I enjoy talking to you. Being teased by you is enjoyable… I like you Akeno… How about we go on a date tonight?" He smiled.

"A… yes!" Akeno said with a smile, immediately hugging his neck. Issei chuckled and nodded before backing off. "Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes!" She exclaimed.

Issei nodded and went to the breakfast table, sitting down next to Rias.

"So, what are your plans today Issei?" Rias asked, sipping on some tea. Issei took the pitcher of ice water and poured him a glass. He took a few sips before shrugging.

"Going to train for a bit by myself this morning and afternoon.. followed by training with Koneko and Kuroka. Then, I'm taking Akeno out tonight on a date."

Rias frowned at that. "A date… Issei..."

"Did you want one too?"

"Well…. Yes."

"Then I will try to take you on one. Maybe tomorrow?"

"We have school."

"After school."

"You have homework."

"I can do them later."

"You should focus on your school work. You've been out of class for too long anyway and have to make up. Let's try for next weekend."

"Ok." Issei stated with a shrug. It was then breakfast was being served on a large tray. Akeno started serving the breakfast, which was pancakes, hash browns, mixed fruit cut into bite sized pieces and some bacon. Issei smiled and quickly dug into his meal, sitting with his peerage around him. He sat with Rias to his left, Kuroka to his right, Koneko to the left of Kuroka. The nit was Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, then Akeno, then Rias, then Issei all in a big circle! Issei had a pleased smile on his face as he dipped his pancake in a bit of maple syrup before chewing it. Oh he loved food.

Breakfast wasn't quiet, but no one really spoke to Issei. Irina and Xenovia spoke about the bible, Kuroka and Koneko quietly discussed Senjutsu training and Rossweisse wasn't speaking, but going over a lesson plan. Rossweisse had been hired by the high school to teach. Issei on the other hand was talking to the dragon in his Sacred Gear.

' _So, what exactly is the best way to train t o use your powers?'_

[Physical ability is very important, and you seem to handle that well. From there, its practice and imagination. My ability is vast and even I can't really explain it all, nor can I tell you what you can do truly outside of the basics. My power allows me to double my power every 10 seconds. I am also able to transfer your strength to another person. So if you wished to increase the power of that red haired girls power, you could. Make it bigger, stronger. Deadlier.] Ddraig replied.

' _I see… so its more meditation?'_

[Not exactly… I mean you can but just thinking about your ability's and just practicing on them. There's unlimited potential with a Devil especially with a boosted gear. I'm sure you will figure it out.]

' _You're not that much help, you know that?'_

[Keep complaining. I will help out when I can.] Ddraig grunted, annoyed with the cocky little devil.

' _Sure you will. Useless lizard.'_

[Keep it up and I'll just not do anything for you.] Ddraig threatened. Issei couldn't help himself.

' _Oh so you'll just be like you are now?'_

Silence.

' _He he he.'_ Issei chuckled mentally. Issei finished his breakfast and stood up, collecting his plate and taking it to the sink to wash it. After washing it, he walked to the table. "Thanks for the lovely breakfast Akeno. Alright you guys, I'm off to Everest to do my training as always."

The girls said their good byes and Issei disappear in his blue magic circle.

* * *

Upon arrival in his tent, Issei took a seat on the ground and stared at his right hand. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and tried to will forth the boosted gear. Not even two seconds into the concentration, a red gauntlet appeared on his right hand.

[ **Boosted Gear! Second Liberation!** ] Boomed the loud Sacred Gear, using Ddraigs voice.

"Huh..." He said. "This is really cool!" Issei claimed as he stared at the gauntlet. The red gauntlet was a dark blood red, stretching from his hand to his elbow. The gauntlet looked identical to the ones he used, with the claws on his finger tips sharp and deadly. There was large emerald gem sitting on the back of his hands. There were several golden spikes jutting out the sides, angled backwards. "This won't do." Issei claimed, once more closing his eyes and concentrating on his weapon. The boosted gear once more transformed, this time the golden spikes were removed and there was now a golden spike that was resting against the backside of his upper arm, now that the golden spike was jutting out the bottom of the gear. With this, Issei could use his elbow as a much more deadlier weapon. There was also four golden spikes, about an inch in length, where his knuckles would be. "Perfect." He grinned.

[Unbelievable… I've… I've never witnessed this. A wielder changing the form of the Boosted gear to fit their style…]

"Then you must have had some really unimaginative users then."

[I suppose this is true. Most of my users were just brutes. You will be a very interesting host to have.]

"Glad to entertain you. Now, any advice or help?"

[Most users of the boosted gear had long range attacks using my power. Very destructive.]

"How accurate was it usually?"

[Doesn't need much accuracy with the destruction it has.]

"Then it won't work for me." Issei stated, standing up. He stepped outside, the bitter cold air striking his naked chest. He once again, removed his shirt and shoes and placed them in the tent.

[You are a workout nut.] Ddraig commented.

Issei shrugged and stretched, taking in a deep breath of the cold air before exhaling. "I have a reason to be. I do try to make it not all about working out… but I am not strong enough yet to be where I want to be. I need more skill, more power."

[What is your long term goal?]

"To shake up the entire world and make it better. Perhaps a global takeover?" He laughed before shrugging. "I want to make it to being a Maou and change the underworld."

[Then I shall help you achieve that goal. Any goal you have, is my own. Such is the fate of the Heavenly Dragons.]

"I think fate is what you make it. There's nothing stopping you from not allowing us access into the boosted gear."

[…. I've never considered that.]

"It'd probably be very boring though. I'm assuming you live your life through our eyes, through our body. The pain we take, you take?"

[Mostly true… we barely take any of the pain you take.]

Issei hummed and raised his right hand, that had the gauntlet and closed his eyes, trying to focus on something. About a minute later, a small ball of red started to appear. After another minute, Issei opened his eyes and he punched the ball, sending a beam of energy. It wasn't massive, as Issei started to sweat from exertion. The beam of energy was about an inch in diameter. When it penetrated the cloud cover, it shattered the clouds in a circle about a hundred feet in diameter. Issei laughed.

"Even while controlling… the power is so much." Issei said. Ddraig said nothing and kept quiet, curious about his partners actions. Issei closed his eyes and once more formed a ball of red energy within twenty seconds this time, launching it again into the skies, once more showing just how destructive it could be. "It goes where I want it." He commented before he closed his eyes and formed another ball of red energy. The ball started to change shape, before it dissipated, and Issei panted a bit. "Fuck! I almost had it!" Issei cursed, once more concentrating. Once again, the ball changed shape but it dissipated. "AAAAAH! All this concentrating is hard!"

[You won't get it the first try. I don't know what you are doing, but you wont achieve everything the first time.]

"I'm just impatient." Issei stated, sitting down on the ground.

' _Clear your mind.'_ Spoke the voice of Kuroka in Issei's head. _'Focus on your goal, and only your goal. Clear your mind of all thoughts except the one goal. Don't think about what will happen if you fail… focus'_

Issei took several breathes and exhales, his clenched up facial features slowly softening. His breathing started to slow down as Issei got into the zone. Issei lifted up his right hand and the ball of energy once more formed at his finger tips. Another breath. Another exhale. The ball started to change shape, turning into a pear. Breath in. Breathe out. Slowly but surely, the energy reshaped itself, forming into an arrow head. Inhale and Exhale. The energy elongated and the arrow head thinned, forming a spike. The spike was thinner than the rest of the energy, which was shaped like a shaft of a spear. It was about 5 feet in length. Another breath came and another exhale. The weapon was now six inches in length, and the tip of the spike changed, turning into a pyramidal shape. Issei opened his eyes and stood up, holding the red energy like a javelin. Issei grinned and spotted a rock jutting out of the mountain. He threw the energy like one would a javelin. He leaned backwards and took two steps before he threw the energy over his head, sending it sailing before the javelin of dragon energy struck the rock and went clean through without destroying the rock.

"No….. I did it!" Issei cheered, laughing. "Fuck yea!"

[Well done! I have never seen the energy of the dragon used that way!] Ddraig spoke in amazement.

Issei quickly pulled up a magic circle and all around him stood test dummies made of gelatin. Issei grinned and quickly formed the weapon, known as a pilum. He tossed it much like a baseball and struck the test dummy right in the center of the chest. Issei smirked and summoned another energy. "Let's really go for it! Only head shots! Rapid fire!" Issei cheered himself on. Issei started flinging the spears, with different hand motions. Some he just flung sideways, others behind him, others in front, some of them with a curve, so it curved from the air and hit the target. He laughed and kept throwing, striking over and over and over.

It took him a total of twenty seconds, but he took out all thirty test dummies around him, all with clean through head shots. The energy went right through the center of the head. Through the nose and back out the head.

[You're a monster.] Ddraig commented.

"Says the dragon!" Issei grinned.

[You are stupidly strong.]

Issei shrugged. "It's a gift. Now then… I think its time we work on other things with this boosted gear."

[I'm with you.]

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Alright so, here's the low down. I'm going to do alot of skipping with the training things with Issei for a bit. For one, in the anime and light novel, you never really saw the training Issei goes through. Just fighting and learning during his fights. As such, i'll do a bit more than the LN/Anime, but I wont get too much into it. I will also do some time skips because at this time, we're at the very low point of the part of the series before Diadora. And yes, he's coming up. I think he should be in the next chapter at the ending, but more than likely only a mention. So next chapter is the Date with Akeno and then we're going with Diadora after.**

 **And, the Boosted Gear is NOT the only thing he's going to receive... heh. Theres alot more that will make Issei even more OP.**

 **Anyways, I hope youenjoyed it. Until next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's a fluffy chapter for Akeno's date. Next chapter could be a lemon, or ill just get into the fight with Diadora!**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

After training with Ddraig, Issei called up Koneko and Kuroka to come to the tent. They arrived within five minutes and they started their Senjutsu training. Issei had done much better than before, thanks in part of Kuroka's advice on clearing his mind and focusing. The rating game and the results really helped Issei out with his issues. Issei could now focus on his Ki and expand it, using it to locate people now. Kuroka had forced him to hammer it down constantly, not allowing him to learn anything new. She was a very strict teacher, but the kisses she would give him when he did it right made it all worth it.

As such, it was now six in the evening. Issei was in his room, putting on pants for once and just a plain black T-shirt. He didn't do much with his hair, as he didn't like putting product in there, so he went with his natural messy style. He left his bedroom and Akeno was already waiting at the door. Issei's eyes widened at the sight.

Akeno wasn't one to wear make up much, including lipstick. This time was no exception. She was always beautiful though. Long black hair and violet eyes. Enormous breasts. A wonderful voice, but for some reason, she looked even more beautiful. Her long hair wasn't tied in her normal pony tail allowed to just flow freely on her back. She was wearing purple and white dress, that had some sort of flora pattern on it. It wasn't really flowers, but the way it flowed together in colors looked floral. The dress actually didn't show as much cleavage as the school uniform showed. The dress did, however, show much of her legs, only coming maybe mid thigh. Oh how good those thighs looked. She also wore a necklace in the shape of a large heart that was hollow in the middle so only a frame of a heart.

"Beautiful..." Issei muttered. This brought Akeno to blush deeply.

"You look handsome yourself." She said quietly. Issei walked over to her and kissed her cheek, before taking her left hand in his right hand.

"Thank you… shall we?" He asked and she nodded. The other members looked on in jealousy as Issei was taken away for a date… his first date, well at least it is to them. His first date was with Artemis.

They walked in silence down the street, arriving at the train station. Issei had not told Akeno about where they were going, keeping it a surprise. They boarded the train that arrived, with the destination on the train's monitor for Tokyo. Technically, the station could only go to Tokyo, but this train would change course later. Taking a seat on the aisle, Akeno took the seat at the window and she cuddled up to Issei's side, who wrapped his right arm around her waist. The ride to Tokyo was pretty quick on the Bullet train, as well as quiet. Issei and Akeno just enjoyed each others presence.

After getting off the train, Issei lead Akeno down the streets, heading towards a restaurant. It was an Italian place! Akeno looked at Issei and smiled, before getting even closer to Issei, wrapping both of her arms around his right arm instead of holding his hand. They entered the establishment and Issei had a reservation, so the server lead the couple to a private table on the second floor. The server placed two menu's on the table.

"May I start any of you off with any of our house wines?" The man asked. He was Japanese and spoke Japanese, but with an Italian accent. Well a fake one. It was too heavy and obviously faked. Issei hummed and nodded.

"Your oldest red wine please." Issei stated. The server nodded and with that, Akeno and Issei looked through their menus.

"I'm going to get the chicken Parmesan with a side Ceasar salad." Issei stated within thirty seconds. "Order whatever you like." Issei said with a smile at Akeno. Akeno nodded but she didn't say anything, as the look of concentration on her face states she was looking for something to eat. It took her a good five minutes, but she finally figured it out and put her menu down. With this symbol, the server came up with their red wines and two glasses. He poured them both the wine and placed t he bottle on the table.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" The server asked. They both nodded and Issei gestured to Akeno.

"I'll take the Chicken Alfredo and a side salad. No onions or olives please. Ranch dressing on the side." She spoke with a small smile.

"A good choice… and you sir?"

"I'll take the Chicken Parm with a side Caesar salad. Also no onions or olives." He said with a smile, folding both of the menus up and offering them to the man.

"A good choice as well." He said before leaving to put the order in. Akeno smiled at Issei.

"This is a wonderful place so far Issei. How'd you find out about it?"

"I looked online about good date places in Tokyo. I wanted to make this a good one for you."

"Issei… we could have just had fast food and it would have been good… It's the company."

"Fine… I wanted it to be memorable." He said with a smile. "Tonight, will be a great night that you won't forget. I promise."

Akeno blushed and stared down at the table cloth.

' _She's just like a normal girl when flustered… she's not teasing me… she's…. so cute.'_ Issei thought, smiling.

"Issei?" Akeno asked in a quiet voice out of shyness. There was a magic spell around the couple, for a suggestion to ignore their conversation and not even register what was being said.

"What's up Akeno?" He asked.

"Could… you help me get stronger?"

"Well of course I would… but what do you want me to do?"

"I'm… scared. I can't get any stronger than I am now… I… I can use the power of Holy."

"Oh because of the Fallen Angel blood. Why won't you use it then?"

"I… my father. My father is a Fallen Angel and my mother was human. Due to my father being what he is, he has enemies… these enemies found us… they killed my mother and would have killed me… It wasn't for him, my mother would be alive."

"And why didn't they kill you?" Issei asked.

"… My father got back in time."

"Then why hate him? Because of what he is? That's not fair to him. He can't help being a Fallen Angel, not anymore that I can help wanting to get stronger or help not thinking you are cute. I have enemies too you know… like the White Dragon Emperor and the Khaos Brigade. They are coming for us you know… so should you hate me?"

"I… well it's different."

"No it's really not. You are just upset that your mother passed away… and while I am sorry for you… and I would have loved to meet your mother… it is not your fathers fault. Maybe he could have gotten there sooner, but how was he to know they would attack? Akeno… I'm not going to ask you to forgive him and be friends with your father… but your hatred for your father obviously is stopping you from utilizing your power to the best of your ability."

Akeno didn't respond, mulling over Issei's words to her. Issei reached across the table, taking her hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Hey. You aren't going to do it alone. I'll help you train and use that power. I promise."

Akeno looked up from their hands and her eyes looked at Issei, brimming with tears. She shed one and quickly wiped them away, before she leaned across the table. She kissed Issei deeply and passionately, unable to hold back from her feelings. Sure, they kissed this morning but now she knew she was in love with the King. Their moment was ended when the server came up with their food. Issei smiled at the man.

"Why thank you."

"Of course sir. Complimentary bread sticks with your meals as well." He said, picking up a basket with a few small saucers filled with marinara sauce.

"Thank you." Akeno and Issei said in unison.

"I shall be back to check on you two later." He said before going off to finish his rounds. Akeno gave Issei a warm smile before she started to eat. Once again, silence filled the table as they focused on each others company rather than the subject.

* * *

Dinner ended in about half an hour, with both parties full. The server came and picked up the check with the cash for the meal on it. Akeno and Issei were gone as soon as Issei put down the cash, not needing a receipt. The couple found themselves in Akihabara, the Otaku capital of the world! Akeno looked around the area, her eyes lighting up from all the shops around them. Issei was heading for a particular place, only for Akeno to stop.

"This way!" Akeno said with a bright smile. Issei was surprised but went with her as Akeno dragged Issei into a store. It was a clothing store! Issei was released from Akeno's grasp around his arm as she turned to Issei. "Wait right here!" She said, placing him outside one of the dressing rooms. Akeno had ran off and grabbed several items, before entering the dressing room. She then poked her head out. "No peeking." She teased with a wink.

Issei chuckled and smiled at her, waiting. He figured what this was about when he was put in front of the dressing room. After a minute, the curtain opened and out popped Akeno, wearing a french maids outfit.

"Ufufufu. You look dirty master… mind if I… clean you?" She spoke in a low seductive voice. Issei blushed but smiled.

"Only if I get to clean you after." Issei said with a wink, which got the Fallen Angel hybrid to blush and quickly close the curtains behind her, going to try something new on. "Can I peek now?" Issei asked, with a grin.

"Only if you are willing to take responsibility." Akeno said with her low seductive voice.

"Mmmm… That sounds tempting." Issei stated. There were other couples around and they all looked at Issei. When he first spoke, they all looked at him with disgust… well the females, but hearing the female behind the curtain got them to shut up and learn that he was only playing with the woman who was obviously going to play along.

Another two minutes later, Akeno came out in another outfit. This time, it was a business lady. She was wearing a business suit and had a ruler in her right hand. She also had a pair of glasses on with square lenses.

"You've been a very naughty boy Issei… You've not been doing your schoolwork… I think its time for detention." Akeno said in a more confident yet still seductive voice, smacking her palm with the ruler. The other couples around were blushing, seeing the confident woman teasing her boyfriend. Issei smiled.

"I'm so sorry Miss for not doing my school work… would there be a way to get… extra credit?" Issei asked, licking his lips.

Akeno smiled at Issei and winked. "Maybe after school." She said before disappearing back behind the curtain. After two minutes, Akeno came out dressed in a very skimpy nurses outfit.

"Oh Isssei. It's time for your check up… I'm going to be _very_ thorough. I have to make sure..." She said licking her lips as she glanced down at his crotch. "Everything… is in working order."

Issei blushed. "Well… I have no comeback for this." He said, blushing hard. Akeno grinned and bounced on her heels.

"Last one Issei..." She cooed before disappearing back behind the curtain. Issei blushed but smiled. He was having fun. Five minutes later, Akeno came back out. She was dressed in one of the most skimpy outfits. She was wearing a dark green blouse, but the blouse had her top two unbuttons done, which gave Issei so much view of her generous cleavage. She was wearing a matching green skirt that barely covered her upper thighs. If he bent down a bit, he could see that she was wearing her thong. She was wearing glasses again, but this time with oval lenses going sideways. She had a stack of books in her arms.

"Issei… you're books are overdue… going to have to charge you some late fees. I think you're going to have to work on my… Dewey Decimal System until you can put anything of yours on it at a moments notice." She said with a seductive grin. Issei just stared at her, unable to say anything before he smiled.

"You are so beautiful..." Issei replied after a good twenty seconds of staring at her. Akeno was caught off guard and she immediately blushed heavily. The other couples nearby smiled at that.

"So cute." Said one.

Akeno blushed and went back into the dressing room. Issei smiled as she exited another 3 minutes dressed in her normal clothes. "Ok… let's go." She said, still a big blush on her face as she took Issei's arm in her arms and between her chest, walking off with him by her side. It was late out, almost ten in the evening. Issei smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on. The last part of the date is ahead." Issei said. Akeno smiled.

"Issei… can we just go to the park or something?" Akeno asked.

Issei blinked. "You sure? Was going to catch a movie."

"I'm not up for a movie if you don't mind. Just want to spend time with you." Akeno said quietly. She had her reasons. Mainly, she was in her thoughts and wanted to think without a distraction. She also was getting really tired. Issei stared at Akeno and smiled, taking them back towards the train station. They boarded their train and Akeno laid her head on Issei's shoulder, cuddling into his side as she closed her eyes, going into her thoughts.

' _I have to protect her too.'_

Issei took her left hand in his right and squeezed it gently, as the train lurched forward out of the station and took off back to Kuoh.

After the silent thirty minute ride, Issei and Akeno headed towards the park, but Akeno stopped at the street that connected the park to the street to their home.

"Issei… Am… Do I have a place in your heart?" Akeno asked quietly.

"A place in my heart? What makes you think you wouldn't?"

"You already have Kuroka, Koneko and Rossweisse… is their room for me? And the others?"

"Of course there is… you think that I would go on a date like this if I didn't have feelings for you?"

"But… I..."

"No..." Issei said, cupping her chin. "Don't do that to yourself. You are a wonderful girl. You are super sweet, kind, fun to be around and honestly a beautiful woman. You are strong and brave… Don't do this to yourself." He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I like you… a lot Akeno… never doubt my feelings for you."

Akeno's tears started to fall from her eyes and she quickly embraced her King, pressing her lips to his lips roughly, as if trying to suck out his soul. Akeno released the liplock after a thirty minute searing kiss, in which she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you Issei."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Current Harem:**

 **Artemis. Kuroka. Koneko. Rossweisse. Akeno.**

 **Future harem: Ravel. Rias. Irina. Xenovia.**

 **Possible harem: Tiamat. Older looking Ophis.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the next chapter. This here is a big one and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Issei is very much overpowered!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Akeno had passed out against Issei's chest, right after they confessed and shared a passionate kiss. He carried her home and tucked her into his own bed, allowing her to share their massive bed together. After the date, Akeno had always woken up and gave Issei a kiss, no longer staying on the sidelines like the others were. She would share Issei's heart with the cat sisters and Rossweisse.

* * *

A week had passed since the date and Issei was sitting on the couch in the living room, with Koneko sitting in his lap. Issei was reading a book that he had picked up at the library earlier in the week. The book wasn't anything educational. It was a horror book about a homicidal psycho clown. The book was called Chuckles which was the name of the clown in the book. Akeno was currently in the kitchen making snacks and drinks. Kuroka was in Issei's bedroom, sleeping. Rias was sitting behind a desk and doing Issei's paperwork, or most of them. Xenovia and Irina were reading the bible in a corner of the room, staying away from the devils so they wouldn't harm the others. Kiba was sitting across from Issei and Koneko, reading his own book. Koneko was eating from the sweets stockpile that Issei got for her. Rossweisse was not in the house and had told Issei she was going to Valhalla to discuss some things with Odin.

The room was very quiet, only quiet murmurs from the church duo, the sound of pages turning from Rias, Kiba and Issei and seldom noises from the kitchen like clinking dishes, so when a magic circle appeared, all eyes in the room turned to it. Out of the circle came Sirzechs!

"Brother! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come by to visit my cute little sister?" Sirzechs asked with a teasing smile.

Rias blushed and huffed. "You're too busy to do that!"

"I'm never too busy to see you Rias… but I do have business here. You have another rating game set up."

"That's really soon and sudden." Rias said with surprise.

"Is it abnormal for a rating game to be so sudden?" Issei piped up. When Sirzechs appeared, he put his book down and wrapped both arms around Koneko's waist.

"Yes." Rias stated. "But it's also not unheard of…. So who is our opponent."

"Diadora Astaroth." Sirzechs stated.

"I see. The brother of Ajuka?" Rias asked and stated at the same time.

"Distant brother… but yes." Sirzechs said with a nod. "The rating game will be tonight. Apologies for the sudden drop Issei. We normally like to give a heads up, but the people want to see this game as do we."

"It's fine." Issei said with a shrug. "We'll win." Issei said with a thumbs up.

Sirzechs nodded and a magic circle started to appear under his feet. He then smiled at Issei. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. You shall have a few visitors in an hour or two. Maybe less."

Issei raised a brow at this but Sirzechs just left through his magic circle. "A visitor huh…" Issei hummed before he picked his book up and continued to read. Rias returned to the paperwork, signing off on a few things. Issei had signed off on a document giving Rias secondary authority on all official works. So if her signature was on a document, it was as if Issei had signed off on it. Rias didn't mind doing the paperwork, for she was just used to it. Issei wasn't exactly one to do paperwork. He was a warrior and a lover, not a secretary. Issei did thank her on a daily basis for her work though.

* * *

An hour passed and this time several magic circles appeared. One was Norse, much like his own but there was a picture of a spear included. The other magic circle was a bit harder to tell, but it was a light blue instead of the Norse dark blue. The light blue had two yellow lightning bolts crossed. The third and final magic circle was the same color as the one before, but it had a bow and an arrow notched. He immediately knew who they were. Out from the first circle came Odin and Thor. The second circle had Zeus appear and the last one had Artemis!

"Oh hey guys." Issei said with a warm smile. Artemis moved over to Issei as she had teleported in behind him. She bent his head back and captured her lips with his own, surprising all the others in the room except Zeus. Issei smiled and placed his right hand on Artemis's cheek as he slowly made out with the Goddess. After the intense half a minute lip lock, Artemis pulled away and pecked his forehead.

"Hello Beast." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Hey you." Issei giggled.

"Well, this is surprising." Odin stated, stroking his beard.

"Way to go brother!" Thor cheered.

"Lord Odin! Lord Zeus! Lord Thor! Lady Artemis!" Rias stated. Issei's peerage all knelt down to the four Deity's, while Issei just sat there on the couch.

"Greetings!" Zeus said with his booming voice. "So this is Issei's harem. How interesting!" Zeus said with a laugh, getting even louder with his laugh at noticing the blushing faces. "You have so much competition here Artemis."

Artemis just shot her father a dirty look. Issei smiled at the groups.

"So you must the visitors that Sirzechs mentioned. What's up?"

"Ah right. Business." Odin stated.

"Well, we have finally finished something for you. It took us a long time and constantly working for it, but we have created a weapon for you."

"Me… why would you do that?"

"Simple. It's a thank you for all the help you've given us against the Khaos Brigade. It's also a weapon so you can continue your work. Plus we like you." Zeus said with a big grin.

"You hear that brother! You are getting a god killing weapon!" Thor said with a big grin. "I can't wait to see how it matches up against Mjolnir!"

"Issei… is getting a weapon created by the Gods?" Rias asked, looking completely shocked at this. "How…."

Issei shrugged. "Well, I can't say I won't take it and use it… but are you guys sure?"

"Absolutely." Zeus stated. "You're friend Sirzechs also had a hand in making it."

"My brother… you guys must have something up your sleeves." Rias stated, crossing her arms under her very large bust.

"Well, you are correct." Zeus said with a frown. "Issei's going to be going up against the Khaos Brigade… we all know this fact and we wanted to give him a weapon to win… plus… If our theory's are correct..."

"There are several Gods working with the Khaos Brigade or at least giving support on the side lines. We don't know who, but we needed to prepare. This weapon will give Issei a chance to take them out… should the need arise." Odin said, rubbing his beard.

"As well as one other being… or maybe a group." Thor said.

"Another being or a group? Which is it?" Rias asked.

"We're…. We are thinking Ophis might end up crossing paths with Issei… so this weapon would kill it we assume."

"Kill Ophis… You're going to pit Issei against The Dragon God?!" Rias demanded. "Our Issei against the Dragon God?!"

Odin, Zeus, Thor and Artemis all frowned in apology.

"We know… we know it's not fair to him." Thor said quietly.

"But he's the only one who can get it done… his skill… it's something no one accounts for. We're really sorry." Zeus stated.

"We're going to make up for this." Odin stated. "We just really have to rely on him."

Issei shrugged. "It's fine. I've said before I'll do what I can to make this world a better place. I am going to be a Maou one day if not a god. I will make this world better and If I have to get my hands dirty, so be it."

"We thank you." Odin stated.

Rias sighed. "I always knew that Issei's fate is going to be littered with hardships… but he'll move through it… we all will. Together." Rias said, giving a smile to Issei. Issei smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Issei smiled.

"Well, we shall give you the weapon now and be on our way. We have more work to do within our respective mythologies." Zeus stated. A magic circle appeared, his own, in front of Issei on the table. Rising from the circle came a black gauntlet. This gauntlet was straight black and there was a large indent where the back of the palm would be. It was as if something could be placed there! "We don't have a name for it, but this right here is a Dragon-God killing weapon. It's a mixture of the Iron made out of your armor, with the magic properties from Sirzechs, Myself, Hades and Odin. We also combined the blood of Samuel, the Dragon Eater with it… We aren't sure why, but the weapon seemed to have been given that indent and no matter what Hephaestus tried to do with it, he couldn't fix it."

"Sounds like the weapon had a mind of its own." Issei laughed a bit.

"Perhaps." Odin stated. "The weapon also has a compartment along the wrist area. We included a spike and chain that can be shot out. Figured it could come in handy."

"Well thank you very much… I don't know what to say."

"You said enough. Now, we all shall take our leave… Artemis, want to say good bye to your boyfriend?" Zeus said with a teasing grin. Artemis blushed and glared at Zeus, but she went to Issei and once more kissed him. Their liplock was passionate and intense, as the Goddess stroked both of Issei's cheeks while Issei did the same to her right cheek with his left hand. Their liplock lasted another half a minute before Artemis gave Issei another peck on the forehead.

"See you later Beast. I'll try to stop by after the rating game." Artemis said. With that, they all disappeared.

* * *

Up in Olympus, Artemis stared at Zeus with a frown. "Are you sure not telling him about Diadora was a good idea?"

"It was Sirzechs idea and I had to agree with him. Diadora cannot know that Issei is on to him. If he found out about the Scorpion knowing his plans, he'd have called off. It's best Issei and the peerage are left in the dark…"

* * *

The rating game came around and Grayfia's magic circle appeared. Issei stepped into it with his peerage, and with that they were teleported away. They arrived in a large barren field, with floating temples. Rias looked around confused.

"This doesn't feel right." Akeno stated, her holy lightning starting to form. She and Issei had trained during the week after the date and she started to use it on the second day.

Issei clenched his fists and looked around, only for magic circles to start appearing in mid air. They just kept appearing, over and over. "This is not a rating game… It's an ambush! Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse! Open up a barrier around us. Kuroka. I need you and Koneko to help out Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse! Help them recover their fatigue. Irina, Xenovia, Kiba. You're with me!" Issei stated, before a loud scream was heard. Issei didn't expect and he turned, to see Koneko being held upside down by a man, while knocked out.

"Diadora!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ah yes, the rats came out as planned. I'll be taking the Nekomata with me… I mean after all… gotta to increase their population right? Hahahaha!"

"You motherfucker..." Issei stated, turning and glaring at Diadora who was floating in the area, being surrounded by hundreds of devils wearing masks. "You will unhand Koneko or you will not like what happens when I catch up you."

"Hahahaha. Don't talk to me like that you devil filth. You are nothing more than an inbred devil who should have been kept sealed in that sarcophagus."

Issei was glaring at the man, his fists clenched as his body started to shake from the anger.

"Give me back my Shirone!" Kuroka demanded, forming a ball of her Senjutsu and throwing it at the man. He lifted Koneko to block the shot, in which Kuroka stopped the attack and dissipated it. "You bastard!"

"Heh. Weak." Diadora laughed.

"You are going to die." Rias declared.

"Well, if you're going to want to do it… you're going to have to go through all my friends… the Khaos Brigade was oh so nice to come assist me in taking down the wretched Gremorys and the bug… and while you're playing with my friends… I think I'll be taking my time with this sweet little cat… Mmmm I can't wait to make her purr… how does that sound bug boy?"

[Shall we reveal ourselves now Partner? Show him the wrath of the dragon?]

' _No… if he finds out now… he could disappear with Koneko and kill her. I can't let him escape. He's thinking he has the advantages here and will have laid traps… Not yet..'_ Issei thought as he was seething.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Diadora as he left in a bright green shimmering light.

"Rias..." Issei spoke, his voice growling.

"Y-yes?" She asked, not sure if he was mad at her or not with the way his voice was. She was just surprised!

"No survivors." Issei declared as a black light surrounded Issei, before it flashed. Issei was now in his armor. A full breastplate, a gauntlet on his left hand while his right hand was free. It would be were the Boosted Gear was but he wasn't going to summon it. He must have surprise on his hand. The helmet was placed on his head, complete with the feathered crest going from the back of his head to the front. Centurion.

"Hahaha. Allow me to step in my boy." Spoke Odin's voice who appeared next to Issei.

"Odin…?" Issei asked, really surprised.

"Allow me to handle this while you handle Diadora."

"What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"We've found out that Diadora has been making deals and plans with the Old Satan Faction in the Khaos Brigade for a long while now. HEAR ME! I AM ODIN, THE ALL FATHER OF THE NORSE GODS. COME AND TAKE MY HEAD, AND BECOME A WARRIOR OF LEGEND!" Odin called out, to bait them in… and bait them he did. The hundreds of devils surrounding opened fire with their spears, shooting magical bolts to the group. Odin laughed and slammed Gungnir on the ground, summoning a dome of energy which spread out and annihilated a hundred if not two. However, more magical circles appeared. It was a war zone. "That brat Azazel's plan was genius… lure them in and take them all out in a simple swoop."

"You mean..." Akeno started only for Issei to frown.

"You all set us up the entire time as bait." Issei stated, glaring at Odin.

"Yes… and I do apologize but it was necessary to keep Diadora in the dark… now it's too late. He cannot escape the battlefield." Odin said with a grin. "Now go and teach that whelp a lesson boy." Odin said. "Besides… I've been aching to go on the offensive!"

"Odin… when we're done here… let us drink in Valhalla." Issei said with a smile.

"That my boy is the best plan I've heard all day! Now go so I can really let loose on these vermin!" Odin said, cracking his neck. Issei nodded and he broke into a full sprint, the others behind him though at varying distances.

"Stick together you guys… I'm going to go ahead and clear the way. Just watch the bodies!" He snarled as he bolted forward even faster, matching the speed of a knight… only after images.

"Save my Shirone Issei." Kuroka said with finality.

"We will save her together." Issei stated as he arrived at the temple. Issei stared at the large double doors and grabbed the brass knockers on the door, before pulling on it. The sound of a submarine under water and heavy pressure was heard before the doors came clean off their hinges in twenty seconds. The passage way was lit by a few candles, but it was still too dark to see everything… well if he wasn't a devil. Issei let out another growl, much like a predator would… or a dragon. He was pissed.

Issei turned a right as he followed his instincts towards Koneko. _'Hang on Koneko, I'm coming.'_ Issei thought as he shoved his left hand out to his left. The sound of a yelp and the gurgling of blood was heard as Issei yanked. Out of the darkness, fell a woman wearing a cloak. She no longer had a throat and one could see the spinal cord due to the empty space that was her neck. Issei continued his walk, his form oozing power and rage. He was letting out all his demonic energy and all of his anger out in waves. Issei found himself entering a large hall, and he knew that he fell into a trap. He immediately went to his earpiece.

"It's a trap! His peerage is going for you guys!" He said, only to get nothing from it. He was cut off.

"Hahahahaha. What a stupid bug of a devil! You fell right into my trap, right as planned! I knew that you would rush ahead without thinking… trying to keep your peerage safe… so I had you think from the start that they would be laying in wait… and then cut off all your communication! Hahahah! Am I brilliant or what?"

"… If you were smart, you'd not have done this to begin with."

"Ah, and the cat is awake…" Diadora spoke. It was then the curtain within the temple raised and Issei spotted Diadora sitting on a throne while tangled up in some kind of metal, was Koneko who was completely naked.

"You didn't..." He asked, only to get interrupted.

"Oh worry not… I haven't touched her too inappropriately… yet. She still hasn't given me the right moment for me to go and… enjoy the cat. She still clung to the hope that you would save her… heh… I wonder what would happen if I killed you right in front of her… would she give me that beautiful look of her despair?!"

"You fucking bastard..."

"She is still a virgin isn't she…. I wouldn't want a bug's sloppy seconds."

"Shut your mouth!" Issei stated, as he started to approach Diadora.

"Hahaha. Someone angered the little bu-" Diadora taunted only to be interrupted by a punch right to his gut by Issei before being grabbed by his hair and tossed across the room.

"You… you lumbering oaf! How dare you! I am a High Ranking Devil and you are nothing by vermin! How can a pure man like me lose to a reincarnated savage like you!? I wont stand for it." Diadora exclaimed as Issei walked slowly towards the devil boy. Diadora started to fire devil magic at Issei, but his armor just deflected or absorbed the shots. Issei was glaring at the Fallen Devil.

"I am going to take great pleasure in disemboweling you." Issei growled, flexing his dagger like claws on his gauntlet.

[Partner. Shall we show him now not to mess with a Dragon?!]

' _He doesn't deserve to see your power… he's nothing.'_ Issei said coldly. Not towards Ddraig but the situation.

"Damn you devil! You think you're all that?! I'll show you are nothing!" Diadora stated, immediately swallowing a capsule. It was then Diadora's energy went up one hundred fold, shadowing that of Riser's own power, if you could consider his fire magic. Issei snarled. "That's right! Ophis bestowed upon me her snake!" Diadora summoned a large magic circle and shot hundreds of bolts at Issei. Issei started side stepping, twisting and dodging them all, showing off his agility as he glared down Diadora.

"I'm going to tear that snake out of you… as I tear our your intestines… Nobody, touches my family."

"Family! You have no family! You were alone ever since the Romans took you from them! A lonely bug! Hahahaha!" Diadora stated before his eyes went wide as Issei bolted forward and aimed his punch towards his face. Diadora raised both hands and a massive green wall forced Issei backwards and formed a barrier between him and Diadora. "Hahaha! My wall is impenetrable, especially with the power of Ophis within me! You are nothing bug!"

Issei stared at Diadora within the wall and raised two fingers from his gauntlet and slowly dragged it along the wall, showing that he was actually slowly cracking it.

"No..."

Issei grinned and rammed four fingers into the wall and slowly drug it downwards, before he yanked backwards, ripping a section of the wall out, just wide enough for his head. He peeked into the hole. "Here's Bug boy!" Issei laughed out maniacally as he started to claw away at the wall, tearing it down chunk by chunk, before he stepped through.

"How… how is this happening?! It's not possible! I can't be defeated! I defeated Agares! I even had a plan to deal with Sairaorg… I never expected to lose to the Gremory Family, whose only claim to fame is fraternizing with their servants." Diadora exclaimed, staring at Issei with widened eyes. It was then the other members of Issei's peerage entered the throne room.

Issei laughed. "You are mistaken boy… You never lost to the Gremory Family… you lost to The Scorpion." Issei flung the spike and chain, striking the boy directly in the chest. Issei then yanked on it. "GET OVER HERE."

Issei grabbed Diadora by his upper arms before he slammed his the forehead of his helmet right into Diadora's face, breaking his nose. "AAAAAH!" Diadora screamed. Issei snarled.

"I told you what was going to happen… this is what happens when you mess with my family!" Issei roared before he flexed his gauntlet claws behind him before he shoved those dagger like claws into Diadora's gut. While holding onto Diadora with his right hand which wasn't covered in armor, Issei formed a fist inside of the devils stomach before he yanked, ripping out the front part of his stomach, spilling stomach acid and the last meal from the devil.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! Please!" Diadora begged only for Issei shoved his claw back into the devils cavity.

"Die." Issei snarled before he started to pull, forcing Diadora onto the ground as Issei pulled out both of his intestines slowly. Issei pressed his foot against Diadora's chest before he yanked and removed the stomach and intestines out from his body, killing the devil. "RAAAAAAAH!" Issei roared, lifting the intestines into the air like a trophy before throwing it on the ground. Issei turned and spotted his family as his helmet dematerialized. "I didn't know you guys were there… sorry about that."

Rias shook her head. "Don't… It's what he deserved." The other members nodded and Issei quickly broke into a sprint and leapt, hopping up onto the contraption that was holding Koneko.

"Are you ok?'

"… I'm better now that he is dead." Koneko stated. Issei smiled at the rook before using his claw gauntlet to swipe at the objects holding her. His claw cut through it like butter and he gently helped Koneko down from her spot. Koneko quickly embraced Issei, hugging him tightly as his armor dematerialized from his body, leaving him in his gray T-shirt with the scorpion logo and his tan cargo shorts. "… Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled at Koneko, before he turned. "Let's go home everyone." Issei said with a smile, heading off towards the entrance. As Issei and the others started walking, a bright yellow light started to shine around Koneko, and Issei quickly turned.

"AAAAAH!" Koneko screamed in pain before she was taken away. Like she disintegrated. Issei's eyes bulged out and his body started shaking. He stared right at the spot as Koneko disappeared.

"Well, I think that is more than enough fooling around." Spoke another voice. Issei was still staring at Koneko's last known spot, as his mind started to race. He was shutting down.

' _Koneko?! Koneko! Where are you?!'_

"Who… who are you?! Rias demanded.

"Ugh… the sister of the Devil King whose hair makes me want to vomit. Who I am is the one and true descendant of the great devil, Beelzebub. I am Shalba Beelzebub."

"What do you want? Where's Koneko!?" Rias demanded.

"What I want…? Isn't it obvious? I shall take down the impostor kings and return to the throne as for your Dear Cat? She's dead… I sent her into the void of the Dimensional Gap… her body is long gone."

"You BASTARD!" Kuroka roared, her Youkai energy skyrocketing. It was only when she felt a very strong pressure to her right, that she didn't attack. Everyone, including Shalba looked towards the pressure, and it was Issei! Issei's body was radiating with power, more power than they have ever felt from the boy.

"You… You will die. All of you will die! Every last one of you Khaos Brigade bastards!" Issei roared as a red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left hand.

[ **WELSH DRAGON. BALANCE BREAKER.]**

Issei's was snarling as his armor once more formed on his body… but this time the armor was different. The form was changed. First came the chest plate of Issei, which was no longer the solid breastplate, but this time it was a scale-mail type of armor. Lorica Squamata. Each scale was a dark black with a red edge. This gave him a nasty look of red and black. Then came his leggings. These leggings were a solid piece of armor in segments, one for the entire thigh, one for the knees, one for the shins and lower legs. Then came his boots. The color scheme remained with a black core and red outlines. Next came the shoulder pads. The shoulder pads were a solid piece of black armor, that were symmetrically molded into his chest armor. The shoulder armor would just out over his shoulders, narrowing into a spike at the edges. It was also covered in inch long spikes. His upper arm wore identical armor to his leggings. It then tapered off to his gauntlets. A red gauntlet with a foot long golden spike that jutted out at the elbow as well as four smaller spikes at the knuckles. A green emerald was located at the band of the hand. The other hand held the black gauntlet crafted by the Gods. The helmet of the armor was much like his other one, except this one completely enclosed his head and face. The face plate was that of a skull. Two eyes were glowing green, an empty slot were the nose would be and three little notches going up and down for the mouth. It was hollow and black, like death. Issei's balance breaker, was a combination of Boosted Gear Scale Mail and the armor created by the Norse and Issei's imagination.

"The Red Dragon Emperor?!" Shalba exclaimed in fear before Issei shot out like a rocket, his fist slamming into Shalba's chest, sending him through the temple and rock, into the outside battlefield.

Rias and the others all stared at Issei in shock.

"You're… the Red Dragon Emperor?" Akeno asked in shock, fear and arousal.

"As of a week ago? Yes." Issei stated, before he rushed outside to end Shalba's life.

"That's what he meant by a sacred gear..." Kuroka said with surprise.

"We need to go out there and help!" Irina stated, and all of them rushed out only to have to take cover as Shalba's body was sent flying towards them like a meteor, smacking into the ground.

"Damn you Scorpion! I… I didn't expect this!" Shalba said, fear coursing through his veins.

"You will pay for what you did to my Koneko." Issei said in a low voice.

"[ **YOU SHALL DROWN** **IN YOUR BLOOD** ]" Roared Ddraig and Issei's voice before Issei shot forward and slammed his shoulder into Shalba's chest, sending him once more flying across the battlefield.

Shalba landed across the battlefield, ending up right in front of Azazel and another devil. This devil was pretty good looking, wearing a robe like a noble would wear. They were black and dark red belts and motifs. He wore a cape, which was laughable. No capes! He had black hair tied up in a small ponytail and violet eyes. His skin was pale and his ears were pointed.

"Shalba?!" The devil spoke.

"Creuserey… The Red Dragon is here..." He said with fear.

"The Emperor!? I thought he died to Vali?!"

"It's the new one! It's in that fucking boy!" Shalba exclaimed and that is when a figure landed from the sky, slamming into the ground in a crouch before standing up.

* * *

Rias and the others were a far distance away, watching as Issei's rage was getting bigger and bigger. However, they were shaken awake from their despair and worry for their King by a voice.

"How interesting… Issei Hyoudou is the new Red Dragon Emperor… I have a lot to go to catch up to defeat him..." Vali drawled on.

"Vali! What are you doing here?!"

It was Bikou, that just came out of a tear in space that spoke. "We detected something different about Issei when floating through the dimensional gap… that and we seem to have found one of your members."

"Shirone!" Kuroka stated, rushing over to her sister who was being carried by a blonde haired man. It was Arthur!

"So, this is where your loyalties lie Kuroka?" Vali asked.

Kuroka looked at Vali. "I've chosen my sister… that's where my loyalties have always lied." She stated, getting on t he defensive now that Vali seemed to be scolding her.

"Relax… I have no interest in coming after you." Vali stated. "Especially if it means bringing _his_ wrath down upon me."

"He still wants to kill you." Rias said, crossing her arms as Shirone was being cuddled by Kuroka.

"I figured as much… perhaps this will lessen his hatred of me." Vali said with a shrug. "Either way… our fates are intertwined… we shall fight again some day."

* * *

Azazel stared at Issei and started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha! You are joking… The Scorpion is now the Red Dragon Emperor…. Hahahahaha! Oh this is too much! Oh you assholes are dead now." Azazel laughed, backing away from the pair. Sirzechs was also here, staring at Issei in surprise.

"Issei… is that you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes… now then..." Issei said with a very calm and cold voice. "It's time to rid the world of these pests." Issei shot forward and leapt into the air, slamming his right foot into Creuserey's face and his black gauntlet into Shalba's face, sending them both flying. Issei formed his red dragon pilum and threw it, slamming it into Creuserey's arm, removing it. He then threw three more, each one striking the other limbs of the devil, also removing the limbs and forcing him to sit on the stumps of his legs.

"AAAAAH! What the fuck did you do Shalba?!" The devil asked, only to be picked up by his robe and slammed over Issei's shoulder, into the ground, splattering the head and killing the devil. Issei turned to Shalba who was getting up and trying to fly away.

Issei had none of that. "GET OVER HERE!" Issei roared out as the spike from his gauntlet shot out, ensnaring the spine of Shalba. Issei yanked and Shalba slammed into the ground and skidded to a halt in front of Issei, ending up on his knees before Issei from his tumbling.

"Have…. Mercy." Shalba claimed, coughing, only for Issei to snarl.

"Sorry… all out of mercy." Issei exclaimed, only to start slashing with both gauntlets, slashing at Shalba's face and chest. Those dagger like claws dug into Shalba's skin and tore out chunks. Each swipe tore more and more out of Shalba's head. Finally, Issei stopped swinging. There was nothing left except the back of the skull a bit of brain matter from Shalba. Issei roared and punted Shalba's corpse away, before Issei let out another roar.

"Issei… are you ok?" Sirzechs asked. Issei was about to answer when the Scorpion spotted something. It was Vali! Issei snarled and leapt across the field, slamming into the spot where Vali was, who barely just dodged.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei snarled out, only for Akeno to rush in front of Issei and embrace him, hugging the enraged Dragon. "I'll kill you Vali! I will kill you!" Issei swore out of despair.

"Issei… come back to us." Akeno said, immediately pulling Issei's head down into her cleavage, laying his right ear, or where it would be, over her heart beat. "Calm down… it's ok." Akeno said, turning their bodies so Issei could see Koneko, who was breathing. Issei's body was shaking out of rage, his shoulders started to slow down and Issei fell down to his knees, Akeno going with him. "Shhh…. Shhh… It's ok… It's ok." Akeno cooed, trying to calm the raging Dragon. Issei's armor dematerialized finally, revealing the tear stained face of the King.

"Koneko..." He whispered, crawling over to Kuroka and Koneko, quickly embracing the pair of sisters to him. "Koneko… you're ok." He sobbed, but out of happiness and relief. Issei started rocking the two sisters, over joyed to see her ok.

"This was not our plan or decision Issei Hyoudou, to do this." Vali stated, only for a death glare from Issei to back the White Dragon away. Vali and his group said nothing more and just disappeared into the void. Issei's attention once more returned to Koneko, stroking her cheek and hugging her tight.

"Issei..." Rias stated, only for Issei to shake his head.

"I just want to go home." Issei said, a bit choked up. Rias nodded and with that, Issei and his peerage went home.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter is a follow up to the ending of the last one, as well as my second lemon! This time, featuring Koneko. This also serves as alot more character development for Issei. I hope you enjoy it! If you dont wanna read the Lemon, I DID mark it where it begins and where it ends so you can skip!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

The morning came around on Monday morning, the day after Issei had went ballistic due to believing that Koneko was dead. Granted, she would have been if it wasn't for Vali and his team, but he assumed that Koneko was killed. As such, he went ape-shit and went to town on Shalba and Creuserey, brutally murdering them. As soon as he arrived at home, without releasing Koneko, he went to bed with her and held her close. He was terrified, that she wouldn't be there if he didn't hold on to her. When morning came, Issei slowly awoke to the warmth of the sunlight that drifted through the crack in the curtain on his window. His eyes opened and a big smile grew on his face.

In his arms was Koneko, who had her ears and tail out. She was curled up into his chest, her face buried into his bare chest, while her legs were entangled on her left thigh. He was laying on his side, as he held her tightly to him. Kuroka was across from Issei, clinging to Koneko's back as the three embraced each other basically. Behind him was Akeno who was sleeping by herself. Usually, she would be found embracing Issei but she went to bed late and made sure to leave Issei with Koneko. Their king was a lot more emotional and fragile in his mind than they thought. His peerage had found out that they were his glue, his wall, his support. If one of them was to fall before him, they would find it arduous to bring him back. Rossweisse was also in the bed, behind Kuroka. She wasn't someone to cuddle Issei at night, preferring to do so in the day. She was laying peacefully on her side, pretty much laying on a body pillow clutched between her arms.

Issei started to stroke Koneko's hair, his smile bright and warm.

' _She's alive… she's alive…'_ He thought to himself, tears burning in his eyes as he wept over almost losing one of his family. While Issei was stroking her hair, his gentle and soothing movements slowly brought the white haired cat out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and those hazel eyes looked up at Issei's face. She lifted herself up before taking Issei's lips in his own. The kiss wasn't rough. It was gentle yet full of passion as she was grateful to be in his arms. She, too, was terrified after being rescued. She faced death and it wasn't pleasant.

"… I love you." Koneko said, giving his lips a peck after.

"I love you too Koneko." Issei said, choking on a sob. "I… I couldn't take it. Watching you disappear like that… I… I couldn't take it. Please don't leave me." Issei stated, revealing the poor boys mental state and how fragile it was. Koneko once more entrapped Issei's lips with her own, this time giving him a much more passionate kiss as Issei continued to cry, holding her waist tightly.

One by one, his other members started to awake, each of them being woken up by Issei's silent sobs and the voices of the two Devils. They all stared at the scene before them, Issei crying as Koneko held their king. One by one, each of them moved closer and tried to get a part of the embrace. Akeno was the first to embrace Issei and speak.

"Issei… it's ok." She cooed, placing her chin on his right shoulder, rubbing up and down his right arm since his left was underneath him. Issei's crying slowed down pretty quick, but his body didn't stop shuddering. Kuroka was next as her tail would coil around Issei's right thigh, stroking up and down to calm him down. It wasn't a sexual act, but a sensual and calming act. The softness of her tail with the gentle strokes would give him a bit of a chill.

"Issei… You won't lose us… you won't let it happen." Kuroka said from the other side of Koneko who kept her face against his chest, rubbing up and down his flesh. Rossweisse was sitting behind him, gently placing his head onto her thighs, stroking his hair.

"You will get stronger and stronger to protect us… isn't that what you promised?" Rossweisse stated. She had told him before not to worry so much about them, that they could take care of themselves, but it's not what he needed to hear… and it wouldn't be a bad thing for him to protect them.

"I wasn't there for her..." He said, choking up. "I let my guard down and she almost died on me… how can I protect you all? I'm not strong enough yet."

"… Bad things happen. You can't prepare for everything." Koneko stated, looking up from Issei's chest. "… Please come back to us..." Koneko said, kissing his right pectoral. Issei once more shuddered and choked up, but he was trying his best to calm down. The girls continued to give him pets and rubs, trying to calm him down as he held Koneko tightly to himself.

* * *

It took them ten minutes of silence and strokes, but eventually Issei calmed down and once more fell back asleep, seeming to have cried himself back into a nap.

* * *

It was two hours later when Issei woke up again. The clock was reading 8 AM as Issei would normally wake up early in the morning like he did around 5:30-6:30. When he awoke, he found that the only person in his bed with him was Koneko, who was wide awake, her eyes staring at him. She gave him a smile and kissed his chin.

"… We decided to let you sleep again… you needed it." Koneko stated quietly, as she looked up at him. "… You ok?"

Issei nodded. "Yea I'm fine. I'm good." Issei said, giving Koneko a bright smile. Koneko's tail started to swish at this and her face started to go red.

"… I love you."

"I love you too Koneko. I love you very much. I now understand what love is to me… I can't bare to be apart from you or the others… I can't do it…" Issei said. Koneko looked at Issei with tears in her eyes before she moved up and kissed his lips deeply, pushing her slightly rough textured tongue into his mouth, making out with her King.

"… Please… I can't take it anymore… Make me yours." Koneko said, her face blushing bright red as she stared at Issei with intense determination.

"I… do you mean…?"

"… Yes. Please make me a woman."

"I…"

"… Fuck me." Koneko said, this time with a bit of frustration and impatience. Issei stared at Koneko for five seconds before he kissed her lips again.

* * *

 **WEE WOO WEE WOO. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. WEE WOO WEE WOO.**

* * *

Issei flipped over onto his back as his hands started to roam up and down Koneko's back, his lips never leaving her own as their tongues started to dance with each other, twisting and turning. Her hands started to roam his chest, squeezing his pecs, while her tail started to coil up around his right thigh. Issei continued to make out with her as his hands slowly moved down her pajama covered body, before grasping both of her butt cheeks, giving them a squeeze which got the rook to moan into Issei's mouth before she pulled away. She was panting with desire with bright red cheeks as she looked at the man she loved.

"… Please. I can't wait any longer." She stated with desire and lust, as if in heat.

' _This… this is new.'_

[I don't want to butt into your alone time, but this is a good time to warn you for the future. Dragons are beings of power and we attract enemies and friends alike. Women will flock to you. This is your essence of power overwhelming the cat and turning the desire she had for you up a hundredfold. She still wants it, but she's a lot more submissive and needy now.]

' _Oh… well… thanks Ddraig.'_ Issei said back to the dragon who kept quiet. Issei sat up with Koneko in his arms and slowly started to removed her pajama top from her, revealing her chest to Issei. She wasn't flat like a lot of people assumed, but she was still quite small. For her size, she was actually a good size in her bust, but that's also because she's super short. Issei took her breasts in both hands and smiled at her as his hands slowly squeezed and rubbed her breasts in circles. This got the cat to start mewling quietly in pleasure, her eyes glazed over in lust. He attached his lips to her neck, nipping her flesh every so often while planting kisses on her, up and down the right side of her neck, collarbone and shoulder. Koneko's hands moved from his chest and quickly went for his underwear, her movements desperate. Issei lifted his hips without breaking off from her neck and her breasts, helping her remove his only garment of clothing. Her hands immediately grasped his rock hard erection in her tiny hands, making it seem even bigger than it would normally be, not that he wasn't impressive to start with. Her hands started stroking it up and down slowly.

"… It's so hot… so big." Koneko muttered before Issei picked her up and gently pushed her onto her back underneath him. Issei moved his lips to her own, kissing her in which she eagerly accepted and responded with her own. His hands moved down her body and grasped her pajama bottoms, before sliding them down her petite legs, which she lifted her hips to assist him before he tossed them away, revealing her naked form to him.

"You're beautiful." Issei said. Koneko looked at Issei with her lustful gaze, before she got a bit more sane and smiled at Issei.

"… Just hurry up and make me yours." Koneko said, blushing brightly. "… I love you."

Issei responded with a kiss to her lips as he gently rubbed her inner thighs, spreading her legs slowly for him as he continued to make out with his white haired rook. Koneko moved her hands to his shoulders and held him to her, making out with him in return. The sounds of their smacking lips filled the air as their tongues twisted and danced with one another. Issei pulled away shortly after and smiled at Koneko. "Are you sure about this…?" He asked.

Koneko responded by lifting her legs, showing how flexible she was. She lifted her legs and pulled them back towards her chest though more of to the sides, forming a V-shape with her legs, though her knees were bent as well, so her feet dangled in the air. "… Don't finish inside." She stated and Issei understood. He lined up his large manhood to her core, his hands gently rubbed her inner thighs before he started to push himself inside of her.

"It's so… tight…." Issei said, with only his tip barely inside of her.

"… Don't stop." Koneko gasped, her eyes widened at the intrusion inside of her body. Issei quickly kissed her lips again before pushing inside of her further and further. The rook was sufficiently aroused, her walls slick so there was no ripping. Of course, he was slow about his pushing due to how tightly her walls gripped him, but after several grunts, he pushed his nine inch erection inside of the devil girl. Koneko let out a cry of pleasure and slight pain. She let out a moan when his right hand found its way to her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. The rook's eyes once more glazed over with lust as she moved her legs to sit on his shoulders. Due to their size difference, Issei could no longer bend over and hover over her without making her uncomfortable with her legs. As such, he just stared down at her and started to pump his hips slowly, making sure to keep his girlfriend comfortable.

"… Faster… make me yours." Koneko moaned out, her eyes starting to close as Issei's hips began to increase their pace, his manhood drilling into her rapidly. The smell of sweat and sex filled the room, as Issei had his left arm wrapped around her right leg to keep her secure while his right hand played with her breasts and nipples, squeezing and tweaking. Koneko's tail wrapped around Issei's thigh, holding him in place or at least that would be the plan. Her body shuddered and shook from the pleasure. Without warning the rook tightened her walls and came, her orgasm shoving out past Issei's member, coating her thighs and the bed sheets. She kept mewling and moaning, the two mixing into one. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open in an O shape, overcome with the pleasure that Issei was giving her. Issei moved his hand from her breast and gripped the base of her tail, stroking it which got the quiet rook to get even louder, as her body continue to shake.

"You're so tight Koneko… so warm… wet. You're mine." Issei stated, getting possessive as his thrusting got even faster. The King started to slam into the smaller girl, his hips smacking into her own with force, shaking her body. The rooks mewling increased in volume and occurrence, revealing just how turned on she was from the aggressive dragon. Issei let out a growl as he continued pumping himself to his eventual release, when Koneko once more tightened and had her second orgasm. Issei removed his hands from her thigh and tail, grabbing her hands from his shoulders and pinning them down above her head. The dragon of domination was an understatement. Koneko felt her body submitting to her King, her womanhood tightening around him to keep him inside and keep him pleased. She kept mewling as she opened her eyes, tears of joy and lust in her eyes as she stared up at Issei. His brown eyes had started to glow Green as he stared at her.

"… Fuck me. I'm yours… do with me as you wish. Finish inside if you must." Koneko mewled out, her hands clenching at his own, as her body shook once more as she came again. Issei heard her submission to him and the dragon inside came out full force as he went even harder into her, his balls slapping against her body. Issei started to growl in pleasure when he felt his release approach. He pulled out of her body in a few seconds before he exploded, his balls emptying its contents all over her face, chest and stomach, coating her in the hot musky release. Issei moaned out with a final twitch, the final spray striking Koneko on her lips. Issei started to pant, his green eyes dissipating. He looked down and noticed that Koneko's womanhood was gaping, revealing the conquered goal.

* * *

 **Lemon has ended. Woop woop! Lemon ended.**

* * *

Issei collapsed next to Koneko who was coming down from her high. After three minutes, Koneko looked to her left at Issei before smiling.

"… I love you." Koneko stated. Issei smiled back.

"I love you too." He said and with that, Koneko fell asleep. Issei was breathing heavily, his lungs sucking in the much needed oxygen. After a good two minutes, Issei stood up and smiled down at Koneko, before moving into the bathroom. He took a washcloth from one of the drawers and used hot water on it, soaking it. He squeezed out the excess and went back to the bedroom with the warm moist cloth. Issei stood before the sleeping woman before he gently started to wipe down her body, cleaning her body from his essence. It was then the door opened behind him and Kuroka poked her head in.

"Feeling better?" She asked. Kuroka was not using her tic lately, as she was very serious about Issei's mental stability. Kuroka than spotted Issei's semi-flaccid state as well as Koneko's sleeping body with her legs still spread out lewdly. "Nya… I suppose that answers that question." Kuroka said with a smile.

Issei smiled at Kuroka. "Yea I'm feeling much better. Thank you Kuroka… everyone… everyone has helped me." Issei said as he finished wiping down Koneko's body before gently moving her legs so she would sleep better. He then placed a pillow under her head and the rook fell into an even deeper sleep. Issei stood back up and grabbed a pair of boxers and another pair of his cargo shorts, before looking at Kuroka. "Do you wanna join me?" Issei asked with a smile. Kuroka smiled at Issei before shaking her head.

"Nya, as much as I would love to, we need to hurry up and get downstairs. Everyone is down there including a few of the leaders of the mythologies and the three powers. We'll wake Koneko when you are done with your shower." She said, giving a sorrowful smile. She'd love to take a shower with him.

Issei nodded and with that, he disappeared into the bathroom and went to clean himself.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Issei and Koneko walked downstairs. Koneko was slightly stumbling with Issei, her legs still sore. Issei was wearing his tan cargo shorts and a white T-shirt, with the Pantheon on it. Olympus had a gift shop!

"I take it you are feeling better?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone with a knowing smile.

"Of course… thank you Akeno. You all have helped." Issei said, only to turn to the others. Artemis, Zeus, Odin, Thor, Azazel, Micheal and Sirzechs were all in the room, as well as Issei's peerage.

"As much as I want to talk more about your actions with that white haired rook, we have business to discuss." Azazel said, a playful smirk on his face. He usually wore such a smirk.

"You are the Red Dragon Emperor?" Zeus asked, staring at Issei cutting to the chase.

"Yes." Issei said, nodding.

"How long?" Thor asked, crossing his arms. He seemed upset.

"Hmm. About a week or so? Maybe a bit longer. That's how long I knew I was the Red Dragon Emperor."

[ **Allow me to speak up. I only woke up a little over a week ago and made myself known. Looking through his memories, it looks like the old Red Dragon Emperor had died to the White One, at the same time as him dying in Greece. Hence why he lost Excalibur and his old Sacred Gear.** ]

Odin nodded. "I see… so it's just happenstance then. That's good. We thought you were hiding it from us the entire time."

"We were brothers and I was upset at the chance you were lying to me!" Thor stated.

"I did keep it a secret when I found out. I wanted to wait to reveal it…" Issei stated.

"Which, ended up good in our favor. Diadora never found out and he went right into our trap." Azazel stated.

Issei frowned. "It's more like we fell into their trap as well." He stated, staring at Azazel. It seemed Issei had a bit of anger towards Azazel's plan considering what happened to Koneko. Said person gripped Issei's right hand and squeezed with her left, trying to calm him down.

"I'm very sorry for that, but the plan was a success nonetheless."

Issei sighed. "Yea…" He muttered.

"Well, I suppose that's all we came to talk about." Zeus stated, getting up from one of Issei's many chairs. "Always good to see you come out safe Issei."

"Thank you Zeus." Issei said, bowing his head in a thank you.

One by one, the leaders started leaving, leaving only Sirzechs.

"Something you need?" Issei asked the red haired devil.

"I don't need anything but… I think you should head to the familiar forest sometime soon. You could use a familiar and then some of your peerage should get theirs. I believe you have four without one." Sirzechs stated.

"Familiars?"

"Yes… they are supernatural beings that we devils make contracts with. They tend to do odd jobs, like janitorial work or relaying messages. They can gather information, spy for you, or even protect their master. There is a multitude of ways a familiar can serve and its a staple of devil life."

"I see. Rias, could you see if we could go tonight or tomorrow? I'm not really feeling up to school for a bit, so if we could get Sona to give me the homework and anything I'd need, I'd appreciate it."

Rias nodded. "Of course. I shall see if the Familiar master is available soon for you and I shall forward the information to Sona. I'm sure she'll understand. Issei smiled and nodded.

With that, Sirzechs stood up. "Alright, well that's that." Sirzechs stated. "I shall get going and get back to my duties. Alot of clean up after the fight with the Khaos Brigade."

"Farewell." Issei said before he smiled down at Koneko. Koneko smiled back.

Issei, was in love. Not just with Koneko, but the rest of his family. His harem.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Next chapter is the Familiar Forest! We all know who resides in the Forest Right? ;)**

 **I wonder who or what Issei might find there. *Wink wink***


	38. Chapter 38

**A bit shorter than my previous chapters, and longer than my normal, but this chapter I think is one of my greatest yet. I think everyone will be excited to read this one and be very happy with what was done.**

 **I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Issei arrived in a different place. The full moon above was a dark red, casting a dark red shadow across the forest. Issei was out in front as the rest of his peerage was behind him. Directly behind him was Rias, then to her right was Akeno. To Rias's left was Rossweisse. Kuroka and Koneko stood right behind and in-between Rossweisse and Akeno. Almost a pyramid shape there. Kiba stood behind Kuroka and Koneko, and now the shape was ruined because Xenovia and Irina stood a few feet behind and to the right of Kiba.

"So who wants me?!" Spoke a kind of comedic voice. "I am the familiar master, A.K.A, Toji! If you've come to find familiar galore, you've come at the right time that's for sure. If you want to make it back for tea, you better stick with me!" Rhymed the older man. "The full moon is out to act as your guide, so I am here to help you decide!"

"Alright, I like this man already." Issei said with a smile.

"Now how can I help you, tell me all your wants and desires! Would you like a strong one, fast one, one that is made out of wires?"

Issei shrugged. "I don't know about the other members of my peerage… but would it be alright if I actually go it alone and look around? I think it might be hard to find the right familiar being surrounded by others. They might get scared." Issei said, looking up at the man hopefully.

"Ah, the scorpion wants to do this alone, so I suppose I shall let him go to the familiar home! I shall escort your lovely friends, just be careful around the bend! Be careful out there for there are very strong ones, if you lack the resolve you shall come undone!" The familiar master stated to Issei. "Now then you lovely young devils, let's get going and not be like this daredevil!"

With that, Issei turned to his peerage. "Well, I will be around. You all can talk to me with the earpiece if you wish. Rias, please make sure that you all stick together and come home safe."

"You got it." Rias said with a smile. Issei left the group and wandered into the forest. He would follow the path through the forest… well one of many paths. The forest was well traveled and as such, there were many paths through it. Issei stayed along the path, looking around. Like he thought, being alone would bring out all the familiars. All up in the trees, he could see bat looking creatures, large birds like Pteradons, even small dragon like ones. Or maybe they were dragons and he could have sworn he saw one burp electricity. He found a small river along the path, noticing that another path diverged from the one he was on and followed the river. He hummed and decided to go down the river path.

"Jeez… this forest is massive… are we in the underworld…? Then why is the moon like this? So bizarre."

[ **I have to hand it to the devils and Fallen Angels. They really know how to use magic to create their worlds. There's a lot of places within the underworld that amaze even me. This place is among them.** ] Ddraig spoke, this time not in Issei's head but out in the open.

"Yea… so, do you know anything about the forest?"

[ **Not really. None of my other hosts were devils, so I haven't really had a chance to be here.** ]

"That's a shame. I need to travel more so you can see more of the world."

[ **That would be wonderful. Thank you.** ]

"So, how do I stack up Ddraig? Like as a host?"

[ **I can't really say how you stack up. You're strong and you do talk to me a lot. My last couple hosts didn't really say much to me…** ]

"That's a shame. It must get lonely. I don't think I could be in your position without losing my mind."

[ **I wouldn't worry so much. I don't think they've ever cut up a devil to put them into a sacred gear.** ] Ddraig said with a bitter tone.

"Hmm. Well, I wonder what kind of powerful familiars they have out here."

[ _Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something important about this forest…?_ ] Ddraig thought to himself. [ _It's probably nothing._ **I'm not really sure. Maybe a hyd- oh no…** ] Ddraig said as a powerful aura appeared, approaching Issei rapidly coming from a cave that was to Issei's left. [ **Look out partner!** ] Ddraig called out. Issei heard a roar come from the cave and out from the cave, came a pale blue dragon with celestial blue scales. She had dark blue eyes and a very cold atmosphere around her.

[ **Welsh Dragon, BALANCE BREAKER!** ]

Issei put his armor on just as the large western dragon pounced onto Issei. Issei reached up with both hands and grabbed onto the dragons paws with his gauntlets, holding the dragon back while skidding back on his feet, before slamming into a rock.

"I warned you what will happen Ddraig should I see you again!" Spoke an oddly beautiful female voice. The dragon immediately opened her maw and out came a torrent of pale blue flame. Issei used the large flame to disguise his movements from the dragons eyes. Issei rushed forward and slid with a soccer slide tackle. He would rush forward and slide down on his right foot, ducking under the dragon. The foot he was sliding on slammed into the dragons back right leg. The flame from the dragon hit the rock and the rock looked molten just from a few seconds of touching that flame. When Issei struck the foot of the dragon, the female dragon immediately dropped to her knee before snarling.

"An old flame Ddraig?!" Issei asked, leaping into the air over a tail swipe, only for a pale blue paw to come in and strike Issei in the chest. Issei quickly wrapped his arms around the claw, holding on.

[ **Not exactly. She's just some dragon who can't let go of a grudge for an accident.** ]

The dragon's eyes grew wider with rage, lifting her paw with Issei on it and slammed it towards the ground. Issei used his hands and swung himself to the other side of the paw, dodging the ground before slamming both of his feet into the dragons chin. "I think you made her madder!" Issei exclaimed, leaping away to get some distance.

[ **I knew I was forgetting something about the forest. Sorry partner. Look's like Tiamat is your problem now.** ]

"Tiamat… that name sounds familiar." Issei said, dodging another round of flame.

[ **She's one of the Dragon-Kings, and was the strongest one of them all. I had borrowed one of her treasures for my battle against Albion, but when I died, the treasure was destroyed and scattered.** ]

"Ok what was it? Destroyed or scattered? Destroyed means it cant be repaired. Scattered means lost."

[ **The latter. It's possible to repair it but you'd have to find all the pieces… none of my other hosts could find them.** ]

"Interesting… well, it looks like I'm going to have to kill this damn Dragon-King if she doesn't stop trying to kill me!"

The dragon stopped her attack and hissed. "Kill me…?" She growled before she launched a new assault, this time unleashing all her power. Her aura formed a crater under her feet while the flames in her maw grew ever hotter. The muscles in her body flexed and she shot forward, slamming her head into Issei's chest, sending him flying into the hillside.

[ **You've done it now. The bitch is angry.** ] Ddraig stated, which got the Dragon-King to send out another burst of her powerful flame, which Issei barely dodged. The rocky hillside was molten slag now.

"NOT HELPING!" Issei exclaimed. Issei rushed forward towards Tiamat, ducking under her tail swing and sliding with a soccer tackle, then leapt using his right hand, slamming both feet in an uppercut right into Tiamat's chin. He landed in a hand stand before leaping backwards, avoiding the swipe towards him from the large dragon. Tiamat, however, wasn't easily stopped. She flew forward and chomped down at Issei, only for Issei to duck under her. This was a mistake, as it was clear it was a feint when Tiamat turned around slammed her thick tail into Issei, sending him skidding across the ground.

Tiamat flew into the air and breathed out a torrent of flames towards the downed RDE, which struck Issei's body. The armor was holding, but Issei could feel himself heat up rapidly. Issei quickly started to roll, getting out of the flame, only for Tiamat to come crashing down towards Issei. The Scorpion quickly scooted backwards, spreading his legs wide as the large paw of Tiamat slammed right where he was. He would have been flattened!

"This dragon is so strong! Damnit!"

[ **The White One is stronger** ]

"He wasn't at the time Ddraig!"

[ **He didn't go all out.** ]

"Do you enjoy being a pain in my ass?!" Issei exclaimed as he rolled over Tiamat's tail that came swinging to knock him down, following up with a powerful uppercut into Tiamat's chin. Issei quickly started to throw out punches, now pushing Tiamat back. Issei slammed his fist into an uppercut, the bashed his elbow right into the snout of Tiamat, before grabbing her head with both hands and rammed it into the ground before slamming his shin into the side of her head. Tiamat let out a roar of pain and fury before blasting Issei with a powerful gust of fire, sending him flying into the air before slamming into the ground several hundred feet away. Issei's armor black and red armor was glowing from the immense heat, but otherwise undamaged. It was only Issei's body underneath that couldn't handle the heat.

"You're one of the only Red Dragon Emperors to ever take me head on… and you are the only one who has survived! The others all begged for mercy!" Tiamat exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Issei.

"Hey, it wasn't like you gave me an option. You attacked me!"

"Could have still begged." Tiamat stated with a grin. Issei chuckled and started to flex his fingers, popping some of the joints.

"I don't beg."

Tiamat snarled and once more charged forward towards Issei. Issei also charged forward and leapt over Tiamat who came in with a chomp, before twisting in mid air and throwing his Dragon Pilum right into Tiamat's back, right into her shoulder where it connected with the top of her wing. Tiamat let out a yell of pain as the energy went clean through the armor.

"You bastard!" Tiamat exclaimed, roaring in pain before she was struck again by another pilum, right into the other shoulder. "I'll kill you!" Tiamat roared, trying to enter the air, only to be grounded by the two wounds.

"Fuck you!" Issei exclaimed as he was hovering in mid air. "You think you can lecture me?! You attacked me first!" Issei said, throwing out his chain, using it to tug himself to her, slamming both of his feet into the top of her head, shoving her head into the ground. He leapt off of her only for Tiamat to bite down on his legs. "AAAAAAAH!" Issei screamed in pain as the jaws of Tiamat started to crush his legs. Tiamat also started to breathe fire, heating up Issei rapidly. "No! I can't die here!" Issei screamed, starting to slam his fists into Tiamat's nose.

Tiamat's fire started to increase in magnitude, which got Issei to scream even louder in pain, as he felt his leg's start to burn. "Damn you!" Issei roared before he flexed his black gauntlets and slashed Tiamat in the face, striking her right between her eyes down towards her nose. This action, was laughed at by Tiamat who just kept burning Issei, only for her eyes to widen and for her to drop Issei. Tiamat vomited up some blood, collapsing to her knees and elbows before laying on her stomach, vomiting up some more blood, this time black blood.

"What did you do to me?!" Tiamat roared, vomiting up some more blood as she felt her body shutting down, slowly.

[ **Partner…** **What did they say they mixed in with that gauntlet… didn't they say Samuel?** ]

"The Dragon Eater…? You son of a bitch." Tiamat exclaimed in pain, before vomiting up some more blood.

"Wait… what's going on?" Issei asked, using his Norse magic to start fixing the burns.

[ **Samuel… Created by God and then locked away in the Underworld. It's the creation of Gods hated for Dragons. It's blood is absolutely lethal and not even Ophis nor Great Red can take it. Meaning… Tiamat is going to die.** ]

"Fuck you Ddraig." Tiamat said weakly. Issei frowned and looked up at the Moon, staring at it for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Alright fuck it." Issei said, getting onto his two feet. He walked over to the downed dragon, who growled at Issei, only to cough up some blood. Issei knelt down and placed the red gauntlet onto Tiamat's head.

[ **Partner. What are you doing**?]

"Saving a life for once." He stated before he inhaled deeply than exhaled. Issei's Ki started to increase ten fold, forming a white aura on his body, which slowly just surrounded his black gauntlet that was hovering over Tiamat's body. He clenched the gauntlet and closed his eyes, focusing hard on the life force of Tiamat. He then spread his gauntlet and lifted his hand into the air. Right before Ddraigs and Tiamat's eyes, was a viscous black substance. Blood. After a full minute of this constant motion, Tiamat felt her fire return to her, felt her power return. Issei lost his armor suddenly, and his body was sweating hard, his breathing panting. It was then Tiamat lifted her paw and slammed it down on Issei, pinning him under her. Issei frowned at her as he stared up at her. Tiamat stared down at Issei, a snarl on her face as her dark blue eyes stared into his hazel ones.

"Why?" Tiamat asked.

"Why what?" Issei asked, trying to play innocent. Tiamat narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Why did you do that? Why save my life… what is your angle?" Tiamat demanded. "Do you demand me as a familiar?"

"You can be a familiar? Huh…" Issei said, blinking at that before he shrugged. "I don't have an angle. Just didn't feel like having you die because you attacked me for Ddraig's mistakes. It's not fair to you nor is it fair to me."

"I don't believe you."

"You think I am lying to you? What could I gain by lying to you like this?" Issei asked. "I am an honest man and yea, saying that probably means nothing but I try not to lie."

Tiamat stared at Issei some more before she hissed. "You are not like the other Dragon Emperors." She stated plainly.

"Good. I don't want to be like anyone else. I want to be me."

"I meant that you aren't as selfish or pathetic as they are. Sure, some of them have been really strong, but their reasoning's were pathetic." Tiamat replied. "I've killed many Red Dragon Emperors… and I've seen so many just beg for their lives, beg for my body, demand me… try to tame me. Yet you've done neither of these things. You've shown your true attitude to me. You even willingly took a risk in saving my life despite knowing I could turn on you."

"Uh… thank you I guess." Issei replied. Tiamat removed her paw from Issei and when she did so, she ruffled Issei's shorts and out came six pawn pieces.

"You are a devil." Tiamat stated. "A high ranking devil."

"Yes. I didn't really earn it honestly… but they decided I was going to be one so here I am." He stated, sitting up and rubbing his shoulders.

[ **He beat you. You know what your pride demands of you.** ] Ddraig pointed out with a very smug tone.

"Fuck you Ddraig..." Tiamat spat, before she sighed. She stared down at the pawn pieces for a full thirty seconds before she grabbed them with her tongue, swallowing them. Issei's eyes widened at this, and went even wider when he felt his resonance with her.

"You should count yourself lucky boy… You have gained a Dragon-King as a peerage member."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo!**

 **Well would you look at that. It's Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon! :D**

 **Peerage:**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Akeno.**

 **Bishop: Rias. ((Future Bishop is Ravel Phenex))**

 **Rook: Rossweisse and Koneko.**

 **Knights: Kiba and Xenovia.**

 **Pawns: Irina(X1), Kuroka(X1 mutation), Tiamat(x6 pawns).**

 **I know some of you might be surprised that its only six, but shes not that strong compared to Ddraigs potiential... who only cost 8. It makes sense for it to be six!**

 **Harem:**

 **Current: Kuroka. Koneko. Akeno. Rossweisse, Artemis.**

 **Future: Ravel. Rias. Tiamat. Ophis.**

 **Potinential: Irina. Xenovia.**

 **I changed my mind on a guarentee on Irina and Xenovia. I'll see how i feel about them, but I dont want to be overwhelmed. As much as I like Xenovia, I have other favorites. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's the next chapter. It's a filler chapter to bridge the gap between arcs. I've decided to go ahead and skip Loki's chapter for now. I might revisit it later. I haven't decided if I'll bring in Ophis before Sairaorg or be like Canon and bring her in after.**

 **Anyways, I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei stared blankly at Tiamat who had just swallowed his evil pieces. He then looked down at Ddraig.

"You mind explaining what the fuck is going on here Ddraig?"

[ **Ehehehe. It's a Dragons Pride. We pride ourselves on being the strongest species in the Universe… and if we are defeated we show our submission.** ] Ddraig said smugly. Tiamat was glaring at the boosted gear hand, as if trying to burn Ddraig with her fury.

"You beat me boy… so now you have me as a peerage member."

"I don't really think that's what it means to show submission..." Issei said blankly. "And isn't it supposed to be MY choice for who to have in my peerage?"

Tiamat growled and moved forward, her large head with her razor sharp fangs snarling at him. "Do you have some sort of problem with me as one of your peerage?" Tiamat asked dangerously.

"Oh no, of course not. Nothing like having a pissed off dragon who hates her King! Oh what could go wrong?" Issei asked with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"I don't like your tone." Tiamat stated plainly.

"My tone? Shove it. You started this with me and you still are going to harass me? Screw you." Issei said, moving closed to Tiamat and glaring right into her eyes. Tiamat glared back at Issei before she withered under his smoldering gaze, backing down. She huffed.

"Whatever." She muttered. Issei sighed and shook his head.

"Well, guess you're stuck with me then." He said with another shake of his head. "Let's get going…" Issei started to leave down the path, hoping to hook back up with the others. After five steps he stopped. "You wouldn't happen to have a human form would you?" Issei asked curiously.

"Why? Going to add me as another notch on your belt?" Tiamat asked with venom in her voice.

Issei blinked. "Another notch? You think I have notches on my belt?" Issei asked, staring at her. "Everyone I've slept with is my family. My loved ones. I would die for them… so if it comes down to me sleeping with you, then you would be part of such." He stated. "You really don't like Ddraig and his users do you?"

"What was your first clue?" She asked coldly.

"Look. The least we can do is try to get along." Issei said with a sigh. "Come on…. Why not bury the hatchet?"

"Why should I?"

"For one, your King has demanded it and you shall obey." Issei said with a goofy grin, before shutting up due to the stare she was giving him. "If you keep holding onto this grudge, you won't be living your life. You seem to just be focusing on me instead of yourself… maybe if you asked kindly and helped out one of the users, they'd help you recover your lost treasure. If you asked me nicely and gave me some advice or anything… I could help you get it… but you attacked me and tried to kill me out of the blue… don't you see the problem here?"

"No. You either get me my treasure or die. That's how its always been." Tiamat stated, but she wasn't threatening him, just stating it was her policy.

"And how well has that worked out for you?" Issei asked. For once, Tiamat gave some semblance of a smile. A smirk.

"I mean, I've killed five… six… maybe seven of you Red Dragon Emperors… I'd say its worked nicely in that regard."

"Uh huh… and yet still no treasure? Is it really the treasure you want back, or is it revenge on Ddraig?"

Tiamat narrowed her eyes. "You're beginning to piss me off."

"I'm just saying… try to work with the Red Dragon Emperor and maybe, you'd get your treasure back and you won't have to worry about fighting Ddraig again."

"Dragon's don't ask for help."

"And that's why most dragons are dead or dying off." Issei said with a shrug. "Pride is the sign of a foolish man… or so they say. I believe C.S Lewis said that, A proud man is always looking down on things and of course… as long as you are looking down, you cannot see anything that is above you." Issei said with a smile. "You can have your pride, but don't be blinded by it."

Tiamat stared at Issei and kept quiet. It was then her scales started to shimmer a bright pale blue. After a long flash, Issei removed his arm from over his eyes and his eyes widened. In the place of the Dragon, there was a human. It was a beautiful woman with straight, long, pale blue hair. She had dark blue eyes and around her, Issei could feel some sort of cold atmosphere, just from her beauty alone. There was also her nearly suffocating draconic aura. She was wearing a navy blue shirt on her form, as well as a navy blue skirt, matching her eyes. Her eyes were also slit like that of a dragon.

"Beautiful." Issei said, his head nodding as if confirming what he said.

"Take a picture, it'll lost longer." She said with a cold tone.

"That's not a bad idea." Issei chuckled before shrugging. He then walked off, Tiamat following the poor devil.

"Pervert."

"Guilty." Issei once again shrugged. It didn't seem to bother him.

"What is with you… I insult you and you just take it?"

"I have no need to insult you. I beat you and that is insult enough to you. No need to pour salt on the wound." Issei stated.

[Actually partner, I'd go ahead and start insulting her and fighting back. She's testing you as a Dragon. Kind of like head butting for goats.] Ddraig stated just to Issei.

' _You dragons are weird… but I suppose each species has their own form of dominance.'_

[We have many forms. This is just one of many.]

' _I see.'_

"I don't see how you could have beaten me… you're so weak. Are you even really the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"If I'm so weak… wonder what that makes you?" Issei taunted back, smirking over his shoulder.

"You got lucky boy, next time I-" Tiamat stated only to be interrupted when Issei turned around and slammed her up against a tree. He had his right hand on both of her wrists, somehow taking them and pinning them above her head before she could react. His right knee pressed between her thighs, moving ever upwards towards the pot of gold.

"There won't be a next time." Issei hissed, his eyes glaring at her.

"How da-"

"I dare because I own you." Issei stated, growling out before biting down on her neck hard, his two top incisors penetrating her flesh as his remaining hand started to cup her right butt cheek. He gave it a harsh squeeze, a growl coming from his throat. Tiamat on the other hand was wide eyed and flushed, blushing brightly from Issei's touch. She did not expect this from _this_ Red Dragon Emperor. Sure, Ddraig back in the day had done this… but never a host. Issei pulled away before she could gather her thoughts further on this subject. He growled. "Do not challenge me without accepting the consequences." Issei moved off of her and huffed, brushing off his shoulders before he moved off. He stopped twenty steps away when he noticed Tiamat not following. He decided to just stand there and wait for her.

' _He… he… how dare he! How dare he touch me like that! How dare he demand my obedience! How dare he dominate me… I lost...'_ Tiamat thought, only to wake up from her thoughts and start to follow Issei again, who started to walk again when she approached. The walk was quiet as they turned through several bends, finding their way back to where Issei and the others had split up. Luckily, there was markings and signs to help people find their way through. About half way through the walk back, Issei decided to break the silence.

"Look… sorry about earlier. Ddraig had warned me that the sudden awakening of him and the awakening of his Balance Breaker had taken a toll upon me. I've only known about Ddraig for what… like a week and a half now? Please forgive me Tiamat." Issei asked, looking over his shoulder with sincere eyes. Tiamat flushed at his gaze, only to huff and look away.

"Yeah whatever..." Tiamat stated. "How much longer?" She demanded.

"Maybe another ten minutes. My and I split up to find our own familiars… looks like I failed."

"I think having the strongest Dragon-King as a peerage member is a better more important that finding a familiar. I doubt your friends will care." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yea, still wasn't my choice ya know. You could have done something else."

"Perhaps, but I wasn't ready to give myself to you."

Issei immediately blushed and coughed, turning to stare back at her. "Excuse me?"

"You know fuck me?" Tiamat said, a smirk back on her face as she found a way to tease the boy and get away with it. "Mate with me? Make children with me? Make whoopee?"

"I know what you meant!" Issei stated. "Just… what the hell. So there was only sex or a servant? Yea, I'm the pervert here." Issei said, his grin widening.

"I never said I wasn't." Tiamat stated. "We don't have this human morality like you seem to do."

Issei huffed. "I'll have you know I have more than just a human mortality."

"Oh good comeback." Tiamat snapped with a snort.

Issei was about to retort when he spotted his peerage waiting for him in a clearing, surrounding a small fountain.

"Issei!" Rossweisse said, being the first one to spot him. Like a siren's call, his other members all got up and smiled at Issei, only for each of them to stop and stare at the beautiful woman behind him.

"Alright… what is with you?" Rias asked, looking exasperated. "Another woman Issei… What's with you?"

"Hey, It's not like I actively go and look for women. Plus this time, she was the one who forced herself on me!"

"Ufufufufu. Forced herself huh Issei? My my, never knew you to be so weak to a woman… maybe I should use force?" Akeno asked, leaning her right cheek against her right hand with blushing cheeks.

"Not like that!" Issei said with a pout.

"Nya, so who is the next member to join your harem?"

"I've not joined his… harem." Tiamat stated. "I am Tiamat."

"I… I would doubt your claim here… but I tend to believe it now… Issei already is dating a Goddess… why not a Dragon-King!" Rias said in exasperation.

"Nyahahaha."

Koneko walked up to Issei and took him by his right hand, squeezing it while glaring at Tiamat. "… I won't let you steal him." The small cat said possessively. Tiamat stared down at the cat and flashed a smirk.

"Is that so?" She asked with amusement. Issei let out a sigh.

"So, you all get your familiars?" He asked. Rias nodded.

"Yes, I got them all their familiars… you?"

"Oh… uh… sure. It's Tiamat!" He spoke. Tiamat sent Issei a death glare.

"No, he has not gotten a familiar. He decided to fight me instead." Tiamat with a smirk.

"I seem to recall someone wanting to kill the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei deadpanned.

"If you want to say that to feel better about yourself… go ahead." Tiamat said and Issei just let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, so let's go home. I'm tired of today already." Issei said with a sigh.

"Nya… I bet I know why..." Kuroka said with amusement.

"Shut up." Issei said before Rias opened up a magic circle underneath them all, and with that, they went back home.

* * *

Issei collapsed face first on his bed as he went upstairs immediately. He let out a yell into his below, starting to thrash around like a child who didn't get his way. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[Come now… It's not that bad. She's not trying to kill you at least.]

' _It's so tiring dealing with them all… so tiring having to be a devil. I just want to eat, sleep, drink and repeat. I'm so tired of all this fighting and everyone trying to kill me.'_

[I'd say that it comes with the territory of the Red Dragon Emperor… but you've been through his longer than you've had me.] Ddraig said with amusement. [Can't be all bad though. I'm sure you've had good times.]

Issei sighed and flipped over onto his back. "Yea… I've had good times." He said, speaking out loud. "But… all I've really ever known is violence… War and death. I was kidnapped, forced to be a Gladiator… forced to kill to survive. Got trapped for thousands of years in a tomb… only to have to go back and fight some more. Sometimes in a gladiatorial arena. As much as I enjoy a good fight… this is a bit much."

[ **I don't envy you. I also enjoy a good fight, but I do enjoy having time to myself and being able to relax.** ]

Issei shifted on the bed. "I hope I at least get some time to relax before the next inevitable crisis." As soon as Issei said this, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Issei. Sona came by." Rias spoke.

"Oh come on." Issei muttered. "Of course… as soon as I say something." He then cleared his throat so Rias could hear him speak. "Oh? What about?"

"It's about the school trip for you second years. Looks like You, Kiba, Irina, Xenovia will be off to Kyoto."

"Oh? There's a trip? Cool! What's the issue though?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd let you know. Things have been hectic for everyone so Sona decided to quickly put together the trip at the last minute as a way of relaxing everyone."

' _Thank you Sona Sitri!'_ "That's good to hear. I could use some relaxation."

Rias nodded. "That's good to hear. Well, enjoy your bath and rest." Rias said before walking away. Issei smiled.

"Yes! Finally, something good is going my way."

[ _Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen on this trip knowing Issei's luck?_ ]

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I've decided to go with Kyoto next, and the Hero brigade as well!**


End file.
